Icha Icha Paradise: The True Story
by Ryushi-the-DutchEroSennin
Summary: Jiraiya finds himself in awkward moments as a shade of love and romance falls over the Shinobi world. Find out what happens when the world is seriously affected by demonic chakra! Chap 29 up!Main Parings: NejiTen, NaruHina, NaruAyame, GaaOC
1. Hatred brings Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own the right to entertain ya all with my more fun stories XP...Enjoy the things that happen when Jiraiya finds himself in really awkward events and both Naruto and Neji as well. And now on with the story...Warning for first chapter about Sakura gettin bashed more or less...XP

_**Icha Icha Paradise The True Story**_

**Chapter 1: Hatred brings Love**

Our friend, Jiraiya was out on his average day of gathering information for his novels.

As he was spying on the nurses changing outfits in the hospital he suddenly sensed Naruto's chakra in action.

Normally it wouldn't trouble him but he felt it from the top of the hospital roof and decided to check it out.

There he was surprised to see a raging inferno and he decided to hide somewhere among the shadows.

The flames of Sasuke's Goukakyou no jutsu destroyed most of Naruto's Kage Bunshin.

As the flames disappeared, Naruto was standing in the middle of it, with a Kage Bunshin, charging his Rasengan.

"What the...Is that Jutsu?" Sasuke said surprised.

Naruto held his Rasengan up and his Kage bunshin disappeared.

"Shit..." Sasuke snarled as he held his hand in front of him.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'll definitely win!" Naruto yelled as he charged towards Sasuke with his Rasengan.

"Don't be so confident!" Sasuke yelled charging in with his Chidori.

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed and ran towards the middle of them.

"Shit..." Sasuke cursed as he saw Sakura standing between them.

"I can't..." Naruto said to himself.

A second later Sakura was hit by both the Rasengan and the Chidori.

Sakura's body fell down on the floor with a large hole in her body and circular wounds of the Rasengan.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked shocked.

"So where were we?" Sasuke asked as he looked away from Sakura's body.

"Eh...I don't know...We just basically killed Sakura-chan..." Naruto said confused and plain and looking back at Sasuke.

"Point being, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Shouldn't we feel sad or something because our hatred and actions killed her?" Naruto asked in return.

Both of them were silent.

"Well then shall we get out of this hospital then and like...Train more?" Sasuke asked randomly.

"Ehm...Yeah I guess so...No one saw this so I guess they'd think Sakura got killed by some foreign nin or so...Let's go and train! Your Goukakyou no Jutsu is kind of weak you know, Sasuke." Naruto said cheerful.

"What did you say! It's not like your Rendan is flawless either you know!" Sasuke said.

"It beats your Shishi Rendan!" Naruto replied.

"We shall see that at the training grounds!" Sasuke replied in return

"Race you to it!" Naruto said as he started running away.

Sasuke looked pissed off and quickly tried to catch up on Naruto.

Jiraiya was shocked by all of this and wanted to go and pick up Sakura and bring her to Tsunade.

But all of a sudden he sensed someone else coming and thus he stayed in the shadows.

Kakashi jumped down and found Sakura.

"What the...This is horrible...Who did this..." Kakashi said.

"...She's still breathing!" Kakashi said out loud when he softly heard Sakura breathing with his ever sharp hearing.

Kakashi quickly picked her up and went of to Tsunade's place to get her healed.

Jiraiya decided to follow Kakashi and tried to catch up with him.

However, Kakashi was faster then usual and Jiraiya couldn't catch up.

Kakashi arrived real soon at Tsunade's place and instantly brought Sakura in.

Tsunade was shocked to see the wounds on Sakura but she didn't wait for Kakashi to say something and instantly started using her full medical skills.

After a minute or two her largest wounds were closed and starting to heal.

"_Her wounds are healing...Tsunade-sama's healing skills are amazing."_ Kakashi thought as he moved his eyes away from Sakura's body and up to Tsunade.

Kakashi was a bit shocked and gained a slight blush on his face, because he got quite the view from Tsunade.

"_...I never realised how hot she actually is..._" Kakashi thought then as he stared at Tsunade.

Jiraiya looked trough the window into the room and saw that Tsunade did doing a great job on healing Sakura from both of Sasuke and Naruto's attacks.

He was about to turn around and go away when he suddenly heared things moving in the room.

Jiraiya turned around and was shocked by what he saw in the room.

Jiraiya never expected so see such a thing going on the medical table near the door.

"Kakashi what are you doing!" Tsunade yelled.

"Wow...now this is something you don't see every day." Jiraiya said to himself with a grin on his face as he continued watching.

Just as Kakashi and Tsunade were in the middle of their little getting to know eachother the door opened.

"Tsunade-sama I got the..." Shizune said who walked in but stopped talking as she saw Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Tsu...Tsunade-same...you..." Shizune stuttered.

"Shut up Shizune and join in." Tsunade said as she grabbed Shizune and practically made her join.

Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He couldn't help it but watch.

Then all of the sudden, Sakura slowly lifted her body up.

Tsunade saw this in the corner of her eye and instantly moved away from Kakashi and Shizune.

She then gave Sakura a punch to her head sending her flying against the wall near the window that Jiraiya was peeking trough.

Jiraiya was afraid to be got peeking and quickly got away.

"Tsunade-chan! Why did you do that! She might be really dead now!" Kakashi said a bit confused at the moment.

"Shizune! Keep Kakashi busy for now!" Tsuande ordered.

Shizune nodded as she grabbed Kakashi and pulled him away.

Tsunade quickly started healing Sakura again from any brain fractures she just received.

Jiraiya, however, now had the hugest inspiration for his novels and decided to use this in his latest Icha Icha Paradise novel.

He thought it couldn't get any better today.

As he was heading to his secret shelter near the edge of Konoha he noticed everyone's favorite Hyuuga walking on the streets not really paying attention to his envirement.

Jiraiya for some reason felt he like spying on our friend Neji today to see if some other crazy things might happen today.

Just then he noticed Anko walking a bit drunk over the road on a collision course with Neji, who for once was enjoying the birds in the sky.

"_Hmmm...Let's see what happens..._" Jiraiya thought as he stopped to look at the two of them.

* * *

**Author Notes: Mysterious music plays What will happen XP? Next chapter brings the start of the match-ups and all, the more romance starts later tho. Please R&R !**


	2. The Hyuuga's first love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This chapter will be the start of the Neji Tenten romance...Don't worry the whole thing with Anko is just to boost the entire Neji x Tenten relationship and all. Now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Hyuuga's first love.**

"Itai! That hurts..." A drunken Anko said rubbing her butt after she fell.

"...Gomen. I wasn't looking out where I was walking...And normally no one else walks this small road." Neji said as he quickly got back up from being knocked down.

"Don't worry about it..." Anko said as she was still rubbing her butt.

Neji sticked out his hand towards Anko.

Anko looked with her drunken face at the Hyuuga and then grabbed his hand.

Neji pulled the drunken Anko up, but he pulled a bit too hard.

Thus his face landed straight between certain body parts of Anko's and because he pulled so hard that they fell down again.

This time Anko landed on top of Neji.

Anko slowly crawled off Neji and sat down on her knees.

For the first time in his entire life, Neji had a blush on his face.

Anko started laughing like crazy and Neji just stared bewildered at her.

"Well then...Take care." Anko said with a smile as she went off.

Neji stood up and stared at Anko who was walking away.

He then turned around and started walking towards the training grounds.

After Jiraiya had seen this entire scene he continued on to his hermit shelter.

"Hehe…Looks like some good inspiration sources are flourishing in Konoha." Jiraiya said to himself with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile Neji arrived kind of late at the training grounds.

While ignoring Lee's and Gai's speeches about not being late, he headed towards Tenten.

"Tenten." Neji said still staring at the sky.

"Huh? What is it Neji?" Tenten said surprised since she didn't expect for Neji to ask her something.

"I need to talk to you….after training. It's important." Neji said in a calm voice.

There was a sudden silence then between all of them.

"What's the matter? Is it that odd for me to say that I want to talk to someone?" Neji asked.

His team-mates and sensei just gasped in amazement.

"...You guys are annoying...Let's train." Neji said with an annoyed look on his face.

During the training Neji's attention was obviously else where since Lee was able to hit him head on.

Lee was still cheering about he punched Neji down after Neji got back to his feet and was standing in front of him.

"...Sensei...I assume that will be all for today's training?" Neji asked.

"Uhm... yeah. I guess so. Come Lee, let's celebrate the fact that Neji fell down to one of your attacks for once!" Gai said with his nice guy pose smile.

"Yes sir!" Lee said as he followed his sensei.

"Neji, you really must have your mind somewhere else if Lee is able to hit you like that." Tenten said.

"Yeah I guess so...Can we talk now?" Neji asked.

Tenten said down on a rock that was nearby and rested her head on her hands.

"I assume that means yes..." Neji said as he sat down and Tenten nodded.

"Well start talking I'd say." Tenten said as she was interested in what Neji had to tell her.

"Tenten...I...like someone...a girl...well...she's really mature in every way so I guess you could call her a woman." Neji started and Tenten's eyes widened.

"I don't really know her that well...I never asked her anything before or really uhm...noticed her up untill today." Neji continued.

Tenten was now even more interested in Neji's story then before.

"The truth is Tenten...I...I like..." Neji stuttered.

"Neji! You don't have anymore to say my sweety!" Tenten interupted Neji and threw herself into his arms.

"Tenten..." Neji said, who was shocked by Tenten's reaction.

Totally bewildered, Neji just put his hands on her back and still was confused about Tenten's reaction.

"I liked you for such a long time! I thought you'd never notice or would like me but now you do! I'm happy! I'm so happy!" Tenten said as she burried her face in Neji's chest and wrapped her arms around Neji.

"Uhm Tenten..." Neji said as he blinked a couple of times.

Tenten then started crying and Neji didn't really know what to do besides to comfort her a bit.

Neji decided that he shouldn't tell Tenten right now that he had a crush on Anko.

However now he needed to find help else where and he decided it wouldn't be wise to tell another girl.

Also he decided that even if no one else can't help him he would never and absolutely NEVER ask Lee for help with getting a girl.

Neji couldn't immagine what Lee would make him go trough.

But for now Neji had to try and make Tenten stop crying so he decided to do what his instincts told him to do.

So he gently stroke Tenten as she slowly fell asleep on his lap.

When Tenten was asleep he picked her up and decided to carry her back home, shinobi style.

He was able to get in to Tenten's house unnoticed.

Neji was surprised to find out that her parents weren't home at all.

Neji layed Tenten down on her bed and put a blanket on her.

He found that she looked really peaceful when she was asleep.

Before leaving he stroke her face one more time, however as he did Tenten grabbed his hand and didn't let go.

"...I guess she really likes me. Oh well...I'd better try to leave quietly and let her rest." Neji softly said to himself as he tried to get his hand back.

He then silently left and headed back to the Hyuuga mansion.

Meanwhile Jiraiya had typed the events that happened between Kakashi and Tsunade and why it happened.

He then headed outside out of his Hermit shelter and back in to Konoha to hopefully find more 'information'.

Jiraiya still found it weird that Tsunade would actually do something like that, but he quickly shrugged the thoughts of and figured even she had need for entertainment from time to time.

* * *

A/N: Bit of a short chapter IMO...Next one will be cooler and pretty much waaay longer then this one..That one will definetly be tomorrow, just decided to add this chap incase people were going like "OMFG! What about the whole Main pairing of Neji and Tenten!" 3 Neji and Tenten pairing so don't worry it will come and hopefully I'll do it right


	3. The Pimp of Kage Bunshins!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

W00hoo, this story got it's first review!

Gandhara: Great idea :), the whole Asuma Kurenai thing will happen, it's something that can be fitted in real good, just need alter a few lines for it in a upcoming chapter P The things with all three of the threesome in this story will start in chapter 13 so that's still a long way to go.

Now on with the story!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Pimp of Kage Bunshins!**

After doing his day's worth of information gathering, Jiraiya decided to hit the streets tonight for some sake and woman.It was still early but it was pretty dark outside already.Jiraiya passed by a stripclub and it had a neonlight announcement on the front.

"Tonight, Hot blonds night. Sake for half the price." Jiraiya read out loud what stood on the announcement board.

Jiraiya smiled widely and headed inside.

He sat down and a waitress walked up to him."Can I get you something, sir?" The waitress asked. Jiraiya turned around and there he saw a cute blond waitress standing in front of him.

"Yeah I'd like some sake, please." Jiraiya said with his perverted smile on his face.

"Ok I'll bring it right to you." The waitress said as she turned around and walked away while shaking her butt from side to side.

"Hmm...I can't help it but to feel like I've seen her somewhere else before." Jiraiya said to himself as he turned around to look at the dancers. Jiraiya looked shocked as he again had the feeling he knew the dancers from somewhere even though he couldn't place exactly from what.

"Here's your sake, sir." Jiraiya heard from behind him. He turned around to find the waitress holding the plate in front of her in a bowed state, giving Jiraiya quite the view. "Uh...Thank you." Jiraiya said as he picked up his sake.

"Tell me miss...Have we met before?"

"Hmmm...I don't think so...I would have remembered a man like you." The waitress said as she moved her back over Jiraiya's chest.

"I always remember...the good ones." She whispered in his ear.

Jiraiya's grin widened and his perverted mood was instantly active.

"If you need ANYTHING else...Let me...know." The waitress said as she walked away shaking her ass as she did.

"He...hehe...hehehe...What great woman here." Jiraiya said.

"I should come here often...Looks like this is a promising club...heheheh..These woman sure are great." Jiraiya said in his perverted state.

"Yeah my bunshin are great, aren't they?" Jiraiya looked to his side and was shocked to see Naruto there.  
"NARUTO! What are you doing here! You aren't of legal age even!" Jiraiya said pointing at Naruto.

"Well this is my evening job." Naruto said as he took a zip of his water.

"Evening...job?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah...I was short on money so I needed a job. I saw they had an opening here...So I walked in." Naruto explained.

"But...Your not a girl..." Jiraiya said.

"No, that's why they laughed at me at first. That is untill I showed them my amazing Harem no Jutsu." Naruto said nodding as he started to count the money he had already made tonight.

"Harem...no jutsu?" Jiraiya asked.

"You know the Oiroke no jutsu I showed you a while ago Ero-sennin? Harem no Jutsu is that technique plus the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto replied.

"Oooh! I see! That's why I kind of reconised these girls...You really are a genius!" Jiraiya said with his perverted grin on his face.

"Well the other girls here didn't think so...They thought they'd be put out of business if I came here...So we made an agreement that I'd come here once a week and the rest of the week is for the real girls instead of my bunshins. I must say I'm quite the seducer." Naruto said as he put his money into his Gama-chan money bag.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked confused.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya, smiled widely and pointed to Jiraiya's face.

Jiraiya touched his face and felt blood coming from his nose.

"That didn't come from you! That was from that cute waitress!" Jiraiya said.

"I know that...But who do you think that waitress is?" Naruto asked grinning widely.

"...I see." Jiraiya said whiping the blood away.

"Well I'm off to go out with the real ladies that work here usually. See you later Ero-sennin." Naruto said as a whole bunch of girls arived and he went off with them.

Meanwhile Neji arrived at Konoha's Teen Night Club to find someone who he hoped that would hang out there like usually. As he suspected, Neji found the village's only remaining Uchiha surrounded by all the other girls aside from a few that were on the dance floor. Neji approached the Uchiha and stood right in front of him. Sasuke didn't notice him because he was too busy with his fangirls that he ignores during the day.

"Ah! Neji-kun...I...I didn't...I was just..." Tenten said who saw Neji as she was hanging around Sasuke like all the other girls.

"...Uchiha Sasuke. I have some things to ask you." Neji said ignoring Tenten for the moment.

"Huh? What is it? I didn't expect you to come here...Let alone for me." Sasuke said as he stood up from his couch.

"We'll talk in private...Without ANY of your fangirls." Neji said as he looked at Tenten, who looked towards the ground the split second that Neji had said that.

"Fine with me...I'll be back in a bit girls." Sasuke said as he left with Neji.

As soon as the two boys left the girls started talking to each other and gigling.

"Hey Tenten. Why do you look so down? Aren't you having a good time?" Ino asked.

"I was but...you see, Neji really likes me and I like him too...but being here with Sasuke just for fun...I think I have hurt his feelings..." Tenten said in a down tone.  
"Heh! You like Neji? Never thought of such a thing." Ino said surprised

There was a sudden silence among the girls and then the girls continued to talk and gossip with each other.

"Anyway, to take your mind of things...Have you seen Sakura? I'd expect her to be her." Ino said as she looked around the room to search for her friend and rival.

"No I haven't...I heard Gai-sensei talking about something that happened with Sakura." Tenten replied.

Just then Sakura walked in with a lot of bandages around her head and had a crutch under one of her arms.

"Sakura what happened to you!" Ino and Tenten asked at the same time.  
"Naruto and Sasuke-kun got in some kind of fight and I tried to break them up but tripped and fell on my head with a bit of a concusion and slight memory loss...Well that is what Kakashi-sensei told me anyway..." Sakura said.

"Well don't try hogging all of Sasuke-kun's attention just because you are injured!" Ino yelled at her rival.

"...Don't worry. I'll be calm tonight...Tsunade-sama told me to take it easy but I wanted to go here and be with Sasuke-kun anyway." Sakura said as she sat down.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Neji were in the backroom talking about what Neji had on his mind.  
"So tell me what is it..." Sasuke asked.

"You are...the most favored with the girls of this town." Neji said. Sasuke looked surprised at Neji, wondering what he was trying to get at.

"What does that matter to you? You want to take my girls away or something?" Sasuke asked.

"No that's not it. I do not care about your fangirls nor do I want a bunch of fangirls behind me, even though I unfortunately have some already...I guess it's fate." Neji replied.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed now.

"I need to conquer a certain woman's heart...and since you have so many fan girls that like you, I wondered if you could help me out." Neji said.

Sasuke couldn't help it but laugh.

"What is so god damn funny!" Neji demanded to know.

"That's all? Well I don't really how I do it...I just use my natural charms and sweet talk to them...Then again I just ignore them during the day because they are too annoying then. Really couldn't you figure it out by yourself?" Sasuke said laughing.

"Heh...I did but I never thought that was all there is to it..." Neji said as he closed his eyes.

"Well it works on most girls...I doubt that many girls need more then that...Some would like you to be real sweet to them...But that's not happening in my case. I just can get them lining up behind me by just being who I am." Sasuke replied.

"...Whatever. I found out what I wanted so we're done talking." Neji said as he walked away, back to the dance floor. Sasuke grinned and then followed him. Neji headed towards the drinks at the bar, thus passing by the Sasuke fangirls.

"Neji! Wait please!" Tenten said as she quickly got up and followed Neji.

Sasuke then walked by and sat down on the couch.

"Sakura? You're alive!" Sasuke said as he looked surprised next to him to find Sakura.

"Ofcourse Sasuke-kun! A little head injury and a injured leg won't stop me." Sakura said smiling.

"A little head injury and leg injury !" Sasuke yelled surprised.

"Yeah...Kakashi-sensei told me that you and Naruto were fighting and I tried to break you up but I stumbled and hit my head pretty bad and injured my leg as well." Sakura said smiling for some reason.

"Oh yeah..." Sasuke said, even though he knew that wasn't what really happened. He then layed back and all te girls were instantly swarming around him again.

"Neji please!" Tenten begged as Neji just ignored her.

"Please Neji...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Tenten continued.

"Tenten..." Neji said.

Tenten looked relieved as Neji finally said something to her again.

"It wasn't that you hurt my feelings. It's just that you..." Neji said as he looked Tenten.

However as he saw her saddened eye he stopped talking for a moment before finishing his sentence.

"Mean more to me then anyone." Neji lied to comfort Tenten a bit.

"Then...why..." Tenten said with teary eyes.

"Did I ignore you? Because you thought I was pissed off to see you with Sasuke. You should know me better then that." Neji said putting up his usual smile.

"...I'm sorry." Tenten replied.

"Don't worry about it anymore." Neji said.

"Thank you...Neji...Do you want to dance with me?" Tenten asked.

"I don't do it often so consider it a special treat." Neji answered.

However just then two well matured girls entered the Night Club, each holding a ghettoblaster. Everyone couldn't help but notice it as there was a sudden silence in the entire club. The two girls each pressed the play button on the ghettoblaster and instantly a familiar tone came from it's speakers. "I don't know what you heard about me, but a bitch can't get a dollar out of me." The first couple of lines echoed trough the club.

As the song continued Naruto walked in being carried by six beautifull woman, each wearing different exposing outfits. All the guys in the club drooled at the site of the ladies and a lot of the ladies in the club were also drooling about Naruto's new outfit.

"Sup ladies." Naruto said as he got off the hands of the girls that were excorting him to the club.

Instantly all the Sasuke fangirls, except for Sakura, ran to Naruto and were now swarming around him.

"Yeah girls you can all have a bit of me later." Naruto said smiling as he walked trough them along with his escorts.

"Yo Sasuke, Sakura-chan." Naruto said then realising what he just said wasn't right so he looked again.

"Sakura-chan! You're alive!" Naruto said surprised.

"Yeah it was 'just' a small head injury, remember Naruto." Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto.

"No it was...Oh yeah now I remember! So how are you feeling Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he realised that she lost memory of what happened.

"I'm ok.Just need to take it easy." Sakura replied smiling polite. Sasuke then stood up and went to the bar to get something to drink.

"Oi Naruto! That's some fine escort that you have there!" Kiba said as he sniffled the girls as a dog, basically copying what Akamaru did right now as well.

"I guess it's too troublesome to ask where you got them..." Shikamaru replied to Kiba's comment.

"But you got to admit Shikamaru, It's quite impressive that Naruto can do this. It's really pimpin' " Chouji said as he opened another bag of chips.

Shikamaru stared at Chouji like he had just gone crazy or something.

Neji walked towards Naruto and the others, then suddenly it hit him.

"Oi Naruto." Neji said.

"Yo Neji! I didn't expect to see you here. How's it going?" Naruto said cheerful.

"Well I have a favor to ask you." Neji said.

"A favor? What kind of favor? If you need money it's no problem." Naruto said smiling.

"No I need to lend your escort for a while." Neji said and Tenten heard this and instantly pulled Neji's sleeve. Neji turned around and pulled Tenten closer to him so he could whisper in her ears.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything with them that would make you jealous. Unless I really have to...What I do NOT hope..." Neji whispered. Tenten looked worried for a second on Neji and then she nodded that she trusted him.

"So Naruto...Can I?" Neji asked.

"Hmm...I don't know..." Naruto said thinking it over.

"We wouldn't mind it Naruto-kun." One of the girls said.

"Yeah!" The others replied at the same time.

"Alright then...Just er...be careful with them." Naruto said smiling as he gave a wink to Neji. Neji blinked with his eyes and hoped for Naruto's sake that he didn't think Neji was going to do something with them.

"Well then let's go...I'll see you in a few minutes Tenten." Neji said to make sure that Tenten wouldn't go all emotional on him on leaving with a bunch of hot dressed girls.

As they got in the back room, the girls sat Neji down and began to caress him, put their hands trough their hair and all kinds of things like that.  
"Uhm ladies..." Neji said with a slight blush on his face from what they were doing.

"Yes what is it?" One of them asked.

"We can do anything for you, you know..." Another whispered into his ear. Neji closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of anything that he thought of he could do with the girls aside from what he wanted to.

"I want you all to help me find out how to conquer a woman's heart." Neji replied with his eyes closed. Every motion in the room stopped and all the girls looked shocked at and confused the youngHyuuga.

"Well uhm..." One of them said looking at her fellow friends.

"Ofcourse we can...but..." Another said.

"You'll have to repay us for what we'll teach you." A girl to Neji's left said.

"I'll do anything to find out what it takes to win a girl's heart!" Neji said.

All the girls in the room grinned and then they jumped onto Neji and started telling and showing him what a girl likes and wants in general. Meanwhile Naruto was pimping the dance floor. He shared his newly bunch of aquired fangirls with the other guys, however Sasuke was enraged that Naruto had more then he had. After all he only had Sakura, who was constantly being admired by Lee as well.

"_Nope...This isn't really a good night for me at all..._" Sasuke thought as he looked at Lee who was trying to hit on Sakura while comforting Tenten that Neji wasn't doing things with Naruto's escort. He really was pissed off that he had less attention then he deserved. So Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her outside as Lee was busy comforting Tenten.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing! I can't walk good without my crutch!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke carried her outside.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled once more as Sasuke put her against the wall outside.

"Shut up you pink hairedwhore and make out with me." Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura towards him again and pressed his lips against hers.

Inside Naruto was showing off his new dance technique, Kage Bunshin no Mai, as MC Hammer's Can't Touch This played. And for once every girl started dancing with him and giving him certain dances.

**A/N: Ow come on...You just gotta immagine that one...XD**

He then sat down next to Tenten and Lee who were still talking about Neji. It was when all of Naruto's new fan girls started hugging him, kissing him and giving him lapdances that Lee noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were gone. Lee was totally surprised and walked outside where he found Sakura and Sasuke making out. As soon as Lee saw that Sasuke was putting his hands in places, that Lee found inproperate, that Lee used his Konoha Whirlwind to kick Sasuke away.

"I don't know how much Sakura-san likes you Sasuke-kun, but I can't allow you to do things like that!" Lee yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke spit out some blood to the ground.

"Lee-san! That's not needed! If I didn't want it I'd stop him!" Sakura yelled.

"Heh...Never mind it...I'm out of here..." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled but Sasuke didn't reply and just kept walking away.

"Lee-san... I know you probably meant the best for me...But don't do anything like that next time..." Sakura then said to Lee with saddened eyes.

"Sa...Sakura-san...I just...I'm sorry." Lee said.

"...It's ok already...Just carry me back inside, please..." Sakura said andLee brought her back inside, while feeling bad about the fact that he made Sakura sad. Meanwhile the girls were doen with educating Neji about woman.

"Wow...I never knew that." Neji said with widened eyes after hearing everything from them.

"Well that's all there is. Now it's time for you to repay us." One of the girls said as they all stood around Neji in a circle. Neji looked at each and everyone of them with his Byakugan and didn't like the grin they had.

"Come now, please us...We won't do IT with you but you can still...excite us." The girls said. Neji knewing that he was in trouble stood up and wanted to do his Hakkeshou Kaiten.

"Kaiten!" Neji said as he tried to rotate but was stopped in his tracks as his hands hit the breasts of the girls.

"Ah! I can't use Kaiten!" Neji said.

"Come dear Neji...Let us enjoy this to the fullest..." The girls said as they grabbed Neji's arms and legs and were clinging themselves to them. Neji was completely swallowed up by the girls. Several minutes later the girls let him go. Most of the girls had a red blush on their face and certain things were cleary visible trough their shirts while others were still giving Neji kisses and such. Neji then got up, beaten and tired, and walked out of the room wondering if it was worth everthing.

As he got back into the main dance floor room, Tenten instantly saw him and all the lipstick marks and cuts in his shirt and she started to cry and wanted to run away.Neji however grabbed her by her arms.

"Tenten wait..." Neji said tired.

"No! You told me that you...you..." Tenten said crying and sniffing. Neji was really tired of this entire day and decided to have the 'what the heck' style, so he pulled Tenten towards him and gave her a long deep kiss on her lips. While slipping his tongue into Tenten's mouth, Neji slowly walked back to the couch with Tenten and sat down.

"_Well atleast those girls were right...I'd hate to calm Tenten back then with words..." _Neji thought as he remembered what he just learned and put it into practice on Tenten. When he stopped making out with Tenten, she threw her arms around him and hugged him real tight. Neji was too tired to make any remarks about it and just threw his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and let his head rest against hers as he closed his eyes to get some rest. Before Neji knew it, he had fallen asleep with Tenten on his lap and his arms still wrapped around her waist.

The next morning when Neji woke up he found Tenten sleeping next to him.At first he was all sleepy and didn't mind it so he layed back down to get some more sleep.Then suddenly it hit him, Tenten was in HIS bed.

He quickly jumped up and looked at Tenten, who was sleeping as tight as one could.

"_How the hell did she get here!" _Neji wondered as he looked at Tenten. He got out of his bed and was relieved to find out that he still had all his clothes on.

Neji walked to Tenten's side of the bed and crouched and looked at Tenten's face.

"Now how the hell did you get here in my bed?" Neji sort of asked the sleeping Tenten.

"Neji..." Tenten mumbled in her sleep.

Neji's eyes widened as he thought she was awake, but then he realised she was talking in her sleep.

"What is it?" Neji asked as he stroke her face.

"I want you..." Tenten mumbled in her sleep as she grabbed Neji hand and moved it down her body. Neji first didn't think much about it but then he realised where she was going to put his hand. He quickly withdrew his hand and Tenten rolled over in her sleep.

"...This is pretty bad...Oh well...Better take a shower before she wakes up...Or else she might want to take one with me..." Neji figured as he got back up and and walked to the bathroom.

After he took his shower, he walked back into his room and grabbed a bunch of fresh new clothes. Neji gave Tenten one more look, who was still mumbling about that she loved him in her sleep, before heading out.

Not long after heading into the mainstreet of Konoha, he encountered Naruto who was looking the same as him today.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you have the same problems as I have." Neji said to Naruto,who looked up and looked at Neji.

"Trust me, my problems are probably worse then yours..." Naruto said as he headed to Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Some how I doubt it..." Neji said as he followed Naruto.

Neji sat down next to Naruto and ordered the same type of Ramen as Naruto.He after all had to eat something as breakfast as well.

"So, what's up with you?" Neji asked as he ate his Miso Ramen.

"Well...You don't know this because you were sleeping like a baby last night in Tenten's arms." Naruto said grinning at the last part.

"Know what? And me sleeping in her arms isn't my worst problem..." Neji said.

"No this probably is!" Naruto said laughing as he pulled out a bunch of photo's from his pocket and showed them to Neji.

"This...is me!" Neji asked shocked.

"Yup, that's you drooling over Tenten in your sleep! It's was so hilarious I had to make pictures." Naruto said as he put on his wide fox grin.

"I should kill you...but...Still ain't my main problem...but what don't I know because I happened to be sleeping?" Neji asked Naruto.

"Well...my escorts managed to sneak in some sake...and basically...all hell broke loose then." Naruto said.

"Lee drank Sake again! How much! How were we able to survive! How! How!" Neji asked as he remembered what happened last time when Lee drunk a tiny bit of Sake.

"No Lee refused to drink. But others didn't and well...things didn't end up real good." Naruto explained.

"I still don't get it." Neji said, annoyed that Naruto wouldn't tell him what happened.

"Well, let's just say we all got drunk and crazy and...I ended waking up today in bed with one of my escorts and...Ino..." Naruto said.It was when Neji heared this that something snapped inside him. Neji couldn't help but fall down to the floor and laugh like crazy.

"You slept with Ino!" Neji said laughing.

"Well...if it were just 'sleeping' it would have been such a big problem. But Ino was half naked and my escort was completely butt naked." Naruto said.

Neji tried to hold back his laughter but it wasn't really working.

"And what about you?" Neji asked still snickering between words.

"I had my boxers on...That's all I had on! Not even my night cap!" Naruto said as he continued to eat his Ramen, while Neji cracked up again.

"Oh boy, that seriously made my day...Not too mention that it makes my problems way more serious then yours." Neji said as he tried to eat his Ramen again.

"What are your problems then?" Naruto asked.

"I woke up in bed with Tenten today..." Neji said now fully serious again.

"Huh? What's the big problem about that? We all know you two are going out together." Naruto asked surprised.

"No we don't! Here let me explain it to you..." Neji said and then explained how he was going to tell Tenten he liked someone and that she misunderstood him, thus thought that Neji liked her.

"Oh! Neji you sly old dog! So you're using Tenten untill you can get it on with that girl! I can't agree to it but it's still slick." Naruto said smiling.

"I'm not using her, but Tenten really likes me and I don't really want to hurt her feelings, now that she's so emotional and all." Neji said.

"Is that so? But who do you like then?" Naruto asked.

"Well..uhm...You know that one lady from the second chuunin exam?" Neji said with his eyes closed.

"Huh? Who dattebayo!" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"...The one you impersonated with that goofy dance or whatever of yours at then beginning at the 2nd sexam." Neji said with a slight red blush on his face.

Naruto just ate a bit of Ramen and it instantly came back out of his nose when he heared this.

"YOU LIKE HER!" Naruto yelled surprised and started laughing.

Neji silently continued to eat his ramen as Naruto had his moment of laughing for the day.

"Are you serious about this?" Naruto asked with a large grin on his face.

"As serious as Tenten being in love with me." Neji replied as he continued eating.

"I see! That's why you needed to ask my escorts something yesterday! You wanted to know what to do!" Naruto said feeling bright as he ordered a new bowl of Ramen.

"Yeah...and I've learned quite the bunch...It took a toll on me however..." Neji said, remembering what happened last night, as he shivered of the thought what they made him do.

"Well don't worry! We'll go and see what we can do." Naruto said as he started on his next bowl of Ramen.

"Don't tell anyone though...Rumors spread faster then fire in this town..." Neji replied as he finished his bowl of Ramen.

"Well you just don't tell anyone I slept with Ino and that stripper at the same time...Even though I'm sure all the girls in town will know by this afternoon..." Naruto said letting out a sigh.

"Well I'm off then, take care Naruto and see you in the afternoon...Hopefully you'll have a plan to help me out by then. I'll try to think up something for your problem as well to make it really good." Neji said smiling. Naruto waved Neji goodbye and he did the same as he was heading back to the Hyuuga mansion where Tenten most likely still was.

* * *

A/N: One crazy chapter, no? Next chapter we'll have some NaruHina stuff and Jiraiya will find himself peeking at the right time and the right place XP 


	4. The Matchmaking Duo!

A/N: Next chap up, looks like people really like it so enjoy more IIP...Not much to say to the people who reviewed it aside from thnx ya all

Kitsurumenokitsune: Was that a bad Oh my... or a good O my... XD?

Now let the NejiTen,NaruHina and NaruAyame fluff begin XP

**

* * *

Chapter 4:The Matchmaking Duo!**

When Neji arived back in his room at the Hyuuga mansion, Tenten was already awake and sitting on Neji's bed. "Good morning, Neji." Tenten said smiling.

"Good morning..."

"Have you slept well?" Tenten asked cheerful.

"Yeah, kind of surprised to find you next to me though." Neji answered.

"Sorry if you didn't want that...But I was really sleepy and thought you wouldn't mind me sleeping next to you." Tenten said as Neji sat down on his bed.

"Hope you didn't mind." Tenten said as she crawled towards Neji on all fours. Neji didn't reply, he was thinking of a way to save Naruto and himself out of this mess.

"Still sleepy?" Tenten asked when she wrapped her arms around Neji and rested her head on his shoulder.

"No, that's not it." Neji said.

"Then why are you so quiet?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, go take a shower or have breakfast. I need to do some thinking to help someone out with his problems." Neji replied.

"Whose problems?" Tenten asked as she let Neji loose and looked surprised at him.

"Naruto, I'll explain it to you later." Neji said. Tenten nodded then jumped of Neji's bed and ran into his bathroom. Neji closed his eyes to be fully concentrated. He knew that it depended on Ino's gossiping what options they had.

"_If Ino was talking bad about Naruto's 'preformance' in bed, then it would either be either that Naruto would become the laughing stock of the village and clear our problems...well his anyway...However...If she thought Naruto was great and spread the word...More girls would know it and depending on what Ino says...want it as well." _Neji thought. "_But what can we do if word does spread that Naruto slept with Ino...Hmm...It must be something that will benefit us both...Let's see...Naruto would be by now known as a real ladies man...Well atleast after last night...That means the girls will think that he knows a lot about what to do to make a girl 'happy'...And the guys will think that too."_ Neji realised that there was something that you could do with this. Then all of a sudden it hit Neji. "_Since they'll think he's quite the romantic person now...He could start a dating service, which makes money and solves both our problems most likely."_ Neji thought.

"I'm such a genius at some times...Let's just hope Naruto is one in bed." Neji said proud of the plan he thought up. "Why would you hope that, love?" Tenten said as she got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Could you atleast put something on Tenten..." Neji said, blushing as he saw Tenten,who just walked towards him and hugged him.

"I could do that, but I also could take it off." Tenten said motioning her hand towards her towel. "Ehm...Let's not do that right now, ok?" Neji replied as he stopped Tenten's hand.

"So, what's this thing about hoping Naruto is good in bed?" Tenten asked as she moved behind Neji and wrapped her arms around his neck. He figured that Tenten wouldn't go anywhere untill he told her.

"Well...Naruto is troubled by what happened last night." Neji started.

"Oh yeah that's right...People got drunk...Hihi...Even I was a bit wasted." Tenten giggled.

"Anyway...Naruto ended up waking up today in bed with two girls and only his boxers on, remembering nothing...The two girls were well...pretty much naked." Neji continued on.

"So he figured that something happened...Now that wouldn't be that bad...however it's with who he did it."

"Who were they then? I can't think of a injured Sakura in his bed right now..." Tenten said as she gave it some thought.

"It was one of his 'escorts' and...Ino." Neji said trying to hold back his laughter.

"I-Ino!" Tenten replied shocked. It was at this point that Tenten fell down on her back and started rolling over Neji's bed while laughing.

"I'm sorry! It's just that it's almost impossible to imagine those two being together!" Tenten said with tears in her eyes from laughing. Neji couldn't help it but fall down and start laughing as well.

"Don't tell me that you just cracked up about what I said." Tenten responded to Neji's sudden burst of laughter.

"You should've seen me when Naruto told it to me." Neji said as he tried to be serious.

"Can you imagine them holding hands, walking trough Konoha?" Neji then said as he thought of the two, walking hand in hand. Tenten tried to hold back her laughter.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway I've this plan to start a dating service with him...well if Ino is as predictable as I hope she is, bragging to every girl she knows about how good Naruto was." Neji said.

"You know, it would be funny if those two actually hooked up." Tenten said as she looked towards Neji.

"Well, when I'm co-owner of the dating service anything is possible I guess." Neji said as he looked towards Tenten and smiled. The Hyuuga couldn't help it, for some reason he started liking Tenten and feel attracted towards her.

"Neji..." Tenten said when Neji moved his hand under her towel, putting it around her waist and pulling her closer towards him. Neji gently started to kiss Tenten, first on her mouth then a couple of times in her neck while ending again with a long deep kiss on her mouth again. After the kiss Tenten jumped up.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Tenten said as she hastened herself towards the bathroom. Just before entering it Tenten turned around towards Neji and looked at him blushing crazy. "The door will be open." She said then quickly headed in. Neji jumped up from his bed as well and shook his head.

Even though he felt attracted right now to Tenten, he didn't want to go inside. So instead he headed towards the courtyard to train a bit.

**A/N:Sorry folks gotta keep Neji a bit in char. for now...To me he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to instantly jump any girl and all XP**

After some while Tenten came outside to the courtyard as well. "Tenten, Could you help me with my Kaiten training? It's the last thing I want to do before heading out to meet with Naruto." Neji said. "Kaiten training? But I thought you already mastered Hakkeshou Kaiten?" Tentena asked. Suddenly Neji noticed that Tenten had a red blush on her face, but he wouldn't ask her why.

"I want to see if I can make it stronger and the only way to do that is to increasing the power of it while deflecting constant attacks." Neji explained and saw that Tenten basically was confused.

"I don't... really... understand..." Tenten said as she looked at Neji.

"Ok, my Kaiten only last for a very short while, however it deflects every attack in that small period. This means that if my opponent would figure this out and send and attack after his first attack there is a high chance I won't be able to deflect it with chakra. Say my opponent lauches a powerful and long Fire technique at me. I'd be able to stop the flames with my kaiten but once I stop spinning I'll be burned to death anyway." Neji explained, hoping that Tenten now understood.

Tenten nodded and got ready to train with Neji. After about two hours worth of training, both of them were exhausted and needed a break. They headed back inside to Neji's room where they grabbed something to eat from Neji's fridge and layed down on the bed.

"You ok?" Neji asked as he looked at the exhausted Tenten that layed next to him.

"I'm ok...just a bit tired..." Tenten replied while breathing real heavy.

"You don't look ok to me. I'm sorry that I made you use your Shoshoryuu that often, it must have almost completely drained you." Neji said.

"No...I loved doing it...I'll do anything for you...Neji..." Tenten said still breathing heavy, while slightly smiling at him.

"Alright, just rest here ok? Don't go anywhere until I'm back. I want to make sure that you don't pass out on the middle of the street." Neji said as he got up. Tenten nodded as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

Neji listened and was relieved to hear her softly breathing again. He wanted to check for her polse but think that would be exaggerating it.

After picking up some of his usual shinobi equipment, something that was a basic routine for himwhenever he heads out,Neji headed out to meet up with Naruto, who'd most likely be training or eating at the ramen shop again as it was nearly noon. Neji decided to check the ramen place first, since that was the easiest one to find out.

"As expected...You are here." Neji said as he saw the blonde haired boy looking up from his bowl of ramen.

"Neji?" Naruto said with a mouthfull of noodles.

"I've got a plan so hurry up with that ramen of yours so we can go and see if it can work." Neji explained. Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly gobbled the remaining ramen up and left with Neji. On their way trough Konoha, Neji explained everything to Naruto.

"Wow... that IS a great idea. Extra money means extra ramen! You really are a genius!" Naruto cheered.

"You only think of food, don't you?" Neji asked.

"Anyway, You sure this will help us both out?" Naruto asked.

"Well it brings in money. You don't have to worry about the tale of you and Ino doing...things...since people will be too busy doing...things... with eachother." Neji said.

Naruto interrupted Neji while they turned around a corner "So how does it help out you?"

"Well...I'm starting to really like Tenten...But I need to know for sure if I really like her or not. So we need to make a policy in our dating agency that if a girl doesn't get a date either one of us will go out with her atleast once. Hopefully, Anko-san will also want a date for something and then we could make things happen." Neji answered smiling.

"I don't like that really, if Tenten really is in love with you, you'll hurt her really bad." Naruto said with crossed arms.

"Well...That's why we need it to be a policy...Since we promised that we can't go back on our word now can we? I'll explain to her that it's completely for business and I don't want anything with Anko at all...Ofcourse the opposite might be true but we'll see by then." Neji replied.

"So basically...If this works out we are the gods of love?" Naruto asked.

"...I'm not even going to reply to that title...But yes we'd have a lot of power." Neji said, finding it disturbing that people would think of him as a 'God of Love'.

"What's our name going to be anyway?" Naruto asked.

"We'll worry about that later...Now it's time to start our mission." Neji said as he activated his Byakugan when they arived in front of the Yamananka Flower Shop. Naruto and Neji walked inside and as they hoped, Ino was behind the cash register.

"Ino, I'd like to by some flowers for Tenten...Do you have any recommendations?" Neji asked as he walked up the counter. Ino looked up from her drawing on the counter and covered it up with her arms when she saw that Naruto was behind him. Neji had seen what she was drawing though, a lot of hearts and Naruto's name.

"Uhm...Yeah...The roses and orchids are over there. Most guys give those to their girlfriend." Ino said.

"Good morning, Ino." Naruto said greeting Ino as Neji walked towards the roses and orchids.

"Ow...hey Naruto...What are you doing here?" Ino asked as she blushed and stared at the blonde haired boy, yet not directly into his eyes.

"He wanted to come with me to the flower shop as he needed to talk about something with you...Wouldn't tell me what though..." Neji instantly said while crouching to give the flowers 'a better look even though he had his byakugan active.

"You wanted...to ask me something?" Ino asked blushing. Naruto played it cool and stepped behind the counter and pulled the girl closer to him.

"Yeah...I'd like to know what you thought of my preformance last night." Naruto whispered into Ino's ear. Neji instantly noticed the girl turning more red than the roses he was currently examening. Ino then whispered something back into his ear for about half a minute. Naruto then gave Ino a kiss on her cheek, thanked her and left the shop leaving the girl blushing like mad. Neji stood up now and turned towards Ino the instant Naruto walked out of the shop.

"I like the white roses better, I'd like to have a bouqete of those." Neji said pointing towards the white roses. Ino woke up from her day dreaming and went towards the roses and grabbed the amount that was needed.

"So are you two having something?" Neji asked Ino as she was busy with the flowers. Ino blushed even more right now as she didn't want to look into Neji's eyes.

"Not really...but we did do something last night." Ino said, the last part only at the same volume as whispering.

"Is that so, huh? Does anyone else know?" Neji asked grinning.

"Ehm well...I've told Sakura, who was shocked when I told her the entire story...other then that no one I guess." Ino replied.

"You really like him?" Neji asked.

"I do now." Ino replied then realised that she was saying all of this to Neji and looked up towards him to see him grinning widely.

"Please don't tell anyone else this...I'm sure Sakura will tell everyone but I don't need two people spreading the dirt about me and...Naruto..." Ino said as she looked towards the counter and handed Neji the flowers she had just wrapped for him. Neji reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet.

"That's 500 yen then." Ino said and Neji handed over the money.

**A/N: Sorry...dunno how much a reasonable price would be so excuse me if I'm off '...**

"Thank you." Neji said as he put his pocketed his wallet and turned around. With his 360 degree range of the Byakugan he saw Ino instantly leaning on one arm again and drawing on the counter. Once outside he saw a cheerful Naruto waiting for him.

"You don't have to tell me, I could already see it." Neji said as he passed Naruto.

"Alright then! Now we can start!" Naruto said cheerful.

"Naruto...Here's my advice on Ino..." Neji said. Naruto's cheerful mood suddenly changed as he looked at the Hyuuga with slight confusion.

"Even though you don't really like her...Take her out to dinner atleast once...She looks really in love with you right now, so if you'd go and try to hook up with someone else you'd break her heart...Which is never a good thing." Neji said.

"Yeah but...I don't like her. So why would it work between me and her?" Naruto asked.

"You think the same right now about Ino as I did about Tenten." Neji said as he deactivated his Byakugan and looked at the white roses he held in his hand. Naruto looked with wide eyes at the Hyuuga, who actually seemed happy.

"Well...I'll take her out once we started up our business and made some money. I guess there isn't really any other girl out there who REALLY likes me..." Naruto said looking towards the ground.

"You'd be surprised." Neji said laughing.

"How would you know?" Naruto asked confused.

"I see many things with these eyes...And most of it are things that I tend to keep to myself." Neji said as he turned his face towards Naruto and smiled. Naruto sighed,not wanting go trough the trouble of asking what it was,andthen he smiled as well.

"Naruto, I'll meet you back at the ramen shop. I'll go give these to a young girl who will most likely hug me to death for doing this." Neji said laughing as he left Naruto.

"Alright then! See you soon Neji! Don't led Tenten lead you into anything more then hugging! I'd HATE to wait atleast another 30 minutes!" Naruto yelled as he headed back to the ramenshop to chat with the man there. Neji waved once more before heading around the corner. Naruto instantly sat down at his usually spot at the Ramen Shop and was greeted by the friendly face of the daughter of the ramenshop owner.

"Ohio, Ayame-neechan." Naruto said greeting the girl.

"Ohio, Naruto-kun. How's it going?" Ayame asked.

"Good! Can I have a bowl of Miso Ramen?" Naruto asked cheeruful.

"Ofcourse." Ayame said as she left and went to make the ramen. 3 minutes later she returned with Naruto's bowl of ramen.

"So Naruto-kun, can you confirm something for me?" Ayame asked. Naruto looked confused at her while he swallowed the noodles he had just put in his mouth.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"A couple of minutes ago, this pink haired girl came here searching for you and she told me some rumors about you...involving doing certain things." Ayame said.

"Oh...What did you actually hear?" Naruto asked. Ayame started to blush and look towards the ground. Naruto looked towards the ground as he knew what she had heard most likely from Sakura.

"So...Is it true that you slept with two girls last night and was ehm...really GOOD...for them?" Ayame asked blushing.

"Ehm..well I don't remember anything...aside from waking up next to them. But Neji and I hope to start a dating service making use of my newly aquired title of Ladies man." Naruto said grinning.

"Ne, Naruto...Would you mind taking me out tonight?" Ayame asked blushing.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well...I haven't gone out in a very long while...So...I'd like to go out. I'll give you anything in return." Ayame said blushing. Naruto smiled at her and held his empty bowl of ramen in front of him. She smiled back at him as she took the bowl and made some more ramen for Naruto.

"Ne neechan, Once Neji and I are becoming succesful with our dating service... we'll look for a GREAT boyfriend for you, free of cost ok?" Naruto asked smiling as he grabbed his new bowl of ramen.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I'll try to give you some extra ramen everytime you come here and I'm around in return." Ayame said as she winked at him. Naruto grinned and then started to eat his ramen.

Meanwhile Neji was back at the Hyuuga compound and entered his room.To his great surprise he couldn't find Tenten there.

"Tenten? Are you here?" Neji said as he walked around in his room. Suddenly the door behind him, the bathroom door, opened up and Neji turned around.

"Hey Neji." Tenten said. Neji's jaw dropped to the floor. Tenten stood there in the door opening of his bathroom, dressed in the most beautifull kimono he had ever seen.

"Tenten...you..." Neji said, for the first time he didn't know what to say to Tenten and nearly dropped the roses he bought for he to the floor.

"Well? Do you like it? A couple of older girls in your family gave it to me." Tenten said as she spinned around once.

"Me liking that? What gave you that idea?" Neji said as he handed over the flowers to Tenten. She looked surprised by his response and then she looked at the flowers.

"They're beautifull. Thank you, Neji. Too bad you don't like my outfit..." Tenten said sounding disappointed at the last part.

"It's called sarcasm." Neji said as he pushed Tenten into his bathroom and followed her and locked the door. A whole lot of time later, Naruto was heading towards the Hyuuga mansion.

"God damn that Neji...Why is he taking so long...If it was half an hour then ok I could understand...but TWO FREAKING HOURS!" Naruto said to himself, being pissed off that Neji forgot they had money to make and needed to arrange stuff. Naruto entered the Hyuuga compound and was greeted by Hinata.

"O..Ohio Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly.

"Hm? Ohio Hinata! Ehm...Could you direct me to Neji's room?" Naruto asked smiling. Hinata nodded and while blushing she led the way.

"What the hell is he thinking...Being 'busy' with Tenten just because he bought her some flowers...When he's supposed to help me out with my problems." Naruto ranted mostly towards himself then Hinata.

"Naruto-kun...You have problems?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded.

"You could call it the 'Sake meets cola and Naruto ends up in bed with two girls he barely knows' incident." Naruto said nodding.

"Na...Naruto-kun...you...you...did that?" Hinata asked, being too shy to say it directly.

"It's not like I wanted to...If I were you Hinata I'd be happy you weren't at the club last night...you might have ended up getting it on doggy style with Kiba." Naruto said nodding. Naruto then noticed Hinata's eyes started getting all teary. Before Naruto realised what happened, Hinata was crying on his chest.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Hinata clamped herself even tighter to Naruto now.

"What is it? Did Kiba do anything to you?" Naruto asked confused. The girl shook her head as she kept crying.

"Then what? You would have gone last night if you knew I was coming?" Naruto said, taking a wild guess since he didn't know what it could be. Hinata slightly nodded and her crying came nearly to a halt.

"Hehe. That's nothing to cry about. You can always come and party with me. It's not like I have something better to do at night...Well aside from tonight since I promised someone to take her out." Naruto said nodding. Hinata hugged him tighter as her tears finally stopped.

"Crazy girl, no need to be sad because you couldn't be with me last night at the club." Naruto said as he stroke his hand trough Hinata's hair.

"Gomen...Naruto-kun...I..." Hinata said as she finally let Naruto loose a bit.

"Heh, you don't have to be sorry about anything. Ow! Be sure to enter the dating service Neji and I are starting up. We'll make sure that you get something with someone that knows when I'll be partying and what not." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said a tad disappointed. Suddenly Naruto remembered why he was here.

"Ah god damn it! We're wasting time here!" He said as he picked up Hinata and started running. The Hyuuga girl was obviously surprised by this and didn't know what to say as Naruto rushed trough the hall.

"Hinata! What way is Neji's room? Just point at the way." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and pointed out the direction. However, she liked Naruto carrying her so she decide to make him take a detour.After a minute and a half they were at Neji's door though.

"Alright, thank you Hinata, If it wasn't for you I'd be lost in this compound...I feel like I've walked around in circles a million times. You'd better leave now though. I don't want you see Neji like this if I think what is going on." Naruto said smiling politely after a thinking look. Hinata nodded and left while staring at Naruto's back the whole way. As soon as Hinata turned the corner, Naruto opened the door and walked in. Neji and Tenten were on his bed, making out, and Tenten looked a bit more exposed then usual.

"Oi Neji! You would meet me back at the ramen shop! It's been two freaking hours!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto?" Neji asked as he looked up.

"Ah!" Tenten screamed and quickly covered herself up.

"Alright Neji...Come on...You can make out with Tenten later..." Naruto said as he started dragging Neji away from Tenten.

"No! I don't want to!" Neji yelled like a little kid and held on to Tenten's arms. Tenten and Neji tried to stick together as Naruto was pulling harder and harder. Suddenly Naruto noticed that Tenten's kimono opened again and he decided he could take advantage of this.

"Oi Tenten, You've got a nice set of melons." Naruto said grinning and pointed with one hand towards them. Tenten then looked down and noticed that she was basically just flashing Naruto. She screamed and let Neji loose to cover herself up. Naruto snickered and quickly pulled the crying Neji out of his room. Once outside his room Naruto closed the door and helped Neji up.

"Geez...I thought you were just going to give her flowers..." Naruto said as he and Neji left the compound.

"I did...however she was the one waiting for me in that hot kimono." Neji said.

"...If you had come to me then so we could discuss business you would've been able to return to her faster." Naruto said a bit annoyed.

"Ah I don't care...What do we need to do right now anyway?" Neji asked.

"We have to ask old lady Tsunade if we may use the top of the hokage's building for our business." Naruto answered.

"Well you know her so why didn't you arrange that yourself?" Neji asked a bit annoyed.

"I don't know. But we also need to start up our business." Naruto replied smiling. Neji let out a sigh, he figured if they'd hurry he could be back with Tenten in no time.

"But hey Neji...Since you're getting along so well with Tenten...Should we even try to hook you up with Anko-san?" Naruto asked. Neji closed his eyes and started thinking as they headed towards the building of the hokage.

"Well...yeah. Maybe this thing with Tenten is just a phase." Neji said.

"And with her it isn't?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I'll see who it clicks better with." Neji said. Naruto shrugged as they entered the building of the Hokage.

The private quarters of the Hokage was on the second floor so they quickly headed towards Tsunade's Private Quarter. Both the boys were surprised as the door was open. They decided to walk in and search for the Hokage themselves.

"Old lady Tsunade?" Naruto asked and suddenly, Tsunade and Shizune came walking around the corner wearing nothing but a towel. Both boys were shocked as they started blushing and looked down towards the floor.

"What are you two doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Ehm...We wanted to ask you something, old lady Tsunade." Naruto said. Tsunade looked weird at the boy and just then her towel dropped down to the floor. Neji and Naruto now looked straight towards their feet as Tsunade picked her towel up.

"Well what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"We want to use the roof of this building to start up a dating service, for a small price so we can make some money as well." Neji said quickly, hoping to get away from here as soon as possible.

"Dating service? Hey that sounds like a fun thing to do! Doesn't it, Shizune?" Tsunade said cheerful. Shizune only nodded, for she was too ashamed right now to say something.

"Well it's ok with me. But you must ofcourse pay 'rent'." Tsunade said. Naruto and Neji looked up with widened eyes.

"You see...Shizune and I were just having a nice bath...and then you two came in...How about you wash us then?" Tsunade asked.

"WHAT!" Both of them replied and jumped up with widened eyes.

"And you have to do it yourself. So NO Kage Bunshins for you Naruto." Tsunade said nodding. Naruto looked at Neji and Neji looked back at him. Were they really going to do this? That was the question on both their minds.

"Or...You could ofcourse make the service free. That would be fine too." Tsunade then said, looking at how the boys pondered what to do.

"Could we have a moment?" Neji asked. Tsunade nodded and both of the boys went outside the door.

"Naruto...doing this for free is good, right? We still have a lot of power then and won't get any more trouble..." Neji said.

"But making money is also good...There must be a way to have both without doing something like that." Naruto said.

Suddenly it hit Naruto and he created two Kage Bunshin.

He transformed one of the bunshin into Neji.

"We'll let my Kage Bunshin do it without her knowing it. We can go now then and make my Kage Bunshin do the dirty work." Naruto said grinning.

"Won't she notice?" Neji asked.

"Hopefully not. Let's go...They know what to do." Naruto said grinning. Neji grinned as well and both of them raced of as Naruto's Kage Bunshin entered the room again. Tsunade didn't notice it was Naruto's Kage Bunshin so she assumed they had decided.

"We'll wash you two..." 'Neji' said. Tsunade grinned and pushed Shizune back into the bathroom.

"Come now, my sweet little boys." Tsunade said as she motioned Naruto's Kage Bunshin to the bathroom. Meanwhile, our friend Jiraiya was on his usual data gathering andjust happend to find himself the window to Tsunade's bathroom.

"Oooh...Lucky me! Lucky me!" Jiraiya said to himself as he saw Tsunade drop her towel and slip into the water. To his great surprise, Shizune joined in the same bath and right in front of Tsunade.

"Oooh...Tsunade is a bit of a naughty woman after all..." Jiraiya said as he observed the two kissing each other. Just then he noticed two more figures.

"Huh? More people?" Jiraiya said as he grabbed his telescope and zoomed in on the view.

Aside from Tsunade's huge rack and Shizune's, both were partly covered by steam, he saw two young fellows standing in their boxers near them.

"That's...They are...Naruto and Hyuuga Neji!" Jiraiya said to himself. The boys slided in the water as well, but held their boxers on. Jiraiya looked at the four as Neji and Naruto washed Tsunade and Shizune while those two were touching and kissing eachother. It even made the legendary writer of the Icha Icha Paradise blush like mad. After a while the boys were dismissed by Tsunade and they quickly left. When they were gone, Tsunade and Shizune started making out. Not only that, but Jiraiya could also see some tongue action and at a certain point he could swear their tongue's were in places they shouldn't be and neither should their hands. Jiraiya stopped looking at this point. He was actually shocked by the sudden rise of 'inspiration' in the Village.

"What the hell is going on here...First Kakashi,Tsunade and Shizune...Then Neji and Naruto get to wash Tsunade and Shizune...Then those two are doing things they should be doing with...well...me!" Jiraiya said as he grinned widely at the last part. However that grin quickly vanished as he still found it odd that all of this was happening. But Jiraiya didn't complain, he had the biggest inspiration ever to write his novel. And thus Jiraiya left again to start writing and contacting the people who helped him with illustrations and such.

* * *

A/N: Well that was about it for this chapter :) Next chap we'll have Naruto's date with Ayame, Jiraiya finds himself a new illustartor and finds himself watching another awkward event XP...ow wait...even two awkward events! till next time...Please R&R again :) 


	5. The Business Starts

A/N: Well since I can't catch sleep right now I decided to round another chapter for you guys XP We'll start off with some Naruto Ayame stuff, hopefully ya all wll like it...Other then that...More crazy random stuff obv(Not with the date between Naruto and Ayame tho...That's one thing I couldn't do or wanted to do) Ow and sorry for the lame title XP...

**R e c R a p t o r**: Plot unfolds a bit more after er the next...thinks 8 chaps or so "...But before that there will already be some hints of what the heck is going on XP...

**Citan**: NejiTen ain't the only main, just centred right now and all the Naruto stuff will come more forward in upcoming chapters...Not too heavy at first but it will be the main focus after a few chaps...Well...multiple chaps XP...

**Bryr**: Lol...Yeah she did, only because Naruto disturbed her during her bathtime with Shizune. I feel sorry for Naruto's bunshinscough XP

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Business Starts**

It was evening right now and Naruto was nervous. Naruto always liked Ayame for she was the one to serve him his ramen most of the time. But tonight they weren't meeting at the ramenshop of Ayame's father. No, they were meeting at Naruto's house and then they'd go out to a restaurant. Naruto didn't have many pimpish clothes yet so he decided to combine what he wore the night before that when he was partying and a clean shirt. Naruto saw her again after he and Neji came back from the Hokage when his replications came back. She suggested to come by his place around 7 o' clock since then she should be fully ready.

It was 5 for 7 and Naruto was long ready and now nervous of the waiting. Not even a minute later, the doorbell rang and Naruto rushed to the door. He opened up and saw Ayame and his mouth just dropped down to the floor.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun. Ready to go?" Ayame asked. Naruto couldn't bring out any words, he had never seen her like this. She was wearing a dress that consisted of red and blue silk and she had her hair loose which looked absolutely gorgous on her.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked as she saw Naruto staring at her dress.

"No! You just look really good in that dress." Naruto said still with very wide eyes.

"Thank you." Ayame said smiling as she spinned around once.

"Well shall we get going then?" Ayame asked Naruto. Naruto nodded, closed the door behind him and left for the Sushi restaurant they were going to. It didn't take them too long to get there and they quickly ordered some sushi.

"You know...I just noticed that this dress as a bit too small." Ayame said as she looked down towards her legs. Naruto looked and saw that it was indeed a bit on the short size.

"Don't worry neechan. I won't let any perverts peek at you." Naruto said as he his hand between her legs, making the silk go between her legs so people couldn't see Ayame's underwear if they'd 'happen' to look there. Ayame looked surprised at him.

Naruto then realised where he had just put his hand.

"Go-Gomen neechan...I didn't mean to..." Naruto said blushing as he pulled his hand back.

"No, It's ok Naruto-kun.You can keep your hand there or on my leg. Atleast until our meals arive." Ayame replied with a blushing smile as she put Naruto's hand back onto her lap. Naruto blushed madly, as he did quite often these past two days.

Shortly after their meals arived and were also quickly devoured. Naruto noticed a big difference between her eating habits and his though. Even though they ate at the same fast pace, his mouth was all dirty while she ate with such grace that it left no trace at all.

"Well...Want do you want to do now, neechan?" Naruto said as he sat on his hands.

"It's a beautifull night tonight...Shall we go for a nice long walk in the park?" Ayame suggested and Naruto nodded.

"Whatever you want neechan." Naruto said smiling and thus they stood up and headed for Konoha's park.

On their way they didn't talk that much, but once inside the park, the mood changed. Ayame grabbed Naruto's hand and held him closer to her. She noticed that Naruto was blushing and she smiled at him.

"So Naruto-kun...How come you are so suddenly populair with the girls. I hear every girl on the streets talking about you." Ayame said.

"I don't know. It might be that I learned a whole lot from my ehm...After mission job and I came with a large escort to the club last night." Naruto said.

"A job huh? What do you do?" Ayame asked.

"Well...this will sound odd...But I use my Harem no Jutsu to strip for men in a strip club. Well I don't personally strip but my Kage Bunshins do." Naruto said grinning.

"Haha! That's interesting! Didn't you just put a lot of those girls there then out of business?" Ayame asked laughing.

"No. They like me a lot. I play bodyguard at times with my Kage Bunshin army. I lighten their work by making my bunshins do it when they are tired and such. And ofcourse once per week all you'll see is my Harem no Jutsu." Naruto said grinning.

"Interesting...So Naruto...What interests do you have?" Ayame asked as she looked at the sky. They then sat down on the grass and both of them stared at the sky.

"Well...My interests...I guess girls would be one of them since recently. Other then that I want to surpass all the Hokages one day. But that's my dream for the future and not interest really." Naruto said. Ayame wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him closer to her.

"What else?" Ayame asked.

"I don't really know..." Naruto replied as he looked at Ayame. Just then a gang of men walked by.

"Hey fella's check this out...A girl and her boyfriend sitting in the park." One of them said.

"Hah! Look more like brother and sister to me!" Another said.

"Hey girl...You know it's not safe to be out here alone in the dark." Another one said as he approached Ayame.

"Would you please leave us?" Ayame kindly asked.

"Hmm...Nah..Girls like you aren't seen often here...I'd like to grab you." He replied as he grabbed Ayame's hand.

"Hey let go!" Ayame said.

"Now why would I do that?" He answered. Suddenly he flew backwards and was knocked against a tree.

"The lady asked nicely..." Naruto said.

"You brat! You have some nerve! We'll kill you and then rape your sister." Another one of them said.

"Just try to touch her...I'll break every bone in your body." Naruto said with a killing look in his eyes.

"Hurry up and die brat!" One of them said as he charged at Naruto with an iron pipe. Naruto grabbed the iron pipe and kicked the guy holding it away.

"Does anyone else like to try?" Naruto said as his Fox eyes shined red in the moon light.

"You...You are!" One of the men stumbled. Naruto already stood in position to use Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

"Let's get out of here!" Another one of them said as they all started to run.

"Tsk...scum..." Naruto said. Ayame looked in disbelief at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...Thank you." She said smiling at him. Naruto turned around and now showed his gentle blue eyes at her and smiled.

"If they try to come back I'll beat them up with my Kage Bunshin." Naruto said smiling.

"Alright then. Naruto-kun...shall we...go to your place now?" Ayame asked.

"Whatever you want neechan!" Naruto said as he struck a military pose. Ayame smiled at him then they both headed off to Naruto's place. Once back at Naruto's, Ayame sat down on Naruto's bed and stared trough the window. Naruto sat down next to her and looked outside as well.

"Ne neechan...What's on your mind?" Naruto asked.

"How beautifull the view is from here...You can see the moon and stars so well from here." She replied smiling.

Ayame wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him closer. First his head rested against her breasts, and Naruto blushed like crazy when he realised where his head was, that she decided to lay him down on her lap.

"Ne, Naruto-kun...Can I stay here for the night?" Ayame asked as she stroke with her hand over Naruto's face. Naruto had his eyes closed and he looked really happy.

"I don't care, as long as I can lay down next to you with your soft dress and soft hands then it's ok with me." Naruto replied.

"You like my dress huh?" Ayame asked. Naruto nodded with a smile on his face.

"It's really nice and soft." Naruto said.

He then hurt some shuffeling of some sort but he decided not to look as he was lying far to nice. Ayame then lifted his head up from her lap, sat back a bit and layed something under Naruto's head. Naruto felt that it was the same as her dress so he opened his eyes. Instantly Naruto blushed as he saw Ayame smiling at him with nothing on aside from her underwear and skirt.

"Neechan..." Naruto said. Ayame laid down next to him, looked into his sleepy eyes and then kissed him. Naruto didn't know what he was feeling. For the first time in his life he was feeling really happy and not lonely. He put an arm around Ayame's exposed waist and pulled her closer. She laid her arms around him and held him close as well. Ayame noticed that Naruto turned red as he was really close with his face to a certain bodypart of hers, but she didn't care. She then closed her eyes and soon they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Naruto woke up early by loud knocking on his door.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm coming." Naruto said as he walked towards the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he opened the door he saw a tall man standing in front of him.

"Oi, Naruto." The man said. Naruto looked up and it took him a couple of seconds to realise who it was.

"Ero-sennin? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he yawned.

"Naruto, are you good at..." Jiraiya said and suddenly stopped.

"Good at what?" Naruto asked.

"Well you are obviously good at getting girls." The Sannin said grinning as he pointed towards Naruto's bed. Naruto gasped as he quickly closed the door behind him a bit, so Jiraiya couldn't see who it was.

"Ah well anyway...Are you any good at drawing humans?" Jiraiya asked.

"Drawing humans? No I can't really draw. Why?" Naruto said as he suspicously glared at Jiraiya.

"I need a new illustrator, since the last one quit last night when I showed him the new beginning of my latest novel." Jiraiya said grinning.

"I'll not help you in your perverted actions, Ero-sennin." Naruto said glaring at Jiraiya.

"What! Who ever said I'm doing things like that right now! Oh well..." Jiraiya said, let out a sigh and shrugged.

"Well you can't, since you said you can not draw. Oh well. See you later Naruto." Jiraiya said as he left.

"Alright." Naruto said as he closed the door.

"Who was that, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked as she stretched in his bed.

"No one important right now." Naruto said sleepy as he jumped back in bed next to Ayame.

Jiraiya was thinking over who else he could ask.

"I don't think there are many people in this village who can draw..." Jiraiya said to himself a bit disappointed.

"Hmmm...I could just hope that there are a few people making drawings around the village. That would at least help me out." Jiraiya said and let out a sigh.

Thus, our friendly neighbourhood Ero-sennin went out to search for a new illustrator. Jiraiya figured that if they were drawing right now, they would mostlikely be at a very peaceful place and either draw the landscape or anything else.

So Jiraiya thought the first place to look was the park. And he was right, because after walking a few minutes he saw someone sitting on a bench with a pncil in his hand, drawing something. Shino enjoyed the days they didn't have missions. Either he'd go out to the forest to learn more about his bugs, train his bugs, or just start drawing things. Today Shino felt like illustrating the park. The handy thing about him was that he could just let the bugs look for him while he was drawing.

"Yo kid, you draw pretty damn good. May I ask your name?" Jiraiya asked. Shino looked up from his sketchbook and put his shades into good place.

"Aburame Shino and you are?" Shino asked as he got back to his drawing. Jiraiya did his hermit dance he also did when he first told Naruto his real name.

**A/N: Sorry people...Didn't feel like typing that entirely out XP**

"Ji...Jiraiya-sama? Forgive my rudeness." Shino said shocked when he heard Jiraiya's name. "_Even though that dance was kind of...lame..."_ Shino thought as he straigtened his glasses.

"Well it doesn't matter. You draw pretty good and I need a new illustrator for my novel." Jiraiya said smiling.

"I see...What novel would that be?" Shino said as he layed the final touches to the small fences he had drawn. Jiraiya grabbed a random old copy of his Icha Icha Paradise and held it in front of him.

"I need you to illustrate some humans for me." Jiraiya said smiling. Shino knew what Icha Icha Paradise was about and kept on drawing.

"I'm not going to do something like drawing naked woman for a novel..." Shino replied.

"I'm sure we can work out a deal." Jiraiya said as he showed what price he pays per illustration.

"When can I start?" Shino asked after he saw the amount Jiraiya would pay him.

"Right now, Well...That is...We'll search out a nice pretty woman for you that is bathing and you'll have to draw her as good as you can. If I like it, your hired. If not...well you get the picture." Jiraiya said rubbing his chin.

"One thing...Don't let anyone know I'm drawing naked woman for you..." Shino said.

"That won't happen until the novel comes out. But even then we can cover up your identity a bit." Jiraiya said grinning.

"Well let's go then." Shino said and both of them left the park.

Jiraiya guided the Aburame prodigy towards the hot spring district. They managed to sneak in the woman's part of the hot spring and hid behind the bushes that were placed there as decoration. Soon after,a group of young woman entered and they started to bath, not noticing Jiraiya and Shino.

"Alright...Draw that lady there." Jiraiya said as he pointed towards a girl that was sitting on a rock. Shino blushed at the sight of the girl, since she was completely naked, in the right position and had a really cute smile.

"If you need a more detailed look..." Jiraiya said as he wanted to hand over his telescope to Shino.

"There's no need for that." Shin said as he lifted his hand. One of his small bugs walked out of his leeve and flew away.

"Oeh! You're pretty good with the bugs." Jiraiya snickered as he tried to hold back on the noise. As Jiraiya continued peeking at the girls having fun, Shino was drawing. After a couple of minutes Shino was done and showed the drawing to Jiraiya.

"Wow you still have her initial pose even though she went back in to the water after several minutes. But this drawing looks good! You really have talent for drawing those little details here and there." Jiraiya said loud as he pointed them out. Suddenly there was a huge silence in the hot spring.

"Did you hear that?" One of the girls said.

"It came from behind the bushes..." Another said. Jiraiya realised his enthusiasm had gotten the better of him and he said that a bit too loud.

"See ya later." Jiraiya whispered as he popped off.

Shino looked around trying to find a way out of here however he could not find one. The bushes were moved and a bunch of loud screams were heard from the girls.

"AH A PERVERT!" They all screamed.

"No! No! That's not it!" Shino yelled.

"If it's not what are you doing here...Better tell quickly before we beat you to a pulp." One of the girls said as they all gave Shino an evil death glare and cracked their knuckles.

"Well..uhm you see...I'm an artist...but no girl wanted to pose naked for me so I could draw them for a huge contest and all..." Shino lied as he held up his sketchbook.

"So you snuck in here to peek at us!" One of the girls said enraged as the other took his sketchbook and looked trough it. There were a lot of pictures of landscapes she noticed and then she saw the last drawing.

"Hey, Isn't this you?" The girl that held the sketch book said to the girl Shino took as model.

"Wow, you look so beautifull there." They all said aside from the 'model' when they saw the picture.

"Hey...Do you need to draw more pictures?" One of the girls asked Shino.

"Well I don't really NEED to...but a bit more practice would be good." Shino said as he didn't want to look up towards the girls who were after all standing totally naked in front of him.

"Hey. We'll pose for you, if you send us a copy of a group drawing of us." A girl said as the others nodded in agreement. Shino nodded slightly but they all saw him nod.

"But if you are going to draw us like this. You do HAVE to look at us..." One of the girls said. Shino gulped and looked up and saw every girl there smiling at him. He figured that they found it entertaining that he was so shy even though he drew a picture of them.

"_Well atleast they don't think I am a pervert anymore..._" Shino thought.

"So should we pose for our group picture or just go on with having fun?" One of them asked Shino.

"It would come out best if you just go and have fun." Shino said. The girls nodded and jumped back into the water and started having fun. Shino sat down and started to draw.

After abouthalf an hourShino was done with drawing.

"Hey, I'm done with the picture." Shino said and the girls immediately came out of the water again. One of them bend over and looked closely at the picture as her breasts nearly touched Shino.

"Wow...it's amazing. How did you get to draw my nipple's so good?" The girl asked.

"That's a secret...but you standing so close to me also helps alot..." Shino replied blushing. The girl noticed how she was standing and immediately jumped back blushing as her friends started to laugh. However a few seconds later they were all standing in the same position in front of Shino.

"Could you now draw some picture's of us...As in just one person and such?" A girl asked. Shino sighed and nodded.

"Hey wait! I know something more fun to draw." Another girl said as she grabbed a friend of hers and jumped into the water.

"What do you plan to do?" Her friend asked. The girl grabbed her friend closer and started making out with her and stroking her back and such. The remaining girls blushed and giggled and were all saying that Shino should draw that. Shino sighed again and started drawing with the red blush still on his face. The other girls went back into the water and also started messing around with each other, as a slight bank of mist covered some of them up .

"What is taking that Shino so long to get out of there?" Jiraiya asked himself as he grabbed his telescope and peeked over the fence. Again the Sannin was shocked, as he had been in these past three days. He saw two girls making out and the other girls were messing with each other as well. And then he noticed Shino, sitting on the edge of the water drawing. Jiraiya sighed and looked depressed.

"Why don't I ever get to do things like that.Oh well atleast I'll get some nice pictures for my novel..." Jiraiya said and decided to gather data else where. Meanwhile, Shino had finished his picture and showed it to the girls. He noticed everyone of them blushing at how realistic it looked. It gave Shino some sense of satisfaction but he found it disturbing at the same time.

"More! More!" The girls shouted enthusiastic. Shino sighed and looked at his pencil. He figured he'd be stuck here until the girls left or his pencil ran out. Too bad for him the girls were having too much fun and his pencil was still pretty damn long.

"_This is going to be one long day..."_ Shino sighed and continued drawing.

Jiraiya had by now become very hungry and happened to be near Naruto's favorite ramen shop. He figured Naruto would be still at home, with the girl he hooked up with. However he was AGAIN surprised to find Naruto there. What even more surprised him was that the girl behind the counter kissed Naruto before handing over his ramen. Jiraiya continued walking, not going to sit next to Naruto, who had him surprised him a bit too often these last two days.

So he headed onwards towards the Jounin gathering room, hopefully to have some company that didn't shock him.

As he arived in the main Jounin room Jiraiya was greeted by Gai.

"Jiraiya-sama! How are you doing! Can you feel the springtime of youth in the air?" Gai asked excited.

"...I can feel it alright." Jiraiya said as he thought back on the past few days.

"Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled.

"Lee! My adorable student! What are you doing here? I thought Tsunade-sama was going to operate you today!" Gai replied.

"I know! I'm going to her! But first I needed to tell you this Gai-sensei!" Lee said with big happy eyes.

"Tell me quick my bright student!" Gai replied.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san! She finally kissed me!" Lee said getting a shocked face from Jiraiya and a Nice-Guy-Pose from Gai.

"Alright Lee! Now you go to Tsunade-sama to get operated with a large smile that you will succeed!" Gai said cheerful.

"Ossu!" Lee cheered and quickly headed off.

Jiraiya sighed when Lee left. He really wondered why the sudden 'romantic'activity in Konoha went trough the roof.

"Say, Gai...Don't you think it's a bit odd?" Jiraiya asked.

"What is, Jiraiya-sama?" Gai asked.

"Well all of this..." Jiraiya said but stopped talking as he heardsomething from the Jounin office.

"Did you hear that too?" Jiraiya asked Gai and Gai nodded.

"Let's see what's going on..." Gai said as both of them silently stood up and walked on their toes towards the door of the Jounin office. They slowly opened the door and stuck their heads trough. Their ears were greeted with soft moaning sounds and their eyes saw two people getting it on on the desk. Their jaws pretty much dropped open as they saw it were.

Kurenai liftedher head up and instantly stopped making sounds as she stared at Gai and Jiraiya. Asuma stopped doing his thing as well as he took notice of Gai and Jiraiya.

"What the hell are you two doing!" All four of them said simultanously.

The next second a couple of kunai's pierced into the wall, barely missing Jiraiya and Gai, who quickly withdrew their heads. they closed the door behind them and Kurenai and Asuma were obviously pissed off.

"Ow Asuma, If you plan on keeping on a good preformance you should stop smoking." Jiraiya said grinning when he stuck his head trough the door again. Asuma and Kurenai were about to threw multiple kunai's at his face, but Jiraiya quickly left, running out of the building with Gai.

"Well Gai...I guess you'd better let them know to clean that office...Later." Jiraiya said grinning and ran off.

A while later Jiraiya was pondering on a rooftop, why all of this was going on. Jiraiya could only think of one thing that was happening here, a conspiracy. "_Yes! That must be it! They all plot against me! This is too weird to just be convience! There has to be something behind all of this! Maybe something awakened Cupid in this town..._" Jiraiya thought as he shrugged. "Oh well...It atleast helps me out with my novel." Jiraiya said to himself, grinning widely. Jiraiya then jumped off to do some more data gathering, hoping he wouldn't find anything disturbing.

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten were walking hand in hand towards the Ichiraku Ramen shop. When they got there, both Tenten and Neji were shocked to see that Naruto wasn't exactly eating Ramen.

"Oi Naruto...We must go." Neji managed to bring out, interrupting Naruto and Ayame's kissing. Naruto and Ayame looked at Neji and Tenten, who stood there shocked, and they blushed as they realised they had seen the two of them.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Naruto said as he jumped off his seat and started walking ahead of Neji and Tenten, avoiding any contact with them for now. However they caught up with him anyway.

"Care to explain that?" Neji asked.

"It's called making out, you know when you put your mouth against..." Naruto said.

"THAT's not what I meant." Neji interrupted Naruto.

"I know that." Naruto said grinning.

"...Never mind." Neji replied. Just then the Hyuuga Neji fanclub jumped around the corner. Neji didn't have many fangirls in Konoha, but the once he had were still annoying. They started to ran towards Neji yelling how they love him and such.

"Don't make me use my Hakke Rokkuju Yonshou on you..." Neji warned them.

"Oh yeah touch me Neji! Touch me with your divine hands!" The girls started to shout. Neji quickly cowered behind Tenten.

"Tenten...Please do something about them." Neji said. The girls stopped in front of Tenten and Naruto who happened to be standing on the other side.

"Step aside we want Neji!" One of the fangirls said.

"Well I guess your a bit too late for that. I won't let you touch my boyfriend." Tenten said as she grabbed two scrolls.

"Your boyfriend? YOUR BOYFRIEND! Neji please tell her that's not true and you love me!" A fangirl yelled and the others also started to say the same thing. Neji thought it would be best to show them how he felt for Tenten. He turned Tenten around whose face went from anger to surprised as she looked at Neji. Neji looked really serious towards her and the fangirls started to cheer. Tenten's eyes saddened and a tear rolled down over her cheek. Neji then grabbed Tenten, pulled her closer towards him and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck as a couple of more tears rolled down her cheeks. The fangirls were pissed off and were going to try to kill Tenten. However, our hero Naruto stepped in with his Kage Bunshin and stopped them in their tracks. They were screaming towards Naruto to let them go and all but Naruto just held them back and then whistled, gaining all the fangirls' attention.

"Alright listen, You want to have Neji right? Then you should let us be now and try to be lucky and get a date with him in our dating service. Since if we can't get a date for you one of us we'll go out with you and we decide which one." Naruto explained. All the girls now grinned and quickly headed of to think up some kind of crazy plan to get Neji again. Naruto's Kage Bunshin popped off and he grinned. "_Like any of you will...hehehehe."_ Naruto thought, laughing in his mind as he walked towards Neji and Tenten.

"Come on you two, plenty of time to do that later." Naruto said grinning. Neji stopped kissing Tenten and nodded. Naruto started walking and Neji and Tenten followed as Tenten clinged on to Neji. He noticed Tenten still had tears in her eyes and Neji whiped them away.

"Don't cry..." Neji whispered in Tenten's ear and immediately Tenten started to cry. Neji made Tenten burry her face in his chest for a while as they continued on walking. By the time they got at the Hokage's building Tenten had alrady stopped crying and just rested her head on Neji's shoulder. Once on top Neji wondered how they were going to use this anyway.

"Naruto...What are we going to put on top of here anyway?" Neji asked and he only saw something in the center covered with a blanket.

"We're going to build our business." Naruto said smiling as he removed the blanket, revealing a pile of planks and some buckets of paint.

"Ok...Still don't see what we can do with that." Neji said.  
"Don't worry! I'll build it, you'll just need to buy the interior when it's done." Naruto said.

"What!" Neji's eyes widened.

"Well we need to do something atleast...And you need to know how this place will look like before you can go and buy it." Naruto said.

"What about you then?" Naruto asked. Naruto smiled and formed his famous handseal.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as his gigantic army of shadow clones was created.

"Alright everyone! We're going to create one hell of a dating service building!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah!" All the clones replied and then there was a storm of Kage Bunshin running over the building, carrying all kinds of things. Naruto walked up to Neji and Tenten.

"Don't worry you two won't have to do anything. Me and my Kage Bunshins will do it. HEY THAT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO GO THERE!" Naruto yelled the last part as he saw a couple of his clones messing up and went after them to correct them. Neji and Tenten gasped at the sight of Naruto's hyperactive clones and then just sighed and sat down on the floor.

"So...Why did you need to cry back there?" Neji asked as he stroke with his hand over Tenten's head. Tenten looked at Neji like she was about to cry again. "_...Please not again Tenten...You pretty much soaked my shirt already..._" Neji thought as he looked at Tenten. However Tenten couldn't hold back her tears though and started crying again.

"Come on Tenten, tell me...Can't help you stop crying if you don't tell." Neji said being a bit annoyed that Tenten started crying again.

"Because...You really love me." Tenten said as she rested her head on Neji's chest as tears still fell down from her eyes.

"You idiot...That's no reason to cry." Neji said. Tenten's crying softened again.

"I'm sorry...It's just that I'm happy...When you looked at me so serious back there I thought you were going to say that you don't love me. And well...then you kissed me so passionately and I couldn't help but cry." Tenten said as she dried her eyes. Neji closed his eyes. Girls confused him sometimes...Well actually most of the time.

"Oi Tenten, Don't cry anymore for things like that ok? You'll have me worried...plus my clothes aren't getting any better from it." Neji replied and laughed. Tenten smiled back at him and sat down on Neji's lap and threw her arms around his neck and just rested her head on one of them. Neji stroke Tenten's back and sighed before resting his head against Tenten's.

"You know, You two almost look too cute to disturb but Neji you need to look at the inside and think up what we need." Naruto said grinning. Neji opened his eyes and saw the boy grinning like mad at him.

"We dozed off?" Neji asked.

"Yup, you two look so cute together." Naruto said.

"Naruto...I'm still able to kick your ass you know..." Neji warned him.

"Anyway come look inside." Naruto said still grinning widely.

"Inside?" Neji asked. Naruto then moved aside and showed Neji the building in front of him.

"You...You made that!" Neji almost yelled.

"Yup, come check the inside." Naruto said and rushed inside. Neji picked up Tenten and followed Naruto. Once inside Neji gasped.

"A...Amazing..." Neji said as he looked around. At this time Tenten woke up as well.

"Neji? Where am I...and put me down, please." Tenten said. Neji put her down and then instantly turned her around to see what Naruto made on top of the building.

"Wow! Naruto did you make this!" Tenten said surprised.

"Hehehe. I even have multiple rooms here." Naruto said grinning.

The room they were in had about 4 windows on the left, giving a view over Konoha. The walls were colored in multiple shades of dark blue. Naruto then turned on the lights revealing the room better. It made the room shine up and look it like the walls and everything were crimson red.

"Cool effect, Naruto." Tenten and Neji said as they gasped. Naruto grinned then walked to what appeared to be some kind of desk.

"This is where our basic work shall be done...It has a part where we can put our earned money and a part with the info for everyone who enters." Naruto showed proudly.

"I see...So...where do those doors lead to?" Neji said pointing at one of the random doors. Naruto opened the doors. A couple of them were bathrooms and the others were empty.

"What are we going to do with the empty ones? And how the hell did you make those toilets and all work!"Neji asked surprised. Naruto smiled and grabbed a book called 'Plumming for dummies'. Tenten and Neji cracked up at the fact he had such a book.

"Alright but still about the empty rooms?" Neji said, still laughing about the fact that Naruto actually read a book that was for 'dummies'.

"Hmm... I want to make them bed rooms with a TV and such." Naruto said nodding.

"It looks cool. though...So I need to buy three large beds,a safe, two couches for this room...What else?" Neji said as he looked around.

"Hmm...I don't know...Ow wait! How about a couple of disco lights and stereo systems?" Naruto said excited.

"I guess that could work." Neji said.

"Neji...Do you have the money to buy all that?" Tenten asked. Neji flashed something out of his pocket. Tenten read what stood on it.

"Hyuuga Main House...Credit...card" Tenten said and looked at Neji.

Neji smiled and replied to her look: "Something I took from my uncle when he was drunk for once in his life." Tenten snatched the creditcard and started to run out.

"Oi Tenten! Come back here!" Neji yelled and ran after her.

Naruto grinned and then rushed after them, jumped on top of his building and started up a small generator there. After it start up, neonlights around the building lit up.

"Dating Service: N&N Open." The neonlights said and Naruto grinned again before heading back inside.

* * *

A/N: Next two chaps will be mainly focused around Tenten and Neji, but they're relitively short so I'll post both of them at the same time... Those of you who want the NaruHina stuff, please be patient and enjoy the randomness and romance until we arive at Chap 12 where Naruto and Hinata finally get together , Untill then enjoy the other chaps! Please R&R again 


	6. The influence of a creditcard on a girl

**A/N: **This chap ain't really something special, so immediately after placing this I'll post the next one as well

And today instead of answering all the reviewers I'll do some talkin in general XP... First off...Is naruto a redneck just because he reads a plumming for dummies book? If so, LOL XP...wasn't really my intention. Some people want this in a rated M version, Well once the story is done I could do that but you'd have to reread the entire fic obv...Well...I'm getting the feeling that most of you don't mind XP There isn't any Sasuke bashing becuz...I both like him as a char and don't like him XP...But we'll have some more things about Sasuke later on, no romance for him tho XP...Upset Ino...hmmm...come to think of it I left her out a bit too much...Which will change...in time...Now let's see what Tenten is off to do with the creditcard she stole of Neji

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The influence of a creditcard on a girl**

"Tenten! Damn it! Wait up!" Neji shouted as he ran after Tenten.

After a while Tenten stopped running.  
"Finally!" Neji said when he caught up with Tenten.

"Let's go buy things here." Tenten said smiling.

Neji looked at the store Tenten looked towards and gasped.

"Ehm Tenten...I don't want to go in there." Neji said as he looked at Tenten agian.

"Come on! I need new clothes that I can wear for you." Tenten said smiling as she dragged Neji into the store.

"But we need to buy furniture for that building!" Neji said, looking towards the ground.

"Well that won't take that long...Besides wouldn't you rather watch me wear some new outfits?" Tenten asked Neji smiling.

"Uhm...yeah I would rather do that but...You have that creditcard, you know." Neji said.

"And wouldn't you like to see me wear other things aside from outfits as well?" Tenten asked in a tone that made Neji widen his eyes.

Neji sighed and decided that this would take a while.

And that it did.

Tenten grabbed all kinds of outfits, even things she normally wouldn't wear.

After she got about 10 different pieces of clothing she dragged Neji to the fitting room.

She went in and Neji sat down across the fittingroom Tenten was in.

Neji looked around searching for anything he could do while Tenten was changing.

He noticed Shikamaru sitting not too far next of him.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

Before the boy could reply to Neji, Ino walked out off the fittingroom wearing some kind of new outfit.

"I liked the last one better." Shikamaru said as Ino spinned around once.

After that Ino went back into the fitting room.

"Don't ask me why I'm actually here...Ino needed me to judge her new outfits...It's troublesome..." Shikamaru said as he looked straight forward.

Neji shrugged and looked back forward as well.

Tenten walked out and spinned around for him.

"Well what do you think Neji?" Tenten asked.

She was wearing a new red shirt that looked very similiar to the one she normally wears aside from the fact that it was red and with a large dragon on the back of it.

"I like it." Neji said.

Tenten smiled and headed back inside.

"Neji! Could you come in here and help me?" Tenten asked after a minute or two after she had gone back in.

Neji stood up with a bit of confused look on his face and headed into the fitting room.

"Could you get this zipper up? I can't do it myself." Tenten said pointing at the zipper that was on the back of the shirt that she was trying out.

"Ofcourse." Neji said as he raised the zipper.

Tenten spinned around once in the fitting room to show Neji it again.

"I like this one...But it's too exposing to wear normally." Tenten said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, as he didn't notice why Tenten said that.

Tenten pointed with both her index fingers to her cleavage that could be seen by the top.

"Ow I see..." Neji said blushing.

"Could you take it off?" Tenten said as she turned with her back towards Neji again.

Neji nodded and unzipped it.

Tenten held one arm in front of her breasts to cover them up and used the other to take of the shirt.

"You can go now again." Tenten said smiling as she looked how Neji was just standing there.

"Ow! Yeah! Sorry Tenten..." Neji replied and quickly left.

"_Normally I wouldn't mind Neji seeing me like that, but in a store it's a bit too odd._" Tenten thought smiling as she switched to the next pieces of clothing.

A short while later she emerged from the fitting room again.

This time she was wearing a white blouse and a short skirt.

Neji nodded smiling and then Tenten headed back inside again.

"_I'd better say to her that she looked cute in that last one later on...Tenten never really wanted to look cute to impress someone... compared to other girls."_ Neji thought as he noticed Ino getting in exposing and tempting outfits, probably just in hope that Naruto will like her more.

Just then Tenten came out again.

Neji was absolutely dazed by her appearence this time.

Her pants fitted very well around her legs, instead of the looser ones she normally wears.

She also wore a light pinkish top, that exposed her shoulders and neck, but it did cover her up a bit.

And just then she put on a small jacket that looked great on her as well.

As Tenten striked some poses and began to walk around like a model, it was getting a bit hot under Neji's collar.

"_Furniture...think of furniture you need to buy...A bed...God I want to lie on a bed with Tenten right now...ARG! Couch...a couch...must buy a couch...I bet Tenten would like to sit with me on one right now...ARG!_" Neji thought as he watched Tenten walk.

"Hello, Neji? Are you there? Well what do you think?" Tenten asked as she walked up close to Neji.

"It looks great. I think this is going to be one of my favorite outfits that you wear..." Neji said blushing.

Tenten kissed him then headed back inside the fitting room and several minutes later came out in her normal clothing and carrying the clothing she wanted to buy.

Neji was surprised at how much the clothing cost when they were at the cashregister, but since it was the Main Familly's money he didn't care. A/N: **3 Neji's Anti-Head Family policy XP**

After they paid Neji grabbed the bags and they left the store.

"Oi Neji, Shall we stop by my house to drop these clothing and then head out again to buy what we actually needed?" Tenten asked smiling.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Neji said.

So they quickly headed to Tenten's house and went into her room.

Ofcourse Tenten also had to put her new clothes into her closet and drawers so Neji helped her with it.

He then stumbled upon something he didn't see Tenten wear in the store.

"Hey I didn't know you bought this." Neji said as he held it up.

Tenten looked, saw what it was and quickly grabbed it as well as two other things from the bag and quickly put it into her closet.

"That's something you'll see later on." Tenten said and gave Neji a wink.

"It looked good to me as far as I could see it. Bet you'll look great in it." Neji said smiling.

Tenten put away her last couple of new clothing and then threw her arms around Neji and hugged him.

"As much as I'd love to hug and kiss you right now...Naruto is waiting for us to come back with the things we are supposed to buy." Neji reminded Tenten.

Tenten let go, looked sad for a moment and then grabbed Neji's hand as they left her room and her house.

Half an hour later they were done and heading back towards the Hokage's building, where the furniture would be delivered within an hour.

At the building of the Hokage there was a real long line leading upstairs towards the building of the dating service.

"Looks like Naruto is already drawing enough attention." Neji said smiling.

Tenten nodded and smiled as well before both of them headed upstairs as well and inside the building.

"Alright thank you for entering, We'll let you know when we have a match for you." Naruto said who stood behind the counter.

Neji and Tenten saw on both sides of the room all kinds of people from Konoha sitting and filling in papers.

"Oi! Neji! Tenten! Over here!" Naruto waved madly at them.

The couple walked towards Naruto who was really happy that the business was going so well so soon.

"Did you get all the stuff we needed?" Naruto asked cheerful.

"Yup, Tenten and I looked for the most comfortable and relaxing couches and beds and all we need will be delivered here withing one hour." Neji said.

"Can you two help out until the stuff arives? Because when everything needs to be put in place we'll close for the day." Naruto replied.

Tenten and Neji nodded and thus they helped Naruto out.

After a while Jiraiya walked in.

"Oi, Naruto! What are you doing here!" Jiraiya asked.

"Ero-sennin! Have you come here to find the love of your life as well?" Naruto said cheerful as he counted the money he had just gained.

"Baka! I'm a sennin! Plus if I had just one woman I wouldn't be able to do my great typing." Jiraiya said grinning.

"_Hmm...There must be some way to get even money out of him."_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes.

Naruto then suddenly heard the Kyuubi laugh inside of him.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked confused.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Eh..nothing. But really Ero-sennin wouldn't you like to have a woman next to you for atleast one night?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hmmm having a beautifull babe with me does sound like a good plan...You're asking a small amount of money for this, right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes! 150¥ per date or match-up!" Naruto said cheerful as he handed Jiraiya a form.

"Well alright then." Jiraiya said as he grabbed a pen out of nowhere and started to fill in the form.

Just as Jiraiya handed over the form and money, there was a lot of rumbling to be heard from outside.

Within a few seconds an entire army of delivery boys were marching towards our friends.

Jiraiya and Naruto screamed as they were run over and if it hadn't been for Neji's quick thinking he and Tenten would have been ran over as well.

Within half a minute everything was in place and the army left again.

By this time Jiraiya and Naruto got back up and looked amazed at how the place looked.

"Naruto, you sure that you just only made a dating service!" Jiraiya said as he looked at all the things that stood in place.

"Neji! You even bought stuff I hadn't thought off!" Naruto said excited as he rushed towards the couch in front of a fire-side.

"Don't look at me. Tenten was going like crazy with that creditcard." Neji replied, who now sat on top of Tenten due to the deliveryboys.

Tenten smiled and then pulled Neji closer towards her.

"COULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP DOING THOSE THINGS!" Naruto yelled as he saw that Tenten and Neji were about to make out again.

Jiraiya sighed and then left.

"I'll leave you three to any business you still have. Later." Jiraiya said when he was outside the door.

He summoned a frog and hopped off on it.

Naruto sighed as well as he closed the door.

"So shall we get to the fun part?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Fun part?" Neji asked as he got off Tenten and helped her up.

"The match making." Naruto grinned and held up the box with all the entries they had received so far.

"Well let's go and it quickly do it then!" Neji said as he jumped towards Naruto and sat down on the ground next to him.

After half an hour they were done and bored.

"You know I never thought it would be so much the same..." Tenten said as she almost fell asleep on Neji's shoulder.

"Well this should do for now. Too bad we don't have any of our friends yet." Naruto said grinning as he put the forms away.

"Yeah. Well, we're off to go now. Naruto, you going the same way as us?" Neji asked.

"First I'm going to show old lady Tsunade this place and see what she thinks of it." Naruto said nodding.

"Alright then, See you tomorrow again." Neji said as he and Tenten left.

Naruto followed them until he could enter the part of the building where he could go see Tsunade.

"Alone at last..."Tenten said as she threw herself around Neji again.

"So Tenten...When am I going to see you in the clothing you bought but didn't want to show me yet?" Neji asked smiling.

Tenten looked up, smiled at him as she grabbed his hand and ran off with him.

* * *

A/N: So much for this shorterchap, now continue to the next one XP(If it's up already by the time you finish reading this ") The next one will be Neji and tenten's first real date cheers! 


	7. Neji and Tenten's first real date!

**Chapter 7: Neji and Tenten's first real date!**

A couple of days later, when Neji and Tenten were going out for a week, Neji and Tenten would have their actual first date. Sure they have been with eachother a lot this past week but they never went out. Neji was quite nervous for some reason though. He looked into the mirror in his bathroom and didn't find that the person looking back was really him. Neji was wearing one of his dad's old robes. These kind of robes were only used by his dad and uncle for special occasions.

"It's not that I don't like it...It just doesn't seem like me." Neji said to himself as he looked at his reflection again. Neji then put on his forehead protector to cover up his Caged Bird seal and was now thinking about what he should do with his hair. Leaving it in a tail like normally would be best, he figured. He then headed back into his room and striked some Jyuuken poses to see if he could fight, if needed be, in this robe.

Once satisfied he grabbed his wallet and headed out to meet Tenten at her place. He rang the doorbell and was nervous about wether Tenten would open up or not.To his slightrelieve Tenten's mom opened up.

"Oh hello Neji-kun. Come inside, Tenten is still getting ready." Tenten's mom said with a polite smile. Neji smiled politely back at her and headed inside and sat down on the couch. A few moments later Neji heard someone coming down the stairs so he got up from the couch and looked towards the stairs. Neji gasped at the sight of Tenten.

"Hey Neji." Tenten said, slightly blushing as Neji stared at her. She was wearing a long skirt, that dragon top and jacket she bought recently. Tenten had her hair loose and was just looking really beautifull.

"Ready to go?" Tenten asked, hoping that Neji would stop staring at her. Neji nodded as Tentenreached the bottom of the stairs. He then took her hand, smiled at her and walked away with her.

"You kids have fun!" Tenten's mom yelled after them.

"We will. Bye madam." Neji said politely.

"Bye mom!" Tenten said and waved goodbye.

"Tenten..." Neji said as they were walking down the road.

"What is it, Neji?" Tenten asked smiling as she looked at him. Neji couldn't help it but blush for some reason.

"You look really beautifull tonight." Neji complimented Tenten. Tenten blushed as she looked at Neji then.

"Thank you, you really look good as well." Tenten said blushing. She then wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on Neji's shoulder. They continued walking like this until they reached the restaurant. There they were greated by a cute waitress.

**A/N: Dum, Dum, Dum... XP**

"Good evening, Welcome to our restaurant. Did you make reservations?" The waitress asked.

"Yes we did, under the name Hyuuga Neji." Neji replied.

"Alright then Hyuuga-sama and young miss, Please follow me." The waitress said and guided them towards their seats.

"This is your table." The waitress said pointing out towards the table with her hand. Just when Neji and Tenten reached their table, Neji tripped and hit the waitress who also fell down now.

"Damn that hurts...How the hell did I trip?" Neji said and then looked at where he had landed.

"Hey, this isn't the floor!" Neji took notice of where his face was. He was then pulled up by Tenten.

"Are you alright, Hyuuga-sama? My apologies for not being able to catch you." The waitress said who got up and rubbed her hurting behind.

"Yeah, I landed pretty soft..." Neji said, wondering where heexactly landed. He then felt a strong death glare from Tenten in his back.

"Well it wasn't really a comfortable landing for me. I'll bring the menu soon." The waitress said as she left. Neji and Tenten sat down and Neji could still feel Tenten giving him a deathglare.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Neji asked.

"I bet you liked that, didn't you." Tenten said as she took a zip of the glass of water in front of her.

"I don't really like falling down." Neji said looking odd at Tenten.

"No, but I do bet you like sticking your face between certain body parts of her!" Tenten said angry and looked away.

"Certain...body parts?" Neji said confused and then suddenly it him.

"I WAS THERE!" Neji yelled shocked, making the other customers look a bit awkward at him. Neji made a mental note not to yell out loud in a restaurant.

"Ow don't act like you didn't know and that you didn't like it. You were staring at her ass the entire the time we were heading towards the table." Tenten said, still not looking at Neji directly.

"Last time I checked asses aren't at the same hight as people's eyes...and I'm no Naruto..." Neji replied under his breath.

"What!" Tenten snapped and turned around to face Neji.

"If you were walking in front of me I might have looked at your behind but you were walking next to me. And that whole tripping thing wasn't on purpose." Neji said.

"Like someone like you would accidently trip..." Tenten said looking away again.

"Now that you mention it, it did feel like something was holding my foot." Neji said as he looked at the ground to see if there was any reason he could fall. Tenten was still ignoring him and Neji really felt annoyed by this.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I didn't fall on her on purpose. If I would want to fall on a girl on purpose I would have put you infront of me...I doubt the customers would like to see us 'busy' though." Neji said as he grabbed Tenten's arm.

"You mean that?" Tenten asked, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Neji sighed and then looked at her "Ofcourse I do."

"So that means that you'll 'fall' on me tonight?" Tenten asked with a bit of a naughty look on her face.

"I don't like to 'fall', however being on you sounds like a good idea." Neji said smiling at Tenten, who instantly sat closer to Neji and wrapped her arms around his. They then waited for the waitress to come back with the menus.

"Here she comes." Neji said.

"Huh? How do you know?" Tenten asked who lifted her head up from Neji's shoulder.

"Byakugan." Neji said pointing to his eyes.

"Oooh..." Tenten replied and as Neji said, the waitress came back with the menu's and they ordered their meal. The waitress said it would take a while though before it's done. After a few minutes, Tenten started to kiss Neji in all kinds of places.

"Tenten, don't do that right now." Neji said as he saw that a few people were already staring at them.

"But I'm bored..." Tenten said as she laid her head back on Neji's arm.

"Then can we not do something else?" Neji asked and drank a bit of his water.

"Oh! I know! Let's play a fun game!" Tenten said excited and had a smile on her face that Neji didn't quite trust.

"A game? Sure you name it." Neji said as he smiled at Tenten.

"Let's see what your Byakugan can see!" Tenten said excited. Neji looked confused at her and Tenten understood that Neji didn't really knew what she was thinking off.

"Alright sit here in the corner, look at the wall and I'll name a couple sitting at a certain table and you'll say what they are doing." Tenten said as she pushed Neji to the other side of the table and made him face the wall. Neji silently agreed as he activated his Byakugan.

"What is the couple directly behind us doing right now?" Tenten asked Neji.

"...They're eating." Neji replied.

"Hey Naruto is here as well!" Neji noticed.

"He is? What is he doing?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto is out on a date with...Sakura?" Neji said as he pretty much gasped at the sight.

"Oooh...What are they doing?" Tenten asked as she hugged Neji from behind.

"Naruto just tried to...touch Sakuraand she punched him in the face..." Neji said as he shook his head and grinned.

"See! Naruto also actslike thathere, so why don't we? And where did he actually wanted to touch her?" Tenten asked, whispering it in Neji's ears so the other customers wouldn't hear it.

"You honestly don't want to know..." Neji said as he sighed.

"Alright then...What's the couple doing at the table on 8 o' clock." Tenten said looking around.

"They're making out." Neji said.

"Again right!" Tenten siad and looked around again.

"Well then...What...am I doing right now?" Tenten said as she blushed and lifted her shirt up.

"_Stupid...Byakugan...Blind spot..."_ Neji cursed as he couldn't see 100 percentwhat Tenten did.

"Tenten...You do realise that I'll get you back for this." Neji said with a slight blush on his face.

"That's what I was hoping for..." Tenten said as she let her shirt down again, moved close towards Neji and giggled. Neji turned around, smiling at Tenten and gave her a kiss. A couple of minutes later their food was brought to them.

"Itadakimasu!" Both of them cheerfully said as they started to eat, sometimes feeding eachother.

"You want anything as dessert?" Neji asked after they were done eating.

"Yeah!" Tenten said cheerful. The waitress came to their table again and asked what they wanted.

"We would like to have the biggest bowl of ice ceam you have." Neji said.

"Any perticullar flavour or sauce?" The waitress asked.

"Chocolate sauce!" Tenten answered before Neji could even ask her. The waitress nodded, smiled at Tenten and went away. A minute later she came big with a huge bowl of ice cream which was mostly covered by chocolate sauce anyway. The waitress put it down and left again after hearing a 'thank you' from Neji. Nej turned around towards Tenten and was surprised how she looked.

Tenten wassitting therewith biggest shiny eyes he had ever seen, hands folded together and with a slight blush even on her face.

"Thank you Neji!" Tenten said as she flew around his neck and gave him a big kiss. However she didn't kiss him for too long, because immediately after giving him the kiss she got back up and took the spoon in her hand.

"Itadakimasu!" Tenten said excited and started eating ice cream with the biggest grin on her face Neji had ever seen.

"Hey not so fast, you'll get a brain freeze." Neji said as he grabbed the spoon out of Tenten's hand. Tenten's eyes got teary as she looked at Neji.

"You took my spoon." She said with watery eyes. Neji then put the spoon in her mouth and Tenten immediately looked happy again.

"I'll feed it to you." Neji said as he took the spoon out and scooped some more ice cream. Neji held the spoon in front of Tenten and she opened her mouth. Neji smiled and teased Tenten a bit, moving the spoon back and forward in front of her mouth and making her bite towards it.

"Neji! Stop teasing me!" Tenten said and looked a bit angry at Neji. Hegrinned and then let her eat the ice cream. After about half an hour, Tenten was done with her ice cream and Neji had never seen her smile that long in the time that he knew her. Neji payed the check and then they left the restaurant. The entire time they walked Tenten was smiling.

"You really like Ice cream that much?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded and pulled herself closer towards Neji.

"The dinner was great as well." Tenten softly said.

"Tenten, I believe I saw some ice cream in your fridge when your mom opened it." Neji said as he looked at Tenten and smiled. She looked at him with wide eyes and then her eyes took on a naughty glare and smiled at him.

"Well I know what we can do with that..." Tenten said smiling. Neji held Tenten closer and tigher to him and smiled at her, not really caring what she had planned. They got at Tenten's home they found a note lying on the table.

"_Hello Tenten, I'm out with your father to a near by town so don't worry about us. We'll stay at a hotel and come back tomorrow after noon. Don't stay up too late! Love, Mom._" That was what the note said.

"Looks like we have the house for ourselves." Neji stated,Tenten's smile widened and she turned to Neji.

"You go up already, love? I'll join you soon." Tenten said smiling as she gave Neji a peck on his cheek. Neji smiled back at her and then headed upstairs. As soon as Neji had left Tenten took of her jacket. She ran towards the fridge and opened it up.

"Looks like Neji was right." Tenten said smiling as she took out a large bucket of ice cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce. She then grabbed a spoon, ran upstairs and there she put the ice cream and such on a drawer.

"Don't you go anywhere!" Tenten said to Neji as she quickly put her head trough her room's door. Neji nodded and sat down in his meditation pose. Tenten quickly ran to the bathroom and a few minutes later she came back wearing the kimono that Neji liked so much. She grabbed the ice cream and such and opened her door.

"So..." Tenten said and slammed the door shut. Neji looked up at the sound of the door slamming and his eyes went over Tenten's entire body.

"Which do you prefer? Chocolate sauce or Ice cream..." Tenten said as she took a bite of ice cream andlicked the spoon clean.

* * *

A/N: And that's what I'll let you all have for today...XD Please R&R again 


	8. Jiraiya's mission and a random party!

A/N: New chapter again! If I keep this up I'll be writing my ass off every day soon to get you people excited '...

Other then that, thank you all for the reviews This chapter is the start of...more stuff XP

Bryr: Oh wait I see, lol XP...Well ust to let you know Naruto uses neechan also in the reference to just a chick, he actually called Tsunade neechan when he first saw her. (You prolly knew that already but whatever XP... it just didn't seem like Naruto would say Ayame-chan right then in that moment and stuff IMO.) obv Ayame ain't his real sis, if she was i'd match her up with someone like Sasuke for randomness sake, lol XP

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Jiraiya's mission and a random party!

Neji looked up towards the water coming down from the shower. It had been a long night for him and he really enjoyed the nice warm shower right now. He looked down towards Tenten who he held tight to him as she was still half asleep.

"Tenten. Feel like having more ice cream?" Neji asked smiling.

"Please...no...more...ice cream..." Tenten mumbled. Neji smiled at her and pulled her back up as she was slipping out of his arms. Tenten rested her head on Neji's chest with her arms around his neck.

"Neji...remember me not to have idea's like those anymore." Tenten said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Neji silently agreed as he made his hands run trough Tenten's hair before grabbing some more soap to wash Tenten's back.

"I should shower with you more often..." Tenten mumbled as Neji was washing her.

"I don't think your mom would like that, Tenten." Neji replied as he sat Tenten down and started washing the rest of her body.

"Who cares what she thinks...this is like heaven..." Tenten mumbled as her head fell to the right. Neji smiled and continued washing her. After they showered Neji also had to dry her, since Tenten was still far too sleepy to do anything. When they were both dried up the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it..." Tenten mumbled and walked cloth less out of the bathroom.

"Tenten, wait!" Neji said as he ran towards her with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I don't think you should answer the door being naked." Neji said as he wrapped a towel around her and picked her up.

After putting her down on her bed Neji quickly put on his clothes and ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Oi, Neji!" Was the greeting Neji received when he opened the door, accompanied by a large fox like grin.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Telling you and Tenten to come to the Hokage's building for some announcement by old lady Tsunade." Naruto said grinning.

"Ow...Ok. We'll be right there." Neji replied and was about to close the door.

"Oh and Neji! Keep it down a little." Naruto said grinning widely. Neji just stared and blinked at Naruto before closing the door. He headed upstairs, put on the clothes he had left out and then picked up Tenten who was asleep now.

"Come on Tenten, wake up." Neji said as he shook Tenten once or twice.

Even after poking her a few times in her tummy, she didn't wake up.

"I'm not going to waste more time...If this doesn't wake her up I'll just leave her here..." Neji said as he sighed before motioning his hand under Tenten's towel. A few seconds later Tenten instantly woke up.

"Neji..." Tenten said sleepy.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. You need to get dressed." Neji said as he moved his hand away.

"Ow...ok..." Tenten said as she got up from Neji's arms. Neji headed outside her room and a couple of minutes later Tenten came out fully dressed.

"Alright sleepy head, We need to go to the Hokage's building for some announcement. Since you are still too sleepy most likely, just rest on my shoulder and I'll guide you towards it." Neji said smiling. Tenten slowly nodded as she rested her head on Neji's shoulder and began to walk with him.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Shizune were having a discussion.

"Tsunade-sama! You can't be serious about this!" Shizune complained.

"Shut up Shizune! It will do us all some good...Besides I haven't done anything like that for far too long." Tsunade replied.

"But...but what about Jiraiya-sama!" Shizune asked.

"I'm not going to let that idiot be there as well...It will only end up in one of his novels then. So I arranged it that he's going to Hidden Sand for some business regarding their diplomacy and such." Tsunade said waving her hand.

"I still can't agree to it...With all the Genin being there as well..." Shizune said.

"Shizune, you worry too much at times. Don't worry and let's go and make the announcement already." Tsunade said as she got up and walked towards the new Hokage balcony. A couple of minutes later, Neji and Tenten had arrived at the same spot as a lot of others had done.

"It looks like almost every active Shinobi is here..." Neji stated as he looked around. Tenten nodded and hanged more on Neji.

"Neji! Tenten! Good to see you again!" An excited Lee said who was rushing towards them.

"Lee...Could you be quiet. Tenten is still sleepy." Neji said.

"Ow! Sorry Tenten..." Lee said the first partin the same loud tone as always. Neji rolled his eyes and looked at Lee again.

"Are you two excited as well about what the Hokage is going to announce?" Lee asked as he jumped up and down.

"Well it certainly isn't about your recovery, I guess..." Neji said.

"But I'm not recovered yet! I'm still recovering with the help of a potion Hokage-sama made!" Lee replied.

"Hey looks like she's coming out." Neji stated as he looked at the balcony. The balcony doors opened and Tsunade stepped forward, followed up by Shizune and Tonton.

"Dear fellow shinobi of Konoha." Tsunade started as she shouted out to the crowd. Everyone looked up towards the balcony and stared at Tsunade.

"Lately there has been a lot of sad things in our life and we are recovering from the war with Hidden Sand and Hidden Sound. Therefor I've decided to hold a party to lighten the sphere in Konoha by holding a party where everyone is envited! It will be within two days time! So get your stuff together, get a date and have lots of fun!" Tsunade said as she turned around to head inside. The amazed crowd of shinobi was completely silent.

"Whoohoo! Sake and drunken 50 year old hot woman for all!" Some random shinobi yelled and all the males in the crowd started to cheer.

"Sake and drunken guys for all!" A Kunoichi yelled and the cheer was even louder as it was now done by both men and woman.

"A party huh?" Neji said.

"Alright then! I'll ask Sakura-san out for a date then!" Lee said excited.

"Oi Neji!" Naruto yelled as he wrestled his way trough the crowd.

"Naruto." Neji replied.

"You do realise what this means, right?" Naruto asked cheerful in front of Neji.

"We get to see another Naruto is the pimp entrance?" Neji asked randomly.

"NO! Well...that too! But it also means we're going to have one heck of a lot of customers that want to have us arrange a date for them!" Naruto said cheerful as he rushed off to the top of the Hokage building to open their dating service today.

"Ow that...Come on Tenten, we got to help Naruto get me and himself rich." Neji said as he dragged Tenten along, who was still mumbling random things.

A while later, Jiraiya dropped into Tsunade's room.

"Ow! Tsunade! You wanted to see me? I heard about you throwing a party! Last time you threw a party it became one heck of an orgy." Jiraiya said snickering. Tsunade ignored his comments and handed him a scroll.

"Huh? What's this?" Jiraiya said as he opened the scroll.

"WHAT! NO! THEN I'LL MISS THE PARTY!" Jiraiya yelled as he read the scroll.

"Sorry Jiraiya but no one else is best suited for this job. Besides your life is one big party so don't complain." Tsunade said as she took a zip of her sake.

"But...but I won't get to see you strip again..." Jiraiya said as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Well that was an once of a lifetime thing and won't ever happen again...It will just be a normal party." Tsunade said as she took another zip of her sake.

"Geez, fine..." Jiraiya said and walked off. Jiraiya arived at his favorite peeking spot and started to 'gather his information' again as tears still fell down from disappointment he couldn't be at the party again.

"Yo, I'm here Jiraiya-sama." Shino said, who suddenly appeared behind Jiraiya.

"AH! Don't do that! Geez..." Jiraiya said, as he didn't notice the Aburame prodigy. Shino didn't reply and just stared at Jiraiya.

"Ow! You came at a great time by the way!" Jiraiya said.

"I'm not going to draw a lot today like yesterday..." Shino replied.

"You don't need to! See I've received this mission and I'm sure you heard about the Hokage throwing a party." Jiraiya said.

"I did...your point Jiraiya-sama?" Shino asked as he straightend his shades.

"Well don't tell this to anyone but that's one party with a lot of flesh to be seen from the Hokage...and most likely it will be the biggest orgy in Konoha's history...Last time she threw a party, she ended up stripping for Orochimaru and sleeping with him so that says enough about how wild it's going to be." Jiraiya said.

"Ow don't tell me...You want me to go there and draw everything for you, huh?" Shino replied.

"You learn fast, my best illustrator." Jiraiya said grinning.

"I'm not going to do it...It will most likely be too much drawing..." Shino answered.

"I'll triple your pay for every single drawing of woman and multiply your payment by 5 for every action that is aside from normal guy-woman action..." Jiraiya said glaring at Shino.

"I think I could make some interesting drawings..." Shino said.

"Then it's settled! Well I'm off now...I need to come back as soon as possible to see your drawings! Later!" Jiraiya said as he quickly summoned a frog and hopped off with it.

"Geez...That Tsunade...Sending me to Hidden Sand just because she's throwing a party again...Well she'll be surprised to find herself drawn naked in my precious Icha Icha Paradise...That will show her to send me away." Jiraiya mumbled to himself as he and his frog hopped of to Hidden Sand while he continued writing on his latest novel. After writing and traveling for a couple of hours, Jiraiya felt something warm in his bag.

"Huh, what the hell?" He said as he grabbed the thing that was heating up in his bag.

"Huh...A crystalball?" Jiraiya said confused and then suddenly Tsunade's face appeared on it.

"Oh! Tsunade! What the hell is your face doing on this ball!" Jiraiya said surprised.

"You know, I can hear you Jiraiya. This is one of Sarutobi-sensei's old crystalballs with it he can use it to see over Konoha and as well communicate with other people who also have these. I put one in your bag so I could reach you if anything comes up." Tsuande said smiling widely.

"...I see." Jiraiya said with a bit of an annoyed face.

"Anyway, I'm off to arrange a party! Later!" Tsunade said grinning and then her face disappeared from the ball.

"Tsk...Damn her." Jiraiya said as he put the ball away.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, everyone was trying to get a date for the party. The guys realised that it would be tough to make the girls date them and most of the girls thought that it would be better to let someone else do it for them. And that's where Naruto and Neji come in.

"Geez...I never thought people would suck so badly at asking people out." Neji said as he put away another form.

"What are you saying? The cash is coming in quickly." Naruto said cheerful.  
"What surprises me more is that Tenten can sleep trough all that noise..." Neji said mostly to himself as he looked at Tenten, who slept on his lap.

"It surprised me how much noise she could make." Naruto replied under his breath and snickered. Neji gave Naruto a glare still not exactly sure what the hell Naruto meant.

"Well, It certainly gained you a couple of extra fan-girls...well the ones that were up late last night anyway." Naruto said snickering as he put the money away he just received. Neji's eyes widened as he realised what Naruto meant.

"Damn it..." Neji cursed as he looked at Tenten.

"Oi! Neji! Here's my form! Please make sure I match up with the right person! You know! Pink hair, smart, pretty and all." Lee shouted as he handed over his form and poked Neji in his side.

"...I'll see what I can do, Lee..." Neji replied putting the form away.

"I'll go and inform Gai-sensei now that you two are here!" Lee said, saluting and rushing off. Just as he left the door and ran down the stairs, he tripped and tumbled down landing right in front of Tsunade's feet.

"...You fool, You shouldn't be running around already." Tsunade said as she helped Lee up.

"My leg hurts again..." Lee said under his breath. Tsunade let out a sigh and pulled him away. She examined his leg then raised her head and looked at him.

"No more running and jumping around...If you do it again you're leg could become worse then before after all the trouble I've been trough to heal it. So be a good kid and relax that leg." Tsunade said smiling at the last part.

"O..Ok..." Lee said a bit disappointed. Tsunade handed him a new bottle of potion to him and Lee left to find his sensei.

Meanwhile, back at the dating centre, most of the Genin had already come in and delivered their forms. Ino pretty much dragged Shikamaru and Chouji to it. Kiba and Hinata were there on their own. Sakura came also and handed her form to Neji, just incase Naruto had any plans to go out with her again, not that he'd do that again after last night. After that, they received a couple of more forms before they decided to close for the day and started matching the people. Naruto started out excited but after a while he got bored.

"Damn...This really is the most boring part of the job." Naruto said. Neji didn't reply and just continued to stroke his hand trough Tenten's hair.

"**Are you kidding me boy?**" Naruto heard from inside him. He suddenly felt a strong presence and a small amount of chakra leaked out of him.

"Naruto?" Neji said as he looked at the boy who now had a red glow around him, red eyes and longer nails.

"Ooow yeah! I've got inspiration again!" Naruto said cheerful as he started matching people again.

"Let's see...We'll have Sakura date Lee! And we'll give Chouji the hottest babe we can find! We'll find Kiba someone who likes dogs the most as pets! Ino can get Sasuke-bastard...No wait! We'll match Ino with Shikamaru! Yeah that's it! Let's see...Hinata! Who could date her...? Hmmm that's one I'll have to think over...And then these two!" Naruto said mostly to himself as he matched people up.

"Alright...I guess...That's our cue to leave, Tenten..." Neji said as he carefully picked up Tenten and rushed out of the building. Just as he closed the door he could hear Naruto laugh maniacly and then more papers being mixed up.

"...I don't think Naruto knows what he's doing but what the heck." Neji said as he brought Tenten back to her house. A couple of hours later, Tenten woke up in her room.

"Ohio..." She said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She then noticed the note that fell of her chest.

"Huh...What is this?" Tenten said as she picked it up and read it.

"_Hey sleeping beauty. Finally awake huh? By the time you read this I'm back home already, but you probably figured that out already.Don't worry, it was nothing to carry you back home. Well I'll see you tomorrow then...Signed, Hyuuga Neji. P.S. On our way home I found something you'll hopefully like. Consider it a late gift for our one week anniversary.I put it on your desk.Hope you'll like it._" Tenten read and smiled as she saw the small drawing of Neji holding up a peace sign at the bottom. She then looked over to her desk and found a pretty small box. Tenten opened it to find a short blade and a holster for it. The blade shined in the sunlight and it's hilt was red with red strings attached to the bottom. Tenten smiled as she picked up the short blade and gave it another good look.

"Thank you...Neji." She said smiling as she put the short blade in it's holster and held it against her chest before closing her eyes.

* * *

A/N: First off: If anyone thinks I went to far in this chap with certain things, let me know and I'll change it most likely immediately.

Other then that, yaay a hint of things to come XP! Next chap is my fav and I bet ya all will love it too. to those of you who read the Naruto manga, here's a hint about who it is: It's about someone who recently passed away in the manga sobs


	9. Sisters are too troublesome

**A/N:** Woohoo! It's finally here! My fav chap at this moment! Thank you all for your reviews and such

Search and Seek and Destroy: Well, pretty much yeah...but there won't be to avoid any troublesome things that should happen along with that, lol P

Bryr: He does and did but I think it's ep. 90 or so there is this scene where Naruto sees Tsunade for the first time. Jiraiya:"Tsunadee!" Tsunade:"Jiraiya! What are you doing here!" then jiraiya says something about how long he serached and such. and Naruto thinks like:"Is that chick really the kunoichi that can heal any wound?" insert random close-up off Tsunade's rack here "Is she reallly in her fifties?" --- or something like that. Anyway when he says "Is that chick really the kunoichi that can heal any wound?" that you hear Naruto say neechan...but lets just stop about that, lol XD

Enjoy this chap ya all

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Sisters are too troublesome...**

Temari blushed as she looked inside the magazine she had sneaked into her room.

"No one may find out that I have this..." Temari said as she blushingly turned over the page. She heard something at the door to her room so she quickly threw the magazine on the other side of her bed.

"I'm home..." Kankurou said as he opened the door.

"WHY are you telling ME that?" Temari said annoyed.

"Just thought you'd like to know..." Kankurou said as he sighed.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you have sand up your ass or something." Temari said.

"Remind me NEVER to eat brownies again..." Kankurou said.

"Why that?" Temari asked.

"I'll tell you later...Where's Gaara...That brat needs to remind me as well." Kankurou said. Temari pointed out the window and Kankurou walked around her bed and stared trough it. She figured that if he'd turn around he could see the magazine so she quickly shoved it under her bed with her feet.

"He's at it again?" Kankurou asked.

"Ever since this morning..." Temari replied.

"Geez...Really..." Kankurou said as both of them looked at the huge ass sand castle was building. Gaara was smiling a lot as he put in place the finishing touches to the roof of his castle.

"Well...I'm going to bed now...See you around dinner time..." Kankurou said and left Temari's room. Temari quickly picked up the magazine and started reading it again. After 10 more minutes of reading, Temari dropped the magazine.

"Damn it, I can't take this anymore." Temari said and walked out of her room. Meanwhile Gaara dragged in the TV from their house and put it in his living room in the sand castle.

"Hmmm...I wonder if I should bring a couple of cactus' in from the desert..." Gaara pondered as he looked around in his room. He then shrugged and sat down on his chair of sand to watch some tv. Just when he was comfortably watching his favourite Anime serie on tv, his peace was disturbed by a loud explosion from the room to his left. A couple of seconds later, Temari stood in front of him.

"What do you want? And did you had to blow a hole in my perfect sand castle?" Gaara asked as he didn't move his eyes from the TV.

"Ow Gaara!" Temari replied with tears in her eyes as she jumped on Gaara's lap and started to hug him.

"There, there..." Gaara said as he patted with his sand on her back, while still watching his Anime. After his Anime had a commercial break, Gaara let out a sigh.

"_Why doesn't she do this to Kankurou for once instead of me..."_ Gaara thought as he created a cloud of sand from the chair he was sitting on.

"Come on, Temari...Let me go." Gaara said as they floated towards the kitchen of their real home. However Temari didn't stop hugging Gaara and crying. Gaara sighed, wondering how long Temari would be like that this time.

"Atleast stop crying, I don't like my sand to become mud or quicksand..." Gaara said as he opened the fridge and took out something to drink and a large bar of chocolate. They then floated back to his and castle where Gaara used his sand to pull his sister off him and sat her down on another cloud of sand.

"Now start talking..." Gaara said as he handed over the chocolate.

"I just can't take it anymore." His sister said as she started nibbling on the chocolate with still a few tears falling down.

Gaara figured it was one of those 2 periods again. For the past four years he learned that Temari had two types of periods each month. One lasted about five days, in which she was either someone even he feared or that she would be more hyperactive then anyone he had ever seen before. The other one lasted about a week or so, depending on wether she had the money to go out or not.

"What is it EXACTLY?" Gaara asked as he already raised his sand up to his ears.

"I want s-" Temari said fierce as her tears stopped and Gaara covered his ears with sand so he couldn't hear it.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Well, I'm just getting so h-... from and being t-... from watching all those hot g-...in those sexy b-..." Temari said as Gaara covered up his ears each time he thought something was said that he didn't want to hear.

"Then why don't you go out?" Gaara asked, as his standard reply was.

"Well normally I would...But I'm out of money...Since I spend my last on something else." Temari answered blushing. Gaara sighed and then motioned his sand in his gourd to bring out his wallet. He grabbed some money and handed it over to Temari.

"Now let me continue to watch my anime marathon." Gaara said.

"Can I...really have this?" Temari said. Gaara didn't reply and turned back towards the tv screen.

"Thanks Gaara! I'll repay you when your older!" Temari said as she gave her brother a hug and a kiss on his cheek and then quickly left. Gaara wanted to say 'Dont even bother' but she was gone before he could say so.

"Sisters are so annoying..." Gaara said and continued watching TV. Meanwhile Temari rushed upstairs to grab some clean clothes where she met up with Kankurou.

"What got you so excited?" Kankurou asked.

Temari flashed the money at Kankurou before heading inside her room and locking the door. She quickly undressed and when was standing in her underwear, she stared at the magazine.

"This sure is..." Temari said as she looked at the cover of the magazine with a slight blush.

"No! I must go out!" She then yelled as she threw the magazine under her bed again and grabbed some fresh new clothes and a towel before heading into her own shower. Half an hour later she was all done and got dressed. She quickly headed downstairs and was about to leave when she suddenly heard noises from the kitchen. Temari took a quick look.

"Oi, Temari...Dinner is ready in 5 minutes. Stay here atleast for dinner." Kankurou said.

"Crap I forgot..." Temari said and sat down next to Gaara at the table. Temari found those five minutes to last very long.

"_Crap I should have done that anyway..._" Temari said as she carefully moved her hand. All of a sudden she felt her hand tightly being held back by sand. She looked at Gaara who was just looking forward and then she pulled her hand back as the sand let go.

"I'm done eating..." Gaara said as he finished eating his plate first and left.

"Phew finally..." Kankurou said after Gaara had gone upstairs.

"Why so relieved that Gaara is done?" Temari wondered, even though she was relieved as well since no sand would hold her back this time.

"Because I need to tell you something that he would kill me for if I brought it up during dinner." Kankurou whispered.

"Then talk..." Temari said a bit annoyed as she continued eating. She didn't plan on staying inside for much longer.

"Well...Remember that old lady down the street?" Kankurou said in a soft tone.

"Yeah. What about her? Did she die or something?" Temari asked surprised.

"No but she sure as hell almost killed me." Kankurou replied as he took another bite of his meal.

"What the hell did you do?" Temari wondered.

"Well...She invited me for some brownies so I couldn't refuse, right jyan?" Kankurou asked.

"And?" Temari asked.

"So I eat brownies...feel a bit weird...the next thing I know I wake up naked next to her in bed..." Kankurou said.

"SAY WHA!" Temari shouted and coughed out the piece of food she just put in her mouth.

"That old hag drugged me!" Kankurou said pissed off as he took another bite of his meal. Temari started laughing as Kankurou just glared at her. She quickly restrained her laughter however since she wanted to go out soon. After dinner, Temari quickly rushed outside to go out and have fun.

Meanwhile, our friend Jiraiya arrived at a hotel in Hidden Sand as night began to fall. He sighed as he headed back out again.

"Maybe I should do some data gathering while I'm here...No, that just wouldn't be the same...I wonder if they have any clubs here...Since there won't be any open stands due to the sand storms raging here..." Jiraiya said. After walking around for some time, he saw a couple of cute girls enter a club.

"Ooow! Looks like I've found my place! Hold up little ladies!" Jiraiya said grinning as he rushed after the girls.

Once inside he couldn't find the two girls who rushed inside but he did see that this was a good place alright. It was one large disco with a lot of people ranging from about 15 years old to 25 years old on the dance floor. There were four large poles in the disco and at each one of them there were at least two girls dancing and having fun.

"Yup, definetely the right place." Jiraiya said grinning as he headed over to the bar.

"Oi, Mister! Some sake please." Jiraiya said grinning.

"Coming right up!" The bartender said and gave Jiraiya a bottle of sake and a small cup. Jiraiya took his first cup and turned around and he noticed that a lot of the people here were mostly in a drunken state.

"Oi, bartender...How come most of these kids look like they're drunk?" Jiraiya asked as he turned back around.

"That's why..." The bartender said pointing towards the sign above the bar.

"Desert Oasis, the only place in Hidden Sand where you can get Sake and other alcoholistic drinks at the age of 15 and up." Jiraiya read out loud.

"Ow! That sure is a good way to attract customers!" Jiraiya said laughing as he poured in some more sake in his cup. He turned around again and looked around. Just then Temari and her girlfriends walked up to the bar as well and started dancing in front of Jiraiya.

"Oew! Very nice! Very nice!" Jiraiya whispered as he grinned pervertedly. The girls giggled when they stopped dancing.

"Temari-chan, we're going to bathroom. Do you need to come along too?" One of Temari's friends asked.

"No I'm fine for now." Temari said as she kissed her friends goodbye for now.

"Alrighty we'll be back soon." They said as they all left.

"Oi old man! Another one!" Temari shouted against the bartender.

"I'll pay for that one, mister." Jiraiya said.

"Why?" Temari asked as she took a zip of her drink.  
"Well I need to repay atleast one of you for dancing like that in front of me." Jiraiya said laughing as he took more sake.

"You know what's the funniest thing I've heard all day?" Temari randomly asked Jiraiya.

"Hmmm...You going to tell me?" Jiraiya asked.

"My younger brother, Kankurou, did it with some old lady who gave him brownies." Temari said and started laughing. Jiraiya laughed along with her and then started thinking all of a sudden.

"Wait...His name is Kankurou...and you're Temari? Tell me you don't happen to be shinobi and in a team with a guy named Gaara, now do you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Gaara is my youngest brother! How do you know of us!" Temari asked surprised.

"Naruto told me of what happened during the Chuunin exam in Konoha." Jiraiya said.

"Na...ruto?" Temari said as she looked toroughly at Jiraiya.

"Ow! That's the guy that beat up my little brother, isn't it!" Temari said as it suddenly remembered.

"Yeah that's what he said as well." Jiraiya said and started laughing again. Just then Temari's friends returned.

"Oi, Temari-chan...Let's dance a little bit naughty with eachother to make our fanboys yealous." One of her friends said as she pointed to a group of boyswho were watching them.

"I know something even better." Temari said smiling as she pulled her friend towards her and began kissing her.

Jiraiya's eyes widenedand Temari's friends began to giggle. The obviously drunk Temari ignored the reactions around her and was enjoying the kiss fully. She licked the upper lip of her friend asking for entrance. Her friend opened her mouth and Temari entered. Temari peeked for a second at the fanboys and saw their shocked red faces as she continued to make out with her friend.

"Hey I know what would make them even more pissed off." Temari said after breaking the kiss.

"Like what?" All her friends asked giggling. Temari giggled as well and grabbed the hands of each and everyone of them and headed towards the bathroom. Jiraiya was still shocked for a while as he watched them actually going into the bathroom.

"Tha...tha...that won't even happen in Konoha! Oh My GOD! I'm going to move to this place!" Jiraiya shouted with wide eyes as he held up his 100 points signs. He then quickly headed outside of the club, summoned a frog and sat down on it as he took a book out of his pocket.

"Oi, just hop around the town for a while! I must write this down right now!" Jiraiya commanded his frog and began to write everything down as he was newly inspired. Meanwhile Gaara headed inside the club as he passed by the Sannin hopping around on a frog.

"Hey look guys! It's Gaara!" One of the Temari fanboys shouted.

"_Ow god...what did my sister do this time...everytime those guys want to talk ot me it's about Temari..._" Gaara thought as he looked at the fanboys rushing his way.

"What is it..." Gaara said.

"Temari-chan! She just started making out in front of OUR faces!" They all shouted.

"...Why is that a bad thing?" Gaara asked annoyed as he came here just to drink something.

"It was with a girl! Yeah and then she and all of her friends went to the bathroom! That's right! That's right!" The guys said. Gaara just blinked and walked towards the girls bathroom.

"Temari, Come out...We're going home, so stop playing with your friends." Gaara said as he knocked on the door. The door slightly opened and Temari sticked her head out.

"Ga-Gaara...What are you doing here?" She said with a fake smile and a red blush on her face.

"What are you doing should be my line! I came here just to get a drink and these assholes come bother me about you fooling around with your friends!" Gaara yelled as he pointed towards the fanboys with his finger.

"Well uhm...Sorry Gaara...But you know I really would like to stay here for a few more minutes." Temari said as she motioned her hand for Gaara to leave.

"Hey I thought you were wearing a shirt with long sleeves? What the hell are you doing in there anyway?" Gaara said as he just walked in to the women's bathroom. The door closed behind him and there was a short moment of silence.

"WHAT THE SANDY HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Gaara's voice came over all the screams of the girls.

"Gaara...It really is nothing! Please leave now!" Temari yelled.

"I WILL! AND I'LL BRING EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU WITH ME TO EXPLAIN THIS!" Gaara yelled and a second later he stormed out of the bathroom while his sand dragged along all the girls.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Gaara shouted as the music stopped and people stopped dancing as he passed by.

"Ow and I'd like to have a diet coke mixed with some sake and rum. Ow and do you have any of those fish-on-a-stick things? I'd like one of thosetoo." Gaara then said to the bartender in the calmest voice ever.

"Uh...Yeah..." The bartender said as he put everything on a plate.

"Thank you." Gaara said as he took the plate with his sand and then walked out of the club. The entire way back to his sand castle, Gaara had been shouting about how wrong it was what they did and it went against everything right in nature. When then finally reached his castle he put them down on the ground and even though they were now pretty much able to move again, the sand still covered most of their body.

"Well then...CAN SOMEONE FREAKING EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON THERE!" Gaara shouted as his entire castle shook. All the girls were scared but Temari was the only one who could at least talk to Gaara.

"Well...uhm...We thought you would like that." Temari said blushing as the other girls blushed and nodded as well.

"You know I've figured out you are bisexual a long time ago but THIS pretty much tops everything!" Gaara yelled.

"Temari-chan is bisexual?" One of the girls asked.

"Most of us are...Didn't you know?" Another randomly said as they started mumbling with eachother.

"HEY I'M STILL HERE!" Gaara shouted. All the girls went silent again.

"Really, I couldn't care less about what you were doing there Temari if it was something else...but this is even worse than Kankurou's set of dirty movies." Gaara said nodding.

"Kankurou has dirty movies? How come I didn't know that! And how do you know that!" Temari yelled.

"Well since I don't sleep I need something to do..." Gaara said nodding.

"Heh! Gaara-kun watches dirty movies!" All the girls aside from Temari said in chore and start mumbling again.

"NO I DO NOT! Geez...I just know a lot of things about people since I don't...Hey weren't you with Temari last night?" Gaara said pointing out to some random girl.

"Well...uhm..." The girl said blushing.

"Heh! How lucky! I'd want some too!" The girls shouted and started randomly mumbling about how they liked Temari.

"I...really...should...kill...them..." Gaara mumbled to himself trying to restrain the intent to kill. Just then a large amount of things hitting the walls of Gaara's sand castle could be heard.

"Now what..." Gaara said as he went outside, while Temari and her friends clinged together in fear.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Gaara asked the bunch of boys that were in the club earlier.

"We found out about it! We won't let you have all the kawaii girls for your self! That's right!" The boys shouted, for a moment forgetting they were talking to Gaara. Gaara just looked annoyed at them, threw them away with his sand and headed back inside. In there the girls were still clinging on to eachother. Gaara quietly sat down on his cloud of sand and took a zip of his drink and a bite of his fish.

"Now...will someone...please tell me while I'm still sane...Why...in the...sandy hell...you girls...were...fucking..." Gaara said and noticed the confused look on the girls face. The girls then looked at eachother questionly as there was a moment of silence.

"Worshiping me in a woman's bathroom!" Gaara shouted pissed off.

**A/N:Had ya there for a moment didn't I XP...**

"Well uhm...It wasn't really worshipping, Gaara-kun..." One of the girls said.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL NOT WORSHIPPING?" Gaara yelled as he held up one of the posters he took from the bathroom which had him drawn on it holding a teddy bear and saying all over the place 'We love you Gaara-kun, You're so cute Gaara-kun, We want you Gaara-kun, We worship you Gaara-kun.'.

"But...Gaara-kun...We just..." A girl said and started to sniff. At first Gaara didn't even bother to show some reaction on his face, but when he saw all of the girls, even his own sister, starting to sniff he couldn't help but be confused.

"Alright..alright...It's ok, don't start crying..." Gaara said, hoping to avoid one heck of a disaster.

"But..." One of the girls said sniffing.

"You don't..." The next one said sniffing.

"Even..." The one after that said sniffing.

"Love us...not even me your own sister." Temari said sniffing.

"Well uhm...You can worship me...just please not with those posters and pictures...and certainly DON'T worship me in a bathroom without wearing any clothes..." Gaara said pissed off as his sand tore the poster apart.

"_Come to think of it...Having every girl in town worship me doesn't sound that bad..._" Gaara thought, but was ripped out of his thoughts as all the girls began to cry out loud.

"What the sandy..." Gaara said as he looked in fear towards the girls as they got up and rushed towards him.

"Gaara!" The girls yelled as they all jumped on him and started hugging and kissing him. Gaara screamed as he was overwhelmed by the girls. A few moments later Gaara opened his eyes and found himself in a dark place.

"Great...killed by a bunch of emotional girls..." Gaara said as he looked around in the dark empty void.

"**You aren't dead kid...You're just in such a funky situation right now that you can actually talk to me! Whahaha!**" Gaara heard as suddenly two yellow eyes appeared in front of him.

"Ow great I'm actually talking to the thing that is SUPPOSED to protect me with a shield of sand against ANY attack..." Gaara said to none specifically.

"**Say what you want kid...But that isn't really a attack kid. It's more something that even I don't want to kill! Whahahahaha!**" Shukaku said.

"Alright then...God! If you can hear me can you please make me regain consciousness! I seriously do NOT like this guy!" Gaara yelled.

"**Whahahaha! Your funny kid, but I'll let you return to your body...Have fun with the girls...WHAHAHAHA!**" Shukaku said laughing and a moment later Gaara was back in his sand castle. He took notice of his surroundings for the first few seconds and then sighed as he crawled out of the large sleeping mass of girls.

"Geez...How long have I been out? Glad to see I still have clothes on though..." Gaara said as he looked at Temari and her friends who were crawled up against one another and around where Gaara stood.

"Looks like they'll have to sleep here though..." Gaara said as he covered each and everyone of them with sand before leaving to do his nightly routine of walking around Hidden Sand.

"Sisters are too troublesome to have..." Gaara said as he sighed when he gave a final look on Temari and her friends.

* * *

A/N: Not much to say., lol. Hope ya all liked this chap. Next chap we have an interesting 'twist' in the story more or less XP I'm sure most of you will like it, but don't get your hopes up toohigh because it's not THAT much of a big deal. Please R&R again 


	10. Neji's Choice

A/N: Yo! A new chap for ya all to enjoy Thanks again 4 t3h reviews

KatonKageNaruto: Lol the whole ShikaIno thing is just because I won't bring Temari and Shika together YET...As you'll see in this chapter, it isn't REALLY special what Shika and Ino have going on...Let's just say it's cuz ofthe other call of nature XD But yeah I like ShikaTem over ShikaIno as well and NaruTem is also cool(My fav story on this site atm is NaruTem fic and it seriously kicks ass ) After a few more chapters we'll most likely have ShikaTem stuff...Heck with al lthe plans I have right now this is gonna be one hella long fic Oo...

No 1 You Know: After this chapter...Anything is possible with Anko, my friend XD...So if people would like to see Anko hook up with random people...or less random people...Just say so

And on that note, If anyone likes to see a couple in this story(Non Yaoi please...Seriously this IS Icha Icha Paradise after all XP...) that isn't yet in it and could be possible without breaking up NejiTen and HinaNaruAyame(with that I mean things that would cause trouble for them f'sure XP) then let me know and I'll see if we can have like a chap devoted to that couple or something.

Any way, On with the story ! Enjoy it, cause I don't think I'll post a new chapter tomorrow, maybe sunday but it depends on wether I can hurry up with the chapters.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Neji's Choice**

"I don't want you to!" Tenten yelled.

"Listen Tenten, I'm still going to the party with you tomorrow. Only I need to go out tonight with a client. It business, so why are you getting worked up like this?" Neji asked.

"Because what if you like her better!" Tenten yelled as she turned around.

"_She's right...This was one of the reasons I wanted to start that dating service with Naruto. Never thought Tenten would take it so serious...I can't really leave her like this, can I?"_ Neji thought and let out a sigh.

"Why would I like her better then you?" Neji asked, hoping that Tenten would be straight forward to him.

"Even though I dont like to admit it, She stronger way then me, Has biggercurves then me, Wears more challenging outfits then me..." Tenten shouted.

"Hmmm that might be true." Neji said.

Tenten turned around and looked at Neji with tears in her eyes, thinking that Neji would leave her because she is so jealous.

"But you know what..." Neji said and wrapped his arms around Tenten. Tenten closed her eyes and started to shiver, preparing for the worst.

"I bet she will never be as sweet as you are." Neji whispered in her ear and then kissed her on her cheek. Tenten looked up at him with wide eyes as he entered his bathroom.

"Now you just stand there for a few moments while I'll change clothes...Else I might actually do a lot more tonight." Neji said before closing his bathroom door. A couple of moments later Neji stepped out of his bathroom and found her in the exact same position as he had left her.

"Hey Tenten, what's wrong?" Neji asked worried as he walked up to Tenten.

"You said that I should stand here untill you were done or else you'd go and do things with that women..." Tenten said in a soft and sad tone. Neji sighed and held Tenten close to him.

"Crazy Tenten...That was just so that you'd stay in my room, so that I could kiss you good-bye and say that I really love you. You could have moved from this spot, you know." Neji whispered in her ear as in stroke her back.

"Tenten, please don't worry about me doing things to her. I love you." Neji then said and kissed her. He then left her alone and headed out to meet up with his date. Meanwhile Tenten still stood on the same spot as a few moments ago.

"Neji...I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you...I'll get you a gift like you got me one..." Tenten said as she pulled out the short blade Neji had given her and with that Tenten left Neji's room as well to search for a gift for him.

"_Damn...This will be annoying...I had an instant crush on her when I first met her...but then Tenten came along and now I love her...And I don't know what inpact going out with Anko will have on me..."_ Neji thought as he walked towards Anko's house. He was a bit nervous as his date didn't know who she would be dating. Neji rang the door bell and a minute later Anko opened up.

"Good afternoon Miss Anko. I'm Hyuuga Neji, your date as you requested." Neji said and bowed. Anko looked down at Neji and then started to laugh.

"Can I ask what's so funny?" Neji asked a bit annoyed.

"What's funny you ask? I thought I would have a decent guy that was atleast Jounin level and able to handle someone like me. Not a Genin that is about 7 years or so younger then me." Anko said as she still laughed.

"What was that..." Neji said annoyed.

"Sorry boy...But I want someone who can handle me and I don't think you would even last 2 minutes if we would fight.You can keep the money I paid." Anko said and was about to close her door. Neji however sticked his foot in and didn't let the door get shut.

"So let me get this straight...If beat you in combat you'll go out on a date?" Neji asked annoyed.

"You want to go out with me that badly, huh?" Anko said as she gave a look at Neji.

"No, I just won't be put of like some weak Genin. So therefor I'll show you my skill as a shinobi and beat you so that you go out with me." Neji said pissed off.

"Haha...I would go out with you if you lasted 5 minutes in a one on one fight with me. If you'd beat me...well...then I'd do anything for you." Anko said with a naughty look on her face as she said the last part.

"Fine then." Neji said as he pulled Anko off to the training grounds where his team usually trained.

"Alright then Hyuuga-kun. These are the rules. There is a time limit of 5 minutes. If you are still standing after those 5 minutes, I'll get my finest clothes and go out with you. If you beat me down in those 5 minutes I'll do anything for you for ehm...an entire week! Agreed?" Anko asked.

"Yeah but hold on for one second...We need to wait until my sensei and teammate get here so they can keep count of the time." Neji said and just as he finished his line, Lee and Gai arrived.

"Yo Neji! What are you doing here with Anko-san?" Gai said as he struck his nice guy pose.

"We're going to have a little showdown and I need you two to be the judge and record the time. Once 5 minutes have passed by the match is over if not earlier. Ow and please don't interfere..." Neji comanded.

"Alright then Neji! Show her your springtime of youth! Right, Lee!" Gai said.

"Ossu!" Lee replied.

"Both of you are ready!" Gai asked and both Anko and Neji nodded.

"Then let's begin!" Gai yelled and Anko instantly threw three kunai's at Neji.

"Too naive..." Neji said as he easily dodged the kunai's. Neji then charged towards her. Anko quickly dodged Neji's Jyuuken attacks and jumped back.

"Well it looks like you are able to do some damage IF you would hit me." Anko said.

"Who says I won't hit you!" Neji shouted as he rushed forward again.

"Gai-sensei, why do you think those two are fighting anyway!" Lee said as he watched the battle with excitement.

"I don't know, my adorable student! Maybe Neji finally lost it and thinks he's able to defeat a Jounin!" Gai stated.

"Or what if they are fighting because Anko-san insulted Tenten and now Neji is fighting her in order to protect Tenten's name!" Lee said.

"Ow! Your sharper then ever my adorable student!" Gai said and struck his nice guy pose.

"But why isn't Tenten here then?" Lee wondered.

"Hmmm...I don't know, Lee. Maybe she was offended so badly that she went home crying!" Gai said nodding.

"What! Then I too shall avenge her!" Lee said as he jumped up.

"Wait Lee! Neji told us not to intervine with this battle! We'll watch quietly from the lines this time my springtime of youth student!" Gai comanded Lee, who immediately returned to his sensei.

"Gai-sensei...Do you think Neji can win?" Lee asked as he sat down.

"Hmm...I don't know Lee. He is good but he ain't a Jounin." Gai replied and noticed that Lee looked a bit sad.

"However! We must cheer our friend Neji on and he might win by our youthful spirit enthousiasm!" Gai said and struck the nice guy pose again.

"Ossu!" Lee said as he saluted his sensei.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Tenten asked who sudden stood behind them.

"Tenten!" Both Gai and Lee said.

"What's with the surprised look?" Tenten asked as she stared at Lee and her sensei.

"Tenten, are you alright! Didn't Anko offend you and that's why Neji is fighting her right now!" Lee shouted as he stood up.

"What? No! And they're fighting? They supposed to be on a date...but fighting is good as well." Tenten said confused.

"Date?" Gai and Lee said confused as they turned around towards Neji and Anko again. Meanwhile Neji struck his Hakke pose as Anko began flashing trough seals.

"Neji has lost it Gai-sensei! He is even posing wrong!" Lee mentioned.

"Lee your sharper then ever before! And yes he has lost it!" Gai said.

"Hakke...Hyaku Niju Hashou!" Neji said and rushed forward.

"128 hits! Since when can he...?" Gai said. Anko noticed Neji running towards her and stopped her jutsu and unleashed her Hidden Snake Hands with both her hands.

"_Damn...However I can't seriously hurt her...I just need to beat her. Looks like I have no choice."_ Neji thought as he used his first 8 hits to knock the snakes away. Anko tried to jump back but couldn't escape Neji's attack.

"Sensei? Are there a lot of tenketsu in a person's chest?" Tenten said as she pointed at Neji.

"Well yes, the heart has a lot of them but he isn't..." Gai stopped talking as he noticed the red blush on Anko's face. He quickly grabbed Lee and Tenten and covered up their ears. A few seconds later the earth started tremblign and once it stopped Gai let go of his students. Neji looked bewildered at Anko who was lying down on the ground with a huge red blush on her face.

"What the hell was that...?" Neji said to himself.

"Neji you did it!" Tenten cheered as she ran towards Neji.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" Neji asked as Tenten hugged him.

"Er...well...no special reason. Why were you fighting her?" Tenten asked.

"To make a long story short, she thought I was weak and wouldn't go out with me on a date because of it." Neji said.

"Then why did you go and fight her?" Tenten asked a bit annoyed.

"Because I don't like being called weak." Neji said as he shrugged.

"Oh ok...So...now what?" Tenten asked.

"Hey, sorry but I payed for a date and so I get one." Anko said as she got back up and dusted herself off.

"So I need to borrow your boyfriend for a few hours..." Anko continued as she walked up to Tenten and Neji. Tenten firmly stood infront of Neji and spread her arms.

"Don't worry, I'll be good for him...Your one lucky girl." Anko whispered in Tenten's ear as she poked her.

"Tenten, she's right. She did pay for it and Naruto and I don't want to get a 'bad' name." Neji said.

"Well then let's go to my house. I still need to change clothes." Anko said grinning.

"Tenten, I'll come by your house tonight." Neji said and gave Tenten a kiss before leaving.

Tenten slightlysmiled as she watched him slowly walking away and just before leaving her sight he looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. She then turned around and ran back to Lee and Gai.

"But Gai-sensei! What was that earthquake!" Lee asked.

"Lee, it's best for you to not know right now! Maybe when your later in your springtime of youth!" Gai said.

"But Gai-sensei!" Lee protested.

"Lee! Didn't you hear what I said! It is better for you to know it later!" Gai said.

"O-Ossu!" Lee said and saluted his sensei.

"Uhm you guys...I want to ask you something." Tenten said.

"What is it Tenten? Are you worried about Neji?" Lee asked excited.

"No, I just wondered if you guys knew what he likes." Tenten asked.

"What Neji likes? Well it certainly ain't the Hyuuga Main House." Gai said nodding.

"And he certainly likes you!" Lee shouted.

"Ow your really sharp today my adorable student!" Gai yelled. Lee and Gai then started shouting and hugging, so Tenten sneaked away.

"Well those two weren't much help...Let's see who else I can ask for help..." Tenten said to herself as she walked trough the main street of Konoha. Meanwhile, Neji was waiting in front of Anko's bedroom.

"_Why do woman always take so long to change clothes...I really don't get it."_ Neji thought as he waited impatiently. Just then the door opened and Anko walked out of her room.

"Well, how do I look pretty boy?" Anko said as she winked at Neji.

"Er..you look fine..And..." Neji said trying not to drool.

"Pretty boy?" Neji asked in a annoyed tone.

"Well that's what you are...So how about we stay here at my place and order some food instead of going out." Anko said in a tone he almost couldn't resist.

"No..I think I have a better idea." Neji said smirking.

"Ow..and what might that be?" Anko said blushing as she glared at Neji.

"_Must...resist...power...of...hormones..."_ Neji thought and gritted his teeth. A while later Neji was smiling widely as he sat on a chair.

"So...How the heck did you pull that off anyway?" Naruto asked as he pointed at Anko.

"It's called skills." Neji said.

"Ow dear, could you please give us some more?" Neji asked.

"Yes sir, at your command sir..." Anko said and walked away from their table.

"_Damn it...This isn't what I thought he meant when he said he had a better idea..."_ Anko cursed in her mind.

"You sure are lucky, right Akamaru?" Kiba said and Akamaru barked.

"So...she's at your command for an entire week?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Neji replied and closed his eyes.

"And she has to do EVERYTHING you ask her?" Kiba asked and started smirking. Neji nodded a couple of times.

"So if you'd say to her, Please preform a striptease in front of me and my friends, she'd do it, right?" Kiba asked.

"...Why do you want to know that?" Neji asked in return.

"Where is our striptease then!" Kiba said and grinned widely.

"I'm not going to let her do that in public..." Neji said and sighed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" Anko asked as she put down the drinks she got for Neji and his friends.

"Yes, could you please show Kiba why I wouldn't command you to strip in public." Neji said. Kiba was grinning widely, hoping to get something good. However that grin quickly disappeared as Anko punched him in the face, sending him flying trough the streets of Konoha. Anko then took his seat, sat down on it and sighed as she hung on her arms. She looked around the table and noticed all the boys blushing at her.

"What's wrong?" Anko asked. Neji closed his eyes and pointed in her direction. She then noticed her shirt was a bit too open to her liking and quickly closed it.

"What? Too much woman for you guys?" She asked and looked away while blushing a lot.

"I've seen worse." Naruto confessed and shrugged.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Anko all stared at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked as he looked at his friends.

"You telling me you've seen more then THIS!" Anko said and flashed Naruto. Everyone drooled and quickly shook it off when she closed her shirt again.

"Er...Well...Yeah...Almost every week I do." Naruto said nodding with a huge blush on his face.

"Wow Naruto..." Neji said.

"I didn't know Naruto was getting that much." Chouji said and opened a bag off chips, hoping to hear a good story.

"It's too troublesome to even wonder what Naruto is doing when we're not in his sight..." Shikamaru said and took a zip of his drinks.

"What! No! That's not it! I see more at my work! That's all!" Naruto yelled and waved his hands like mad.

"That says enough..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shut up dattebayo! You've been worse then me Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled pointing at Shikamaru. Anko shoved over to Neji and leaned towards him.

"You know...You and your friends are all pretty damn sexually active..." Anko whispered in his ear. Neji didn't respond and took a zip of his soda.

"What kind of troublesome things have you heard about me?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"Like you teaching a certain someone a thing or two..." Naruto said and poked in Shika's stomach with his elbow.

"I figured she couldn't keep her mouth shut to you...I can't help a troublesome thing like me being good at that." Shikamaru said.

"But you know...That means you've been with her again." Shikamaru said grinning at Naruto. Naruto looked shocked at Shikamaru and didn't really know what to say.

"Well...er...Not really...She just came by my house and tried to seduce me and then when I refused she blurted out that you've been telling her things for nothing." Naruto said and looked away.

"Hey Neji-kun...Shall we go back to my home...I did pay for a date and I deserve some private attention from you for being so nice today to you..." Anko whispered in Neji's ear.

"Hmm...You've got a point...Fine then..." Neji said and stood up.

"Guys, I'm leaving...Later all." Neji said and walked away.

"Later Neji." They all said and then Anko followed Neji. Later that day, more to say in the evening, Tenten was impatiently waiting at her home for Neji. When the doorbell rang, Tenten jumped out of the window and was glad to see Neji at her door.

"Neji!" Tenten said and hugged him.

"Wow Tenten...Easy there, you actually caught me off guard." Neji said and then Tenten picked him up and carried him back to her room.

"Now that was the least thing I was expecting." Neji said as Tenten sat him down on her bed.

"Before I start ehm...with what I want to do...I want to ask you something..." Tenten said and sat down next to him.

"Huh? What is it?" Neji asked.

"Forgive me for asking this but...Did something happen between you and Anko?" Tenten asked and bit her lip as she waited for a response.

"No, not at all...She tried to convince me at her home though..." Neji said.

"What happened!" Tenten demanded.

"She asked if I could ehm...'please' her. I said, If I wasn't in love with someone very special I'd might do that...but I can't find my heart to betray that person. It would break her heart if I did." Neji said and Tenten instantly threw herself around Neji's neck.

"What's wrong Tenten...? I was just late because she wanted to know somethings I could help her out with." Neji said as he wrapped his arms around Tenten.

"You can tell me that later...Right now..I just want nothing more then this..." Tenten said and kissed Neji passionately.

"Hold up Tenten. First I want to know something." Neji said after breaking the kiss.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"Why are you wearing a kimono right now?" Neji asked.

"That my aniversary gift for you." Tenten said smiling.

"...I don't really get it." Neji said.

"I couldn't think of anything you'd actually like...So I decided to give you something you'd definetely like...Me." Tenten said smiling and pushed Neji down on her bed.

"And here I was thinking I already had you..." Neji said smiling.

"I never want to lose you to anyone, Neji..." Tenten said as she moved one hand under his shirt.With the other she opened her kimono and layed down on him.

"I don't want to lose you either..." Neji said as Tenten stroke with her hand trough his hair and then moved towards him.

"_For you are the one I choose..."_ Neji thought as he closed his eyes and kissed Tenten.

* * *

A/N: That pretty much covered the largest part of the NejiTen stuff , Don't worry there will be more but now the romance is more directed towards Naruto, Hinata and Ayame Next chap will be about Gaara again...Not a very cool chapter, but er...well you'll see for yourself(Note: it's like a filler, lol XP Chapter 12 will be like huge! That's the party after all.) 


	11. When you are sleeping

A/N: Yo! How's it going ya all ? Another Gaara chap with some interesting things going on XD Not much else to say b4 the story aside from thnx 4 the reviews!

No 1 You Know: Tenten basically was a bit insecure at first but after last chapter that will change a whole lot...And Anko action well...It will happen! Just wait and see...won't be a shitload of her doing stuff or something...But we will see her. and the IruAnkoKaka thing you mentioned will prolly also be put to place in a random chapter, lol

Kyuubi: **Now we will go on with the storry!**

Me: That's my line! You aren't supposed to show up yet puts Kyuubi back in his cage Now on with the story

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: When you are sleeping...**

Jiraiya was walking trough the desert streets of Hidden Sand. Even though he had just been treated nice by a bunch of Sand ladies, he was actually depressed for the first time in a long while. Tomorrow would be Tsunade's party and he was stuck here in the desert. Ofcourse he could visit those same ladies again as he did today but it was still different. Jiraiya sighed at the thought of all the things he might miss out on. There was some relief that Shino would be there drawing the most hot stuff but he would rather experience that first hand.

As Jiraiya continued his trail of thoughts he walked into a young boy.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at home sleeping or something?" Jiraiya asked. The boy floating on a cloud of sand turned around towards him.

"I don't sleep..." The boy said.

"You don't sleep, huh? What's your name kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sabaku no Gaara...And you, old man?" Gaara asked.

"Glad you asked!" Jiraiya rejoiced.

"Open your beady little eyes and take a good look at this, The divine ninja who has no enemies in the north of the south. Not in the East or the west. One of the legendary Sannin! The frog tamer Jiraiya! That's me!" Jiraiya said as he did his whole Far East of Eden Dance.

"Nice to meet you..." Gaara said sweatdropping at the sight of Jiraiya's 'dance'.

"You know I've heard about you...Naruto told me about you I believe." Jiraiya said and struck a thinking pose.

"Uzumaki Naruto? You know him?" Gaara asked.

"Well, I am sort of his teacher from time to time...So I know him alright." Jiraiya answered.

"Ow I see..." Gaara said and continued floating on.

"Hey kid! Where are you going!" Jiraiya asked and ran after him.

"To continue to do my job..." Gaara answered.

"Your job?" Jiraiya asked. Gaara made a could of sand under Jiraiya and made him float along with him. After floating around town a short while, they got to a house and they floated near a bedroom window. Inside there was a girl about Gaara's age moving around restlessly in her bed. Gaara motioned his hand and as his sand reached trough the window the girl rolled over to the window and finally stopped moving.

"Did you just...?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah I just put her to sleep that's my job...More or less...To make people sleep easy and have a good night's rest..Ironic, huh?" Gaara said.

"Ow phew I thought you killed her." Jiraiya said and let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't kill a person in his or her sleep in this village..." Gaara said.

"Why not? Not that it's a bad thing to NOT kill people..." Jiraiya asked as they continued floating on.

"Most of them are too cute to kill." Gaara said and then instantly smacked himself with his sand.

"Sorry, that was a result of me not talking enough to people." Gaara explained himself.

"I see...So basically...Since you are up at night doing this...Do you see anything interesting?" Jiraiya asked grinning.

"Not much...Look my sister is cuddling again with one of her friends. Geez, does she really need to do that in my house." Gaara said pointing at his sister's bedroom window. Jiraiya's jaw dropped to the floor and since they were pretty high up in the air that was pretty a long drop.

"Ehm...Does that kind of thing happen often here...You know, two girls 'cuddling' with eachother?" Jiraiya asked Gaara.

"My sister does it a lot...And her friends too...Then there are some couple's that do that too." Gaara said.

"Ow my...This is interesting..." Jiraiya said grinning and started writing this all down.

"So does anything else happen here at night?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well since I'm the Sandman...I get to see a lot of things. Like my brother putting his weener in his puppet and then moving back and forth...He must have had some kind of itch on it or something..." Gaara said and shivered.

"...He had that alright." Jiraiya said and decided not to write that down.

"Other then that...My sis often blushes a lot when she's in bed and her arms, that are under the blankets, are moving a lot...So I just put her to sleep when she does that." Gaara said and they floated down a bit. Jiraiya gasped at what he just heard and instantly wrote it all down as fast as possible.

"Hey! Wait one sec! What are you doing!" Jiraiya asked as he noticed Gaara float towards his sister's bedroom window.

"I'm going to put them to sleep..." Gaara said as he turned around.

"N-No! Don't do that...I like seeing girls cuddle." Jiraiya said grinning pervertedly.

"...I don't care. I don't like people watching my sister." Gaara said glaring at Jiraiya.

"Er...How about just her friend then?" Jiraiya asked smiling widely and innocent.

"...You'd still be watching my sister. I could take you a tour around the Village though to other girls who are cuddling." Gaara said.

"Ow! You could! Please do so if it isn't too much trouble!" Jiraiya said cheerful.

"Very well...You can watch for like one hour...Then I'll need to rest my body in my sandcastle over there since in the morning my sister will probably instantly run half naked towards me...Something I must evade as much as possible." Gaara said.

"I see...Thank you for the tour." Jiraiya said and then his cloud took him off to see other girls.Gaara shrugged and made his sister and her friend fall asleep. He then transported inside Temari's room and sat down there as he covered them both up just incase Jiraiya would come along here again.

"_Wow..That kid is either really ignorant when it comes to these things or he's just plain retarded...Anyway..This will give me a whole lot of inspiration for my novel..."_ Jiraiya thought as he observed another pair of girls. Gaara floated above Temari and her friend and looked at them sleeping.

"_Why would anyone want to see two girls cuddle? Then again...I heard a couple of the Jounin of this town talking about things like that as well...I wonder if people would pay money for that...Hmmm...That gives me an idea..."_ Gaara thought and landed next to Temari.

"Oi, Temari...Wake up..." Gaara said shaking his sister back and forth.

"Gaara? What are you doing in my room when I'm with..." Temari said sleepy and looked over to her friend who groaned and also woke up.

"Yeah sorry to disturb your sleep, but I need to ask you something...Well maybe you two." Gaara said and the girls looked amazed at Gaara as they sat up. As the blankets fell down, Gaara blushingly sighed and pulled them back up with his sand.

"Anything for you, honey." Temari's friend said.

"...Exactly how many fangirls do I have?" Gaara asked annoyed. Temari and her friend looked at eachother and smirked.

"We can't tell you that." Temari said.

"Not without atleast doing something for us..." Temari's friend said. Gaara sighed and hoped it wasn't something that bad.

"What is it?" Gaara asked hoping it was something like, give us a goodnight kiss or something. Instead of answering the two pulled Gaara towards them and stared hugging him.

"...If you two don't answer after this, I swear I'll give you a new definetion to the word pain." Gaara said as he was embraced by both of the girls. They then started kissing him what Gaara liked even less.

"_I hope this is worth it..."_ Gaara tought annoyed.

Meanwhile Jiraiya was reading trough his story. Right now there wasn't a straight line of story yet, just things that happened that needed to eventually form a story. For once it would be about real events instead of his thoughts though. There for Jiraiya decided to name this special edition of Icha Icha Paradise...Icha Icha Paradise, The True Story. He was right now pondering how this would end though. But his thoughts were soon distracted as the girls from behind the window he was at began making loud noises.

Back in Konoha, a certain blonde haired boy couldn't catch sleep. It was as if someone he knew was having trouble or something. He couldn't quite figure it out, but then he felt a arm wrap around his waist. Naruto was able to expand his apartment quite a bit thanks to his job. He had bought a bigger bed, a new tv and not to mention a huge supply of every Ramen flavour possible. Naruto tilted his head to his side and saw Ayame sleeping with a smile on her face. He could hear her softly breathing, what relaxed him a lot.

"_Something is weird...All of a sudden a lot of girls like me...and a lot have stayed here...And this happened only in a few weeks...What is wrong here?"_ Naruto wondered. Right now his heart was in chaos. For he didn't really know who he wanted. Ayame was always able to cheer him up, care for him and made him really feel loved. Ino, even though he didn't really like her, seemed to be different from the other fangirls he had obtained. Sakura was the girl he always liked but he didn't know right now if he still loved her. And then there were all his fangirls that were more obsessed with him then they had been with Sasuke. Naruto wondered who he should take to the party tomorrow. He origanally wanted to take Ayame but since she isn't a shinobi, she couldn't come. It then hit him, there was one person who he was unable to match up with someone.

"_I wonder if she likes me...Or would want to go to the party with me...I'd better ask her tomorrow."_ Naruto figured. Naruto then pulled Ayame closer towards him and tried to catch sleep while lying against her.

Meanwhile back in Hidden Sand, Gaara was floating on his sand again, only this time he was on his back.

"...I hate cuddling." Gaara said annoyed.

"Yo, Sandman...How's it going? Thanks for the tour." JIraiya said grinning widely.

"I hate cuddling..." Gaara repeated.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not much really...Tell me, do a lot of people like to see girls cuddle with eachother and be cuddled by them?" Gaara said as he sat back up.

"Hmmm...That depends a lot of them do. I do for example." Jiraiya replied grinning.

"Would you pay money for it?" Gaara asked.

"Hmmm...If the girls are good looking, then yes." Jiraiya answered as he nodded.

"Then they are finally good for something..." Gaara mumbled.

"Hmm...What was that? Don't you like it then?" Jiraiya asked. Gaara then used his sand to put Jiraiya to sleep.

"I guess this is one of the better things in my life, putting people to sleep when they ask annoying questions at night..." Gaara said as he made his sand carry the sleeping Jiraiya back to a hotel.

Halfway to the hotel Gaara knew, he put Jiraiya against the wall.

"Hmm...It's better to think he dreamt all of that and was drunk..." Gaara said to himself and made a bottle of sake appear out of his sand and put it in Jiraiya's hand.

"I wonder what else my sand holds..." Gaara said as he walked back to his house. Back at home Gaara sneaked into Temari's room, which wasn't that hard for him. He sneaked around her bed and silently made his sand pick up a magazine that was lying under Temari's bed. Gaara left the same way he came, by using his sand, and sat down on his couch in his own sand castle.

"Now let's see...What should I make all those girls wear?" Gaara asked himself as he opened the magazine. Normally Gaara wasn't even faced by seeing a woman in her underwear or something else that his brother might have found 'tempting'. After all, he was used to seeing his sister run in to his room early in the morning wearing only her netshirt. However as he was turning the pages of Temari's magazine, he felt a blush coming on his face.

"Why do those stupid things always come up at night...and when I'm looking at Temari's lingerie magazine...Stupid hormones." Gaara cursed and continued looking trough the magazine. An hour later Gaara was grinning widely.

"I'm finally going to be able to buy that new flat-screen tv to watch my favorite series on...If this works out." Gaara said to himself as he closed the magazine.

"Look out girls...When you are sleeping...Dreaming most likely of me I'm afraid...I'm planning to use you to get what I deserve...Digital television!" Gaara said and started laughing maniacly.

* * *

A/N: So much for the filler chapter more or less, lol. For those of you who don't like Gaara and Temari doing stuff with eachother, you cna just think it went like this: Gaara ---- Tem's friend ---- Temari; If you do like it however, go let your immagination run wild XD

Ow...And Gaara basically knows lil about the world as you can see XP...

Next chap will be a long time from now, because I'm letting ya all have the chance to review and tell me if you want certain people have (intimate) conversations and such on the party in the next chap. Couplesat party are: NejiTen, NaruHina, Kiba x OC( who is also an Inuzuka person), Chouji x Someone you wouldn't be expecting for him very soon, ShikaIno only because Temari ain't there lol, SakuLee, And for the other jounins and such you can pick out who they will be with, lol.

Until next time! please R&R again


	12. Party of Madness

A/N: Thanks for the wait ya all! It's finally here! the party of madness! You've all been waiting long enough now right ?

Only one person of the reviewers had a thought about who Chouji was going to date, and he was right XP

Other then that, thanks all for the reviews, enjoy the new chapter, most of the pairings for the partyhave some stuff happening here so enjoy it. R&R at the end...And now go read ! Ow and next chapter will be...er...up real soon if my Gunz addiction doesn't take control of me, lol**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Party of Madness

The next day Naruto was walking towards the Hyuuga mansion after having his Ramen breakfast. He was happy to see Hinata training in the courtyard.

"Oi, Hinata!" Naruto yelled cheerful.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said when she saw Naruto and quickly took a few steps back.

"Is Neji around?" Naruto asked.

"N-no...He didn't come home last night. I...I think he's at Tenten's house." Hinata said.

"That's odd...I didn't hear them..." Naruto said to himself.

"Hear them? What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"What! Ow! Nothing...Nothing at all...Say Hinata..." Naruto answered and caught Hinata's attention.

"Do you...already have a date for tonight?" Naruto asked. Hinata stared at Naruto and slowly shook her head.

"Would you like to be my date then?" Naruto asked. Hinata, shocked to hear this, nearly fell down and passed out if Naruto didn't catch her in time.

"Oi! Are you ok!" Naruto asked concerned.

"_Is this...a dream?"_ Hinata thought as she stared into Naruto's eyes.

"Oi Hinata! Say something at least." Naruto said as he shook her a couple of times.

"Naruto-kun, I'm fine." Hinata said as Naruto contiued shaking her.

"Phew...You gave me quite a scare there, Hinata." Naruto said smiling at her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Naruto-kun..." Hinata said and looked away.

"It's okay...So will you be my date for tonight's party?" Naruto asked with his fox grin as he helped Hinata back up.

"I'd love too..." Hinata said and looked away from Naruto.

"Ok then! Well, Hinata, I'm off to find Neji. I'll ask him what time to come pick you up. Good luck with training!" Naruto said as he ran off. As soon as he was out of sight, Hinata ran inside to her room.

A while later, Naruto got to Tenten's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer so Naruto decided to do things the shinobi way. He climbed up to Tenten's bedroom window and knew that he might need to close his eyes as soon as he got there. He noticed two people lying in Tenten's bed, so he knocked on the window. Neji sat up in Tenten's bed and activated his Byakugan.

"Naruto, huh..." Neji said as he got up and opened the window. Naruto jumped in and for once landed a bit more silent then usual.

"Yo Neji, How's it going?" Naruto whispered.

"Good I guess...What the hell are you doing so early?" Neji asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I should ask you that...Why are you in only in your boxers?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Honey, who is it?" Tenten asked as she slowly got up, holding the blankets in front of her.

"Naruto, just go back to sleep." Neji answered as Tenten rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with one hand.

"Ah! Naruto! What the hell!" Tenten yelled as she realized Naruto was standing in her room.

"Don't worry I'll leave soon.Just don't come out of your bed." Naruto said waving his hands. Annoyed, Tenten dropped herself back down and rolled over.

"So why are you here anyway?" Neji asked.

"Just to remind you we need to still let some people know who they are dating..Ow and I asked your cousin out as a date for tonight." Naruto said grinning.

"You asked Hinata out!" Tenten shot up from her bed as Neji held up the blankets.

"Thank you, dear." Tenten said as she grabbed the blankets.

"Yup, I couldn't figure out who to take so I decided to ask her and she agreed to it." Naruto replied.

"Ow this is so cool! The four of us could go together!" Tenten said excited.

"We could?" Naruto and Neji asked at the same time.

"Yeah! Hinata and I could like get dressed together and all and you guys could get ready together as well." Tenten said excited.

"Well...It IS an idea." Neji said nodding.

"True...I could probably wear one of Neji's outfits." Naruto said nodding as well.

"Say what!" Neji reacted to Naruto's statement.

"Well...I think you have multiple outfits right? Or I could just bring my clothes to your place but that would be pretty useless if you had something cool for me." Naruto nodded.

"How about this...We'll let the girls get dressed together and then you and I meet up in front of Hinata's room." Neji said.

"One problem...I don't know where that exactly is in that huge mansion." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine we'll meet in the courtyard. Now get out of here, I want to be left alone with Tenten for a bit longer." Neji said pushing Naruto towrads the window.

"I understand, just be sure to come to the dating service around noon so we can finish up our work for tonight." Naruto said before leaving.

Later that day, Naruto and Neji both sighed.

"That was a lot harder then I thought..." Neji sighed.

"Yeah there were more left then I expected, but we did a good job...Chouji was surprised to see who he was dating." Naruto said grinning proudly of himself.

"That Jounin looked good alright, Chouji didn't think we'd give him someone like that." Neji replied.

"Well, I think we're done for now." Naruto said and stood up.

"We still need to put everything in place for tonight at the dating service building." Neji replied and followed Naruto's example.

"Actually we don't." Naruto said grinning and got a confused look from Neji.

"Tsunade-obachan said she had some idea's...She told me she would work 24 hours before the party until it started to decorate it and all." Naruto said.

"Shouldn't we check it out?" Neji asked. Naruto thought for a second.

"Well...We still have plenty of time left until we need to go to your place, right?" Naruto asked.

"We do." Neji replied.

"Well then! Let's go see what Tsunade-obachan is doing!" Naruto said and ran off.

"Oi, Naruto! Wait for me! Geez..." Neji said and followed Naruto.

"WHAT THE...!" Naruto and Neji yelled when they arrived in their building.

"Oh hey Naruto, Neji...I didn't think you guys would come and look yet." Tsunade said smiling.

"Where the hell is my big screen tv!" Naruto yelled pointing at the empty spot where 'his' tv stood.

"You know Naruto, I basically bought it..." Neji pointed out.

"But I still consider it mine! Where the hell is it!" Naruto yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Naruto...We put it away so it wouldn't get damaged during the party." Tsunade said nodding. Naruto turned bright again and looked around if anything else was missing.

"What I'd like to know is, why the heck are these stairs here?" Neji said pointing at the large downward leading stairs, which at the end had curtains hiding something.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled and instantly the curtains started moving. It was just then that both Naruto and Neji realized the curtains covered the entire wall.

"I figured we needed more space to dance, so I expanded the room." Tsunade said proudly presenting the expanded part of the room.

"Oi Naruto, I guess we no longer have a dating service." Neji stated.

"No! We have our own night club! Yatta!" Naruto cheered and ran down the stairs. The expanded part had several things that were certainly useful for a large ass party like this. There was a bar with a whole lot of drinks behind it. On the center of the dance floor there was a pole. On the sides there were of course the sound installations and lights, along with a couple of couches to sit on in the corners. The stage carried the main sound installation and there were even more doors.

"Tsunade-sama, We still need to check if the upstairs rooms have electricity!" Shizune said who ran towards Tsunade.

"Upstairs rooms?" Naruto and Neji replied.

"We also figured that some people might want to be left alone after a while so we added a whole lot of rooms and even an extra floor for it." Tsunade said pointing at the stairs in the corner of the room.

"But...I still don't get why there is a pole on the dance floor...Last time I checked this was only for shinobi and not for the girls from my work..." Naruto said pointing questioningly at the pole.

"You'll know by tonight." Tsunade said and gave Naruto a wink. Naruto looked confused at Tsunade, wondering what she _exactly_ meant by that.

"Naruto, Let's go...We still need to have dinner and get ready for tonight." Neji stated and then instantly left.

"I know! Let's go and eat together at Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto yelled and quickly followed Neji.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama? You seem actually really happy." Shizune said.

"I am Shizune. Because tonight I will use _that_ technique again." Tsuande said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Oi, Neji! Don't you think we should eat more?" Naruto said as he finished his third bowl and Neji got up.

"Naruto...Tenten and Hinata are most likely waiting for us. The party starts in two hours, but you and I got to be there early since we own the place and all." Neji stated.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Naruto said and paid Ichiraku-san.

"Osan, Isn't Ayame-chan also supposed to work today?" Naruto asked.

"She should but she said about not wanting to work today for some personal reason. Even though I'm her dad, I don't know what it is." Ichiraku-san said.

"I see, Then if you see her, tell her I'll come and see her real soon again." Naruto said and left with Neji. Naruto and Neji arrived at the Hyuuga estate and saw Tenten and Hinata giggling in the courtyard.

"We're back." Naruto said cheerful. Both Tenten and Hinata looked at them and Tenten instantly rushed to Neji.

"Nice to see you too Tenten." Neji said smiling as Tenten threw herself around his neck.

"Ohio, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said as she shyly approached Naruto.  
"Yo, Hinata...You in the mood for tonight?" Naruto said smiling as he rubbed the back of his head. Hinata shyly nodded and didn't look into Naruto's eyes.

"Well, let us start then...Come on Hinata-chan we need to look at our best for these two men." Tenten said cheerful and started pushing Hinata towards Hinata's room.  
"Eh...But..." Hinata said.

"Come on now, We don't want to be late now do we?" Tenten said as she pushed Hinata into her room and closed the door behind them.

"Well Naruto, Looks like we need to get dressed also." Neji said and shrugged.

"About that...What the hell do you have for me anyway?" Naruto asked and followed Neji in to his room as Neji let out a sigh. A while later Naruto was looking at himself in the mirror. The black robe he wore was stylish, comfortable and he could even defend people in it.

"Can I keep this?" Naruto asked Neji as Naruto practiced a few punch and kicks.

"We'll see by tomorrow." Neji said who was wearing the exact same outfit as Naruto aside from the fact that his was white. Both of them then walked out of Neji's room and headed towards Hinata's.

"You think they're done yet?" Naruto asked.

"I doubt it...Let's check to make sure..." Neji answered and walked up to Hinata's door.

"Are you two ready?" Neji asked.

"_It has been half an hour or so...Naruto and I both needed a shower else we would have been done in five minutes...They should be done by now as well, I hope..._" Neji thought.

"Uh...not quite yet! We'll be ready in about...10 minutes or so?" Tenten yelled.

"Fine then...We'll wait outside the door..." Neji stated and leaned against the wall. Less then ten minutes later, the door opened and the two girls walked out of the room.

"Well, what do you think Neji?" Tenten said as was spinning around once in her new kimono.

"You do...?" Neji started. Tenten slightly opened her kimono to show that she was wearing a shirt under it.

"It looks good on you." Neji said smiling.

"Na-Naruto-kun...Do you...like my outfit?" Hinata asked, shyly hiding behind Tenten and the door.

"Well you got to show it to me first then." Naruto said smiling politely at her. Hinata moved slowly away from Tenten in order to show her dress.

"Whoa, Hinata I never thought you could be this cute." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata's skirt and top. Both were lime green with white lotus flowers, that were entangled with one another, printed on the edges.

"A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed multiple shades of red and looked away from Naruto.

"Well then, Let's head out then." Naruto said cheerful and grabbed Hinata's hand. She began to blush even more and silently walked away with Naruto.

"We should get going as well." Neji stated and put his arm around Tenten's waist. Tenten nodded in reply and they quickly followed Naruto and Hinata.

"You know, Naruto-kun is pretty lucky." Tenten stated along the way.

"Why do you say that all of a sudden, Tenten?" Neji asked in a bit of a confused tone.

"Well to start with, Hinata has some great curves and also-" Tenten started but Neji put a hand in front of her mouth.

"I don't want to hear more then that about my cousin...But I do get your point now." Neji said and removed his hand from Tenten's mouth.

"Alright, Even though I'm jealous of her breast size...They're bigger then mine." Tenten stated annoyed.

"That doesn't really matter to me you know." Neji replied.

"Huh? Really? I thought all guys like girls with big breasts." Tenten mused.

"I didn't say I don't...I just don't care if my little cousin has bigger...Wait you did say that SHE had BIGGER ones then you, right?" Neji asked. Tenten only nodded with a bit of an annoyed look on her face.

"Stupid Main House..." Neji cursed, sighed and shrugged then.

"Well I really don't care...I like the way you are and wouldn't want to have you any other way." Neji said and gave Tenten a kiss on her cheek, making her face lit up immediately. A short while later they arrived at the Hokage Building, where their dating service stood upon and where the party would be.

"Oi, Tsunade-obachan! We're here!" Naruto yelled once they got inside.

"Naruto, you're a bit earlier then I expected." Tsunade said who appeared from around the corner. To everyone's surprise, Tsunade a blue-white top, that actually covered up her cleavage, and a short skirt.

"What's with that look on your faces?" Tsunade asked as she looked at everyone.

"It's nothing, Is everything ready yet?" Naruto asked.

"We're only busy with the drinks and foods right now, but people should be able to come in already." Tsunade stated.

"Alright! Neji, let's go." Naruto said grinning widely.

"Yeah." Neji replied.

"You two just wait here." Naruto said and gave Hinata a kiss on her forehead, making her face go red again. Neji gave Tenten a kiss and then quickly ran off with Naruto towards the door.

"Ready to make the biggest earnings of your life so far?" Naruto asked. Neji looked confused at Naruto for less then a second and then smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever will be, partner." Neji replied.

"Then let the fun begin!" Naruto said cheerful and threw the doors wide open, greeting the crowd with his fox grin.

Half an hour later, Shino entered the building. Instead of his usual gray coat he was wearing a black one, so he could hide himself in the shadows to draw unnoticed and be pretty stylish at the same time.

"Well now we now where all the people's taxes went to..." Shino said to himself as he straightened his shades. His bugs immediately began to scout the entire compound and stationed themselves in every angle possible.

"Well done my small friends...Let me know when something interesting happens." Shino said and started walking towards the dance floor. Shino calmly walked towards the bar and took a seat.

"What shall it be young sir?" The barkeeper asked.

"Nothing..." Shino said and turned around to watch the dance floor. He noticed his team-mate, Kiba and his trusted companion Akamaru, on the dancefloor with a cute Inuzuka girl and a small dog that looked a lot like Akamaru. Just then, the DJ started playing 'Who let the dogs out' that was accompanied by barking of multiple real dogs across the rooms. As the music continued on, Kiba's date was starting to dance dirty for Kiba and Shino found it right about time to start his work.Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were gasping at how long Neji and Tenten could kiss each other.

"Don't you guys like ever get tired of that?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Neji replied as Tenten looked at Naruto and smiled. They then continued again and Naruto let out a sigh. He then picked Hinata up, who sat next to him, and placed her on his lap.

"Na...Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked blushing.

"We'll show them who are better, right Hinata!" Naruto said cheerful.

"Wha...Wha..." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto threw his left arm around Hinata's waist and used his right hand to stroke Hinata's face, making the girl blush like never before. He slowly pulled her closer towards him as his right hand slides softly up and down on the back of Hinata's head. Her heart pounding faster and faster, Hinata looked into Naruto's blue eyes and as he closed them. She was now only an inch away from kissing him. Naruto suddenly felt something knock against his shoulder and he opened his eyes.

"Oi, Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he lifted the girl up a bit. Hinata opened her eyes and managed to raise a smile at Naruto.

"Go-Gomennasai Naruto-kun...I just felt faint all of a sudden." She said looking away.

"It's okay..." Naruto said and then quickly pulled her closer again, this time he quickly started kissing her. As Hinata felt Naruto's lips touch hers, she felt really relaxed and closed her eyes.

This was what she has been dreaming of ever since she met Naruto. She could feel blood rush to her face, but she didn't mind. As Naruto gently licked her lips, Hinata let out a soft moan. She wanted more, she wanted this moment to never end. Hinata felt like she was invincible right now as Naruto hand softly caressed her back. Naruto licked her lips again and Hinata moaned again as hormones rushed trough her body. Naruto then pushed his tongue against her lips and Hinata finally got why he was licking her lips. She opened mouth and let Naruto's tongue slip in she let hers go into his mouth. She still wanted more as she was exploring Naruto's mouth. Hinata litterally began push Naruto more back as she held his face with her hands. However she soon ran out of air and so they broke the kiss.

Hinata breathed heavily while she looked away from Naruto to not let him see her blushing so badly. Naruto, however, was looking at her with wide eyes ad a smile on his face. When Hinata saw this, she instantly threw herself again on Naruto, making him gasp for air and so the kiss didn't last very long.

"Wow..." Neji and Tenten replied at the same time.

"Go-Gomennasai Naruto-kun...I didn't mean to..." Hinata said when she saw Naruto gasping for air. The blonde suddenly started laughing and hugged Hinata, what surprised her pretty much. But she quickly relaxed again, smiled as she closed her eyes and threw her arms around Naruto, who still laughed.

"Oi Naruto, We're leaving you two alone, ok?" Neji stated.

"Huh? Nande dattebayo..." Naruto replied as he stopped laughing. Neji shifted up close to Naruto so Tenten could whisper something in his ear.

"Face forward..." Tenten whispered and then both Neji and Tenten left the two alone. Naruto looked surprised forward at Hinata, who still was hugging Naruto sort off. Naruto smiled and start to hug and caress Hinata further. Hinata let her hands slide over Naruto body as she started to kiss his forehead. Meanwhile, a surprise act came to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give it up for Akakumo!" The DJ introduced the band that entered the stage.

"Hmmm...How come I feel like I've met these guys before?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the band. The band existed out of three guitar players and one drummer. One of the guitar players had a pointy hairdo that reminded Kakashi of a shark. The other was a small kid that looked quite young. The third guitar player had hair locks fall in front of his eyes and a ponytail. The drummer was a guy with hair covering one of his eyes. The leader of the band counted down and they started playing.

As they preformed their act, Sasuke couldn't help but think he knew two of those people. He shrugged it off and continued looking for a single girl on the party, since most of them already had dates and he had none.

"Sakura-san. Are you enjoying yourself?" Lee asked as he handed Sakura some fruit punch.

"Yeah this band is really good." Sakura said as she head banged a bit with the rhythm.

"How's your body, Sakura-san?" Lee asked.

"I'm almost completely recovered, thanks to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said smiling.

"That's good to hear...So..." Lee said smiling.

"Lee-san...Sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want to be here with you...Of course I'd prefer to go with Sasuke-kun...but being here with you is almost the next best thing." Sakura said smiling. Lee looked with wide eyes at the pink haired girl as she pulled Lee closer and started kissing him.

Shino sighed, that was like the 100th time that people started making out. If this kept up, he wouldn't be able to make a lot of money. Aside from the dirty dancing of Kiba's date, nothing else worthy of drawing had happened so far. However, Shino found out that would all change as he smelled something from behind him. He turned around and noticed the Hokage doing something to the drinks.

"_This smells like sake...Looks like the Hokage plans to spice up this party a bit."_ Shino thought and instantly moved himself towards the dark corner of the building.

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten were already drinking some of Tsunade's sake mixed drinks.

"This party is going pretty good." Tenten stated as she took another zip from her drink.

"Looks like the work of Naruto and me wasn't for nothing either." Neji replied as he noticed the many couples they brought together were making out.

"But I still have the best man around." Tenten said blushing as she threw herself around Neji's neck. Neji smiled at her and then he noticed she was staring at him with big shiny eyes and a blush on her face.

"Now what are you thinking off?" Neji said speaking his thoughts out loud. Tenten giggled and drank the last bit of her drink. As she took his hand, Neji quickly took the last bit of his drink as well and threw both his and Tenten's cup away. They started dancing and then all of a sudden the music went out and the room got darker.

In the center of the dance floor a pole and a small stage rose up. The people who were standing on that spot slipped off and someone climbed the small stage, with one hand holding the pole. The spotlights turned on and beamed onto the person standing on top of the stage.

"Hokage-sama?" The people around the stage reacted. An erotic music started playing and Tsunade started dancing on the stage. All eyes, or at least most of them, were focused on Tsunade's dancing.

"Tsunade..." Kakashi said as Tsunade caressed his jaw line with one finger.

"Hime..." Genma said as Tsunade moved her breasts right in front of his face a moved her hand over his head.

"no..." Ibiki said as Tsunade shook her butt in front of his face.

"Mai..." Iruka said as Tsunade took of her top and threw it in his face. Tsunade continued dancing as all the guys stared at her and soon most of the guys close to the stage had nosebleeds. Just before the erotically music ended, Tsunade took off her skirt and threw it into the crowd. As the normal disco lights went back on and normal music started, she got off the platform and a couple of other girls started dancing on it.

"Well that..." Neji stated as he nodded.

"Pretty much was..." Naruto said as he also nodded.

"Excitingly troublesome..." Shikamaru said.

"The reason to lose weight..." Chouji said.

Lee picked up Sakura and ran upstairs with her as the surprised Haruno couldn't do anything.

"A reason to howl like a dog." Kiba said as he and Akamaru let out a howl.

"The start of my extremely wealthy life." Shino said grinning widely as he quickly continued drawing.

"Tenten...Why are you blushing?" Neji asked as he noticed Tenten blushing.

"Huh...Ehm no reason...Did you just also see what Lee did after seeing Tsunade-sama?" Tenten said.

"...Why would I want to look at Lee after something like...that." Neji replied.

"I don't either...I just saw it from the corner of my eye." Tenten said.

"Just since you brought this up...What was it that Lee did?" Neji asked.

"He picked up Sakura and ran upstairs." Tenten stated.

"...Wow." Neji replied as both of them stared off towards the pole.

"So..." Neji said, but before he could say anything else, Tenten stuck her tongue into his mouth.

Meanwhile there was an awkward silence between Chouji and his date for tonight. Chouji silently ate his bag of chips, not knowing what to say.

"So tell me..." His date said, who happened to be none other then Anko. Chouji looked up from his bag of chips, wondering what she was going to ask.

"Have you have been with a girl before?" Anko asked bluntly.

"No..." Chouji said and continued eating.

"So how about I show you a whole new world for you then?" Anko said, once again getting Chouji's attention. Before he could even reply to her statement, Anko swallowed the remains of her cup of sake and grabbed Chouji's hand and walked off with him.

ShikaIno 

"Hey I think I just saw Chouji head towards the toilets with Anko-san." Ino said as she peeked trough the door.

"Really? Maybe their not feeling well." Shikamaru said as he sighed and laid back down on the bed.

"Chouji doesn't get sick of food that easily and Anko-san looks to well to be sick..." Ino said as she closed the door.

"Remind me exactly why we are here in this troublesome room." Shikamaru replied.

"So we can spy on Naruto what he's doing with Hinata and then when the time is right I'll take over Hinata's body." Ino said with an evil grin.

"And why do I have to get involved in such troublesome things?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because you are my date for tonight and people would find it odd if we weren't together." Ino answered annoyed.

"Geez, It's not like we're dating." Shikamaru complained.

"You know...It's quite warm in this room." Ino said and took of her shirt.

"...Then why are you taking of your shirt instead of leaving this room and go outside." Shikamaru said as he picked up the shirt Ino just threw in his face and dropped it on the ground.

"Stop complaining you've seen me like this before..." Ino said slightly blushing.

"...Yeah when you came to ask some things about Naruto." Shikamaru said and rolled his eyes.

"Ow come on! Work with me here! Soon I'm in Hinata's body making out with Naruto!" Ino said as she hit Shikamaru on his chest a couple of times. Shikamaru just stared at her until she stopped hitting him.

"It's really warm in here! Geez, why the hell is it so hot." Ino said.

"Don't even think of taking off anything else." Shikamaru replied instantly and then looked up to the ceiling.

"Hey there is a window up there." Shikamaru said as he looked at the large window, build in the ceiling.

"Go open it then to make it more cold here!" Ino commanded.

"...Hai hai." Shikamaru said as he got up from the bed. He used chakra to climb up the wall and opened the window. A cold breeze flew over the Nara boy's face as he stuck his head out to the roof.

"Hey, I bet the roof is even nicer." Shikamaru said.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Ino said and climbed up the wall. Both of them sat down on the roof and looked over Konoha.

"The view here is so nice...Sun has set like 30 minutes ago and it's already almost completely dark." Ino said.

"Watching clouds is better." Shikamaru said and sighed. He sort of missed the white fluffy puffs in the sky.

"How can you say that? This view is much more romantic! I want to be up here with Naruto!" Ino said.

"Then you should go ask him..." Shikamaru said. Ino suddenly shivered.

"Cold now, huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Y-yeah...But I want to continue to watch he-here." Ino said shivering. The Nara boy sighed and figured out how troublesome the following thing would become. He took of his coat and put it around Ino's shoulders. The girl's blue eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder towards the young genius.

"Thank you...Shikamaru." Ino said with wide eyes.

"Don't mention it." Shikamaru said as he had the same dull expression on his face as always. Ino moved closer to Shikamaru on all fours and stared at him, an inch away from his face. Shikamaru blinked and didn't really know what to do right now. Ino then threw herself around Shikamaru's neck and pressed her lips against hers. As she put Shikamaru's hands on her ass, she pushed him on to the roof and started to deepen the kiss.

NaruHina

"I wonder where Shikamaru and Ino are…" Naruto said as he looked around on the crowded dance floor.

"Why do you wonder that, Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked who was still sitting on his lap.

"Well…Ino kind of likes me too and I wondered if Shikamaru was able to handle her well enough to not make her go after me and such." Naruto said.

"I-I see…But Naruto-kun, you don't need to worry about Shikamaru-kun not being able to handle Ino, right? A-After all…If they're not on the dance floor they have probably left or are somewhere else right?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, You're right, Hinata." Naruto said smiling at her as she blushed at his look.

"Ne, Hinata…You want to dance?" Naruto asked.

"Uhm…Well…I…" Hinata said blushing.

"Come on, It'll be fun." Naruto said and picked Hinata up from his lap and started carrying her to the dance floor.

"Na-Naruto-kun…I don't….I don't know how to dance." Hinata said.

"Is that so, huh? Well then I'll just have to teach you." Naruto said as he put Hinata down.

"That ok with you?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and Naruto turned her around.

"Alright first of all, move your waist from side to side." Naruto said and moved her waist from side to side with his hands. Less then 5 minutes later, Naruto thought Hinata the basic things about how to dance and to his surprise, Hinata was a natural dancer.

"Wow, Hinata…You are a really good dancer." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"A-Arigatou, Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied. As they slowly started to dance back to their couch as Hinata shyly looked into Naruto's eyes. She closed her eyes as they came near the couch and moved her lips towards his. As Naruto sat down on the couch, he could feel Hinata's tongue enter his mouth and her hands move under his shirt.

NejiTen

"Wow, Hinata is a great dancer…It must be a Hyuuga trait." Tenten said smiling at Neji as she was dancing with him.

"…Even though I don't like to dance." Neji said and let out a sigh.

"That's why I'm happy that your dancing with you right now." Tenten said.

"That's because I only dance for you." Neji said smiling at her. Tenten then started pushing Neji back.

"Uh…Tenten…I don't think we are allowed to go behind the bar." Neji said as they came behind the bar.

"Don't worry, the bartender is also busy right now." Tenten said smiling. Tenten turned 180 degrees around with Neji and made him lie down on the floor. She laid down on top of him and started kissing him. Suddenly during a kiss she stopped and started giggling.

"Hmmm…What's wrong?" Neji asked as he looked at Tenten, who was still giggling.

"Nothing…I just realized this is our first party together and we're already down on the floor behind a bar making out…I just wondered what else might happen to us." Tenten said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Neji replied and then he felt Tenten's hand move downward on him.

"We will…" Tenten said and started passionately kissing Neji again.

About an hour or two later, Shino was walking quietly over the now almost empty dance floor. Almost empty, since there a bunch of couples still standing on it kissing with eachother and all. They were so busy that they didn't even notice Shino. There was one more person walking alone across the dance floor, only he was heading towards the exit.

"_Looks like the Uchiha prodigy isn't getting any though."_ Shino thought as Sasuke walked passed him. Everyone was at least kissing and hugging as the music softly played at the background.

"_Geez...It's still freaking early...I wonder if any of these people will actually start dancing again..."_ Shino thought as he stepped over another couple and sat down in a new dark corner of the room. He looked at every drawing he had made tonight.

"One of the Godaime dancing on that small stage, One of Neji and Tenten behind the bar, Naruto and Hinata who were busy on one of the couches, Ino and Shikamaru who were getting close on the rooftop, Chouji and Anko busy in the toilets, Kiba getting it on doggy style in a room, Godaime and Kakashi, Godaime and Asuma, Godaime and Ibiki, Godaime and Iruka, Godaime and Genma, Godaime and Gai, Godaime and all six previously named males, Anko and Kurenai in the showers...Why the heck do they have showers in a dating service?" Shino said naming the pictures he had drawn as he turned the pages. Shino then suddenly got new info from one of his bugs.

"Those two finally getting it on...Geez after almost two freaking hours..." Shino said as he opened a new clean page and started drawing.

"Uh oh...This doesn't look very good..." Shino said and looked up towards the ceiling. A second later, the second floor wall had a large hole in it and something bounced against the wall against the other side. What had come out of the hole bounced multiple times against both sides of the room and finally it bounced near the bar and flew over the heads of Neji and Tenten, who were still behind it on the floor.

"What the...?" Neji said as he stopped kissing Tenten and looked at what just rushed over both of them. Tenten who was lying on top of Neji looked in the same direction and they saw a familiar green outfit. By now everyone had noticed that something was going on and they were looking towards the bar.

"Lee?" Neji and Tenten asked as they stared at the back of Lee's outfit. They then saw Sakura falling to the left with a red blush on her face and ripped up clothes, exposing parts of her body.

"Wow...Lee..." Both Tenten and Neji said as a crowd slowly gathered near the bar.

They just then noticed that Lee's face was blood red and his hairs flying upwards. As his now white eyes shifted from side to side, he quickly picked up Sakura and started flying across the room again. The wind shot across everyone as Lee 'ran' past them.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" Tsuande yelled as she and her group of lovers walked back towards the dance floor, alerted by the abnormal noise.

"Gai-sensei! Tsunade-sama! I think Lee drank sake again!" Tenten yelled as Lee continued to jump around the room.

"Say what!" Gai said.

"Looks like a bit more then sake mixed drinks...Geez." Tsunade said and hurried down to the dance floor. As Lee and Sakura bounced from side to side, Tsunade closed her eyes and focused on how to stop Lee. Then all of a sudden as Lee passed her, Tsunade hit him with all her might sending him and Sakura trough a window.

"You idiot! Now you'll take even longer to fully heal! Geez...I'll heal those two up from any injuries...DJ play something to make these people dance at least!" Tsunade said and jumped trough the broken window.

"Don't worry my Tsunade-hime, We'll make sure they all dance and forget this!" Kakashi said cheerful.

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Genma, Ibiki and Iruka then all started a quick genjutsu.

"You'll listen to my words...and remember them...When I snap my fingers you all feel the urge to party again and forget that a certain thick-browed genin just tore the place up..." Kakashi said and then snapped his fingers. Shino snickered as he saw everything but wasn't inside of the radius of the genjutsu due to the fact that he was behind the Jounin's and Chuunin. All the shinobi looked sleepy for a few seconds, then the music started playing and everyone on the dancefloor started dancing.

"Tenten..." Neji said.

"What is it my love?" Tenten asked.

"Why the heck are we staring at Gai-sensei and the other jounin...who happen to be in their boxers..." Neji stated as he looked away.

"I have absolutely no idea..." Tenten said as she blinked.

"Yo Neji, Tenten...shall we all go and dance too?" Naruto asked who was standing on the other side of the bar, holding Hinata in his arms.

"I feel like dancing for some reason, yeah." Tenten said and got off Neji.

"...Wow...I do to...Something's wrong here...I think?" Neji said confused and got up as well.

"No you're just imagining it. Come on let's party! The night is still young!" Naruto said cheerful as he and Hinata walked off. Neji and Tenten looked at each other, smiled at one and another, Neji gave Tenten a quick kiss and then Tenten dragged Neji to the dance floor. Just then, the band that also was getting it on left the building.

"You know...The boss is gonna be pissed off if he found out we didn't do our job..." The sharkhaired guitarist said.

"Hey we're on a two week vacation, yeah..." The longhaired drummer said.

"We can see that from the little brat with the three woman around him..." The pony tailed guitarist said.

"Ow shut up Itachi-san, Deidara and Kisame-san...You just pissed off these three fine looking kunoichi find me cute enough to come with us...You three are just jealous that you only had one chick each and I got three." The small kid said as all four of their outfits were covered in smoke for a second then revealing the black cloacks with red clouds on it.

"You do realize that those kunoichi will most likely be sober in a few hours..." Itachi said.

"Yeah but you'll just hypnotize them when we're done with them in the hotel." The kid said as he grabbed one of the kunoichi's butts.

"Alright Sasori is completely wasted obviously...I don't feel sober enough to fly us back to the hotel...Itachi-san, Kisame-san do you have any idea's?" Deidara asked.

"We'll just walk while pretty boy is grabbing kunoichi butts..." Itachi said and started walking.

"I'm surprised they didn't find out it was us who were the band..." Kisame stated.

"...Who cares." Itachi replied.

"I must say we should visit here more often undercover...I'd like to see these woman more often." Sasori said. After finishing that sentence, the three kunoichi's started kissing him.

"Yup...I definitely want to kill time here when I'm not out killing people." Sasori said grinning.

"...Sometimes I wonder why I joined this organization full of weirdo's..." Itachi said shaking his head as the four of them left Konoha.


	13. To take your mind of sadness

A/N: Yo people, I'll start writing more now since I'm high on inspiration more or less...Just having a bit of trouble with with Chapter 15 that will be up in a while as well "...Other then that...ph33r what is coming in the upcoming chapters XP This chapter will have the following:

1.) Naruto love problems

2) Sand sibling madness

3) Funny stuf about Sasuke...more or less XD

Now to reply to some reviewers:

Saico: Well, if I detailed Tsunade's striptease more this would be needed to change to M I guess XP...But don't worry after this is done I'll most likely make a M version but ya all will hear about that when the story is coming to an end...(and mind you that's prolly a long long time from now)

Dairokkan: Duh, what else would they want them for? World Domination? Supreme power? naaaah

Ninofchaos: Yeah...Didn't really want it to be put out that way...but hey we all know those two are going to end up as the ol' marry couple XP

Thnx all for the reviews Now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: To take your mind of sadness**

"_Morning already, huh?_" Naruto thought as the first rays of sunlight shined upon his eyes. He rolled over in his bed and saw Hinata lying next to him. Naruto shot up from his bed and then fell back down.

"_Oh yeah that's right...She was staying here for the night since it was closer then the Hyuuga mansion...Nothing to worry about...She is just wearing that t-shirt of mine because I tripped and spilled my drink on her when we got back here..." _Naruto thought as he took of his nightcap and got out of bed. As he was in the bathroom and threw some water in his face, someone knocked at the front door.

"Coming." Naruto said and quickly walked to the front door. As he opened the door he was immediately caught in a thight hug.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame said cheerful.

"A-Ayame-chan? What are you doing here so early?" Naruto asked as he whiped the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

"I missed you a lot yesterday so I got up extra early to come visit you before going to the ramenshop." Ayame said smiling as she let go of Naruto and walked into his living room.

"Wow looks like you didn't have an after party here though...It still looks very clean." Ayame said and then noticed Hinata lying in Naruto's bed with a T-shirt of his on.

"Naruto..." Ayame said in a soft tone.

"Huh?... What's wrong?" Naurto said, still to sleepy to have his brains work at all. Ayame turned around and ran past him trough the doorway. Naruto quickly ran after her as it finally hit him what she was thinking.

"Ayame wait! She just slept here because she couldn't go home! We didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled after her, but Ayame kept on running and Naruto could see her tears fall down on the ground as she turned around the corner. Naruto's eyes saddened when he realised it was no use to try and catch up with her. He turned around and headed back inside, where he found Hinata in the hallway.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun...You seem unhappy...Did something happen to your friend?" Hinata asked as she looked worried at him.

"No...I just hurt her feelings...because she meant more to me then just a friend..." Naruto said as he walked past Hinata, not looking into her eyes.

"...But Naruto-kun what about..." Hinata said with a trembling voice.

"Hinata...I really like you too...However I didn't want to hurt Ayame's feelings...And it's only because I couldn't bring you home..." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun...I'm sorry..." Hinata said.

"Please go home now...I need some peace and quiet to think..." Naruto said and with that Hinata slowly left, giving him one more look before leaving his home. Naruto dropped down on the floor when the door closed and started thinking what to do. What felt like ages to Naruto was actually about one hour and he was awakened from his thinking by a knock on his door. Naruto slowly stood up and walked towards the door. As he opened it, Naruto was surprised to see Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yo Naruto, Looks like you already are up. Come on get a move on we're needed at the Hokage's office." Shikamaru stated.

"Why do we need to go there?" Naruto asked.

"Something troublesome happened...But it's way to troublesome to explain it to you so I'll let Godaime do that." Shikamaru said. Naruto quickly grabbed his shinobi equipment and ran out with Shikamaru.

"_Something happened huh...and Shikamaru and I are getting the mission? What's going on here...At least the mission will hopefully take my minds of things at hand..."_ Naruto thought as he and Shikamaru raced towards the Hokage's building.

"What's wrong, Tsunade-obachan!" Naruto asked as he entered her office.

"Hold up Naruto, I'll explain it to you so calm down." Tsunade said.

"This morning we found a note at our door step...It was from Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"Sasuke! Did something happen to him!" Naruto asked.

"Calm down I'll tell you what he wrote." Tsunade said waving her hand at Naruto as she took out the note and started to read it out loud.

"You all can go censored yourself in your censored and censored censored. You bunch of censored mothercensored can censored my censored and call me a whining little censored censored. I've had it with your stupid censored romantic village only aiming on censored and loving the world. I've had it with all the little censored attention censored censored that go and censored that censored of a Naruto, who took all of those censored censored away from me. I'm off to Orochimaru's village to obtain my revenge and censored get some sweet censored censored from better censored then here. If you plan on following me I'll censored censored you for real. Much Love and Kisses, Uchiha Sasuke. P.S: Lee, I also censored that censored pink haired censored censored censored censored censored censored of yours." Tsunade said. Naruto and Shikamaru blinked.

"Wow...I actually understand why Shikamaru found it too troublesome to explain...The word censored comes more often in it then I eat ramen a day..." Naruto said.  
"Actually I didn't know the contents of the note..." Shikamaru said.

"Oh..." Naruto replied and then both of them looked back at Tsunade.

"Well as you both can see, our Uchiha Sasuke-kun has some hormone problems and we need to drag him back here since giving him up to Orochimaru would be a bad idea...You two have 30 minutes to gather as many Genin as you can that might be handy on this mission." Tsunade said.

"Hold on one second...This Orochimaru guy must have send his lackey's after Sasuke to protect him or something...Shouldn't this be a mission for Jounin people or atleast more experienced chunins?" Shikamaru said.

"Well...This is a A-rank mission...And the reason why chuunin and jounin can't go is because they're all out on a mission or just can't do it due to certain reasons." Tsunade said blushing at the last part and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Now hurry before Sasuke gets too far away." Tsunade said and Shikamaru and Naruto instantly left.

"You sure this guy is skilled?" Naruto asked a while later as they stood in front of a house.

"Trust me, he is strong. Oi, Chouji...Get out here." Shikamaru said knocking on the door.

"Looks like he ain't home..." Naruto stated.

"Oi, Naruto...Help me eat this bag of chips.." Shikamaru said.

"Huh..Wel...Okay.." Naruto said and started eating the chips. After a while, Shikamaru shook out the last one of out of the bag.

"Alright this is the last one..." Shikamaru said and was about to eat it when the door opened. A figure rushed outside andtook the chipbefore saying to Shikamaru and Naruto that they can't have the last one of his favourite snack.

"Wow...Chouji is pretty fast...You chose him because he could like capture Sasuke when he's about to eat the last thing of a meal?" Naruto asked.

"No, he's just strong at Taijutsu and I've been his team-mate for some time now. It makes him easier to deal with." Shikamaru said.

"What! That's the reason you asked him! In that case go ask Shino or something!" Naruto yelled.

"Shino is out on a mission with is dad." Kiba said as Akamaru uselessly tried to snatch the last chip away from Chouji.

"Kiba, You coming along for this mission too?" Naruto asked.

"You got that right...Right, Akamaru?" Kiba said and Akamaru barked in reply.

"I guess this is about enough people to bring right?" Shikamaru asked as they headed towards the gates of Konoha.

"No wait, let's ask one more person to come." Naruto said.

"Naruto, everyone...What are you doing here?" Neji asked as he opened the door at Tenten's place.

"Neji, we have a mission and we could use a fifth person." Naruto explained.

"Alright then let's do this. I'm quite energetic today..." Neji said nodding.

"I'll go to!" Tenten said cheerful as she appeared from behind Neji.

"Tenten...Normally I wouldn't mind but if this is the only people we're going with it might be dangerous for you...I don't want to get us both killed because either of us gets in trouble..." Neji said.

"But Neji..." Tenten said.

"Tenten! Please understand...I don't want to think about you getting hurt and you don't want to see me get hurt because I'm worried about you..." Neji replied.

"Neji...I don't want..." Tenten said with a sad look on her face.

"I'll come back to you, don't worry..." Neji said and kissed her. Just as they were about to deepen the kiss, Naruto intervined and started pushing Neji away.

"Alright come on that's enough...We are losing time here." Naruto said pushing Neji further away from Tenten. Meanwhile at the gates of Konoha, Sakura was trying to go trough the gates on her crutches.

"I must...get Sasuke-kun...to come back..." She said as tears rolled down over her cheeks.

"Sakura-san, please don't push yourself." Lee said who walked after her as quick as he could.

"But Lee-san...It's my..." Sakura said and started crying As Lee continued trying to comfort Sakura, Naruto and the others passed by.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked as he stopped.

"Naruto...It's because of me...that Sasuke-kun left...Please...Naruto...The only one who can bring him back...Naruto...is you..." Sakura said still crying.

"Sakura-chan...liked Sasuke a lot, right? And now Sakura-chan is in pain...A pain I know well." Naruto said.

"Naruto..." Sakura softly said.

"I will definately bring Sasuke back! It's a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto said and struck the nice-guy pose.

"Is it really ok for you to say such a thing?" Kiba asked smirking.

"I do not go back on my word!" Naruto replied.

"Anyway...We've lost some time...Let's hurry up and leave." Shikamaru suggested.

"Alright! Everyone follow me!" Naruto said and started to ran off.

"Oi, Naruto I'm still the squad leader you know..." Shikamaru said as he followed Naruto. The others followed his example and ran off as well.

"Naruto-kun went out with the nice-guy pose. Everything will go fine, for sure." Lee said as he struck the nice-guy pose and gently smiled at Sakura.

Meanwhile back in Hidden Sand, Jiraiya felt something burn in his pocket.

"What the...?" Jiraiya said and took out the crystal ball from his pocket.

"Yo Jiraiya, Long time no see." Tsunade said smiling.

"Tsunade...Have you come to rub it in that I missed your party last night?" Jiraiya asked annoyed.

"Well that would be nice..." Tsunade said still smiling, but her face turned serious after that "I need you to do some actual work...We have some trouble."

"Trouble? What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'll explain that later...Go gather the kids from sand that participated in the previous Chuunin main exam...I believe their names were Temari,Kankurou and Sabaku no Gaara. After you gathered them head out back to Konoha and I'll contact you in an hour or two from now." Tsunade said and then disappeared from the crystal ball. Jiraiya sighed then walked off to the council of Hidden Sand. A while later Temari, Gaara and Kankurou were gathered in the counsel's room.

"So what's this all about jyan?" Kankurou asked.

"Godaime Hokage-sama appearantly has need for you three...I do not know the specific details about what kind of mission it is." Jiraiya informed them.

"Godaime Hokage? So we're going to Konoha?" Temari asked.

"Like I said I'm just going to need to bring you to Konoha and in a hour or so, Godaime will contact me with the mission details." Jiraiya stated. Gaara raised his hand and Temari and Kankurou looked shocked and confused at their little brother.

"Before we leave can I go and arrange something...It won't take long." Gaara said.

"Er...I guess that's fine with me...Just hurry up." Jiraiya said and Gaara disappeared. Five minutes later he came back and stated he was ready to leave.

"Alright then! everyone let's go outside!" Jiraiya said cheerful. Once outside Jiraiya summoned his fastest and best travelling frog and the four of them climbed on his back.

"So what exactly did you need to arrange, Gaara?" Temari asked after they travelled about half an hour.

"Just some things..." Gaara replied.

"...I asked you to say what you exactly did..." Temari said under her breath. Gaara looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"You'll find out yourself in due time." Gaara said. Temari stared at him for a couple of seconds before shrugging and grabbing a magazine to read out of he bag. An hour later, Jiraiya felt the crystal ball heat up again.

"Yo Tsunade. Tell us the mission." Jiraiya said.

"Sorry I"m a bit late Jiraiya...I needed to handle some...things." Tsunade said.

"It's ok...It will be a while before we reach Konoha anyway." Jiraiya said.

"Exactly when do you think you'll arive?" Tsunade asked.

"Probably...After midnight..." Jiraiya said after gaving it some thought.

"I see...Then here is the mission for the three sand-nin." Tsunade said and everyone gathered around the crystall ball.

"Early this morning, Uchiha Sasuke left for Hidden Sound to Orochimaru...He's most likely accompanied by some of Orochimaru's people. This morning Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji and Hyuuga Neji were send to bring Sasuke back. You three are to be their reinforcements and help them out bringing Sasuke-kun back." Tsunade stated.

"Understood." All three of the Sand-nin said.

"Leave immediately after arriving in Konoha...You have a lot of distance to cover up." Tsunade said.

"Then shouldn't I go with them?" Jiraiya asked.

"You'll return to Konoha...I do not think it will be that hard for 8 people to get Sasuke back...Besides I need you here for other things." Tsunade said.  
"Alright then...See you around midnight then." Jiraiya said and Tsunade disappeared from the ball.

"Sounds like we have a not so interesting mission..." Kankurou complained.

"Shut up, Kankurou...It's not like we can change anything about it so just stop complaining." Temari said.

"I"m actually glad we're going to Konoha again..." Gaara stated. Temari and Kankurou just stared at their little brother again.

"Like why are you glad about that, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"...They have great cable TV." Gaara said and both his siblings fell over.

"That's the only reason!" They both yelled.  
"...Sort of. Anyway that reminds me." Gaara said and took something out of his pocket.

"Since when do you have a portable tv?" Temari asked as she crawled towards Gaara who turned the portable tv on.

"The nice man at electronics shop gave it to me...At first he was asking a sandy assed rediculas price for it...Then all of a sudden when I let my sand hang in disappointment, he gave it to me." Gaara said.

"...That's like so unfair." Temari said and sat down with crossed arms.

"Oh boy here we go again..." Kankurou sighed and started cleaning his puppets.

"You always get things for free! Only because you let your sand fall onto someone's foot and they are scared of what that sand might do to them." Temari stated. Gaara silently began to watch his anime's as he turned on the anime channel.

"If I want something I ALWAYS need to work my ass of just to get it! What the heck do YOU use your money for anyway!" Temari yelled. Gaara looked up from his tv and made his sand grab something out of his gourd.

"I cosplay." Gaara stated as he showed Temari a picture.

"You wha...?" Temari said and looked at the picture of Gaara in a black robe and with a huge sword on his back.

"Either that or I give it to you since you always lack money to go out and then bother me..." Gaara said.

"Life's so unfair...I also want free stuff...and I want to cosplay too." Temari sobbed as tears flowed down her cheeks in disappointment.

"If you actually started getting a lot more into Anime then maybe I'd buy you one..." Gaara said.

"Really?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Gaara said and continued watching his anime.

"Thank you!" Temari said and started to hug Gaara and give him kisses all over his face.

"Temari! Let go off me! I need to watch that new episode! Please!" Gaara yelled. Just then he couldn't hold his portable tv anymore and started falling of the frogs back.

"Ah! My portable tv!" Gaara yelled, broke out of Temari's hold and quickly chased after his tv.

"Noooooo!" Gaara yelled as the portable tv fell of the frogs behind and landed somewhere in the forest below the frog.

"My...tv...My...anime...all gone..." Gaara said as tears fell like waterfalls over his face and looked at Temari.

"Ehm...er...Ano...Gaara...You can use mine...No need to be upset...Mine has a anime channel as well." Temari said scared of what Gaara might do to her.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for!" Gaara yelled. Temari quickly grabbed her portable tv out of her bag and threw it at Gaara. All of a sudden, Gaara sneezed as the portable tv approached.

"Oh shit!" Gaara and Temari both said as Temari's portable tv headed towards the same fate as Gaara's. Luckily Gaara could react on time and made his sand catch the tv.

"Now that was close..." Temari said as she let out a sigh of relief. Gaara walked a bit more up onto the frog and then started to make a shelter of sand.

"Oi Gaara! Wait for me!" Temari said and jumped down next to him.

"What are you going to do here?" Gaara asked.

"Watch your anime's with you." Temari stated.

"...If you get too close to my likings your out." Gaara stated and then turned on the tv.

"Woohoo! A Bleach marathon!" Gaara said cheerful and Temari stared at him like crazy.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing...Nothing at all." Temari said and started to look at tv screen with Gaara Hours later, around midnight, Jiraiya woke Temari and Gaara up from their slumber.

"Yo, We're almost at Konoha...Wake up you two." Jiraiya said.

"I'm not sleeping I was just resting my eyes." Gaara said as he opened his eyes.

"Oh yeah you don't sleep...Then wakeyour sisterup." Jiraiya said and left again. A while later they arrived at Konoha and Jiraiya stood in front of the sand siblings.

"I'll take care of your luggage...You have a lot of catching up to do with them so hurry and leave." Jiraiya said. The three of them nodded and then Jiraiya's frog popped off. Gaara, Kankurou and Temari ran off in the direction where they needed to go and Jiraiya walked trough the gates of Konoha.

"_Let's hope this doesn't turn out bad...I heard there were sightings of the Akatsuki in the Country of Fire...Naruto, do not let them catch you."_ Jiraiya said as he walked back to his hermit shelter.

* * *

A/N: So how did ya like that ? Hopefully the small changes that I made from the Anime to this wasn't too bad...'. Next chap we'll have Jiraiya in a random situation more or less...the TRUE reason why Sasuke ran away XD...And for those of you who love it: ShikaTem fluff stuff ! Look forward to it while I continue to write hehehe...R&R please!


	14. Drinking with the devil! Hermit style!

A/N: Yo everyone! I'm giving you all another chapter since I'm well on a roll with writing the story now...Finished chapter 15,16 and half of 17 last night and they ain't really short. However I'm afraid this one IS a bit short \... Anyway thanks for the reviews of last chapter that have come in so far P Anyway this chapter we'll have bad stuff for Sasuke fans and good stuff for Sasgay fans if you get whatI mean Also some ShikaTem, which we'll prolly see alot more later on in the story caus well Oo...I like to write about those two all of a sudden. Right now I'm pondering about how I can make Neji and Tenten get a bit more back into the story Oo...Other then that enjoy the chap

Kaba-chan: Trust me, Jiraiya's luck will increase over the following chaps lol XP**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Drinking sake with the devil! Hermit style!

The next morning, Jiraiya needed to go to Tsunade. He didn't know why but she informed him the night before that she had a new mission for him. However once Jiraiya arived at the Hokage's office, he found Shizune saying that Tsunade was at the hospital for some kind of emergency.

"I see..Then I will go there. Sorry to bother you, Shizune." Jiraiya said and left again.

"Geez, I want to hurry up and get this over with so I can go and get the pictures Shino had drawn for me." Jiraiya complained to himself as he walked towards the hospital. As he approached the hospital, he saw Tsunade looking worried and talking to Gai.

"Yo Tsunade, What's the problem?" Jiraiya asked.

"Jiraiya, What happened here is none of your business, now follow me back to the office for your mission." Tsunade said in an annoyed tone.

"What's wrong? You seem annoyed." Jiraiya said and just then Tsunade grabbed him by his collar and dragged him along with her.

"I'm stressed out of all the freaking things happening today! That's what! Now shut up or I'll knock your lights out! I have a special mission for you." Tsunade said and Jiraiya silently obbeyed. Half an hour later Jiraiya was walking on the streets of Konoha again.

"Well that was some special mission alright. If she told me straight ahead I'd raced her back to the office." He said grinning at the fresh memory in his head.

"Well...I guess I should head out to Shino's place now and get the illustrations...Hehehe." Jiraiya snickered. As he reached the Aburame estate, he was greeted by Shino's mother who was working in the front garden. To Jiraiya's regret, Shino's mother told him that Shino was away on a mission with his dad, so he left and decided to start the real mission he received from Tsunade.

"Find out if Akatsuki really is in the area and find out what they are doing, huh? Sounds like this is going to be tough if they are hiding..." Jiraiya said as he left the village. After walking a while trough the forest a bit, Jiraiya rejoiced when he encountered Shino and his dad.

"Yo Shino! Heading back home from your mission huh?" Jiraiya said.

"You know Jiraiya-sama, Shino?" Shino's dad asked.

"Yeah...sort of." Shino said.

"Can I have a word with you Shino, alone?" Jiraiya asked. Shino's dad looked at him and then at his son.

"Head home after you are done talking with Jiraiya-sama." His dad said and quickly headed onwards.

"I assume you want the illustrations, right?" Shino asked.

"Do you have them with you right now then?" Jiraiya asked in reply.

"I do, If I didn't there would be a chance my mom would find it and then I'd be in more trouble then I like." Shino said and took out his sketchbook.

"I see, that's pretty smart of you...Well give me the pictures now and later today I'll bring you the payment." Jiraiya said.

"Sorry, but I can not do that." Shino said and straightend his shades.

"Huh, Why not?" Jiraiya asked.

"Even though I believe your an honest man Jiraiya-sama...These pictures are worth a fortune. If I'd give them all without getting payed right at hand I'd have the chance you wouldn't pay me. After all, you are way stronger then me." Shino explained.

"Ah I see...You are smart. I understand. Then again if I wanted to take them without paying I'd knock you out right now. But I'm honest." Jiraiya said.

"However, I will give you some already...To give you a slight idea of what the better ones might contain." Shino said as he grabbed a couple of pictures out of his book and handed them over to Jiraiya.

"Thank you very much. See you later then." Jiraiya said grinning and walked off. Shino silently looked at him walk away and then started his way to home.

After Jiraiya walked a while longer, he encountered a small house that reminded him of one of the naughty stands he visited some time ago when he was searching for Tsunade. Inside he heard woman giggling so he decided to check it out.

"You...You guys are..." Jiraiya said as he looked at who they were.

"Yo, long time no see, Jiraiya-sama." Itachi said and raised his cup of sake.

"I don't know what you four Akatsuki members are doing here, but I will kill you on the spot." Jiraiya said as his eyes moved over Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori.

"Can you? I mean would you risk the lives of these cute ladies?" Itachi asked said and made a kunai come out of his sleeve. As he held it to the neck of the woman who was sitting close to him, the lady looked scared at Itachi.

"Aww, Don't worry kawaii-chan...I won't hurt you, that is unless Jiraiya-sama forces me to do so." Itachi said and stroke the girl's face.

"_He's right...I can't involve innocents in this...And really not females..."_ Jiraiya mused as he looked at Itachi still holding the kunai.

"Well, there is no need to worry Jiraiya-sama...We're not after Naruto-kun right now." Itachi said and withdrew the kunai.

"If you're not here for Naruto then what the hell are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked.

"We're here to find out about...other things. How about we share our information over some sake and the company of these ladies." Itachi said.

"That depends on what you want to know..." Jiraiya saida s he sat down and instantly, two girls crawled up to him.

"We're here because we've been picking up something strange in this area as well as all over the continent...We decided to investegate this at Hokae-sama's party." Itachi said.

"What! You guys were there!" Jiraiya reacted surprised.

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama invited our 'band' and it was a nice way to do our mission.I was surprised you weren't there, Jiraiya-sama." Itachi replied.

"I unfortunately had other things to do...So I missed out on a lot, but I still have pictures." Jiraiya said and showed the Akatsuki members the pictures he got from Shino. The 4 of them and all the ladies blushed at seeing the piece of art Shino created.

"Wow...that's...some good detailed pictures...Anyway...We could see most things at first hand..." Itachi said.

"Even though I'd like to hear more about Tsunade's party...Continue about why you are here." Jiraiya said and put the pictures away.

"We've been picking up chakra activity in the air...as in high abnormal constant ammounts of chakra...And it belongs to the Youma." Itachi said.

"...What are you getting at?" Jiraiya asked.

"You should already know...I mean...Back in my day, genins didn't have sex all over a dancefloor and such..." Itachi said and took another zip of his sake. Jiraiya filled a cup with sake and drank in one shot.

"_Looks like the sake hasn't been messed with...Hmmmm_" Jiraiya thought.

"I guess it makes some sense...There has been a huge increase of romance and other things in Konoha...You saying it's because of the Youma?" Jiraiya asked.

"The chakra is affecting people...Anyway...It doesn't look like it's dangerous or something...So we decided to just kick back and enjoy the ride." Itachi said.

"Hah...And here I thought you guys were sly S-ranked criminals! Looks more like you just have crazy theories about the world when suddenly people start to be less shy..." Jiraiya said and drank more sake.

"If that is what you believe...However you'll find out soon enough..." Itachi said.

"If there was any chakra in the air that would be the Kyuubi's I would have sensed it. Nice joke though." Jiraiya said and stood up.

"The Youma's are letting people fall in love! And have sex in crazy positions! Mark our words! When the world has fallen to the love created by the Youma, we the Akatsuki will capture them and make them get us all the fine ladies!" Kisame said, who Jiraiya figured obviously drank too much sake. Jiraiya shook his head and left the Akatsuki members alone and he feeled like he had fullfilled his mission.

Meanwhile at the Valley of the End, Naruto had finally caught up with Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke stopped walking for a moment. He then just continued on after a short moment.

"Are you going to run away from me?" Naruto yelled and Sasuke stopped walking.

"Yo clumsy idiot." Sasuke said as he turned around.

"What the hell are you doing! Running away from Konoha to go to Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled.

"That's right...I'm going to Orochimaru's place. I thought I was very clear in my 'goodbye' note." Sasuke said.

"Well actually due to the high amount of the word censored in it I couldn't understand jack about it..." Naruto replied.

"...Then let me tell you plain and simple. I'm not going to associate with lovey-dovey Konoha anymore. Go back to your loving and leave me the fuck alone." Sasuke said.

"What! Just because Lee and Sakura hook up you are leaving! Or is there something else to it!" Naruto yelled.

"Who ever said something about Lee and Sakura! Who gives a fuck about those two! And of course there is something else to it! I'm leaving to fucking kill my brother!" Sasuke yelled in return.

"I see...Now I get why you leave..." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"Well I'm glad you did, now let me be on my way." Sasuke replied.

"I see...You think...People in Konoha would laugh at you if they knew." Naruto said and started nodding.

"Know what, dobe?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Really it's okay Sasuke...No one will treat you differently when you'd admit it." Naruto said still nodding.

"...I'll ask one more time...Know what and if I admit what?" Sasuke said as he hands turned into fists.

"Really it's okay if you are gay...even though I doubt anyone else is in Konoha." Naruto said nodding.

"WHAT! I'm NOT gay! I never was and never will be!" Sasuke said.

"Anyone who goes to Orochimaru when all the girls in his town seek love would be considered gay! I think I finally understand why your brother killed your entire clan! He knew they were all gay and only used the woman to make gay children! And he was the only straight person aside from the woman!" Naruto yelled.

"How dare you, you god damned sunovabitch! If anyone is gay it's my brother!" Sasuke yelled.

Meanwhile, near the forest of Konoha, Itachi sneezed for the third time.

"Bless you again." Sasori said.

"Looks like it's going to be good weather tomorrow." Kisame said in reply.

"I think those girls we were with before are talking about me, that or I'm allergic to Deidara's new perfume." Itachi said.

"Hey! What those my scent has to do with this!" Deidara countered.Back at the Valley of the End, Naruto and Sasuke continued argueing.

"Sasuke! Konoha excepts gay people! That's why the Uchiha clan existed there in the first place! So come back to Konoha!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not gay and my clan wasn't either! Really! You are hopeless!" Sasuke yelled and pointed at Konoha.

"I can't...let you go to Orochimaru...Everyone risked their lives...to come after you!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, good for them...as far as I consider it, they are only stupid assholes who are blinded by love and think they should spread it...if anyone is gay it's these so called 'comrades', I'm out of here and off to see Orochimaru." Sasuke said and turned around. Naruto then jumped towards Sasuke.

"How the hell could you think of us that way!" Naruto yelled and jumped on top of Sasuke and punched him in the face.

A while later, dark clouds replaced the gentle white ones and Shikamaru sighed.

"Can we take a break? I'm not exactly recovered enough yet to travel a large distance without having a break?" Shikamaru asked. The blonde Sand shinobi turned her head towards him.

"Hm...I guess there is no need to hurry since your wounds aren't serious...Ok a break will do us no harm." Temari said and stopped jumping from tree to tree. Shikamaru sighed as he landed on the same tree as Temari and he sat down on the tree branch. Temari sat down behind him, with her back against his. Shikamaru figured it would be too troublesome to make a comment about it so he just let it be.

"I really have to thank you, though." They both said at the same time.

"You first." Temari said.

"It's too troublesome to go first." Shikamaru said and sighed.

"Just say what you want to say already." Temari said slightly smiling.

"I'd just like to say thank you for saving me...I thought I was going to be killed there. But then you showed up." Shikamaru said.

"Thank you...I'd also like to thank you...Our fight in the chuunin exam made me alot wiser." Temari said. Shikamaru tilted his head and looked over his shoulder. Temari looked over her shoulder as well and stared in to Shikamaru's eyes.

"It's because...you made me realise...A shinobi must..." Temari said as both of them turned around and their faces slowly was drawn towards eachother.

"Grasp the envirement..." She said and then their lips connected. They closed their eyes and Temari put her hand on Shikamaru's cheek as she let her tongue slip into his mouth. Five seconds later they quickly stopped kissing and quickly turned around again.

"Sorry, I just..." Temari said blushing.

"No it was I who didn't..." Shikamaru said and scratched his head.

"_This is going to be troublesome...Now our entire trip back to Konoha will be awkward...How troublesome..."_ Shikamaru thought as he scratched his head.

"So...ehm...was I...am I..." Temari said as she still blushed.

"I...I think...you..." Shikamaru said as he again scratched his head. All of a sudden, Temari turned Shikamaru around again and literally jumped on him. Shikamaru fell on down on the branch and, before he could even say something, Temari had her tongue in his mouth again. He decided it couldn't be helped so he closed his eyes and pulled the wind mistress of the Hidden Sand closer then she already was.

* * *

A/N: So how do you all like that? A bit short I know but the crazy 00ber mad stuff will begin again in the following chaps. Now there is one problem though...By the looks of it this story might end around chapter 25 or sooner since I'm running short on idea's ofcrazy situationsto put Jiraiya in \... So if you have any idea's lemme know and I'll go ponder how to make it work R&R again! 


	15. Waking up with love

A/N: Yo two more chapters for you guys since I'm tired of waiting to post chaps LOL XP Anyway starting this chapter well...You'll see at the end '

I've managed to get some ideas w00t! Meaning we'll have atleast 29 chaps! Now to say some stuff to the reviewers:

Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou: More Akatsuki stuff in later chaps Thnx for the review

KatonKageNaruto: AyaNaruHina will be done! Ofcourse in the final chapter all get's really good

Runawaysheep: Thnx and inoChou is something I've been thinking off...Just need to see how to exactly work it out

Now on with the story! Thnx4 reviewing!**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Waking up with love

"_My head hurts...Geez...I feel like I've been hit by Sakura a million times..._" Naruto thought.

Chapter 15: Waking up with love Chapter 15: Waking up with love 

"**Yo kid, How you feeling?**" Kyuubi asked as he suddenly in Naruto's thoughts.

"_The hell...Since when do you care how I'm feeling baka kitsune..."_ Naruto thought.

"**Well...Since you let me run wild more often, I enjoyed that whole running around and clinging with my tail to the wall thing.**" Kyuubi said.

"_But it still wasn't enough..."_ Naruto sadly thought.

"**If you're trying to but the blame on my ass, brat...It's your body that can't handle more of my superb power.**" Kyuubi replied.

"_Fox, don't like...say superb."_ Naruto thought.

"**How about oober?**" Kyuubi said.

"_...Why hasn't your powers healed me yet?_" Naruto wondered.

"**They have...Your body still needs a lot of rest due to the fact that you put so much strain on it...Anyway, keep your guard up kid...I sense something troublesome coming as well as something good for you.**" Kyuubi said.

"_Now you sound like Shikamaru..."_ Naruto thought and then a ray of light pierced trough his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes and saw someone sitting beside his bed.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Naruto heard a familiar female voice.

"Ayame...I didn't think you'd be here..." Naruto said. Ayame smiled politely at him and then showed him a cup of ramen.

"Your favourite...I already ate some of it so I hope you don't mind..." Ayame said softly as she hold up the cup in front of Naruto. Naruto took it out of her hands and started eating. After a few bites he stopped and put the cup down on his lap.

"Ayame...Why are you doing this for me?" Naruto asked as he stared at the cup. Ayame stood up and started slowly walking towards the door.

"Ayame! Wait!" Naruto yelled, but Ayame just kept on walking.

"I love you too!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could as Ayame reached for the door. Her movements completely stopped and she lowered her hand that was reaching for the door.

"Naruto-kun...You can't love me...Hinata-chan loves you longer then I've really known you..." Ayame said softly smiling.

"That might be true...but that doesn't mean I can't love you!" Naruto said in his usual loud voice. At hearing these words, Ayame slightly turned around and looked with wide eyes at Naruto.

"In all this time that I've been alone...I wanted to...be loved and love somone...Someone who I feel safe with...Who I can feel really happy with...Somone to hold and know that person won't go away...Someone like you." Naruto said as he looked at Ayame, who looked like she was about to cry. She wanted to run towards him to hug him but instead she could only smile.

"But...from what I've heard from Hinata-chan about how she felt..." Ayame said as she slowly walked back towards Naruto.

"I know...At that party I could sense it...That she saw me as more then just a friend..." Naruto said as he stared again at his cup of ramen.

"So...what will you do...?" Ayame asked as she sat back down.

"Well I do have a problem, now don't I? I like both of you and don't want to hurt either of you. It's pretty dificult." Naruto said once again cheerful and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I'll talk to Hinata once I'm allowed to leave or you could get her here for me but other then..." Naruto said but was interupted as the door slammed open.

"Naruto-kun! Come and beat that bitch up for me that's making out with my Shika-kun!" Ino yelled as she rushed in.

"Your Shika-kun? The hell? Didn't you like...used to be one of my fangirls?" Naruto asked confused as Ayame stared confused at the blonde ponytailed girl.

"I used to be yeah! But now that Sand bitch is stealing my Shika-kun!" Ino said pointing out the room. Naruto got out of his bed and Ayame helped him to the hallway. There Naruto saw Shikamaru making out with Temari.

"What the hell! Since when are they a couple! How long have I been out!" Naruto yelled.

"Yo Naruto...Stop making so much noise... it's really troublesome when you are kissing someone." Shikamaru said as he looked at Naruto.

"Shut the hell up! And gimme a freaking break here! How long was I out!" Naruto yelled.

"About one day...Don't worry the others are out of critical condition. I was on my way to check on you but..." Shikamaru said and turned towards Temari, who instantly kissed him again.

"What the hell is she doing here anyway!" Naruto yelled.

"She's here because we needed to help you guys out." Gaara said who suddenly appeared behind Naruto, giving him the scare of his life.

"Oi! Don't like sneak up on me! Is that not-interesting-not-one-of-the-person-I-like guy also here?" Naruto asked.

"I assume you mean me with that line..." Kankurou said who appeared behind Naruto.

"God damn it! Will you people stop scaring the living shit out of me!" Naruto yelled. Just then Lee ran past them, pushing Neji's hospital bed forward.

"Weeeeeeee!" The thick-browed genin yelled as he ran past them again.

"Lee! Stop this freaking madness! I'm not safe in this hospital bed!" Neji yelled as he flew trough the halls with Lee.

"But Neji! I'm allowed to train again since Hokage-sama could fully heal me after that battle of mine! Thus I want to express my joy and springtime youth to you!" Lee said excited.

"Lee stop this dead-man's ride! I'm too young to die! I swear if you don't stop this instant, I'll go own your ass until the Main Family admits the Branch Family is superior to them!" Neji warned them as he held on tighter to his bed. Just then Tenten came around the corner, holding a bucket of ice cream for Neji and herself.

"Lee! Stop pushing Neji around the hospital!" Tenten yelled as she put down the bucket of ice cream and chased Lee.

"Like...can someone explain why the world went mad when I'm knocked out for one day?" Naruto asked.

"Well atleast everyone is still alive and safely back home." Shikamaru said. Just then Sakura walked around the corner and saw Lee pushing Neji's bed around while he was being chased by Tenten.

"Lee-san, stop that! It's not funny for Neji-san!" Sakura said.

"Hai, Sakura-san!" Lee said and instantly let go of Neji's bed.

"Mommy..." Neji said as he saw the wall closing in on him. Neji's bed crashed against the wall, almost hitting a group of nurses, and Neji landed against the wall.

"Oi, Are you okay, Hyuuga-kun?" One of the nurses asked as she bend over. Tenten quickly picked Neji up who was still kind of knocked out from the impact.

"I think he will be once he gets his hands on a certain person's neck here..." Tenten said and carried him to an unoccupied bed that was standing in the hallway.

"Yo how you all doing?" Jiraiya said who also suddenly decided to drop by.

"Ero-sennin! What are you doing here!" Naruto yelled and pointed at Jiraiya.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Geez…" Jiraiya replied and let out a sigh.

"Anyway I'm here to discuss some things with you in private…So…" Jiraiya said and looked around at everyone. Everyone got the picture and left for what should be their rooms. Tenten pushed Neji back to his room, followed by Sakura and Lee. Ino, Temari and Shikamaru headed back towards Chouji's. Gaara and Kankurou headed back to the waiting room since they had no one in particular to visit, while Ayame calmly waited next to Naruto's room.

"So what is it Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked as they were back in Naruto's hospital room.

"I'm just letting you know that well…After a few weeks from now, You and I are leaving Konoha to train about 3 years or so." Jiraiya said.

"What! Why! I don't really have time to leave Konoha for three years! I need to bring Sasuke back here! And not to mention the fact that I can't miss Ayame or Hinata for three freaking years!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto…Akatsuki will be after you in about 3 years…You must be able to defend yourself if that happens. Also…forget about Sasuke." Jiraiya said, getting a shocked expression from Naruto.

"Sasuke went to Orochimaru of his own free will, whatever you do…He will not come back…If you try to go after him, then it's no training for you and you'll be under surveillance of ANBU 24/7…" Jiraiya said.

"But I promised I'd definitely bring Sasuke back! I'm not going back on my word!" Naruto said.

"You are an idiot if you go after him…Forget about Sasuke." Jiraiya said again.

"So…So what! If being smart means to brake your promises and give up on your friends then I'd rather be a fool for the rest of my life! And then on my own, I'll become stronger, beat Orochimaru and those Akatsuki guys and bring back Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Hmph…The best you could do on your own was creating a perverted jutsu…However….An idiot might be an idiot but he could still accomplish something. Get ready for training once your healed. We leave as soon as I finish my next novel." Jiraiya said and turned around.

"What! That's what we're waiting for to leave on! You writing your perverted things in that book! If that's so then we should leave right now, you Ero-sennin!" Naruto said and pointed at Jiraiya.

"Well, that's right. After all you DO want to eat Ramen while we are away, right?" Jiraiya said grinning.

"What! You don't need anymore money! I saw your bookings and you have more money then there are stars in the sky!" Naruto said pissed off.

"So what! I can still make you eat things besides ramen then! And besides…I thought you had to do something with uh…Ayame-chan and Hinata-chan?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ow! Yeah that's right! I need to hurry!" Naruto said as Jiraiya grinned and left trough the window. Naruto quickly got dressed in his normal outfit and quickly walked out of the hospital room.

"Are you done, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame-chan, You need to come with me to Hinata..." Naruto said and took her hand before running out of the hospital with her.

"But...But...Why?" Ayame asked as Naruto continued to drag her along with him.

"Because you just have to..." Naruto said and quickly continued on. A short while later Naruto arived at the Hyuuga compound and, surprisingly, he could find Hinata's room with ease. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later Hinata opened up.

"Na-Naruto-kun...?" Hinata said and quickly took a few steps back.

"Hinata, We need to talk. May I come into your room?" Hinata asked. Hinata shyly nodded and stepped aside so Naruto could enter her room. Naruto closed the door behind him but left it slightly open so Ayame could listen what they were saying.

"Hinata...You have talked to Ayame-chan, right?" Naruto said as he sat down on Hinata's bed. Hinata shyly sat down next to him but at a distance and nodded.

"Hinata, I talked to Ayame and she said...well...That you loved me for a long time...and I wanted to know, is that true?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed like mad, looked away and slightly nodded.

"Hinata...I love you a lot too." Naruto said and Hinata turned her face towards Naruto in disbelief.

"At the party...there was this strange connection between us...I don't know exactly what it was but...it made me realise you mean more to me then just a friend. However there is a problem, I guess...You see...I love Ayame-chan just as much as I love you...and I don't want to hurt either of you." Naruto said and got a sad look on his face.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

"So...I can't love either of you or hurt either of you...I'm sorry." Naruto said and stood up.

"Naruto-kun! Wait!" Hinata said. Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata.

"Naruto-kun loves both Ayame-chan and me equally...So can't Naruto-kun love us both? I don't know about Ayame-chan...but...I want nothing more then for Naruto-kun to be happy...and...and...if that means Naruto-kun must love someone aside from me then...I'm ok with it." Hinata said blushing. Naruto stared in disbelief at the Hyuuga girl, who got even more red then she already was from his look. He walked back to wards her, lifted her up from her bed and hugged her tightly. Hinata rested her arms on his back and closed her eyes. It was at this point that Ayame joined the duo in the hug.

"Ayame-chan...You...okay with this?" Naruto asked as the three of them continued to hold eachother.

"I love you Naruto-kun...I really do...and maybe in time...Hinata and I will like eachother a lot as well." Ayame said smiling.

"But...But I don't dislike you Ayame-san." Hinata said as she opened her eyes again.

"I never said you did...But I mean maybe we'll like eachother for Naruto-kun..." Ayame said smiling as she ran with her hand trough Hinata's hair.

"As long as you two remember I love both of you." Naruto said and gave both Ayame and Hinata a kiss. They layed back down on Hinata's bed and continued cuddling and kissing.

"Oi, Naruto...Did you make sure Hinata didn't pass out from your bandages again? She felt faint when she visited you yesterday at the hospital." Neji said as he and Tenten walked into Hinata's room, after all the door was still open.

"Tenten...I think we'd better leave." Neji whisperingly stated.

"I think we should." Tenten replied in the same tone and both of them slowly backed out and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Shukaku**: Wow...  
**Kyuubi:** 9x wow...  
**Shukaku:** I hate you fox...  
**Kyuubi:** Fear my style!  
**Shukaku:** Just wait and see what I'm gonna do...  
**Kyuubi:** Can't be hotter then two babes making out with your container...  
**Shukaku:** Already did better then that, remember...All those fangirls and all...  
**Kyuubi:** Damn you're right racoon man...  
**Shukaku**: So how come you get more lines then me?  
**Kyuubi:** Caus I can do kinky things to 10 woman at the same time while you can only do two.  
**Shukaku:** Just try to proof that...  
**Kyuubi:** And so I will (fox grin)  
**Shukaku:** Still hate you...**

R&R again...or just continue reading the next chap which will be up shortly after this one Ow the next one will prolly make you all go rofl


	16. The Fox, The Racoon and The Hippy

**Chapter 16: The Fox, The Racoon and The Hippy**

It's been nearly a week since Naruto came out of the hospital and had arranged things with Ayame and Hinata. He was right now back at his evening job. His two girlfriends allowed him to continue on with this as long as he didn't do anything to do the girls that he only did with Ayame and Hinata.

"Something is weird here...Why are we so low on customers...It can't be because of the dating service, right? Did those perverted guys like Ero-sennin finally also get a woman of their own and stopped coming here?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"No that's not it Naruto-kun." One of the exotic dancers said to him.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked as he took a zip of his cola.

"There is this new place that opened up a bit less then a week ago across the block...They are attracting almost all of our customers!" The waitress said.

"Is that so, huh? Then I'm going to check out what the heck makes the place so special." Naruto said and got up.

"Be sure to bring back us some good customers!" The exotic dancer yelled as Naruto walked out. Naruto quickly jumped over the roof and found a caste in front of him that looked like it was painted with a sand color. Naruto enetered and saw that the entire compound was painted in the same color.

"Well...it atleast isn't the color that's attracting the people..." Naruto said as he looked around.

"Those girls however..." Naruto said as he looked at a few girls dancing on stage, near a couple of poles, in exposing dresses. To Naruto they seemed to be range from 14 to 17 years old. He then looked around the club and noticed Shikamaru sitting in a corner. Naruto rushed towards him and pointed an accusing finger at Shikamaru.

"What the hell are you doing here, Shikamaru!" Naruto said still pointing at him. Shikamaru looked up from his drink and stared at the blonde.

"He's here to watch my sister since they seem to be dating." Gaara said who appeared next to Naruto.

"What! Gaara your sister works here!" Naruto yelled. Just then Temari walked towards them in a cute waitress outfit.

"Gaara, there aren't any orders right now so can I stay with Shika-kun?" Temari asked as she looked at her brother with big shiny eyes.

"Fine with me..." Gaara said, turned around and started walking away.

"Oi! Gaara! Are you the owner of this place or something!" Naruto said now pointing at Gaara.

"...Yeah, it's the only thing I found my fangirls to be useful for...making money for me." Gaara replied.

"You are drawing away all the customers from my place! And since when do YOU have fangirls?" Naruto yelled.

"Your place? And I've got fangirls for quite some time now...And thanks to them I'll be able to buy the whole Anime network in a while." Gaara said and got an obsessed look in his eyes.

"Err...Forget I said that...The night does freaky things to me sometimes." Gaara said as he sat down on a cloud of sand.

"You do realise that you and I have to settle things to determine who has the better club and fangirls, right?" Naruto said as his eyes twitched.

"...I don't think you even have fangirls." Gaara said coldly.

"What! I've got more then you!" Naruto yelled.

"Hah! Yeah right! I haven't seen one yet!" Gaara yelled back at him.

"Then we'll see tomorrow! Whoever has the most, the cutest and the most seducing fangirls wins!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine with me! Tomorrow at 2 pm we'll settle this at the street that lies to the left of this club!" Gaara replied.

"Good! You'd better be there!" Naruto said and then left.

The next day Naruto walked towards the street where they were supposed to meet. At the same time as him, Gaara arrived as well.

"Before we start things off...What the hell are you still doing in Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"We're on vacation here." Gaara said and shrugged.

"And so you decide to start up a strip club to make money here!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey...I need the money." Gaara said and shrugged again.

"Alright then, Let's get started. First we'll see who of us has the most cute fangirls!" Naruto said and pointed at Gaara with his finger.

"Just wondering...But who'se going to be the judge of that?" Gaara asked.

"Did I hear someone say judge?" Genma said as he popped in.

"...One judge?" Gaara asked. Then Kakashi popped in while reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Yo Naruto...How's it going? I saw you two over here and decided to check things out." Kakashi said.

"Woohoo! Kakashi-sensei will also be a judge!" Naruto said and Kakashi looked up from his book with a questioning look at Naruto.

"To see who of us has the most cute fangirls." Naruto said.

"Oh I see...Don't we need a third judge then?" Kakashi said and continued to read his book.

"Hmmm...Who could that be?" Naruto said and took a thinking pose.

"Yo! I'd like to judge cute girls." Jiraiya said pervertedly grinning as he landed next to Kakashi on his frog.

"Hmmm...It must be someone who likes woman a lot." Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah! That's me! Come on... let me judge." Jiraiya said grinning.

"It must also be someone that doesn't like just one woman so that drops Neji,Lee and Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"I like all woman as long as they look good." Jiraiya said grinning.

"And that person must also be able to accurately give points about woman..." Naruto said and Jiraiya held up his point signs.

"But who could that be..." Naruto said.

"Yo Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled as he pointed with his index fingers at himself.

"Ero-sennin, don't bother me right now...I need to think who could be the final judge..." Naruto said and Jiraiya sweatdropped.

"Hey I know! Ero-sennin! You could be the third judge!" Naruto said and pointed at Jiraiya.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you...Geez..." Jiraiya said with twitching eyes.

"Alright! Now we have three judges so we can get started! The rules are simple...We'll get our fangirls here and then we choose one of them at the same time and see who has the better one...Untill we have had every fangirl." Naruto said and then Temari walked passed them.

"Oi, Temari...Stay here for a few moments..." Gaara said and Temari halted.

"What is it, Gaara? I was on my way to see Shika-kun." Temari said smiling.

"Just stay here for a few moments." Gaara said.

Temari let out a sigh and then walked back towards her brother.

"Oi! I thought this was only for fangirls! What do you need your sister for!" Naruto yelled.

"...Unfortunately, Temari IS one of my fangirls..." Gaara said.

"Wha!" Naruto yelled.

"Ofcourse I am! Who can resist my cute little brother!" Temari said and tightly hugged Gaara.

"Wow...I never knew that...Well anyway! Let's call our other fangirls!" Naruto said and then both he and Gaara whistled on their fingers at the same time. In an instant both of them were surrounded by a whole lot of girls. Temari looked bewildered around her. She was surprised to see that, aside from the girls that worked at Gaara's club, who were also from Hidden Sand, her friends were here.

"Everyone! Oh my god! You're all here!" Temari said excited and started hugging all her friends.

"How come you are all here!" Temari asked as she had her little group hug.

"Gaara-kun told us about one week ago to come to Hidden Leaf for him! And so we did!" One of her friends said cheerful.

"Ow Gaara! Thank you!" Temari said and instantly hugged Gaara again.

"Yeah...Yeah...That's enough of that for now. You all change into something tempting so the judge's can declare me the winner as who has the cutest fangirls." Gaara said.

"Hah! As if you have them! Alright everyone! So them what makes you my cute fangirls!" Naruto yelled to all his fans. Naruto himself also changed into his pimping outfit and Ayame and Hinata, who ofcourse were also there, quickly clinged on to him so that no other of his fangirls could touch him. Gaara started to float on his sand and all his fangirls started to treat him like a king.

"May I start?" Gaara asked.

"Go right ahead my friend." Naruto said grinning.

"First I present to you all, my sister, Temari." Gaara said.

"What do you want me to do?" Temari whispered in Gaara's ear. Gaara whispered something in return and Temari nodded.

"Alright I can do that!" Temari said and jumped in front of the judges. She transformed into a belly dancer outfit and started dancing for the judges.

"Oooooh...Gottomake note of this." Jiraiya said and started writing things down.

"So Jiraiya-sama...What do you think?" Kakashi asked. Jiraiya looked up from his notes and looked at Temari who was still dancing.

"I like her!" Jiraiya said grinning pervertedly and held up his 100 points sign.

"She has a nice behind to say the least." Kakashi said and held up a 95 points sign. Then Genma held up his sign showing a score of 75.

"75!" Jiraiya and Kakashi said at exactly the sametime.

"What? I don't really like her that much...Don't like a lot of blondes." Genma said and shrugged.

"Like how..." Jiraiya said with twitching eyes.

"Can you not like a sexy belly dancer that is dancing for you in exposing sexy clothing?" Kakashi added.

"Hey it's just my opinion ok!" Genma said pissed off.

"Alright then...Let's see...That gives Temari-san an average score of...90!" Kakashi announced and Temari and her friends cheered. Temari returned to her normal clothing, walked back to Gaara and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes you can go to your boyfriend now..." Gaara said and Temari tightly hugged him before leaving.

"Alright, next up! One of Naruto's fangirls! Who'se it going to be Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hmmm...Let's see...I need someone who can be cuter then Gaara's sis..." Naruto said and stared at Hinata who instantly blushed.

"I choose Hinata! That is if..." Naruto said and then whispered something in Hinata's ear.

"Can you do that?" Naruto asked with his fox grin.

"Y...Yes...I think I can..." Hinata shyly said and nodded.

"Alright Hinata! Show them one of the reasons why you are cute!" Naruto cheered as Hinata walked up in front of the judges. She closed her eyes and transformed into a ceremonial white kimono with an umbrella. Hinata started to preform a ceremonial dance.

"This is...Hyuuga's yearly ceremonial dance of divinity...Only woman are allowed to preform and it takes a long time to learn it." Jiraiya said as he was surprised how well Hinata preformed the dance.

"I think I've seen something like this a couple of times during Konoha's Grand Festival." Kakashi said and took notes. When Hinata finished the dance she stood in front of the three judges and waited for their reply.

"Very cute! I like it! It isn't worth a perfect 100 points but it's very good none the less!" Jiraiya said and held up the 90 points sign.

"Indeed, that was charming and cute. Very good." Kakashi said and held up the same sign as Jiraiya. Both of them then looked at Genma who had tears flowing down his cheeks.

"The hell?" Jiraiya said as he and Kakashi stared at him.

"That was so...beautifull...so cute! I give it 100 points!" Genma said and held up the 100 points sign.

"...You are quite the weird one, Genma." Kakashi said.

"Yeah...You don't like a belly dancer but you do like a ceremonial dancer? Oh well...This gives Hinata an average score of 93!" Jiraiya said. Hinata smiled and took a bow as Naruto cheered that he was in lead.

"Naruto, It's better if both of you select a girl at the same time. Else we'll be here untill I'm done reading my book." Kakashi said. Naruto and Gaara both nodded and started to decide who to pick next. For the next hour and a half, it was an ongoing show of preformances and showing things that the fangirls could do and such.

"Well...That was about it then...Time to tell both of you who had the most fangirls and such." Kakashi said.

"Both of you had 30 fangirls." Jiraiya stated nodding.

"And they are all cute." Genma said.

"And we've come up with a decision that you both have equally cute fangirls!" Kakashi said.

"Wha!" Gaara and Naruto yelled and the three judges quickly popped off.

"So now how do we settle this..." Naruto said as he looked at Gaara.

"There is only one way...But first...Let's have the girls go away." Gaara said and with a nod his fangirls hugged him and quickly left back where they came from.

"I think so too..." Naruto said and after receiving a kiss from Hinata and Ayame and a hug from most of his fangirls, they left as well.

"We must decide this..." Gaara said as his sand began twirling around.

"In a battle to the end." Naruto said as he was covered by a red glow.

"_What the hell do you think your doing baka kitsune!_" Naruto thought as he felt Kyuubi's chakra.

"**Relax kid, this is something between me and that bastard Shukaku...I won't really posses you or anything just enhance the fight a bit with my chakra.**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto and Gaara stared at eachother as they could feel tension rise between them. They flew at eachother and halfway trough their fists met each other. Gaara's sand crawled over Naruto's arm and grabbed it. Before Gaara could do any more then that, Naruto kicked his arm free by hitting Gaara's arm. Naruto tried to kick Gaara in the face, but his sand defence simple stopped it. Naruto jumped back and stared again at Gaara who was smirking.

"Looks like this will take a while..." Naruto said as he smirked back at Gaara.

"Hm...Who is coming towards us?" Gaara said as he pointed behind Naruto.

"Like I'm going to fall for that old trick." Naruto said as he gave Gaara an annoyed look.

"No really someone's coming...I think it is...my brother?" Gaara said as Kankurou ran towards them. All of a sudden both of them heard a weird music start up and Kankurou started circling around the two in an eight formed pattern.

"What do you want, Kankurou?" Gaara asked.

"I want to be a hippy!" Kankurou said and continued his circling around them.

"...Then you don't need to be here with us." Naruto said as he and Gaara followed the puppet man with their eyes.

"I want to be hippy and I want to get stoned!" Kankurou said as he spread his arms and bounced them up and down as if he was trying to fly. Gaara just blinked at his brother and Naruto looked confused at him.

"I want to be a wondermaker, god needs help!" Kankurou said.

"Er...sure he does..." Naruto replied.

"I want to get high!" He said as he shook Gaara a couple of times. He repeated the same line as he shook Naruto a couple of times.

"I want to get high! I want to get high but I never knew why!" Kankurou said as he again shook Gaara.

"I want to get high, I want to get high! But I never knew why!" Kankurou said as he knocked his fist against Naruto's chest.

"Wow...he's...pretty high ain't he?" Naruto asked as he watched Kankurou run back and forth between him and Gaara.

"...Not to mention annoying." Gaara said as he glared at his older brother.  
"I did an old lady and forgot to say goodbye!" Kankurou then blurted out as he stood in centre of the two boys.

"Wow..." Naruto replied.

"May I throw him away?" Gaara asked Naruto, who replied with a nod. Gaara's sand covered Kankurou's legs and started twirling him around in the air above Gaara.

"I want to be a hippy and I want to get stoned on Mara! Marahuana!" Kankurou yelled as Gaara spinned him around really fast. Gaara then let go of Kankurou sending him flying trough the sky.

"Now where were we..." Gaara said and looked at Naruto.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kankurou yelled.

"Mara, Marahuana!" Kankurou yelled as he flew trough the sky.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kankurou yelled as he clapped his arms like they were wings.

"The clouds are so nice today..." Shikamaru said as he stared at the sky with Temari lying on top of him.

"Isn't it even better because I'm here?" Temari asked as she went with her finger over Shikamaru's chest.

"Ofcourse it is." Shikamaru said as he put one of the hands he had behind his head on Temari's head and stroke trough her hair. Temari closed her eyes and smiled with a slight blush on her face.

"Hey...That's an odd looking cloud." Shikamaru stated as he saw a dark cloud heading towards their way at a fast pace. Temari opened her eyes and looked up at the sky.

"That's no cloud!" Temari said with wide eyes as the dark 'cloud' rapidly approached them.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kankurou yelled and landed on top of Shikamaru and Temari.

"Kankurou! What the hell are you doing here!" Temari yelled as she pushed her brother of her.

"For Mara! Marahuana!" Kankurou said and hugged both Shikamaru and Temari.

"You stupid stoned ass bastard you are ruining my date!" Temari said as she grabbed her fan and smacked Kankurou up the air.

"Ninpou: Kamaitachi!" Temari said and made her brother fly trough the air again.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kankurou yelled again.

"Sakura-san!" Lee said as he quickly ran after Sakura.

"Lee-san, what is it?" Sakura said smiling.

"I climbed a moutain today near Konoha to get you this." Lee said and proudly presented the flower in his hand.

"This is...a lotus. Thank you, Lee-san." Sakura said as she accepted the flower and moved her face towards Lee's to kiss him in thanks.

"Marahuana!" Kankurou yelled and landed on top of Sakura and Lee. Kankurou rolled of them, stood up and started spinning in circles.

"I want to be a hippy and I want to get stoned! Weeeeeeeeee!" Kankurou yelled overhappy.

"That hurts..." Sakura said as Lee pulled her up and she rubbed her sore behind.

"Oh no...The lotus." Sakura said as she looked at the now squashed lotus in her hand. For the first time in his life, Lee felt really angry and turned towards Kankurou who was still spinning around.

"I want to be a hippy!" He exclaimed as he continued to spin around.

"I don't care what you want...But anyone who hurts Sakura-san won't get away with it..." Lee said pissed off.

"Mara! Marahuana!" Kankurou yelled and a second later was hit by Lee's kick, sending him flying trough the streets of Konoha. Meanwhile Gaara had finally squished all of Naruto's Kage Bunshin's with his sand. The fight was pretty intence as Gara needed to kill off all of Naruto's Kage Bunshin and still protect himself. For Naruto it was intence because he needed to move around a lot and dodge and attack at the same time.

"I want to be hippy!" Kankurou yelled and knocked against Naruto, sending them tumbling towards Gaara.

"Oh shit..." Gaara said as couldn't react on time and then was hit by them.

"Marahuana!" Kankurou said as he sat on top of the two.

"God damn it!" Gaara and Naruto yelled as they pushed Kankurou off them.

"What wrong jyan! Don't you guys want to be hippieeeeeeeees!" Kankurou yelled as he ran around in circles again.

"Gaara, let's have a truce and join forces." Naruto suggested.

"I agree...Let's do the following two things...Make a lot of money with the nightclub...and beat the hell out of my brother!" Gaara said as he created a wave of sand and 'surfed' on top of it towards Kankurou who started running away. Naruto went on all fours and started running after Gaara's sand wave and Kankurou.

"I want to be a hippy and I want to get stoned!" Kankurou repeated for the millionth time.

"You..." Gaara said.

"Are..." Naruto said who had now caught up with Gaara.

"One..." Gaara said as he made his sand go faster.

"Dead..." Naruto said as he also increased speed.

"Hipppy! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!I want to be a wondermaker caus god needs help! Mara, Marahuana!" Kankurou said as he smiling ran trough the streets of Konoha.

* * *

Kyuubi:** I hate hippies...  
**

Shukaku:** I do too...  
**

Kyuubi:** Would this be called discriminating?  
**

Shukaku:** No I'd refer it to as expressing your opinion due to religious beliefs  
**

Kyuubi:** We have a religion?  
**

Shukaku: **...No  
**

Kyuubi:** ...o...k...Do you think our young friends killed that Hippy?  
**

Shukaku:** Dude...Don't say like...Young friends and no we need him for later on  
**

Kyuubi:** We do? And dude don't say like dude...It's bad for your karma...  
**

Shukaku:** ...  
**

Kyuubi:** What? don't like karma?  
**

Shukaku:** ... stupid Hippy  
**

Kyuubi:** Hah! Just screwing with ya...Next turn is mine again...  
**

Shukaku:** I'll beat it no matter what  
**

Kyuubi:** Oh no...This time I'll show you my power is capable of...Muwhahahaha!  
**

Shukaku: **Oh boy...I sense a long long long turn coming...**

Kyuubi: **But that fight between you and me was pretty interesting wasn't it racoon-bastard **

Shukaku: **Hell yeah! next time we'll settle this! **

Kyuubi: **Yeah next time!**

Me: Next chap will be hella long to read compared to other chaps I believe. But you won't get that untill I finish writing Chap 18 which will also be a blast So please R&R and wait patiently untill it's up


	17. Getting in touch with your feminine side

A/N: Yo everyone, Another chap! Chapter 18 is well on it's way, but due to lack of sunshine here in the Netherlands and thus time to spent outside, I'm not inspired enough to finish it real soon, so you all just have to be patient untill the weather starts getting nice here again XP Thnx 4 the reviews so far

Dairokkan: I humbly except your sexy cousin XP Just tell her to get her sexy behind to the city of Almere in the Netherlands and I'm sure she'll find me Find her ASAP, lol XP

madnarutofan: Well for once, it really was all cuddling and kissing XP...Ofcourse they'll do some sexual stuff together, but the grand finale will be at the last chapter ofcourse XP...I hope I can wait with writing that that long XP

The Gandhara: Lol, As for the Tsunade/Kakashi/Shizune stuff...Well it could work...seeing as how I plan to make KakaShizu in the end...We'll just wait and see when and if that happens XP...Wow that's a god damn funny idea you have there LOL...I think I could work that out as well since in a while there will be a 'Ero-sennin only' chapter again...I'll think it over it sounds great tho And yeah I know, randomness shouldn't be taken to the extreme lol XP if it was mainly about the Hippy part with Kankurou...It's just something I had to write XP

Well let's get on with the story now, hope you all will like it XP

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Getting in touch with your feminine side**

"You got to help him doc!" Ayame yelled.

"There is something really wrong with our Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled.

"This is so bad for my reputation...seeing a shrink..." Naruto said softly between the yelling of his girlfriends and let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright...Calm down...before we start, I must know some things about you." The shrink said. Ayame and Hinata nodded in reply and silentl awaited the questions the shrink wanted to ask.

"Relationship to Naruto-kun?" The shrink asked.

"Girlfriend." Ayame said nodding.

"Me too." Hinata said.

"Wow..and you like know that he's dating both of you?" The shrink asked.

"Cool..." The shrink said after he got a nod from both girls and then made a note of it.

"Seeing as how this problem needs this question to be answered...If you have any at all, How's your sex life?" The shrink asked as he looked at the three of them. Ayame looked the other way and blushed madly, Hinata looked towards the floor and blushed as well and Naruto just widely grinned.

"I'll take that as a Yes and Never could be better then it is right now..." The shrink said and notated the facts he just learned.

"So...Naruto-kun...Since when did you began having these problems?" The shrink asked.

"I think it started the day before yesterday..." Naruto said as he laid down on the shrink couch with his head on Hinata's lap and legs on Ayame's.

"Now tell exactly what happens when these...things happen." The shrink asked.

"Everything goes black in front of my eyes and when I can see again I see a lot of people staring at me, before needing to run away from an very angry guy." Naruto said and gave it a thinking look.

"Do you know what you did during these black-outs?" The shrink asked.

"If it wasn't for these two I wouldn't have known but..." Naruto said.

_We were walking home from a nice dinner at a local restaurant. __It was dark but you could still see quite good. __We were walking hand in hand and arrived at some kind of organised open show in the center of Konoha. __There was a long waiting line for it, but we still got in line since we wanted something to do before heading back towards my appartment. __All of a sudden I had one of those black-outs...And when I woke up I found Ayame and Hinata staring at me and an angry guy glaring at me. __Ayame and Hinata quickly grabbed my arms and quickly ran away with me. __"Why did you grab that guy's ass!" Ayame yelled. __"I did what!" Naruto yelled._

"So...That's how I know." Naruto said and shivered at the thought. Hinata softly moved her hand trough his hair and Ayame carresed his leg.

"I see...Well...Seeing the situation I can assume four things." The shrink said.

"What is wrong with me then!" Naruto yelled.

"Well either A...You are gay, but seeing how you have two girlfriends that's not really possible. B...Your dormant bisexual side has awakened and wants to experiment. C...You have a split personality that's gay, This is possible since I heard that appearantly your best friend Uchiha Sasuke left the village and that you thought he was gay so you know have a spit personality that won't go away untill you are over the fact that Uchiha Sasuke is gone. Or D...This is the one most unlikely, You have a female split personality." The shrink said.

"So...What is it?" Naruto asked confused.

"Most likely C. Here's a prescription to some medicine's that should help you stop getting those black-outs but the rest is up to you." The shrink said and handed him the prescription.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"You can start taking those tomorrow and then after 3 weeks I want you to make an appointment with me to see how you are doing." The shrink. The three of them stood up from the couch and now stood in front of the doctor.

"Thank you very much for your help." Ayame and Hinata said, taking a bow as Naruto already left.

"Yeah thanks..." Naruto said.

"For nothing, you worthless shrink..." Naruto said as he was outside the door. Ayame and Hinata quickly caught up with Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun...Do you think that, that is the reason that Naruto-kun was grabbing people behinds?" Hinata asked as they walked out of the clinic.

"Heh...If it's that I sure hope it goes away quickly." Naruto said.

"Ah don't worry! Hinata and I will make sure you take your mind or minds of a guy's ass." Ayame said giggling as she gave a wink and a nudge to Hinata.

"Well anyway! I'd love to hang out with you two more, But I feel like training right now. See you tonight then! Bye Hinata! Bye Ayame!" Naruto said cheerful as he gave both of them a kiss and ran off. A while later, Naruto was back at the usual training grounds.

"Hopefully training will take my mind off what that shrink said..." Naruto said as he created a Kage Bunshin a couple of meters in front of him.

"Alright! Today we're gonna spar until either of us drops!" Naruto yelled cheerful.

"Hey! I've got a body!" Naruto's Kage Bunshin yelled, making Naruto fall down on the floor.

"Woohoo! A body! A body!" Naruto's Kage Bunshin cheered and jumped around happy.

"Oi! Stop that! People will think it's me!" Naruto yelled.

"But I'm not you...wait something is not right here..." Naruto's Kage Bunshin said as he stopped jumping around.

"You can say that again..." Naruto whispered.

"Ah! Where are my breasts!" Naruto's Kage Bunshin yelled.

"Your what! You don't have any! Your a exact copy of me! Meaning your a guy!" Naruto yelled pointing at his Kage Bunshin.

"No I'm not, I'm a woman...You see that's because I have..." Naruto's Kage Bunshin said and looked down into his/her pants.

"Ah! That's not supposed to be there! What is THAT doing in my pants!" Naruto's Kage Bunshin yelled.

"Shut the hell up already!" Naruto said pointing at his Kage Bunshin.

"_Looks like it was D though, huh Mister shrink..."_ Naruto thought as he figured it out. Just then Neji and Tenten walked up towards them.

"Yo, Naruto...Er which one of you two is the real one?" Neji asked as he looked at the two Naruto's. Naruto raised his hand and his Kage Bunshin pointed at Naruto.

"Ow ok..." Neji said and turned around towards the real Naruto.

"We're going to need your help with the dating service...Appearantly there are a lot of single people again and..." Neji said.

"Nice butt you got there." Naruto's Kage Bunshin said.

"Naruto did your Kage Bunshin just..." Tenten said as she looked in disbelief at Naruto.

"Compliment me on my ass?" Neji said as he looked confused at Naruto and the widely smiling Kage Bunshin.

"I think...Naruto isn't...really...Naruto anymore..." Tenten said as she and Neji took a few steps back.

"No! I'm still me it's just that..." Naruto said and started explaining. After explaining they were silent for a few seconds.

"So...Your female personality is like...in your Kage Bunshin?" Tenten asked.

"I guess so." Naruto said confused.

"We should keep you two recognisable..." Neji stated.

"Ow! I got an idea for that! You! Use my Oiroke no jutsu!" Naruto said pointing at his Kage Bunshin.

"Yeah! Then I'm a girl again!" His Kage Bunshin said cheerful and quickly formed the hand seal. As Naruto's Kage Bunshin transformed with the Oiroke no jutsu, Naruto and Neji got nosebleeds and blushed at the sight of the female Naruto.

"You know I've never been on this side of the jutsu before..." Naruto said and quickly turned around.

"I don't even want to know why you create such a thing." Neji said.

"Why the heck do you have a nosebleed..." Tenten said glaring at Neji. Neji looked at her and smiled.

"I could ask the same thing to you." Neji said pointing at her nose. Tenten quickly covered up her nose and glared annoyed at Neji.

"Love you too." Neji said smiling.

"Ano...Shouldn't you like transform with some clothes on?" Tenten asked as she was the only one still looking at the female Naruto.

"Oh yeah! Ofcourse I should." She said and quickly transformed with some clothes on.

"But why go even trough all this trouble? I can't hold a Kage Bunshin forever, right?" Naruto said and felt something hit him from the inside. The next moment Naruto found himself in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

"What the hell am I doing here!" Naruto yelled.

"**I told you kid...There will be something troublesome for you soon...**" The Kyuubi said.

"You knew that I had a female split person-thingy in me!" Naruto yelled pointing at the fox.

"**Not exactly, brat...However...The reason why she exists is...Well do you remember you falling on your head before I gave you huge power during that last fight you had with that Uchiha brat?**" Kyuubi asked.

"...Yeah. You telling me that it's Sasuke-bastards fault?" Naruto asked.

"**Well partly...**" The Kyuubi said grinning.

"So why the heck am I here!" Naruto yelled.

"**Well kid...I don't like seeing your body grab male asses...So I decided to transfer some of my chakra to that girl in order to keep her out of you.**" Kyuubi said with a huge grin on his face.

"Wait! Do you see everything I do!" Naruto yelled. The Kyuubi just started laughing real loud while keeping that fox grin on his face.

"Damn you, baka kitsune..." Naruto cursed.

"**Anyway...My chakra might slightly alter her appearance but other then that it should make her nearly human...Plus she'll have my chakra to tap in to...So I can be out more often.**" Kyuubi said and started snickering again.

"I see..." Naruto said and then there was a white flash in front of his eyes. The next moment, Naruto was staring into his female version's eyes and saw red chakra go from him towards her.

"Neji...What in the world is this chakra?" Tenten asked as she grabbed Neji tighter after feeling the intense evil force from the chakra.

"This chakra...It's what he used against me during the Chuunin exam...But it feels uncontrolled by him this time...and more...evil." Neji said as he looked in disbelief at the two. Chakra then bursted even wider out of Naruto making Neji and Tenten take a few steps back. The chakra that bursted out surrounded the female Naruto and her eyes turned from gentle blue to crimson red. For a moment they looked dangerous but as the chakra outburst disappeared they were more gentle and Naruto was back to normal as well.

"What in the world was going on?" Neji asked.

"I don't know but are they like okay?" Tenten asked. Naruto raised a smile.

"Don't worry I just kind of made a deal with someone and now I don't have a split personality anymore." Naruto said grinning.

"But I'm still here?" Female Naruto stated.

"That's right...You pretty much have your own body now. I don't think I can dispell Kage Bunshin no jutsu on you." Naruto said and tried it but luckily failed.

"So...Naruto has a sister now?" Tenten asked.

"I guess so...What's her name anyway?" Neji asked confused.

"Come to think of it...I don't have a name yet." The female Naruto said and gave it a thinking look. Naruto sat down on the ground with crossed legs and arms and started pondering. After a few minutes he looked up at his new sister.

"You like the name Kisune?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! Sounds like a good name to me!" Kisune said cheerful.

"I happen to have a spare room for you in my appartment so you can stay there I guess..." Naruto said nodding.

"Ow! Neji! Neji!" Tenten said pulling Neji's sleeve.

"Hm? What is it?" Neji asked.

"You still have that credit card?" Tenten asked.

"Well I do but..." Neji said.

"Pleeeaaaase?" Tenten asked with big shiny eyes.

"Fine then..." Neji said and took the creditcard out of his pocket. Tenten snatched it out of his hand and ran towards Kisune.

"Come Kisune-chan! We're going to buy you some real good girl's clothes!" Tenten said and dragged Kisune along with her.

"Well that was a once in a lifetime situation..." Neji said.

"Yeah...I wonder how I should tell this to Hinata and Ayame..." Naruto mused. A while later, Tenten and Kisune were at a girl's clothing store.

"Hmmm...Let's see. What should we get you?" Tenten said as she searched trough the countless tops in the store.

"Do you like a spefific color?" Tenten asked as she turned around to Kisune.

"Hmmm...Now that I think about it...Blue and red I guess. Not orange like Naruto-niisan. Ow and I like yellow as well!" Kisune said cheerful and raised her inresistable cute smile.

"Alright then take this, this, this and ow! This one too and also this one!" Tenten said as she quickly grabbed a couple of clothing pieces and handed them to Kisune.

"Uhm like...How do I know these will fit?" Kisune asked as she looked at the pile of clothing in her two hands.

"Just try them in the dressing room." Tenten said and pushed her into the dressing room. Once inside, the outfit Kisune had transformed in to, popped off.

"Ano...Wouldn't it be better if I just remembered how this looked and then transformed into it?" Kisune asked as she held the clothes in front of her.

"No, then you'd have to but much more engery in to it! Besides, shopping for clothes is much, much more fun!" Tenten said cheerful.

"Ano...Tenten-san? How do you put this one on?" Kisune asked. Tenten stuck her head trough the curtains and giggled as she saw Kisune with a bra on her head.

"I don't know to put this one on." Kisune said and looked annoyed at the bra on her head.

"I guess Naruto-kun only knows how to take those of ladies." Tenten said giggling as she took the bra of her head and put it where it should be.

"Wow, I'm a good guesser! I picked just the right size for you!" Tenten said smiling as the bra fit Kisune perfectly.

"I don't like this thing...It doesn't feel comfy." Kisune said as she looked at the bra in the mirror.

"I can understand that...Most of the time I don't wear them either...See." Tenten said as she quickly unbuttoned her shirt and showed Kisune that she didn't wear a bra.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked as she closed her shirt again and noticed Kisune blushing.

"Nothing, I just never saw any other breasts aside from my own." Kisune said.

"Ow! Sorry! Didn't mean to embarrass you! Anyway you should still wear that bra since yours stand out too much compared to mine." Tenten said and quickly jumped out of the dressing room.

"What's wrong with that?" Kisune asked.

"The fact you'll have a bunch of perverted guys drooling after you like dogs." Tenten said and nodded. Kisune giggled and contined to try on all the clothing. A short while later, Kisune stepped out of the dressing room, fully dressed in her new outfit.

"Well? How do you think you look?" Tenten asked.

"I like this!" Kisune said as she cheerfully hopped around in joy. She was wearing a yellow jacket that covered up her red sleeveless top and she wore a pair of blue jeans. (A/N: I swear I'll worship anyone who can draw this perfectly O.o! XP) Kisune then did a handstand and started walking around on her hands.

"Ohio Tenten! Who'se that with you?" Sakura asked as she and Ino approached the two. Kisune stopped, stared at the pink haired girl before flipping over and tightly hugging her.

"Er do I know you?" Sakura asked.

"Not really Sakura-chan! But you do my brother!" Kisune said cheerful as she smiled and continued to hug Sakura.

"And who might that be? And who are you?" Sakura asked and pulled herself out of Kisune's hug.

"Me? I'm Uzumaki Kisune!" Kisune said cheerful.

"Uzumaki! Naruto is your brother!" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time.

"More or less...I'm taking Kisune-chan out to shop." Tenten explained.

"I never knew Naruto had a sister." Ino said as she blinked at the girl.

"I thought he was a lonely orphan..." Sakura said as she stared at Kisune.

"But she does resemble Naruto a lot." Ino replied.

"Well anyway, Kisune-chan should get back to her normal clothing so we can pay for this outfit." Tenten said and Kisune quickly headed back inside the dressing room.

"I wonder why Naruto never said he had a sister..." Sakura said as she walked on with Ino.

"I don't think he had one before you know...But she does seem familiar..." Ino replied.

A while later, Kisune was back into her henged outfit and put all the clothes she needed to buy, and some extra's of the same size, on the counter. They paid up for it and headed towards Tenten's house, where Kisune changed back into the outfit she tried out.

"You sure you don't need any help with the bra?" Tenten asked Kisune, who was changing clothes in Tenten's room.

"No, I think I'm getting the hang of this." Kisune said and Tenten giggled.

"Well, we should head to Naruto-kun's and Neji's dating service since they'll most likely be there." Tenten said as Kisune was done changing. Kisune nodded and so they headed off towards the Hokage's building.

"You know, you were wrong about that if I wear a bra that perverted guys won't come after me drooling like dogs." Kisune said as they were walking towards the Hokage building.

"Huh? Why do you say that all of a sudden?" Tenten asked.

"We're being followed by one right now." Kisune said and got an annoyed look on her face. Tenten carefully looked over her shoulder and saw Kiba down on all fours, following them, along with Akamaru.

"What do you mean she's your bitch? She's mine." Kiba said to Akamaru. Akamaru barked at Kiba.

"I'm your bitch so therefor she's yours as well? What the hell is that about!" Kiba yelled at Akamaru. Akamaru barked some more.

"I can have her as long as you get to stick your face in her godly valley huh? You've got a deal, Akamaru." Kiba said. It was at this point that Kisune couldn't bear to hear anymore of Kiba. She turned around, kicked him in the face, sending him flying away and gave a menacing glara to Akamaru, who istantly fled away with his tail between his legs.

"Well done." Tenten said smiling and clapped in her hands.

"I wouldn't even think about doing something like that with a guy like him." Kisune said.

"That's good. Don't worry not all men are like that." Tenten said smiling.

"Well if they are, they'll just end up being kicked around by me." Kisune said smiling back at Tenten.

"Oh boy, looks like you are going to be a blessing to all woman, Kisune-chan." Tenten said giggling.

"That many perverted gus out there?" Kisune said disappointed.

"I told you not to worry about that! A lot of men are good! Most of them just get prejudged! Take my Neji for example! I liked him for a long time but he always seemed so uncaring towards me and everybody else. But he has a gentle side and is really sweet." Tenten said and searched trough her pockets for something.

"Here, This is what he gave me after we dated for one week." Tenten said and proudly presented the dagger she had eversince been carrying with her.

"So giving a shiny weapon to someone you like is saying you care a lot about them?" Kisune asked with a confused look on her face. Tenten giggled and put the short blade away again.

"No, I just like weapons a lot and that was a better gift then jewelry for me. I don't like those really. Unless Neji gives it to me, ofcourse." Tenten said smiling.

"Well we're here. Let's hurry up and go see Neji and Naruto-kun." Tenten said and started running up the stairs leading towards the dating service. Kisune quickly followed her up the stairs.

"Phew...That took long enough." Naruto said.

"I think for some reason a lot of couples broke up recently..." Neji said as he looked at the new list they had.

"Yeah I thought we could change this place into the nightclub, that Tsunade-obachan made, soon." Naruto said nodding.

"Anyway...We'd better finish this list in the next two days. I don't feel like taking all week for this list." Neji said.

"Yeah, I should arrange something with Gaara so we can both get all the ladies from our work to come here." Naruto said nodding.

"What! Naruto that means we'll have to not let some people in." Neji said.

"Well I just thought they'd be good as dancers here. The whole striptease act should be done somewhere else." Naruto said and mused about about where they could go.

"Let's go check outside we have room for a small, but not too small, room for the girls that would still like to do that then." Neji said and walked towards the door.

"Yeah! You're right. That should work." Naruto said nodding and walked quickly after Neji. As Neji opened the door, Tenten jumped on top of him, causing the Hyuuga to fall.

"Good to see you too, Tenten." Neji said as he put his hands around her and stood back up.

"Ohio Neji-kun! Naruto-niisan!" Kisune said cheerful.

"Whoa...I think your sis is even more hyperactive then you..." Neji said as he looked at Naruto.

"Well she practically is me. But there is a thing as overdoing it." Naruto said as he looked at his female self.

"You think so, huh? But shouldn't everyone be cheerful and happy like me?" Kisune asked as she held a finger on her lower lip.

"No...I think if the entire world would be like you I didn't like it..." Naruto replied and sweatdropped.

"So if the entire world would be like you, you wouldn't like the world?" Kisune asked.

"Let's see...Ayame-chan and Hinata-chan exaclty like me...And then all my friends, the teachers, the hokage..." Naruto said and pictured everyone in his standard outfit and with blonde spikey hair.

"Nope, I wouldn't like that." Naruto said and shivered.

"I guess most of us wouldn't want to be like you..." Neji said and immagined himself with Naruto's hair cut.

"Anyway! I'm off to see Ayame-chan and Hinata-chan! See you later Neji, Tenten." Naruto said and quickly ran off.

"Oi! Wait for me please!" Kisune said and quickly ran after Naruto.

"Ano...Naruto-niisan? Don't you like me?" Kisune asked as they headed back towards Naruto's home.

"I don't like this situation really. It's just too freaking weird." Naruto said and closed his eyes.

"Come to think of it...Where am I going to sleep?" Kisune wondered.

"Well...Seeing how I'm your brother, I can't let you stay in a hotel or at the club...You can sleep on the sofa untill I've finished that room in my place that always is full of junk and all." Naruto answered.

"Naruto-niisan? Did you change the furniture recently? Is that sofa the same old one you got from Sandaime?" Kisune asked.

"How do you know..." Naruto said and looked at Kisune.

"There are a lot of things I remember but a lot of things I also don't know." Kisune said and for the first time since Naruto had seen her, she looked sad.

"What do you know then?" Naruto asked.

"I know a lot from back at the Academy. I know how to find Ichiraku ramen. I remember how your room used to look a couple of years ago. I also know everything you learned as a shinobi but I guess that figures." Kisune said and smiled again.

"Oh yeah, I've got to tell Tsunade-obachan and Kakashi-sensei about you as well...Else they'll think I'm playing a joke." Naruto said and snickered.

"But how could they think that when they see I've got red eyes and you don't?" Kisune asked.

"They know this is a technique of mine that's similar to Henge no jutsu so changing eye color isn't too hard." Naruto said nodding.

"Ow, I see...Hey look it's our place!" Kisune said and pointed at Naruto's place.

"Heh, 'our' place huh?" Naruto whispered and raised a smile.

"Ne, Naruto-niisan! Let's hurry up and start cleaning that room." Kisune said and went up to Naruto's appartment shinobi style.

"Looks like she does have my shinobi skills. Alright.Let's hurry up!" Naruto said as he put on his fox grin and ran back upstairs to his appartment. Meanwhile, Kisune entered Naruto's bedroom trough his window and found two people waiting there.

"Ow! There you are!" Ayame said.

"We...We've been waiting...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said blushing.

"Ano...I'm not..." Kisune said.

"Roleplaying works for me too..." Ayame said and grabbed Kisune's wrist and pulled her towards herself. The next moment Hinata's joined the two and they started kissing Kisune. It was then that Naruto opened his door and heard sounds from his bedroom.

"The hell? What are those sounds?" Naruto said to himself and walked towarads his bedroom. He opened the door and saw Hinata and Ayame on top of someone else.

"What the hell is happening here! Nanda dattebayo!" Naruto yelled and pointed at the three people on his bed.

"Huh? Naruto...kun?" Ayame said as she looked at Naruto.

"Then who is..." Hinata said as she looked at Kisune.

"Ah! Who the hell are you then!" Ayame yelled as she jumped to one corner of the bed and pointed at Kisune. Hinata jumped to the other end and started blushing and fidgetting with her fingers. Kisune sat up and managed to look both annoyed and pleased, with what just happened, at the same time.

"I'm Kisune, Naruto-niisan's sis." Kisune said.

"Huuuh, I didn't know Naruto-kun had a sister. But no that you mention it, you two almost look like twins. Aside from the red eyes." Ayame said as she closely inspected Kisune.

"How come you didn't tell us you had a sis?" Ayame asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Er...It's a long story. But maybe you can tell me why you and Hinata were waiting for me here in those Kimono's?" Naruto said grinning.

"Ow! That's my que to leave I guess." Kisune said and jumped towards Naruto.

"Have fun Naruto-niisan! I'll be home by midnight!" Kisune said as she hugged Naruto.

"Oi! Wait up! What the hell are you going to do!" Naruto yelled as Kisune headed for the door.

"Just walk around town! Maybe train a little...Ow! And also I'm going to eat lots and lots of ramen!" Kisune said as she held up Naruto's Gama-chan.

"Ah! Gama-chan! How did she! Aaaaah!" Naruto yelled as he searched his pockets if it really was his.

"Bye Naruto-niisan!" Kisune said and quickly ran out. Naruto let out a sigh and then turned to his girlfriends.

"Now...Let's see...What should I do first?" Kisune wondered.

"I still need to pick my clothes up at Tenten-san's place and bring them home... But I don't think Naruto-niisan will like me if I went home right now." Kisune said as she walked trough the streets of Konoha.

"I could go and eat some Ramen at Ichiraku's but...I don't feel hungry yet." Kisune said.

"Ow! I know! First I'm going to train then I'm going to eat as much Ramen as I can eat!" Kisune said cheerful and ran off towards the training grounds. Training didn't last very long as Kisune got bored very quick.

"This is no fun...All I can do is Taijutsu training...Since I don't need to learn any new ninjutsu, or know how to learn a new one..." She complained to herself.

"Well atleast I'm a bit hungry now. Running back towards the ramenstand should incrase my appetite atleast a bit more." Kisune said smiling and ran off.

"Sorry! Please move out of the way!" Kisune yelled as she evaded the people who were casually walking on the street.

"There it is!" Kisune said cheerfully as she saw Ichiraku Ramen up ahead. However, all of a sudden, a man pulling a cart raced from a side alley. Kisune couldn't react in time to avoid crashing into it, so she hit the cart knocking it over and falling over it.

"Aw...That hurts." Kisune said and rubbed her sore behind. She then noticed she had had crashed into a cart filled with melons as now most of them lay out on the street and a lot of them were broken.

"Even I'm covered in melon goo..." Kisune said as she looked at her clothing.

"Oi gaki! What the hell do you think you're doing! Knocking over my precious goods!" The man who pulled the cart yelled.

"Sorry, but it's not my fault." Kisune said as she got up.

"What the hell! You were the one who knocked it over!" The man yelled again.

"Well you were the one that didn't look out before crossing the street!" Kisune said and pointed accusingly at the man.

"Ow so now it's my fault, huh...You will pay for every melon you broke..." The man said and bursted out in to flames of rage.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me...I'm just an innocent little girl who just hurt herself real bad by hitting your cart..." Kisune said faking a sniff here and there.

"Don't give me that kind of a stupid act! I HATE blondes!" The man yelled.

"Well then there is only one thing I have left to say to you..." Kisune said as she turned around towards the man and stuck out her ass, giving a couple of innocent bystanders nosebleeds.

"Kiss my ass!" Kisune said as she patted her ass twice, making people faint from bloodloss, and then she ran away.

"What the hell! You're running away! Come back here you bitch!" The man yelled and ran after her.

"Not in a million years! Blonde hating low life!" Kisune said and pointed at the man as she ran backwards.

"What was that you lil' shit..." The man said and began to run faster.

"Hey! You want your melons back right?" Kisune asked.

"The hell I don't! I want the money their worth!" The man yelled.

"I think you can still sell this piece!" Kisune yeleld and threw a piece of the melon that was on her shoulder in the man's face.

"Alright time to get this weirdo off my tail." Kisune said as she faced forward again. She created four Kage Bunshins and continued running forward.

"You four make sure that guy get's off our case! Good luck!" Kisune told her Kage Bunshins and quickly ran in to an alley. A while later, Kisune found her self on the bank of a lake she found oddly familiar.

"Ow, that's right...This is where Naruto-niisan held on to Gama-oyabun's back..." Kisune said as she looked around. She smiled and then took her jacket off, followed by the rest of her clothing. Kisune took all of them into the water aside from the underwear, since that was the only thing spared from melon goo. After cleaning all of them from most stains, Kisune threw her clothes back on the shore and decided to take a swim while her clothes were drying up.

Meanwhile on the other side of the lake, Jiraiya was taking a break from his daily writing and information gathering. However, as he was enjoying the blue sky, he needed to watch two of Gamabunta's sons. Jiraiya didn't know why, but Gamabunta asked him to take care of them today since he needed to do 'something'. Right now Jiraiya was wondering why he had to go to the underground compound where Gamabunta trained his many sons and where they lived.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter...Those two are too busy swimming anyway." Jiraiya said and took another puff of his pipe.

"Hey, someone's there." The little yellow frog, named Gamatatsu, said.

"Hey your right! I thought people didn't come here..." The slightly bigger red frog, named Gamakichi, said.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at the two frogs who had stopped swimming.

"Someone's swimming over there." Gamakichi pointed out the person. Jiraiya took out his telescope and scouted over the lake. Just then, Kisune rised up from the water.

"Wha...Wha..." The sannin said as he saw the breasts of the girl and a fountain of blood shot out of his nose. As he regained his composure, Jiraiya searched the water's surface in hope of to find the girl he just saw again.

"Where! Where is she!" Jiraiya said and continued looking but gave up when he couldn't see her at all.

Kisune, who had dived underwater, was enjoying the underwater view. Until she ran out of air and needed to go back up to the surface. When she reached out of the surface and floated in the water, she could feel that it had become a couple of degrees warmer then when she had entered the water. She quickly returned to the lake's shore to check on her clothing. They were still a bit moisty but dry enough to put on again. After putting her clothes on, Kisune decided to take a nap in the forest before heading back towards the centre of the village.

"What! It's already dark! What is the time!" Kisune yelled when woke up in the middle of the dark forest. She quickly ran back towards the Village and was happy to notice that the streets were still quite crowded. It was only just then that Kisune noticed that she was quite hungry.

"Oh yeah I haven't eaten yet." Kisune said and checked her pockets for Gama-chan and was reliefed to still find it where it should be. Meanwhile Temari and Shikamaru were out on a date, again.

"_How troublesome...Ever since I've started dating Temari I've had way more expenses then usual...It didn't seem like Neji or Naruto had the same costs...I guess I just have to live with it since I picked her, huh..."_ Shikamaru thought.

"You know, Shika-kun..." Temari said as she continued to walk arm in arm with the Nara boy.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"I know I've been costing you a lot of money with all these dates...You don't really have to take me every night that I'm still here. My little brother appears to want to stay here on vacation for a while anyway, so..." Temari replied.

"I know that...And to be honest it does cost me a lot of money...However...it's not bad since I can still save up money for later, just at a slower pace then usual though." Shikamaru said and looked at the sky.

"Awww...Well don't wory...I'll pay you back with lot's of loving...If you know what I mean..." Temari said and stroke with her finger across Shika's jawline.

"Ohio Shikamaru! Temari-san!" Kisune said as she walked passed the two.

"Hello to you too..." Temari said and followed Kisune with her eyes.

"Naruto, who do you think you are fooling with that old prank?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at the blonde girl.

"I'm not Naruto-niisan! I'm Uzumaki Kisune, his sis!" Kisune said as she turned around.

"Shika-kun, Have you lost it? She's obviously a girl and not Naruto." Temari said as she wondered with her eyes over Kisune.

"Naruto used to pull this prank back in Academy class on Iruka-sensei..." Shikamaru said.

"I'm telling you I'm not Naruto-niisan!" Kisune replied.

"You heard the girl! She's not her brother, so if Kisune-chan doesn't mind to, she's coming with us to the restaurant!" Temari said and smacked Shikamaru around the head, making Kisune giggle and Shikamaru looking annoyed.

"I don't have the money for it, since we're going to a really fancy restaurant, you know..." Shikamaru replied.

"Is that so, huh? Well don't worry I have enough money with me. I think I could even pay for you two." Kisune said as she held up Gama-chan with a smile.

"_I don't know what kind of mood Naruto is in but if he's paying for both me and Temari, I can't really say no...Talking about Tem-chan...Why the hell does she have a slight red blush on her face?"_ Shikamaru thought after looking at Kisune and then at Temari.

"I guess it's ok then." Shikamaru said.

"Thank you Shika-kun!" Temari said and hugged Shikamaru tightly. So the three of them walked arm in arm towards the restaurant. Along the way, Kisune started singing about how they were going to the restaurant and Temari couldn't help but to giggle about it.

"_Like what the hell is going on here..._" Shikamaru thought as he looked at the two on his left. A short while later they were sitting in the restaurant, Shikamaru and Temari next to eachother and Kisune across Temari.

"So, If you really are Naruto's sister, how come I haven't seen you then when we were kids...?" Shikamaru asked, getting a slight kick from Temari.

"That's because we didn't know we were siblings. Sandaime Hokage-sama seperated us for some reason and just recently Godaime brought us back together." Kisune lied.

"So are you a Kunoichi as well?" Temari asked smiling at the girl.

"I am, but not trained in Konoha...it was somewhere else." Kisune lied again and made a mental not to remember all of this for later on.

"I see. Maybe we could teach eachother a few tricks." Temari said smiling.

"Sounds like fun." Kisune said smiling back at her and Temari again slightly blushed. Temari then turned towards Shikamaru.

"Say aaah." Temari said as she held her chopsticks, with a piece of meat between them, in front of Shikamaru's mouth. She then did the same to Kisune and as Kisune ate hers with a very cute smile Temari blushed again. Temari continued feeding the two and got fed by Shikamaru from time to time.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kisune said as they were close to finishing the biggest part of the meal.

"Me too, We'll be right back Shika-kun!" Temari said as she stood up and left with Kisune towards the bathroom.

"So tell me...Kisune-chan." Temari said as Kisune was washing her hands.

"Hm...Nani?" Kisune asked as she dried her hands.

"Have you ever been...Kissed by another girl before?" Temari asked and stood less then a inch away from Kisune.

"Why do you..." Kisune said as she turned around and felt Temari's lips and body press against hers. Meanwhile Jiraiya was pee against the back wall of a certain restaurant.

"Ah...That was a good tinkle..." Jiraiya said as he raised his zipper. Just then he heard inside the restaurant some loud noises and decided to check it out trough the small window.

"That...that's...I know those two...Temari from the Sand and...Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu form! Now he's using that to seduce woman! That sly..." Jiraiya said as he watched the two girls.

"Oi! Shino! Send one of your bugs over here to watch this!" JIraiya softly yelled.

"You done JIraiya-sama? Then let's get going. No, I don't want to draw any male body part of yours..." Shino replied.

"That's not it you idiot! There are two girls going at it inside! Go and do your job! I'll pay double for this kind of stuff." Jiraiya said in the same tone. Even though it was dark, a sparkle could be seen around the corner and before Jiraiya knew it he had a Kikai-bug on his face. The bug looked like he was staring at Jiraiya and then turned around and flew into the bathroom.

"I must thank Naruto later on, He's greatly contributing to my story." Jiraiya said grinning as he took a few steps back, sat down and started writing.

Later that night, Kisune finally reutrned home after her dinner with Shikamaru and Temari.

"I'm home Naruto-niisan!" Kisune said cheerful.

"You've been out long, oh well...It gave me some time to start clearing your room. So what have you been up to this day?" Naruto asked.

"Not much, just trained a bit, took a swim in a lake not too far away from here and I went out to dinner with Shikamaru-kun and Temari-chan!" Kisune said cheerful as she sat down the bag she was carrying.

"What! you went out with them for dinner! What did they say! How did they react!" Naruto yelled wondering how his friend Shikamaru reacted.

"I told them I was your sister and I think they believed me. Ow! Here's your money back." Kisune said smiling and handed over Naruto's Gama-chan.

"Wha! It's only half as full as it was before! What in the world did you buy!" Naruto asked crying.

"I didn't buy anything aside from dinner for Temari, Shikamaru and myself at something called a five star restaurant." Kisune said and gave it a innocently thinking look. Naruto just gasped, as the only 5 star restaurant he knew in town was expensive beyond immagination.

"Well, I'm going to change clothes now! I'm tired of eating so much and all." Kisune said and ran off to Naruto's bathroom to change.

"My savings, half of it...Gone to Shikamaru and Temari...Damn it..." Naruto cursed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

A while later, Kisune was sleeping peacefully in Naruto's bed and Naruto was pondering about the things of his life right now as he sat down on his sofa. After thinking for a while Naruto let out a sigh.

"I never knew sisters would be troublesome...Oh well..." Naruto said.

"Yeah they are, aren't they." A voice said, coming from behind Naruto. Heturned around and slightly screamed at the sight of thered haired boy.

"Ow it's just you Gaara...What are you doing here?" Naruto said and let out a sigh.

"Just doing my job...But yeah sisters are trouble...I hope you have enough money..." Gaara said.

"Your job? What do you mean by..." Naruto said but feel asleep.

"Well off to the next house then..." Gaara said as he floated off on his sand.

* * *

Kyuubi:** (grin) That was even better**

Shukaku:** How about you posses that girl?**

Kyuubi:** Which one?**

Shukaku:** Kisune, duh**

Kyuubi: **Ah...Hmmmmm...Kisune...Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

Shukaku:** (bitchslaps)**

Kyuubi:** Lemme fantasize biatch! (pimpsmacks with 9 tails)**

Shukaku:** Damn you and your nine tails...**

Kyuubi:** Damn straight! Now I'm off to open up a Kisune flanclub..**

A/N: Long chapter, hope you all liked the idea of Kisune Now I'm off to download and read Ichigo 100 manga since the anime left too much out... So please R&R and I'll go and finish up the next chapters as well XP Till next time!

A/N update: Alright dunno IF anyone checks this stuff after reading it already(I mean like looking at it for the 2nd time), lol, but it will be a while before the next chap comes up...My pc decided to fuck up my working document(the document where I write all the chapters in before copying the chapter into a new empty document to upload here...) and thus the entire chap 18 got deleted ( good news is I'm working very hard on restoring it and the fact is this time it's even gonna be better It will most likely be up in a day or two if I can stay focused enough on it. Cheers!


	18. Sun, Sea and Romance Konoha's Beachparty

A/N: Yo people, long time no see. Hope you all survived long enough to read this chapter, caus it tok me hella long to finish XP

Thnx for the reviews, even though I'd like to see much more lol XP

KatonKageNaruto: You go get a scanner ASAP XP

Baka Zero: More threesomes, yeah, you'd be surprised if you knew what I had in store for you all in a couple of chapters XP

Drolkrad: It's possible...I'll see if I'm gonna use that one or not...Most likely it WILL happen at some random point in time...but I don't know for sure yet...

Not much to say to the rest of you all aside from thnx for the reviews Now let's get on with the chapter that has over 9000 words in it O.o...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Sun, Sea and Romance! Konoha's Beachparty**

It was an extremely hot day in Konoha and Naruto and Neji were busy with matchmaking again today.

"What the hell is up with this heat..." Naruto said and took his jacket off.

"I think Konoha's yearly heat wave is early this year..." Neji said as he laid back down on the floor.

"I guess so...This ain't really weather to work in..." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, how did things end up with your sister anyway?" Neji asked.

"Ow, I explained everything to Tsunade-obachan, the high ranked Jounin and Iruka-sensei...They are the only ones who know the truth about her aside from you and Tenten...Everyone else thinks she's my long lost sister. The funniest thing about that whole explaining thing was the look on Ero-sennin's face." Naruto answered and snickered when he saw the perverted hermit's look of shock in his mind again.

"I see...Then everything's fine, I guess." Neji said.

"Why? Were you worried about her or something?" Naruto asked.

"...I just figured you stating things about my ass again, it would leave me with trauma's." Neji replied. Naruto snickered and sat the paperwork away they had completed.

"You know, we should do something fun today...everyone is off due to the sudden heat and only some jounin have missions today." Naruto said.

"It's still early, but I think the beach is already crowded right now." Neji said as he got back.

"No it ain't! Normal people still need to work mostly! Let's go to the beach with everyone!" Naruto said cheerful.

"Who do you mean with everyone?" Neji said. A short while after that they found themselves in Tsunade's office.

"Ano...I don't think you can speak to Tsunade-sama right now..." Shizune said.

"Heh! Why not!" Naruto yelled.

"Well...She's sunbathing..." Shizune said.

"That's something she can also do at the beach! Now let me talk to her!" Naruto insisted and walked towards the balcony that was hidden behind a couple of curtains.

"Just for the record, I didn't plan this..." Neji said.

"Oi! Tsunade-oba..." Naruto said loud as he walked passed the curtains but stopped talking as he saw Tsunade.

"Naruto, what is it?" Tsunade asked like nothing was going on.

"...I wanted to ask if you could arrange that all of the rookie teams and their sensei's plus Gaara's team and Anko-sensei and Iruka-sensei go to the beach together. Ofcourse you and Shizune-neechan as well." Naruto said as he pinched his nose shut.

"Ah what a great idea! I can't sunbathe like this there but it's way more fun! I and Shizune will go arange the things needed so you go and gather everyone and when you've got everyone that can come go to the beach, we'll be waiting there." Tsunade said.

"Hai! Thank you, Tsunade-obachan!" Naruto said and quickly headed back inside.

"Naruto, why are you pinching your nose?" Neji asked as soon as he saw Naruto again.

"You don't want to know..." Naruto and Shizune said and both let out a sigh.

"Anyway, we're going to gather all the teams and such! Then after that let's meet back infront of this building!" Naruto said once they got outside of the Hokage's building.

"Ok, I'll go gather my team and Hinata's and you gather the others." Neji said.

"What! Why do I have to do more!" Naruto yelled.

"Because it's your plan, now hurry up we're losing time here." Neji said and ran off. Less then twenty minutes later everyone was gathered in front of the Hokage's building.

"Hey, what's everyone doing here?" Jiraiya asked.

"We're all going to the beach for some reason." Shino replied and straightened his shades.

"Alright! I'll go with you all as well." Jiraiya said and grinned widely.

"Let's see...I think everyone's here..." Neji said after checking.

"Alright! Everyone follow me to the beach!" Naruto said cheerful and started leading the way.

"I'm glad we're going all to the beach...I just would've liked it more if Ayame came as well." Naruto said to himself.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun...I've told Ayame and she would come as soon as she could..." Hinata said and held tightly onto his arm.

"What! I said that out loud! Sorry, Hinata...I'm happy that you are atleast here for me. You're such a nice girl for informing Ayame." Naruto said as he lifted Hinata up and started carrying her.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushingly said.

"Don't worry, carrying you is easy." Naruto said smiling.

"Oi, Chouji is it really ok for you to go with us? You just got out of the hospital recently." Ino said.

"I'm released from the hospital because I'm ok..." Chouji said. He had only recently been released from the hospital and was starting to eat his way back to his old self again but he was still far away from it.

"I know that! But you still shouldn't over do it! Same with the eating thing, you shouldn't try to be your old self as soon as possible." Ino shouted.

"Why not? I want to be my old self again." Chouji replied as he opened a bag of chips.

"Because if you eat too much and too fast you'll need to go to the hospital again, besides you look sort of cute now..." Ino said, whispering the last part with a blush on her face.

"What did you say?" Chouji asked.

"Eh..Nothing, nothing at all!" Ino shouted while she continued blushing. Not far behind them, Shikamaru and Temari were walking hand in hand.

"Ne, Shika-kun? Do you think those two team-mates of yours are in love?" Temari asked as she looked at the two.

"Chouji and Ino? I don't think so, nor do I care about a troublesome thing as my team-mates falling in love with eachother." Shikamaru replied.

"Huh, Why not? Love is a good thing to see happening, right Shika-kun?" Temari said rubbing her cheek against Shikamaru's.

"It also has it's troublesome moments..." The Nara boy replied.

"What's that supposed to mean! Do you mean you don't like being with me!" Temari shouted in Shikamaru's face.

"That's not what I'm saying...I mean it's troublesome like the time you were at my place and my mom walked into my room..." Shikamaru said and checked to make sure if his right ear was still functioning properly.

"Ow that...Well...That was a bit..." Temari softly said as she blushed and then started giggling.

"That's what I mean with troublesome moments..." Shikamaru said and looked up towards the sky.

A while later they arrived at the beach and there they found Tsunade and Shinzune trying to figure out where to but the sound installations.

"Oh! You guys are already here! Nara Shikamaru! We need you over here!" Tsunade yelled as she noticed the group of shinobi.

"...What do I have to come for?" Shikmaru wondered as he approached the two.

"Yeah, what can I do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Since you are basically our genius, could you like put the sound installations so that we have maximum output?" Tsunade asked as she handed him a pen and a piece of paper.

"...I guess so...May I?" Shikamaru asked and Tsunade turned around, who already had her swimsuit on by the way. Shikamaru quickly drew something and then gave it back to the Hokage.

"There, I even made a legenda with it to figure out what's what..." Shikamaru said.

"Wow...This looks complicated." Tsunade said as she looked at the drawing.

"Not really..." Shikamaru said and left.

"Alright! You guys go on ahead and set everything up! We'll join you soon enough!" Tsunade yelled at the rest of the Shinobi. The jounins quickly put down two huge parasols for everyone to sit under. The genins put down there bags and took out their beach blankets. They took off their clothing, since they were already wearing their swimsuits underneath them. It was then time ofcourse to grab the tanning lotion and get ready for the remainder of the day.

"Well that worked out just fine...Just so that everyone knows, we'll be eating here, since I thought it would be fun to have an dinner with everyone here." Tsunade said as she and Shizune walked back.

"Hokage-sama..." Gai said.

"May we?" Kakashi asked as he and Gai held out the tanning lotion.

"Why wouldn't you?" Tsunade said and she and Shizune sat down so that the two Jounin could put the tanning lotion on them. Aside from the usual couples, Anko's back was done by Iruka and Ino tried to convince Chouji.

"Come on, You don't want me to get a burn now do you?" Ino asked.

"No, but why can't you ask someone like Shino or Kiba?" Chouji asked in return.

"Because! Kiba is like the newest biggest pervert in the world and Shino...well...I don't like his creppy bugs..." Ino said.

"Then how about Jiraiya-sama?" Chouji asked.

"Because I want you to do it!" Ino yelled, getting stared at for a few seconds by everyone else.

"Er...Ok, fine..." Chouji answered.

"Hihi...Those two certainly are a cute couple..but I'm glad I have my Shika-kun." Temari said smiling as Shikamaru rubbed the tanning lotion over her back.

"So are you saying you find Chouji cute?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah! My little brother is cuter!" Temari said cheerful as she rubbed tanning lotion over Gaara's back.

"Stop saying that, It's giving me a bad reputation..." Gaara replied.

Kisune looked around to see who was still availible to put the tanning lotion on her.

"Ne, Naruto-niisan...Can you do my back when you're done with Hinata-chan?" Kisune asked.

"Can't you ask some else? I really want to go to the water right after this. Sorry, sis." Naruto said smiling.

"No it's ok. I'll just ask someone else." Kisune replied cheerful.

"Let's see...Ow! He looks like a non perverted guy!" Kisune siad cheerful and pointed at Shino.

"Ne, do you want to do my back? Uhmm...Shino-kun was it?" Kisune asked.

"Well I don't see why..." Shino said but suddenly got knocked away by Kiba.

"Hehehe...I'll gladly do your back...I'll also do other things for you." Kiba said grinning pervertedly. Kisune kicked him in the face and looked extremely annoyed.

"Kiba, I believe the lady said..." Shino said who had gotten back to his spot now but was immediately attacked by Kiba again.

"Well those two won't do...Let's see...Ah!" Kisune said and spotted Shikamaru,Temari and Gaara.

"Ano, could you do my back?" Kisune asked Gaara. Gaara stared at his hands for a second or two and then looked up to the girl.

"Yeah I think I can..." Gaara replied.

"Yay! Finally!" Kisune cheerd and sat down in front of Gaara.

"Oi Kisune!" Naruto yelled, who was already in the water, as Kisune handed Gaara the lotion.

"What is it niisan?" Kisune replied and waved her hand at him.

"You can use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to help yourself with that lotion!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't need to anymore! Gaara-kun is so nice to do it for me!" Kisune replied.

"What! Gaara! Get your perverted hands off her!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey I'm not perverted! Anyhting but that!" Gaara yelled pissed off.

"You'd still like to have more fangirls then me so don't even try seducing my sister to be one of your fangirls!" Naruto yelled.

"Who the hell would do that! She's your sister after all! And I don't like my fangirls!" Gaara yelled back. Gaara then noticed Kisune was staring at him from over her shoulder.

"Er...Nothing personal with the 'she's your sister after all' thing..." Gaara said and made his sand turn on his portable television to watch some Anime. Then all of a sudden, they heard Sakura scream, drawing all the attention towards her.

"Lee-san! Don't rub so hard!" Sakura said as Lee hyperactivaly rubbed over her back.

"O-Ossu!" The thick browed boy said blushing and continued rubbing just as hard.

"Lee-san! If you rub this hard then my bikini top will..." Sakura said as she turned around, but it was already too late. Her top started to fall off and Lee used his high sense of reaction to use his hands to stop it from falling off completely. However, his sense of realising was a lot slower and when he finally realised where he put his hands, Lee's face turned completely red.

"Lee-san...Whatever you do...Don't...let...go..." Sakura said blushing as she stared at Lee, whogulped and slightly nodded.

"Ino, Would you please help me out here?" Sakura asked and looked politely at Ino over her shoulder.

"Hmmm...No. You can stay like that for a while." Ino said and started snickering.

"What! Help me out already, god damn it!" Sakura yelled and Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Yo, Lee! Start laughing for me would you?" Kiba said who moved over to Lee's face.

"Huh, why?" Lee asked as he looked at Kiba.

"No reason..." Kiba said grinning pervertedly.

"Don't you even dare try it Kiba!" Sakura said and she wanted to punch him in the face, but she couldn't reach him.

"Yo Lee, Knock knock." Kiba said.

"Who'se there?" Lee replied automatically.

"Thick brows..." Kiba replied.

"Thick brows who?" Lee asked.

"Laughing thick brows! Whahahaha..hahaha...ha..." Kiba said and stopped laughing as he saw Lee's blank reaction.

"That won't work Kiba, You've got to think of a better joke." Ino said.

"Joke? Does someone need a good laugh?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, Lee over here does!" Kiba said pointing at Lee.

"Say, did I ever tell anyone the story about a guy who did an old lady because of some brownies?" Gaara asked. Lee shook his head in reply.

"What! Gaara! You know about that!" Kankurou yelled.

"Temari told me last time she was ranting about stuff she didn't like and all." Gaara replied. Kankurou gave an accusing glare to Temari, who was just smiling innocently.

"Once upon a time there were three sibblings, two boys and a girl. The middle one of the three was a puppeteer and loved puppets. The other thing he loves is brownies...And one day the puppeteer went out for a walk with his puppets. On his way he met a kind old lady. The lady offered him some brownies, and since he loved brownies, the boy excepted and headed inside. The brownies were real nice...He couldn't stop eating them. Then all of a sudden he started feeling weird, The old woman accidently put something in the brownies. Next thing he knows, he wakes up next to the old hag naked in bed. Do you know who the boy was?" Gaara told.

"Who was it?" Lee asked ignorantly. Gaara pointed at Kankurou, everyone stared at him and tried to restrain their laughter. Lee couldn't help but laugh as well and let his hands fall of Sakura.

"_Finally! I get to see...!_" Kiba thought as Sakura's top began to fall off.

"Alright that's enough teasing for today." Kurenai said as she and Anko helped Sakura out by quickly tieing the top behind Sakura's neck again.

"No...So...close...so...close..." Kiba said crying and was punched in the face by Sakura. Sakura then turned towards Gaara and was about to punch him in the face as well.

"Sorry about that, just wanted to make fun of my brother." Gaara replied and floated off on a cloud of sand.

"I guess you're forgiven..." Sakura said as she stared at Gaara.

"Alright everyone! Into the water now!" Naruto yelled and ran back into the water. Sakura grabbed a beachball and everyone then ran towards the water.

"Hey everyone, let's pass the ball over and such!" Sakura said to all the girls.

"Ok! Bring it on!" Tenten said and Sakura passed the ball to her. Tenten jumped up and bounced the ball back towards Ino.

"I've got it!" Ino said and headed towards the ball. However, suddenly she tripped, knocking into Kisune who was standing next to her.

"Sorry..." Ino said as she pulled Kisune and herself back up.

"What the hell Ino...You could easily get that one." Sakura said.

"I can't help it that I suddenly tripped!" Ino yelled as she grabbed the ball. Ino passed the ball to Hinata, who in return threw it towards Temari.

"I'll catch it!" Both Temari and Tenten yelled as the ball changed course. They knocked into eachother and fell down in the water.

"What is it with you guys today? You are really clumsy." Sakura said as she went to help the two girls but instead tripped and fell near them as well.

"Don't call other people clumsy when you trip as well. Come Kisune, Hinata...Let's help them back up." Ino said and they all tried to help them, but failed. They continued trying to get up but kept falling over and over again. After a while they gave up for a few seconds and lay still in the water.

"You know...This is actually quite funny." Temari said giggling.

"Exactly what is funny about this?" Tenten said, who was lying over Temari's body.

"I think it's because we are lying in a very strange way..." Kisune said who'se head was on Temari's belly. As for the others, Hinata was lying face down on Tenten's behind, Sakura was floating under Hinata and Ino on Kisune's behind.

"You know...I think we should carefully stand up and help eachother to stay put." Sakura suggested.

"Good idea...Let's try that." Temari said. Meanwhile Gaara was disturbed from his anime by this scene the entire time.

"If I ever talk to you again, You need to tell me why you like seeing girls falling over and over again..." Gaara said as his sand withdrew from the sea. The girls managed to stand up and carefully took a few steps.

"Looks like we aren't clumsy anymore." Kisune stated.

"I-I don't think...we should try to play with the ball anymore." Hinata suggested.

"Yeah! I think it's cursed or something!" Ino yelled.

"Hey it is my beach ball you know!" Sakura replied.

"That's exactly why it's cursed." Ino said and then the two girls exchanged death glares.

"Hey, how about we take that anger of you two out on the boys?" Temari suggested and pointed at the guys, who were having a water fight.

"Yeah...Let's sneak up on them and push all of them under..." Tenten said grinning.

"Neji, behind you!" Shikamaru said as he noticed the girls charging at them.

"Attack!" All the girls yelled.

"Hakkeshou...Kaiten!" Neji said as he spinned around, throwing a lot of water on the girls.

"Hehe...How's that for multifunctional skill." Neji said proudly.

"Why you..." Tenten said pissed off that her sneaking up plan failed.

"Haha...You should see the look on your face Tenten. It's your own fault for trying to sneak up on me." Neji said and patted Tenten's back.

"Your dead Hyuuga Neji!" Tenten said and started running after him.

"Come on it's just for fun! Why you so upset!" Neji said as he ran away from his girlfriend.

"You screwed up my sneak-up-on-the-guys-and-soak-em plan!" Tenten yelled. Just then a big wave collapsed and soaked everyone.

"Sorry about that everyone! But this frog really loves surfing!" Jiraiya said as he passed by them at a high speed. Tenten saw this as an opportunity to catch Neji, so she jumped on him.

"It's no fair to use jutsu's in a water fight. None of us can really use any useful jutsu in a water fight so you shouldn't use it either." Tenten said and was tumbling in the water with Neji. When they finally stopped, Tenten was on top of Neji.

"Understood?" Tenten said with a serious voice.

"Yes ma'am." Neji said and gave her a kiss.

"Ok then now back to where we were." Tenten said smiling. The other guys then turned around and noticed the girls rushed towards them again.

"Wait one second!" Shikamaru said and used his Kage Mane no Jutsu to stop the girls.

"Hey! I told you guys already! Jutsu use is a no-no!" Tenten said and shook her fist.

"We should atleast make it fair and start at the same time as well then, so everyone should get in line." Shikamaru said.

"Hmmm I guess you are right about that..." Tenten said and got off Neji.

"The guys must face their girlfriend...If you don't have one just chose one at random." Shikamaru said and the guys lined up.

"Chouji, if you don't mind, I'm taking this spot." Kiba siad as he stood across Kisune.

"I don't care where I stand." Chouji said and shrugged as he got in position in front of Ino.

"_Oh yeah...This is great...I get to 'tumble' with Kisune-chan...I don't care if she's Naruto's sis...She has a great great great rack..." _Kiba said grinning pervertedly and breathing heavy.

"_Really...Why does he always come after me...Annoying pervert..."_ Kisune thought as she looked annoyed at Kiba.

"Ready?" Shikamaru said and released his Kage Mane no Jutsu. In the instant she was free, Kisune punched Kiba into the face, making him fly a couple of meters away. Everyone stared at Kiba who was lying some what far away from them.

"Hey! Why did you do that for neechan! Now we're short one guy to you girls." Naruto said as he pointed at the K.O'd Kiba.

"I don't care, He was thinking of doing bad things to me." Kisune said and crossed her arms.

"So let's see...we still can get Kankurou, Shino and Gaara from the beach..." Neji stated.

"Shikamaru? Which one is best?" Chouji asked.

"Let's see...The puppet man doesn't really have any useful skills for a water fight...Nor does Shino...Gaara probably is pretty nimble since he carries that sand of his almost the entire time. I'd say we pick Gaara." Shikamaru stated.

"Oi! Gaara! Come over here!" Naruto instantly yelled towards the beach. Less then a few seconds later sand gathered near them and Gaara appeared.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"You feel like joining us in a water fight against the girls?" Naruto asked. Gaara just walked towards the space across Kisune and stared forward.

"Cool! Now let's start!" Naruto said and jumped forward to Hinata. The girls reacted fast enough and jumped at towards them as well. As Kisune just jumped forward, Gaara moved aside, making her fall into the water. Kisune tried again but Gaara just evaded it the same way.

"You know, you'll never catch me like that...I'm a pro at evading my sister who always tries to jump towards me that same way." Gaara stated as he stood next to Kisune.

"That so, huh..." Kisune said and then quickly pulled Gaara's legs, making him fall into the water as well.

"Then I'll just have to get you this way." Kisune said as she stood above Gaara with a smile on her face.

"Exactly." Gaara said and pulled Kisune down into the water the exact same way. Kisune giggled and then started laughing as she threw some water to Gaara's face.

"What are you laughing about?" Gaara said as he threw back some water at her and a faint smile rised on his face. A short while later everyone was sitting exhausted in the water, still laughing about it all.

"Hey everyone look." Naruto said and raised a blue sphere up from the water.

"Wow that's cool." Sakura and Ino said as they stared at the sphere. Naruto then made it snap, scattering the water trough the air and creating a rainbow for a few seconds. All the girls stared in amazement at it.

"_Damn Naruto...Pimping the ladies with one of his techniques...I so hate him..._" Kiba thought.

"Ne, Naruto-niisan. Do you think I can do it to?" Kisune asked.

"I think so, try it." Naruto said and Kisune stuck her hand into the water. A few seconds later she pulled her hand up and held the same blue sphere in her hand.

"Yaay! I can do it too!" Kisune said cheerful. She shattered the spehere and created another rainbow. Just then the music that had been coming from the beach stopped.

"What the?" Naruto said as he and the others looked towards the commotion on the beach.

"Let's see what's going on..." Neji said and he and everyone else headed to check it out.

"Oi! Tsunade-obachan! What's going on? Why did the music stop?" Naruto yeleld as they got closer.

"...The DJ kind of passed out by the heat and some other reason. So we're stuck without a DJ and no DJ means no music." Tsunade explained.

"Aw...That sucks..." Sakura said disappointed.

"I can be the DJ, Hokage-sama!" Lee and Gai said at the same time.

"Lee! My adorable student! How come I didn't know you were into DJing!" Gai said excited.

"I'm not Gai-sensei! I just want to be a jack of all trades so I practiced it a couple of times!" Lee said and saluted his sensei.

"Alright then! Let your flaming spirit of youth flourish and show us some magical music!" Gai said and struck the nice guy pose.

"Ossu!" Lee said and jumped onto the DJ platform.

"Eh...I didn't agree yet...but what the heck." Tsunade said.

"Lee being the DJ? Ok I'm out of here...There's no way he could make good music." Neji said, gave Tenten a kiss and then headed back to the water. He grabbed a surfboard, that was conviently standing somewhere near the water, and headed into the water.

"Hey this isn't half bad." Sakura said and started swinging from side to side.

"Let's play some volleyball." Ino suggested.

"I'm not going to play." Kisune and Temari said at the same time.

"Huh, Why not?" Tenten asked.

"I feel like taking a swim." Kisune said and ran towards the water.

"As for me, I've found another use for that big fan of mine." Temari said and ran over to where her fan was lying.

"So it's just us four?" Sakura asked.

"You got that right. Hinata and me against you and Ino!" Tenten said and raised a fist into the air.

"Ok! We'll beat you!" Sakura said and continued swinging from side to side on Lee's music. A couple of minutes later, Neji was annoyed by the fact that even though he was pretty far away from the shore, he could still hear Lee's music.

"Aw...He's playing that forever...! Must not...bounce...up and down...on Lee's music...Aw it's no use!" Neji said as he could feel himself bouncing up and down on his surfboard.

"Yo! Neji, enjoying the music?" Jiraiya asked who was surfing on his frog next to Neji.

"...In a way I guess." Neji replied.

"Hehe...Looks like he has a knack for this." Jiraiya said and then increased his speed. Just then Neji noticed a rope sticking out of the water behind the frog. He looked up and saw a huge fan floating in the air behind the frog.

"Shika-kun! You feel like coming up here with me?" Temari yelled towards the shore, who was of course the one sitting on her fan.

"Sorry, I think I'll stay on the ground." Shikamaru said as he saw Temari quickly passing by.

"Ok! But you don't know what you are missing here!" Temari replied. Temari lied back down on her fan and was staring at the sea and at the shore. She then noticed some bushes moving strangely at the shore.

"Oi, Jiraiya-sama...can you move closer to the shore so I can see what's going on behind the bushes?" Temari asked as she crawled to the short front edge of her fan.

"The bushes? Well sure." Jiraiya said and made his frog move in. He grabbed his telescope and got a close up look of two people.

"Hmmm...If I k new you were so good at this I would have done it earlier with you Iruka-kun..." Anko said licking her lips and moving a finger across Iruka's jawline, making him blush real badly.

"Well I didn't expect you two to be here..." A voice said from behind the two. Iruka looked up and got a shocked expression on his face.

"Kakashi-san! Thi-This isn't what it looks like..." Iruka said.

"A ninja should always look underneath the underneath...And to me it looks exactly like that." Kakashi said and tilted his head to the side.

"Uh...well...uhm...er...:" Iruka didn't really know what to say to Kakshi.

"Anyway, weren't you ever told to share the fun?" Kakashi said. Anko bend over and stared at the white haired Jounin.

"Ne, Iruka-kun...I don't mind if Kakashi joins us...That is if you are up for another round." Anko said as she looked at Iruka again. Jiraiya put down his telescope and looked up towards the fan floating behind him. Temari, who was still staring at the sight even though she couldn't see it very detailed, was blushing red in all the different shades.

"_Well...Even though I do want to watch, I don't think it's good for her...Who knows how bad it might get..."_ Jiraiya thought and let out a sigh as he made his frog make a u-turn. Temari let out a sigh of disappointment when they got out of vision range from the place, she wanted to continue to watch since she found it very interesting to say the least.

"Oh well, time to get myself a tan again." Temari said and crawled over to the front of her fan again.

"Jiraiya-sama! Would you please stay away from the shore for a while?" Temari asked.

"Huh? Why that?" Jiraiya asked who was surprised by the question.

"Because..." Temari said and showed her bikini top that she was holding in one hand. Jiraiya's eyes widened and look like they were about to pop out for a moment.

"Well...I guess that's ok..." Jiraiya said looking normal again and with a sly grin on his face.

"Good, I'll let you know once it's ok to go to the shore again." Temari said and turned around on her fan, placing her top next to her and her head on the front edge of the fan. Jiraiya found this ofcourse the perfect opportunity for more drawings for his novel, so he started surfing near the place where Shino was, but not close to the shore.

"Shino. Send. a bug. over. here. to. see. Temari. topless sunbathing. on her fan." Jiraiya signaled Shino. Shino noticed the hermit's weird movements and figured he wanted something to say.

"Jiraiya-sama. I do not get what. you. are trying to say. So come here. and just tell me. you. perverted. old. man." Shino signaled back.

"Sexy. topless. woman. on. fan. You. draw. her. I. pay. 3x. normal pay." Jiraiya signaled in return hoping Shino understood what he meant.

"What. do. you mean. make one. of. your. frogs. tell me. since I. don't. understand." Shino signaled shaking his head at the last part.

"What. you. greedy bastard. alright then. 5 times. the pay." Jiraiya signaled showing his hand at the end.

"Ok. I'll. wait here." Shino signaled back and sat down.

"Shino what were you just doing?" Tsunade asked, who was just out on a walk.

"Mimicing Jiraiya-sama's signals...sort of." Shino said and straightend his shades.

"I see...Hey what's this?" Tsunade said as she picked up the sketch book.

"Uhm...That is...well uhm..." Shino said as Tsunade skimmed trough the sketch book.

"Hey! You have some talent. The drawings you made of the girls playing volleyball are very good. You weren't having any perverted idea's with that now did you?" Tsunade asked and glared at Shino.

"Ofcourse not, ma'am." Shino said bowing his head.

"I see. Keep up the nice work and show me your portofolio sometime. Ow and don't let Jiraiya know you are this good of an artist or he'll try to make you his next perverted artist." Tsunade said and walked away after handing Shino his sketch book again.

"Yes ma'am. Understood, ma'am." Shino said with a bowed head.

"_I'm glad I didn't have any pictures for Jiraiya-sama in that one...She might have thought...thing about me._" Shino thought.

A while later, Temari had enough of trying to get a nice tan and slightly rose up to see where they exactly were right now. She noticed they were circling around at a pace that still made the fan fly on the same height, but didn't create the huge waves. Temari then wanted to grab her top that was supposed to be next to her, but found out it wasn't there anymore. She carefully looked over the edges of her fan to look in the water.

"Ah, there it is...How the heck did it end up there? Well, doesn't matter...How the heck am I going to get it back?" Temari said to herself. She couldn't get off the fan because landing it in one piece would be really hard to do. Ofcourse she could jump back on but she really did NOT want anyone to see her while she jumped. Temari figured she could risk it to jump when she was almost sure no one's looking, but she alsofigured that some one might just happen to see if she jumped. She then noticed Kisune swimming in the water not too far away from her.

"Oi! Kisune-chan! Could you help me?" Temari yelled from her fan. Kisune looked up from her spot and stared at Temari.

"What's wrong Temari-chan?" Kisune yelled back at Temari.

"Come over here for a few seconds." Temari yelled and Kisune swum towards her.

"Come up here I don't want to yell it." Temari said as Kisune got close enough.

"Ok, ok tell me already..." Kisune said as she molded chakra, climbed out of the water and jumped up towards the fan.

"Hey watch out!" Temari yelled as Kisune landed, lost balance and fell. She landed on top of Temari with her body pressing on Temari's.

"I just...want you..." Temari said as she felt her face being drawn towards Kisune's.

"What is it?" Kisune asked as she stared into Temari's eyes.

"To get my bikini top that lies in the water." Temari said as she shook off what she just felt.

"Ow! I see! Right! I'll get it for you!" Kisune said and quickly dove into the water. A few moments later Kisune jumped back on Temari's fan, holding her bikini top. She was about to fall again, but Temari supported her from behind, making sure she wouldn't fall again.

"Thank you." Kisune said and slightly blushed. (A/N: If you don't get why, Temari supported her from behind, meaning her body is pressing against Kisune's...If you still don't get the math then you are prolly either retarded or not old enough to read this fic XP)

"No problem." Temari said smiling and grabbed her top out of Kisune's hands. She quickly put it on and sat down on her fan.

"Hey, you want to take a ride with me?" Temari asked her.

"Sure! I wonder what it will be like." Kisune said cheerful and sat down on the fan beside her.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking around in circles. He couldn't stand the wait.

"Naruto-kun...You shouldn't worry...I'm sure Ayame-chan will be here soon." Hinata said who saw not too far from Naruto.

"That's not it..." Naruto said.

"What...?" Hinata said.

"I don't want to just be with Ayame, I want to be with you both." Naruto said and continued walking around. To Naruto's great surprise, Hinata hugged him from behind and held him really tight.

"Hinata...Thank you." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto and Hinata heard being yelled from not too far away from them. Naruto turned towards where the sound came from and saw Ayame running down the hill of grass and sand. His face brightened and a smile rised on his face.

"Ayame! Over here!" Naruto yelled and waved at her.

"Run away!" Ayame yelled.

"Huh? Run away? Why does she want me to..." Naruto said and then noticed a large group running after Ayame.

"Ah! My fangirls! What's with that obsessed look they have!" Naruto said and started running away. Near the shore Gaara was humming some anime themes and building small sand castles. His quiet moment of fun was disturbed as Naruto quickly ran past him and destroyed one of his castles.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Why the hell did you run over my precious sandcastles all of a sudden!" Gaara yelled at the blonde.

"Sorry Gaara! Got no time to talk! Fangirls chasing me!" Naruto yelled and started swimming. Gaara turned around and as he looked at the large group coming towards him, his eyes widened.

"Must escape...obsessed fangirls...for my life's sake!" Naruto said to himself as he swum as fast as he could. Suddenly someone passed by him at nearly double his speed.

"Gaara! Why the hell are you swimming so fast!" Naruto yelled after him.

"My fangirls joined forces with yours!" Gaara yelled back and continued swimming.

"Wha!" Naruto yelled and looked over his shoulder at the group that was now entering the waters.

"Crap...I will escape! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said and created an army of Kage Bunshins.

Naruto himself headed underwater and swum to the right as fast as he could, escaping the raging horde of fangirls. A few moments later Naruto headed back to the surface and saw Ayame standing near Hinata. Naruto caught Ayame in a hug from behind her and smiled. Ayame was shocked to suddenly be embraced, but as she realised it was Naruto she relaxed and smiled as well.

"I missed you too." Ayame said and then Hinata joined the hug and the three of them stood like that for a while.

Kisune, who was back in the water once again, sighed really deep. The trip on Temari's fan was wilder then she thought. It was exciting and fun, but Kisune was glad she was back on the ground again. Or in the water in this case. She looked up and saw Naruto being stuck in a hug from Hinata and Ayame and in that moment Kisune felt very lonely. She dropped her head back into the water and stared at the clouds in the sky.

"Yo, sorry to disturb your resting." Gaara said as his face suddenly was above Kisune's.

"Hm...Is there something wrong?" Kisune asked as she stared into Gaara's eyes.

"Well actually, Naruto's fangirls most likely don't know that your Naruto's sister...They'll think you are him in disguise and will come after you...Just wanted to let you know before you get crushed by a pile of them like I almost was a few seconds ago, but I managed to escape." Gaara said. Kisune blinked at Gaara with a sight of confusion.

"Why did you come and warn me?" Kisune asked.

"Because I don't think anyone should have that...Besides...I had a few seconds to spare." Gaara said as Kisune sat up in the water. Gaara then noticed that his fangirls had almost erased his advantage as they were closing in on him once again.

"Well, that's my que to leave again. They're coming for you too I guess." Gaara said and started swimming away as fast as he could. Gaara's fangirls raced past Kisune and she could then see a second group not too far away from her and rapidly closing in on her.

"They really are after me!" Kisune screamed before also starting to swim for her life. After swimming a few minutes, Kisune suddenly knocked against something and stopped swimming.

"You again!" Kisune said as she looked up at the person who she had knocked in to. Gaara's eyes shifted from side to side and he then noticed that there was actual sand underneath them. He quickly formed a handseal and sand shot up from the sea, surrounding Gaara and Kisune and creating a shelter.

"Whoa! Amazing! Is this your..." Kisune said as she looked at the sand and then, when she looked at Gaara, she stopped talking.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"You're bleeding!" Kisune said as she rushed over to him and wiped the blood of his forehead. She held her hand on his forehead, trying to stop the bleeding, as she stared into Gaara's eyes. He stared back at her and had a look in his eyes that seem to be a question starting with 'Why did you...' Kisune slowly moved closer towards Gaara, while continueing to stare at him. She closed her eyes and moved her face to the shocked Gaara.

"All shinobi must gather this instant! Dinner is about to be served!" Tsunade's voice could be heard trough the barrier of sand. Kisune looked up and moved her head to where the voice was coming from.

"Looks like it's already dinner time..." Gaara said and walked away from her as the shelter of sand collapsed. A short while after that, almost everyone had gathered around the table.

Tsunade looked around to see who they were still missing. Kakashi wasn't around, but Tsunade was already used to Kakashi's habits of being late. Anko and Iruka weren't around either, which did get Tsunade's attention sort of. Usually those two are present really early. Other then those three, no other Jounin or Chuunin was missing.

Tsunade then moved her eyes over the genin.Sakura was moving from side to side as the beat of Lee's music was still stuck in her head. Kisune was quietly staring at her feet, Tsunade thought that she must be tired after being energetic the entire day. Ofcourse Tsunade knew that Kisune had the same stamina as Naruto and such, but even Naruto can get tired so she could as well. Naruto was grinning widely, since Ayame could join the dinner and Hinata sat on his other side. Ofcourse the three were hugging and being happy.

Across Kakashi's team sat ofcourse Gai's team.Gai and Lee were busy discussing about DJing, their new found love as it seems, while Neji and Tenten were ofcourse sitting with arms wrapped around each other.

Next to Kakashi's team sat Kurenai's team, due to Naruto's request to sit next to both Ayame and Hinata. Shino was looking at his drawn pictures again while Kiba looked kind of depressed as he and Akamaru hung their heads on the table. Kurenai and Asuma were busy flirting with eachother as usual as Asuma and his team 'happened' to sit across Kurenai. Ino was lecturing Chouji about something and the lazy chuunin Shikamaru was staring at the sky.

Then there were the sand siblings sitting across Tsunade and Shizune. Temari was resting her head on her hands while staring at her boyfriend Shikamaru. Gaara silently stared at his tv screen and didn't really pay attention to the outside world, or so it seemed. Tsunade noticed the third sibling was missing but she figured they'd all come soon enough. She sat down in her chair and let out a sigh.

"I hate it when people are late...Waiting is so annoying...esspecially when you're hungry." Tsunade complained to herself.

"Yo, Sorry I'm late jyan." Kankurou sat down in the chair next to Gaara.

Gaara and Temari looked at their brother at the same time and both their eyes widened. The atmosphere suddenly changed and everyone felt it. They turned around and stared at Kankurou.

"What is it?" Kankurou asked.

"Who...the hell are you?" Gaara said as he slowly shoved his seat back towards Temari.

"Wha? It's me, Kankurou." Kankurou replied.

"No you ain't...the real Kankurou would never have..." Temari said as she frightengly grabbed Gaara's arm and started squeezing it.

"Such a tan!" They said at the same time.

"Ow that? Cool ain't it? My tanning lotion works extremely well." Kankurou said as he smiled at his dark tan.

"Temari...he's scaring me...make him go away..." Gaara whispered as he backed out even more.

"Don't worry Gaara, it will go away in time..." Temari said as she softly patte d on Gaara's head.

"You guy's are really weird...Where's the food?" Kankurou asked as he shrugged.

"Uh...yeah...We're waiting for three more people." Tsunade said, trying to ignore the dramastic change of the puppeteer's appearance.

"Hey you're forgetting about me!" Jiraiya said who just arrived as well.

"Ow...and then there is him." Tsunade said making Jiraiya look depressed for a second or two.

"So who are we waiting for?" Jiraiya asked as he took a zip of his drink already.

"Kakashi, Iruka and Anko." Tsunade answered. Jiraiya almost choked at hearing the names and quickly hit himself on the chest a couple of times.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked as she looked confused at her fellow Sannin.

"No it's nothing..." Jiraiya replied. Just then Iruka and Anko came walking towards the table.

"My deepest apologies for being late." Iruka and Anko said as they bowed for Tsunade.

"It's ok. You two just sit over there near the Sand siblings." Tsunade said and pointed at the trio sitting on the other side of the table. Iruka sat down next to Temari and Anko sat down next to Kankurou and, on her other side, Kiba and Akamaru. Ofcourse Kankurou, Kiba and Akamaru noticed the purpled haired Jounin sitting next to them and couldn't help it but stare and drool.

"If you two don't stop staring at my breasts and stop drooling I'll make sure you can never see them again..." Anko warned as she was annoyed by the two staring at her chest. Both of them stopped staring and looked straight ahead. Akamaru realised that he wasn't mentioned so he decided to take his chances. He jumped onto Anko's lap, sat down and started wagging with his tail. (A/N: Sorry, that's what my dictionary says XP...Dunno if it's right or wrong but ya know what he's doing right?)

"_Damn you Akamaru...Using your puppy dog eyes to charm her!"_ Kiba thought as he looked at his pup. Akamaru could already pictureher responsein his head.

"_Aww...What a cute puppy! I just want to hug and kiss you all over! And maybe your boss will find ok to let you sleep at my place. I bet you'll love to stay in my bed, It's nice and comfy. Not to mention that since I sleep naked there is a lot of warmth in my bed." _Akamaru's grin widened at these thoughts but then noticed that Anko was staring at him so he let out a happy bark.

"Get off me, I don't like dogs..." Anko said and pushed him off. Akamaru jumped back on her lap and barked twice this time, still happy though.

"Akamaru, get off her. She doesn't like you." Kiba said. Akamaru barked something at Kiba.

"What did you say!" Kiba said. Akamaru then was lifted up from Anko's lap by Anko and she stared at him.

"Listen puppy, I...do NOT...like DOGS...So stay off my lap." Anko said as threw him at Kiba's face.

"_...The dream was nice as it lasted."_ Akamaru thought as he dropped down in disappointment. Just then Kakashi walked towards the table.

"Yo...Sorry I'm late. I saw a woman drowning and so I just had to..." Kakashi said.

"A lie!" Naruto, Sakura and Kisune yelled pointing at their Jounin teacher.

"Well anyway, thank you for waiting with dinner until I got here." Kakashi said.

"Waiters! Bring us the dinner!" Tsunade yelled and a few moments later everyone had their meals. During dinner nothing special happened, unless you count the fact in that the couples fed each other from time to time. After dinner everyone decided to rest up a bit before walking back to good old Konoha. As the sun slowly began to set, the couples drew closer to each other.

"You know Neji...I think this is the first time we are sitting like this." Tenten said.

"Yeah I guess it is..." Neji replied.

"Ne, Neji...We haven't really done something together, have we?" Tenten asked.

"What are you talking about? We've been with eachother almost every day." Neji replied as he stared at Tenten.

"Yeah, I know...But even though that's fun I want to do something like going to the movies and such! Don't you think that would be nice too?" Tenten asked.

"Ofcourse it would. If you just told me you wanted to go somewhere special instead of your house, you should have said so." Neji said smiling as he drew Tenten closer towards him.

"Then...I want to stay over at your place next weekend!" Tenten said.

"What! You serious!" Neji almost yelled.

"Ofcourse I am! I haven't stayed over at your place ever since the first day we started dating and that was because I couldn't go home!" Tenten said.

"I see...Well then you are staying over at my place next weekend." Neji said smiling.

"Be sure to rent a movie for the afternoon, because I want to see another sunsetting with you." Tenten said and pushed Neji down on the ground.

"You got it?" Tenten asked as she sat on top of him and leaned forward.

"As you wish." Neji said as he pulled her closer towards him and started kissing her.

"Shika-kun...Do you like the sunsetting?" Temari asked.

"It looks good, but I like watching clouds more." Shikmaru replied.

"Don't you think the clouds look pretty with the sun setting?" Temari asked.

"They do, I like the shades of yellow and red they have." Shikamaru answered.

"Ne, Shika-kun...Would you...consider me the setting sun if you were a cloud?" Temari asked.

"No." Shikamaru replied, making Temari look depressed.

"I wouldn't consider myself a cloud, I'm not free to go where ever I want...However, I do consider you a setting sun, since you made watching clouds even more beautifull." Shikamaru said, was instantly tightly embraced by Temari and she started to kiss him.

Naruto was as usual of lately, surrounded by both Ayame and Hinata. They were quietly watching the sunsetting as Ayame played with Naruto's hair and Hinata silently stared at the sun while leaning her head against Naruto's arm.

"Na-Naruto-kun...C-Could you...do the thing you did in the water before...again?" Hinata shyly asked.

"Hm? Why do you want to see that jutsu again?" Naruto asked.

"I thought it looked really pretty...It...It reminded me of Naruto-kun's eyes in a way." Hinata said. Naruto started laughing and gently carressed Hinata's face.

"Is that so? My eyes look like a minature typhoon? I never knew that." Naruto said smiling.

"I...I..." Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata, thank you for the compliment...I know what you really meant by it." Naruto said gently smiling and held up his hand.

"Like eyes full of dertermination...like Naruto-kun's..." Hinata said as she saw the blue sphere of chakra before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"She's such a cute girl." Ayame said smiling.

"Sorry Ayame-chan...I haven't really spent much time with you today like I have with Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he looked into Ayame's eyes.

"Don't worry about it...I do want to be alone with you again sometime...I bet Hinata wants some time alone with you as well." Ayame said as pressed her body closer to Naruto's.

"That's ok. But first I've got to do something with you." Naruto said.

"No, spent a day or so alone with Hinata...Else she might think she's being passed or something." Ayame said smiling.

"But..." Naruto said but was silenced by Ayame.  
"But nothing. I don't want to hurt Hinata...But I'm looking forward to have you all for myself again." Ayame said. She then pulled Naruto even closer towards her and kissed him. After a short while she broke the kiss and crawled over to Hinata.

"Huh? Ayame? What are you going to do?" Naruto asked and a second later Ayame kissed Hinata. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes even though it was just a short kiss on the lips.

"I don't want to pass Hinata by now do I?" Ayame said smiling. Naruto's jaw dropped open and he started pointing at Ayame.

"That's MY line!" Naruto yelled, making Ayame giggle.

"The sun is so nice when it's setting, right Chouji?" Ino said as she stared at the sun.

"Yeah it's ok." Chouji replied as he opened another one of his bag of chips.

"What do you think Sakura?" Ino asked as she turned towards her pink haired friend.

"Well those two obviously like it." Sakura said sounding depressed as she pointed at Lee and Gai.

"Lee!" Gai exclaimed

"Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed as he hugged his sensei.

"This day of fun and romance is almost over! But our springtime of youth will continue to flourish and we'll have many more days like this one!" Gai exclaimed.

"Ossu!" Lee replied.

"Lee!" Gai exclaimed once again and tightened his hug.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed and a large wave collapsed on their other side.

"Alright, everyone! Pack your stuff we're heading home!" Tsunade yelled making Lee and Gai have tears fall down like waterfalls over their cheeks.

"Alright! Come on Gaara-kun! I'm sure Naruto-niisan doesn't mind you staying over at our place!" Kisune said cheerful.

"I told you to not add kun to my name." Gaara said.

"Alright! Then Gaara, you don't mind staying over at our place?" Kisune asked.

"What! Who said he could stay over!" Naruto yelled pointing at Gaara and Kisune.

"I did, it's my home as well." Kisune said cheerful.

"There isn't enough room!" Naruto yelled.

"Then I'll go with Gaara." Kisune replied and tilted her head to the right.

"The hell you won't! He is the fellow co-owner of our new exotic dance club!" Naruto yelled.

"But I wanted to get to know him and his siblings a bit better." Kisune complained.

"Go do that another day and during the day, ok?" Naruto said and pulled Kisune along with him.

"Ow you're no fun...It can't be helped, I guess. Bye Gaara!" Kisune said and waved at Gaara. Ayame, who carried Hinata, quickly followed Naruto and Kisune.

"Looks like you've got yourself another fangirl." Temari said and poked in Gaara's side.

"No I don't...She just wants to be friends." Gaara said.  
"Really? That's not what it says on her face though." Temari said and grinned at her brother.

"Shut up...I'm going to watch my anime now." Gaara said and grabbed his portable tv as he sat down on his cloud of sand.

"Let's all go back to Konoha with a smile!" Kankurou yelled and grinning widely.

"...Temari...he's doing it again..." Gaara said as he quickly made his cloud of sand float away. Temari let out a sigh and quickly followed Gaara, with Kankurou dragging along behind them.

"Well, I don't know about the others, but I sure had a hell of a good time today. I love playing twister!" Kakashi said grinning widely as he walked after a certain couple, heading back towards Konoha.

* * *

A/N: Sorry folks, for those of you who liked it, no Kyuubi and Shukaku after talk...XP This because I kind of left out a part I orginally planned to have but forgot to do XP Anyway I hope you liked it...Next chapter will be prolly short, not too short, but shortnone the less...Now let's check my notes of stuff I still have to pull off in this story what will be up for the next two chapters...I c...Next two chapters won't be major but it will have some interesting things that will surely cause fun moments XP now please R&R again

Next Chapter: Light versus Darkness (temp. title, might change)


	19. A Tempting Night At The Hyuuga Mansion

A/N: Yo people, long time no see XP Sorry, couldn't update earlier...Was at my dad's place for sometime and didn't have my story with me. Good news is to FF7 fans among you I've thought up a cool next project, but that won't fully start until this fic is finished. On that note...I've found out there might be a total of 34 chaps or more O.o...Depending on how long the last few chapters will be and wether I get more idea's or people send me more idea's. Well atleast you all have nuffstuff to read XP Ow and for those of you who are really weak for suggestive er...happenings... this chapter will have prolly the most detailed suggestive thingies yet XP...I think O.o

Well thnx all for the reviews I'll prolly finish chapter 20 real soon as well so it won't take too long before that's up (I hope)**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: A Tempting Night At The Hyuuga Mansion

It was the weekend after the beachparty and Neji was feeling a whole lot of emotions running trough him. Night had already fallen and unlike they first agreed, Tenten couldn't come in the afternoon since she needed to go somewhere with her mom. But in return she was allowed to stay until monday, so that made up for it.

Tenten had not arrived yet, so Neji was a bit nervous for some reason. He always seemd to be nervous if he needed to wait for Tenten to come or before seeing her. Neji already had put almost everything in their room that he could think of to make things a romantic night. He was walking in the courtyard towards the entrance to see if Tenten was nearby.

"I wonder where she is..." Neji said as he looked over the streets of Konoha.

"Yo Neji!" Naruto yelled who suddenly appeared in front of the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Naruto? Why are you here?" Neji asked.

"I'm staying over here at your place. Or to be more precise at Hinata's." Naruto said grinning widely.

"Really? Tenten is coming over here as well." Neji replied.

"Cool! Then the four of us could do something together!" Naruto said cheerful.

"Well...actually I had something planned for just me and Tenten." Neji said.

"Ow...Well! You two go have fun then! I'm off to find your cousin." Naruto said grinning and walked off. Neji leaned against the entrance of the Hyuuga compound. It had been already over an hour since Tenten was supposed to be here. Just then Neji saw Tenten running towards him.

"Sorry I'm late..." Tenten said breathing heavy, she had obviously been running for a long while.

"Why didn't you come earlier? I was worried." Neji said.

"My mom needed to lecture me for a god damn long time and everytime I wanted to leave she'd stop me." Tenten said still breathing like she had just sparred with both Lee and Neji.

"Well it's ok. I'm just glad you are here. Any longer and the food might turn bad..." Neji said and started walking back into the compound.

"Food?" Tenten asked as she caught up with Neji and grabbed his hand. Neji just smiled and kept walking straight towards his room.

At his door Neji waited a second before pushing it open and guiding Tenten in, who gasped at the sight of Neji room. All over it, candles were lit up, rose pettles were scatered and on a large blanket on the floor stood a meal for two.

"Neji...This is..." Tenten said with amased eyes.

"Well? What do you think? I've been busy with this all afternoon." Neji said and right after that was tightly embraced by Tenten.

"Aw Neji...This is the best..." Tenten said smiling.

"Tenten...I actually have a confession to make, it's something that has been bothering me for a while now." Neji replied.

"Wha-What is it? You don't..." Tenten said and looked into Neji's eyes.

"I do love you Tenten, don't worry about that." Neji replied smiling.

"Then what?" Tenten asked and sat down on the blanket. Neji sat down beside her and let out a sigh to gather his confidence.

"I really love you so that's why I wanted you to know." Neji said.

"Know what? Neji, please tell me already!" Tenten said.

"Back when I said to you that I liked 'you' for the first time...You remember that day?" Neji asked.

"Yeah I do, what about it?" Tenten asked.

"Back then...I didn't want to say that I liked you...I wanted to ask you for advice since I liked someone." Neji said and to these words Tenten looked sadly towards the grond.

"But! I do really love you...I realised that shortly after that...well...It took me longer to realise but...I knew deep down inside that I always cared for you and loved you as more then a friend." Neji said and stared to the ceiling.

"...When..." Tenten said. Neji looked at her and saw her hand trembling.

"When did you realise it...for real?" Tenten asked.

"That night, when I kissed you...at first I thought it wasn't anything...but...it was something more then a kiss...And that something was that I really loved you and I denied that for I don't know how long." Neji replied.

"Really?" Tenten asked, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.  
"Well...The next morning I wasn't completely sure...I kind of felt uneasy at the fact that you were next to me and about what I did. But after returning from breakfast with Naruto, and telling you about him sleeping with...well you know." Neji said smiling at that old fact.

"I...really felt like we had something going on...When we laughed...I felt a connection with you...And I realised it then...All this time, I loved you." Neji said and was embraced by a hug from Tenten. It felt good that Tenten realised that he really did love her.

"Neji...Do you have any idea what that means to me? What it meant to me when I thought you were going to say that you liked me back then?" Tenten asked Neji.

"...I don't really know what to say to that but...It must have meant a lot for you seeing your reaction back then." Neji said smiling.

"I've liked you ever since we were in the academy." Tenten confessed.

"Really? But...I didn't even know you back then right? That was until we got on the same team." Neji said.

"No that's not true! You saved me when we were little from bullies!" Tenten said.

"I did? I remember saving a lot of people back then from bullies...Mostly because of the fact that I think I know what it felt for them to stand out and be treated differently just because they weren't 'main stream'." Neji said and gave it a thinking look.

"I still remember it like it happened just yesterday." Tenten said.

"Then how about you tell me while we eat?" Neji proposed.

"You really can't remember?" Tenten asked and looked hopeful at Neji.

"The only person I remember helping back then was Lee, who got pissed off at me about it as well...Ever since then he wanted to proof that he's tronger then me. Other people that I helped weren't a bother." Neji replied.

"I see...Then I'll tell you about the time you saved me." Tenten said.

_It was a sunny day in May, after shuriken practice. __Once again I managed to out preform nearly everyone with shuriken practice. __I don't know if you cared about who was top of the class with weapon's class back then but other people did. __A bunch of guys were really pissed off about the fact that I, a girl, was higher and better then them. __It was during the end of the break that day that they decided to beat the crap out of me. __Ofcourse I know they were just jealous but I can't help it that I'm excelling at weapon's class. __They cornered me out of sight of the teachers, when I was on my way back to class._

_They were talking things like 'What the hell do you think who you are, A girl that wants to be better then boys' and 'A girl should be more about things that girls do and not be the best at what boys usually do'. __The threeof themwere really mean to me to say the least andthey pulled my hair and started punching and kicking me. __Then al of a sudden you came along, standing there as your usual cool self you always was._

_"What kind of cowards would attack a girl...You bunch of mice get out of here, before I decide to show you why I'm the number one this year." You said and getting the bullies' attention._

_"What was that Hyuuga! You think you're tough enough to handle all three of us!" One of the bullies yelled at you._

_"Actually...I believe you guys are so weak for attacking a girl with the three of you that I could even beat you with one hand." You replied, pissing them so much off that they headed after you. __Back then you hadn't fully mastered Jyuuken but you were well on your way of it. And then with three strikes with just one had, you knocked them out. __You walked over to me and asked me if I was ok. __I said I was fine, not wanting to look like a helpless weak little girl like so many were, but you could see that I was just acting tough as blood slightly dripped down the corners of my mouth. __You helped me up and walked me to the infirmary. _

_After you left me with the school nurse, you headed back to class and ever since then I've started feeling myself drawn more and more towards you. __Even though you were ignoring me like any other girl in class, I still couldn't help but like you._

"So ever since then I fell in love with you." Tenten said and ate of the dinner Neji had prepared.

"I never knew that you were that girl...Wow...I really didn't pay attention to the girls in academy." Neji said and started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Tenten asked.

"If I knew it was you I would've at least talk to you a few more times after that. I now remember it. I was some what worried about you since it looked pretty serious to me. But I guess I didn't recognise you with out the dirt and messed up hair that you had when I saved you." Neji said laughing.

Tenten's eyes widened and she crawled over on all fours to Neji.

"Then, did you have a crush on me back when we were little?" Tenten asked and stared into Neji's eyes.

"Uh well...I think I did find you a cute girl even with the dirt and such...but...I think I decided not to think about it that much because I didn't think you were in my class." Neji said blushing.

"Ow man...If only I had known...It's all your fault!" Tenten said.

"Huh, Why you pissed off?" Neji asked as he blinked at Tenten.

"If you atleast shown me a sign that you were interested in me back then, we could have been dating for far longer now!" Tenten said. Neji blinked at her,fell over and started laughing.

"What's so funny about that!" Tenten asked as she sat down on top of Neji.

"Because who knows what might have happened then if we did? I mean...it would cetainly cause us trouble. I probably couldn't stop thinking about you then and I would never be who I am now then." Neji replied.

"But you might have been stronger then or something." Tenten said.

"Hmmm maybe...But it doesn't matter now...I'm just glad I do have you with me." Neji said and pulled Tenten closer towards him. He was about to kiss Tenten, but she turned her cheek towards him.

"The hell?" Neji's reply was.

"Nope, no kissing or anything else for you today. You didn't even remember that you saved me once." Tenten said and got up from him.

"Wha-----! Are you kidding me?" Neji asked and sat up.

"Nope, I'm dead serious about this." Tenten said and continued eating.

"Hmmm...Is that so huh? I bet you couldn't even last an hour..." Neji said and leered at Tenten.

"Hmph You'll see. I can do just fine without doing anything to you..." Tenten said.

----10 minutes later----

Tenten was staring at Neji who continued to walk past her from one side to the other, wearing his bathrobe a bit too loose.

"Neji...Could you please stop that?" Tenten asked.

"Hmm...Well I don't really know what else to do...I don't feel sleepy yet so I need to burn some energy right?" Neji replied.

"Yeah but could you atleast close your robe, your...lower parts are showing." Tenten saidtrying not to look at him.

"Hmmm...Maybe I could do some Jyuuken training to burn energy." Neji said completely ignoring Tenten.

"_Just 50 more minutes...50 more minutes..."_ Tenten told herself as she looked at Neji striking Jyuuken poses with his robe open.

----30 minutes gone since Tenten decided not to give Neji any----

"Phew...That was quite a work-out...You know what I could use to relax?" Neji asked.

"No..How about a nice long good night sleep?" Tenten asked who'se face was really red. Wherever she put her face Neji continued to find a way to atleast let her know he was there and nearly completely naked.

"No...I was more thinking of some music to dance on." Neji said.

"...You don't even like dancing." Tenten stated.

"That's true, but dancing does relax me." Neji said he put on some music.

"Hey this is one of my dad's old records...I think I could dance like him on this." Neji stated and Tenten looked awkward at him.

"I think he used to go like this...Oh yeah! Booya, Give it to me baby! Shake, shake that hiney! Let's boogey! Yeah! Oh yeah!" Neji said and started dancing seventies style. Tenten burried her face in her pillow and screamed. When she still could hear Neji go on with the 'Oh yeah'ing she covered her ears as well.

"_Come on Tenten...He's just dancing like an old fool...Don't think of that other...you know what...Hold on...Hold on..."_ Tenten comanded herself.

----45 minutes gone----

"My god that record was long...I've really burned a shit load of energy now..." Neji said as he fell down next to Tenten, who still had her face burried in the pillow.

"_Thank god...he stopped...but now what will he do? Will he finally give up...Please let him give up..."_ Tenten thought.

"Say Tenten..." Neji said calmly.

"_Oh please tell me you are going to give up...pleaaaaaaase Neji."_ Tenten thought.

"You look kind of tense, I think I'll give you a full scale body massage..." Neji replied.

"_...What does he mean with full scale..." _Tenten thought and then felt Neji pulling her pants off her legs and lifting her top.

"_Ow...hell...no..."_ Tenten said as she felt Neji's hands running over her entire body.

----55 minutes gone----

"_Ok...That was the massage...and it was nice...I managed to survive that...just 5 more minutes to go...But now...he's...caressing me so much...but I must hold on...Can't...lose to...Neji..."_ Tenten thought as Neji softly caressed her arms and back.

----59 minutes and 30 seconds gone----

Tenten pressed Neji down on the bed and pressed her body tightly against his as her tongue quickly entered Neji's mouth. Less then 5 seconds later, she pulled it back out and took of her top. Neji smirked at her as she also took of her bra.

"I wi-..." Neji said but stopped as Tenten grabbed a certain body part of his and took her last remaining underwear off.

Meanwhile outside of the room, a certain blonde and white haired girl had their ears pressed against the door for the last hour. Hinata, who pressed her self tightly between Naruto's arms, blushed like never before.

"Poor Tenten...she only needed about 30 more seconds." Naruto said. Hinata didn't reply as her eyes sparkled and she continued blushing.

"Well you lasted longer standing like this then Tenten could resist temptations from Neji." Naruto said grinned. Hinata didn't reply, just turned around towards Naruto, pressed him even closer to her and used her hand to open his zipper.

"Well I see that didn't last that much longer." Naruto said grinning as the shy Hyuuga girl dropped her pants.

* * *

Kyuubi: **Hehehe...Gotta love this Village...and my influence on it**

Shukaku: **...I reallydidn't get to do a lot of stuff **

Kyuubi: **Nope, and you won't be doing much next chap either...**

Shukaku: **I'm not? I thought I was going to...**

Kyuubi: **Ssssssht...Don't spoil...People by now prolly figured out something is going to happen with Gaara...**

Shukaku: **You just spoiled it...**

Kyuubi: **No I didn't...I didn't say there would be Youma love making**

Shukaku: **(glare)...Who the heck would do that?**

Kyuubi: **You and me?**

Shukaku: **(Is in shock)**

Kyuubi: **Hehehehe...Stupid Raccoon**


	20. Lights! Camera! And Paradise Action!

A/N: Yo people, long time no see! Yes I'm still alive XP,sorry to make you all wait a shitty long time for me to update P...Had trouble writing as I was preoccupied with gaming and other things and didn't really feel like writing \...Anyway, A new chapter yaay! Time to jump for joy XP the next chapter will take a while too since I'm going on vacation soon, but it will be there! Now on with t3h story **

* * *

**

Chapter 20: Lights! Camera! And...Paradise Action!

Jiraiya was walking down the streets of Konoha again. It was a normal monday afternoon in Konoha. Everything went as it should, people happily laughing on the streets, couples walking hand in hand. Jiraiya, however, had real business to attend to. He had received a notice of the filming company that had bought the rights of his Icha Icha Paradise. They had a slight problem with a few scenes, since the tape somehow burned up in to thin air. So Jiraiya had to come to the set once again and give instructions to people.

"Oi! Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the Frog Hermit.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked.

"Give me some training!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh? I told you already, we can start training after I finish my latest novel...Besides today I have other business to attend to." Jiraiya said.

"I bet you just want to peek at the woman of Konoha again..." Naruto said and glared at his white haired master.

"Well, even though that would be nice...I'm needed at the movie set." Jiraiya said and flashed Naruto the note.

"What! You are going to the movie set! Take me with you! I want to meet celebraties!" Naruto cheered.

"...I don't think you even know one of them there." Jiraiya said as he stared at Naruto.

"Bet I do?" Naruto asked.

"...If you do you can stay there and watch and get autographes from everyone there." Jiraiya said.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Naruto cheered and stuck his fist up in the air.  
"Wait one minute Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"What is it this time?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"Shouldn't you also bring your sister?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hmm...That would be ok, but she said she needed to do something today...I don't know what it is though...Women still are confusing sometimes..." Naruto said and shook his head.

"Hehehe...Yes they are. Oh well, we can't let the people at the set waiting so let's go." Jiraiya said smiling and headed off with Naruto tagging along with him.

"So...Why exactly are you needed at the movie set Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked and suspiciously glared at Jiraiya.

"One of the tapes for one of the scenes has suddenly burned into thin air...I need to be there to supervise everything." Jiraiya explained.

"Huh? Is that even possible?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm...I don't know...But they needed me here so..." Jiraiya said and rubbed his chin.

"Oh well...It's not like I have anything better to do today." Naruto said.

"Huh? Don't you have to be with Hinata or Ayame or do something else?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ayame needs to work all day and Hinata is training with her dad and Neji...Other then that, I don't have much to do aside from training." Naruto stated.

"Oh, I see." Jiraiya said. A while later they arrived at the studio.

"Wo---w! Amazing! I didn't know we had such a HU----GE studio here in Konoha." Naruto first reaction was.

"Huh? This is the only one we have..." Jiraiya replied.

"I see...Then they must have expanded the place after that mission I've had to the Snow country." Naruto said as he looked around.

"Hmmm...Let's see...what set do we need to be at?" Jiraiya said and looked around.

"Ah there it is!" Jiraiya said and walked over to the two parted set, one which consisted of a beach and the pourch of a beach cottage and the other half of the inside of the cottage.

"What kind of movie are they actually planning to make with that...I doubt it's a action movie...or comedy..." Naruto replied as he followed Jiraiya.

"Yo...what are you doing here?" Naruto heard suddenly from behind him, making him jump up. Naruto turned around and saw a red haired boy wearing a black robe and having a huge sword on his back.

"Don't sneak up on me like that...and I could ask you the same...And also...Why are you dressed up like that, Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"The people of this studio gave me a call..." Gaara replied.

"Still doesn't explain why you are like that." Naruto replied confused.

"Well I thought they said they needed me for a Bleach scene and get my ass over here A.S.A.P...So I quickly put on my shinigami outfit grabbed my huge ass sword and ran towards the studio...Only to find out that they needed me for a Beach scene...I needed to create the sand..." Gaara replied.

"So you are dressed up for nothing." Naruto said nodding.

"Well...It did give me permanent acces to this studio...After using my sand to lift the person, who called me, up a few meters." Gaara said nodding.

"Hey you two, come over here already." Jiraiya said as he sat down in his seat. Naruto and Gaara quickly headed towards the white haired Sannin and before they knew it, they also had seats under their asses.

"Sorry for calling you out Jiraiya-sama, but this was urgent." A movie staff member said as he bowed multiple times.

"It's ok...Can we start already?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well uhm...the lead actress is taking some time to get ready so..." He replied.

"We can wait for her." Jiraiya replied.

"Oi, Ero-sennin can we go and snatch autographs from the stars?" Naruto asked.

"If you are allowed in their dressing rooms." Jiraiya said.

"Alright! Gaara, let's see if we can get autograph's and sell them for money." Naruto cheered.

"Sure..." Gaara said, not really caring and stood up. A short while after that they were walking trough the hallway with all the dressing rooms.

"You know...I actually have no idea why I'm still here..." Gaara replied as he casually walked behind Naruto.

"Because there isn't much else to do?" Naruto replied.

"...You have a point there...No interesting anime's on tv today..." Gaara replied.

"Well let's try our luck out...Let's see who'se behind door number o-." Naruto said as he walked up to a door, tried to push it open but was pulled open before him. Naruto thus fell foward and landed on top of the person who opened the door.

"Ah who the hell tries to walk in to my room all of a sudden..." The actress said and slowly raised her head. Naruto looked up after rubbing his sore behind and stared at the actress.

"You are..." Naruto said and blinked.

"Fuun-hime!" Naruto yelled and Gaara's eyes widened.

"Na-Naruto! What are you doing here?" Yukie replied.

"I'm here with Ero-sennin to see a movie being ma-" Naruto said but was kicked out of the way by Gaara.

"Fu-fujikaze Yukie! I'm your biggest fan! It's...It's an honor to meet the real you! Ca-can I have an autograph?" Gaara said more energetic then he has ever been as he helped Yukie up.

"My biggest fan?" Yukie said and blinked at the red haired boy.

"Yeah! I like you so much that I even needed to hide it from the world." Gaara replied heavily nodding.

"Hide it?" Yukie asked, confused about all of this.

"Yeah, because my sister and her friends didn't really like me being a fan of you." Gaara replied.

"That's...odd." Yukie replied.

"A-Anyway! C-can I have an autograph?" Gaara asked. Yukie nodded, grabbed one of her signed photo's and quickly handed it over to Gaara.

"Wow! I've finally got a signed photo of my Fujikaze Yukie! I'm so happy that I think I could actually..." Gaara cheered and then suddenly, his head fell down and loud snoring could be heard.

"Is he...okay?" Yukie asked as Naruto walked back over to her.

"...He's sleeping? I thought he said he doesn't sleep." Naruto said confused as Yukie poked Gaara's cheeks to see if he was awake or not.

"I guess he's usually so calm that he stores up energy that he can't sleep...And now after seeing Hime he let all that energy out." Naruto said after giving it some thought.

"Should we leave him here? I really need to get to the set now." Yukie replied.

"I think he's fine like that...Ne, Hime...You aren't the lead actress of Ero-sennin's movie now are you?" Naruto asked.

"There is only one movie being shot here at the moment and that's were I'm lead actress in, but I don't think you..." Yukie said.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you then! You must hurry! I want to see more of your acting." Naruto interupted as he dragged Yukie along with him. Shortly after Yukie and Naruto had left, Gaara awoken.

"I...slept? That's right Yukie-san was here and..." Gaara said and looked around.

"What! They already left without me! Damn it Uzumaki!" Gaara yelled as he quickly walked out of the dressing room.

"Quiet on the set!" The director yelled.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Gaara yelled as he entered the set.

"I said, Quiet on the set!" The director repeated.

"Ow..." Gaara said and silently hovered over to Naruto on his cloud of sand.

"Next time I become hyperactive stop me..." Gaara whispered after punching Naruto, not too hard, in the back.

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be another girl here on the set?" Both Jiraiya and the director asked at the same time.

"Eh...yeah..well...it looks like she's a bit late...I think she has trouble finding the place since we hired her just yesterday. My deepest apologies for the inconvience." One of the staff members said as he bowed his head.

"I guess we could take her scene later then and edit it to fit in...Well let's get started then! Yukie-chan! Give it your best shot as always!" The director yelled trough his megaphone.

"Beach cottage scene 1, take 1..." The guy with the cut board said.

"And action!" The director yelled. Immediately Yukie pushed herself and her male co-player against the wall of the cottage on the pourch.

"We shouldn't do this..." Her male co-player said.

"I know...but I can't resist you any longer..." Yukie replied.

"What if someone see's us?" He asked.

"They won't...This cottage belongs to an aquaintance of mine...We can let our hearts run freely inside...I know you feel the same..." Yukie replied as she stroke the man's face. They then busted in to the cottage and closed the door behind them.

"Alright cut! Good work people, let's continue on to the next scene!" The director said.

"How did you think of that Jiraiya-sama?" The director asked as they moved on.

"It was good, but I hope the next scene is played out well...It's a very important one." Jiraiya replied and grinned widely.

"Last time it worked out great, Yukie-chan is really good at this." The director replied.

"Alright take your places everyone!" The director shouted.

"Beach cottage scene 2, take 1! And..." The cutboard guy said.

"Action!" The director yelled again.

Yukie started pushing her male co-player towards a conviently placed bed and just as they reached the edge of the bed, she started kissing him. The male co-player pulled her with him down on the bed. They shortly broke their kiss and Yukie started unbuttoning her blouse, what was interupted by short kisses between the two. When her bloose was open, Yukie moved her hand down in to her co-player's pants and her co-player moved one of his hand to the back of her back and snapped her bra loose. She tossed it off with one hand and her male coplayer was about to pull her blouse off.

"Cu-Cu-CUT!" Naruto and Gaara yelled as their faces turned blood red.

"Alright cut! Who the hell yelled that!" The director asked as everyone stared at Gaara and Naruto.

"We did!" The two boys yelled.

"Why the hell did you two brats yell that?" The director asked pissed off.

"Because you werea bout to shoot Hime without her clothes!" Naruto yelled.

"I-I...saw...Yu-yukie's..."Gaara said craddling back and forth.

"Kid, do you know what kind of movie this is?" The director asked.

"Naruto I tought you were used to this kind of thing by now." Jiraiya said nodding.

"What! How can I be used to seeing Hime nearly have sex with anyone!" Naruto yelled.

"Ah! You said the s-word..." Gaara said as he plugged his ears with his sand and continued craddling back and forth in his chair.

"...What's up with you?" Naruto asked Gaara, who ofcourse couldn't hear me.

"The memories...they're coming back..." Gaara said as his eyes widened and then he started shivered.

"I knew this would be another one of your perverted stories Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled and pointed acusing at Jiraiya.

"Now, now...Don't say such a thing." Jiraiya said sweat dropping down on his face.

"...I'm going to take a break. I'm out of the mood for this right now." Yukie said as she covered herself up and headed back to her dressingroom.

"Ah! Yukie-chan! Please come back! We'll have these boys removed!" The director yelled after her.

"Don't bother with it I'll be fine in half an hour..." Yukie said and continued walking.

"Arg! Everyone, half hour break...You! You go to her and make sure she comes back sooner then that half hour..." The director said to Naruto before leaving.

"Hmph...Whatever." Naruto said and turned towards Gaara.

"Gaara, are you like...ok?" He asked.

"Is it over?" Gaara asked in his normal stable voice as he unplugged his ears.

"Er...Yeah...Say why did you freak out?" Naruto asked as he questioningly looked at Gaara.

"First of all...I saw Yukie's b-br...breasts." Gaara said and blushed at the thought of it again.

"Second...You! You used the s-word which still haunts my being till this very day!" Gaara said and pointed acusingly at Naruto.

"Ok seeing your female idol's chest I can relate to why you'd freak out...but...why does that word haunt you?" Naruto mused.

"...After hearing the stories I've heard from my sister you'd fear it too..." Gaara replied.

"But didn't you have the same amount of fangirls as me and also have a strip club and such?" Naruto asked as he counted on his fingers.

"Yeah, so?" Gaara asked confused.

"And are you saying...that you are...still...fresh?" Naruto asked.

"...I bathed this morning." Gaara replied.

"I mean if you are still green." Naruto said.

"...Was I ever green? I don't remember being green..." Gaara replied as he questioningly looked at Naruto.

"...You don't get what I'm saying, do you?" Naruto asked as his eyes twitched.

"Yeah, you're talking complete nonsense to me..." Gaara replied as he blankly stared at Naruto.

"I'm asking if you're still a virgin." Naruto replied and Gaara's eyes widened.

"O-Ofcourse I am! Who would have done it already when you are my age!" Gaara asked and Naruto raised his hand and a couple of people who overheard also raised theirs.

"...I bet the other genin haven't." Gaara replied.

"Actually even Chouji did...so I'm pretty sure everyone has. And don't think of saying Shino because we all know that he's a ladies man since certain chicks dig the silent types..." Naruto said as he stared at Gaara, who was about to raise his hand to say something.

"...So I'm the only one left?" Gaara asked. aruto started counting on his fingers.

"Yup...That is...If you don't count in..." Naruto said and gained a devious smile on his face.

"Don't count who in? Come on who'se still sane like me?" Gaara asked.

"I would prefer the use pure over sane but...you know...My sister hasn't hooked up with anyone yet." Naruto said and nudged Gaara.

"See! Your sister is like me!" Gaara said, not getting what Naruto actually meant.

"Exactly! Well anyway, you should get over your fears by looking at Yukie later on! I mean when you think about it, she's quite cute! I'm going to check if she's ready! I won't be watching later on though so you have fun! Bye Gaara!" Naruto said and quickly ran away from Gaara, who wanted to reply something but instead he grabbed his portable television and started watching a random channel.

"Oi, Hime. can I come in?" Naruto asked as he knocked on the door.

"It's okay Naruto you can come in." Naruto heard from the other side so he opened the door.

"Oi are you alri-" Naruto said but stopped as he saw Yuki lying on her bed in her underwear, while commonly reading a magazine. Naruto stuttered as he closed the door behind him.

"What is it? I want to relax and cool down a bit before I need to get back to the set..." Yukie said as she stared at Naruto.

"Uhm...well...Actually I'm here to ask you to come back to the stage...Well the director made me ask but still..." Naruto said as he looked away.

"What are you so shy about? Since you were on that set, I thought you were used to this kind of thing or something...Until your reaction, that is." Yukie replied.

"That's because Hime shouldn't do something like that and give Ero-sennin and all those other perv's such a sight..." Naruto softly replied. Yukie stood up from her bed and walked over towards Naruto.

"You have matured a lot since we last met, haven't you..." Yukie said, getting Naruto attention. Before he knew what happened to him, Yukie tightly embraced him, pressing his face against her chest.

"I'm glad you came...It's a lonely life sometimes for an actress and princess like me..." Yukie said as she ran with her fingers trough his hair.

"Wha-what?" Naruto said, who was ofcourse blood red in the face, his face still being pressed against her chest.

"You've been with a woman before...I heard it out on the streets...Naruto...I want you..." Yukie whispered. Naruto quickly pushed himself away from Yukie now.

"I can't! I have two girlfriends that I lvoe very much! I just can't!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto...Please..." Yukie said with a red blush on her face.

"No...no...NO! Must stay faithful to Ayame and Hinata! But..." Naruto said and looked at Yuie in front of him.

"No!" Naruto comanded himself and grabbed his head.

"I won't force you to anything...but my body just longs so much for you...I almost can't stand it..." Yukie said as she unclipped her bra on her back. Naruto looked up to her, his hands dropped down and he stared lifelessly at her.

"Na-naru...to?" Yukie said as she looked confused at him, slightly holding up her bra to still cover herself. Naruto's eyes turned blood red and a red glow of chakra surrounded him.

"**_Sorry brat...But if you won't then I will..._**" Kyuubi told Naruto in his mind, with a large grin on his fox face.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Yukie asked as a grin widened on Naruto's face.

"**Almost couldn't be better.**" The Kyuubi's voice wasmixed with Naruto's. Yukie blinked at him and before she knew it she was back on the bed with 'Naruto' on top of her.

"**So...You long for me, huh?**" 'Naruto' said with a huge fox grin.

"More then anything..." Yukie said as she drew "Naruto's" face closer to her.

Back at the set Gaara was bored to death by the lame ass shows on tv.

"...This really sucks." Gaara said to himself as he turned off his portable tv. Gaara decided to walk around the set they were supposed to shoot at after the break. He took a good look at the beach part and wondered if he got the sand level's right.

"God I'm bored..." Gaara said as he sat down on the pourch that stood on the set. To his left he suddenly heard a lot of rumbling and stuff falling over, which caught his attention.

"Aw! Gomennasai! I didn't mean to...Ah! I'm late already! Please move aside! Oh aaaaaaaaaah!" Gaara heard a familiar female voice yell.

"What the hell are you doing kid! This is expensive equipment!" A staffman said.

"I said I'm sorry!" The girl yelled.

"Watch out that's the...!" Another guy yelled and sounds of more things falling over could be heard.

"Ah no! Is it broken?" The girl wondered.

"It seems okay...I hope so for your sake it is." A staffman said.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm late for a shooting." The girl replied.

"So you're the girl! Why didn't you say so earlier! Hurry up and get to the set...You have to see it before the break's over." The staffmember said.

"Ok! I'll be right on my way." The girl replied. A few moments later the girl ran out to the set and was now staring at Gaara.

"Hey, it's you. What are you doing here?" The blonde girl asked.

"You are...Naruto's sister." Gaara replied.

"HEY! I have a name you know! It's Ki-su-ne and you still didn't tell me why you are here. Could it be that you are in this movie as well?" Kisune asked as she tilted her head.

"No not really. And I'll remember your name." Gaara said.

"Not in this movie? Then what's up with those clothes?" Kisune asked.

"A misunderstanding..." Gaara answered a bit disappointed.

"Ow, well I'm going to be in this movie for a whole scene. It pays me a lot as well!" Kisune replied.

"Wait...You are in the movie that should work on this set?" Gaara asked.

"That's right. Is there something wrong?" Kisune asked.

"You don't know what kind of movie this is right?" Gaara asked.

"Yes I do, It's a romantic comedy and I needed to play the part of the lead actress' acquaintance that happens to enter her cottage when the lead actress is making out with her love." Kisune replied. Gaara stared at her, surprised that she actually knew what the movie was all about.

"Hey! I have a sudden great burst of inspiration! We should include a young couple in this scene!" The director said as he looked at Gaara and Kisune.

"What?" Kisune and Gaara replied.

"Yeah...I see it now. Yukie-chan and her lover are busy in the cottage and then all of a sudden her acquaintance and her boyfriend plan to use the cottage for themelves where they find the two being busy and decide to be busy from a distance as well." The director said. Gaara and Kisune just blinked at the director as he was jump from side to side to figure out the shots of the two.

"Yeah! You two should do this scene together! Right now! I'm inspired!" The director said and pressed the two against eachother.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm not emotionally prepared for such a thing!" Kisune said and wrestled free from the director's grasp.

"Ow! I see! People! Get these two a private room! They need to emotionally prepare for a scene!" The director yelled and instantly staff members came, picked Gaara and Kisune up and carried them to a room. Gaara floated on his cloud of sand in the centre of the room and Kisune sat on the other side in a comfy sofa chair. There was a silence between them as both of them were staring at the floor.

"So...We've put ourselves in an interesting situation again, haven't we?" Kisune broke the silence.

"Again?" Gaara asked in reply.

"Don't you remember? Back at the beach being chased by Naruto-niisan's fangirls and yours?" Kisune asked.

"I don't consider that interesting..." Gaara replied.

"But you saving us both is." Kisune said smiling.

"It's no-..." Gaara wanted to reply but was cut off by Kisune. "Nothing? If it weren't for you we would've been crushed by two hordes of crazy girls! I still didn't get to say thank you properly too." Kisune said.

"...I think I should wear something else for the scene we've been dragged in..." Gaara said as he stood up from his cloud of sand.

"Huh? You mean changing your clothes? Right HERE?" Kisune asked.

"Where else?" Gaara asked as he walked up to a long racket of clothes that stood in the room.

"Uhm...yeah...you've got a point." Kisune said and turned around in her chair as Gaara headed behind the board where you are supposed to change clothes behind. (A/N: ...Dunno the word, sue me...Ain't in my dictionary either ...But you get what I mean, right? RIGHT!) A while later Gaara returned and put down his cosplay outfit on a cloud of sand.

"Hmmm...Should I change clothes as well?" Kisune wondered.

"I think you look ok just like that..." Gaara replied. Kisune stared at Gaara with a blush for a second then put on her trademark wide smile.

"Thank you, but I should put on something that's even nicer. I'm going to change my shirt." Kisuen said as she stood up. Gaara shrugged and watched Kisune go trough the line of woman's clothes. She grabbed a couple of things out of it, and took off her jacket.

"Hey, no peeking...Even though you're cute, you still aren't allowed to peek!" Kisune said, making Gaara gasp and sweatdrop. Realising what she just said, Kisune blushed and turned around not to show it.

"Er...I won't peek. I'm not that kind of person" Gaara said as he turned around.

"Then that's a good thing." Kisune said. Gaara then even plugged his ears with his sand.

"_More bad thoughts will give me another emotional trauma...Why the heck am I going to be in a l-lo...I can't even say it...scene with Naruto's sister?"_ Gaara thought. After a few seconds he felt Kisune pat him on his back so he unplugged his ears.

"Well, do you think this will work?" Kisune asked as Gaara turned around. He let his eyes wonder over the blonde fox girl and notced she was now wearing a corset instead of a normal shirt.

"You look...good." Gaara managed to bring out after gulping.

"Hmmm...Don't you think I should wear it in a different color? White isn't really my thing." Kisune replied as she poked her corset. Gaara just turned around again, figuring she probably take it off soon. He heard the sounds of clothing being shuffled and suddenly Kisune embraced him from behind, pressing herself tightly against him.

"Please look this way again." Kisune said in a calm seducing voice that made Gaara stiffen up even more.(A/N: ...-- yes people in that way too if you'd like to think of Gaara that way) Gaara hesitantly turned his body as Kisune let go off him.

"Haha! Foo-led you. You thought I was topless, didn't you?" Kisune said smiling. Gaara let out a sigh of relief as he saw Kisune wearing a bra.

"What the hell did you sigh for! Seeing a girl in her bra isn't something to sigh about!" Kisune said slightly ticked off by Gaara's reaction.

"Ah...It's just that I'm kind of used to that by seeing my sister in her bra almost every day." Gaara replied.

"Ow...well I shall put on my t-shirt again. Hihi...You should've seen your face." Kisune said giggling as she put on her shirt.

"Say...Gaara-kun...Have you...ever kissed a girl before? Like a real kiss?" Kisune asked blushing.

"...No." Gaara replied.

"I haven't kissed a boy before either..." Kisune replied blushing. Gaara blinked and looked at her with a 'Why do you bring this up' look.

"They'd probably want us to kiss during that scene so...how about we...try it out first?" Kisune said, whispering the last part.

"What?" Gaara asked in a calm voice.

"You know, practice the scene a bit where we should get together and then...make out." Kisune said.

"Yeah, I don't want to do it over and over again in front of the camera..." Gaara replied as he looked away and nodded.

"Ok, then how about this..." Kisune said as she grabbed Gaara's hands and put them around her waist. Kisune pulled her face closer towards his and closed her eyes. Gaara followed her example and closed his eyes as well. A second later he heard Kisune coughing really loud and didn't sound very good so he opened his eyes. Gaara's eyes widened as he saw a thick layer of sand covering him mouth and jaw.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kisune asked as she stopped coughing.

"Eye vin't vo vis..." Gaara tried to bring out the words.

"It ain't funny! Why did you use your sand to cover up your mouth! If you're not ready just say so, damnit!" Kisune replied.

"...Eye von't eally vontro vis vand ov mine all ze time." Gaara replied and slowly the sand removed it self from his mouth.

"You better not do that once we're on set!" Kisune yelled and walked away.

"I think I need to kick a certain someone's ass..." Gaara replied.

"Hah! Yourself you mean!" Kisune said and slammed the door behind her.

"Wow...Woman are scary...Now to kick the raccoon..." Gaara said and used his Takuneri no Jutsu. (A/N: It's the fake sleep technique he used to awaken Shukaku during his fight with Naruto if you wondered what that jutsu was.)

A few moments later Gaara found himself in the black 'empty' void as always, but he could feel Shukaku's presence there. Gaara quickly found Shukaku's ass and kicked it as hard as he mentally could.

"**Ah! What the hell was that for!**" Shukaku cried out.

"That is for being a lame ass guardian that doesn't know when to protect me and when not to." Gaara said.

"**Er...I have absolutely NO idea what you mean...**" Shukaku replied and looked away.

"Hell yeah you do! You find it ok when a bunch of crazy fangirls are about to do horrible things to me, but when an actually decent girl tries something on me you pull out that defense of yours! What the hell ae you exactly thinking!" Gaara said and continued to mentally kick Shukaku.

"**OW...That...Hehehe...**" Shukaku said as he used his tail to pick up Gaara, since Shukaku didn't really like being kicked in the rear.

"**Listen up my little vessel, YOU shouldn't do ANYTHING with that girl unless you want to start the apocalypse on this planet.**" Shukaku told Gaara.

"...What are you saying?" Gaara asked.

"**Unless you want _him_ to win and us to lose, don't you...Wait...I've gotta think this over...hm...**" Shukaku said and began to think as he continued to hold Gaara with his tail.

"**You need to play a scene...I won't interfere with that...However, if you try to become really close like before with that girl after that, then I'll go and annoy you at night again.**" Shukaku said and put on a raccoon smile.(A/N: Immagine the full formed shukaku we saw with a smile and then you have a raccoon smile XP) Gaara gulped and stared in to the shining yellow eyes of his inner demon.

"I don't really understand...But...YOU are not going to bug me at night again." Gaara said.

"**Good...Because once you bug me I have to bug you, you see...**" Shukaku said and then tossed Gaara away. A few seconds after flying trough the void away from Shukaku, Gaara regained consciousness.

"...He keeps getting weirder and weirder every day." Gaara said and walked trough the door. In the hallway, he saw Kisune standing against the wall, still looking pissed off.

"Sorry about earlier, but a certain stupid part of me felt like protecting me again at moments where I don't need to be protected..." Gaara said as he walked passed her. Kisune's face lit up and followed the back of Gaara's head as he continued to proceed on his way.

"You coming or do I have to kiss a sand clone of mine for this scene..." Gaara asked as he stopped walking and looked over his shoulder towards her.

"That, you should!" Kisune said smiling and whacked Gaara around the head as she ran past him with a smile.

"...Now that, stupid raccoon...was something to protect me from..." Gaara complained to himself and calmly followed Kisune. Later that day, Naruto woke up floating on a huge cloud of sand.

"Good morning everyone...What the hell happened?" Naruto said as he let out a yawn.

"You tell me, I found you lying on the ground like this in Yukie-san's dressing room." Gaara replied.

"Ah! Hime! No you musn't!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and noticed they were floating high above Konoha and thus immediately dropped back down on the cloud. Gaara stared at him and wondered what the hell he was thinking.

"Eh...Ok...I have no idea what happened after that moment...Say, how did Hime's shooting go? It's over already, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't watch but from what I've heard from your sensei, Yukie-san's preformance was better then ever before and she demanded to do the scene 5x in a row..." Gaara replied.

"Wow...I guess I fainted leaving her like that must have..." Naruto said to himself.

"Leaving her like that?" Gaara asked.

"Eh! No nothing! She just wanted to talk to me about something and it kind of freaked me out so..." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"I see...Anyway, you plan on staying much longer to chat or should I drop you off somewhere?" Gaara asked.

"Hehehe...I have an better idea." Naruto said grinning widely as he looked over the edge of the sand cloud.

* * *

Kyuubi: **Woohoo! I got laid! I got laid! I got la-**

Shukaku: **(Kicks Kyuubi in the face) The hell you thinkin bastard! Trying to get your other vessel to seduce mine!**

Kyuubi: **Huh? Other vessel? Ow! you mean Kisune...She's not REALLY my vessel, you know...**

Shukaku: **She still has your chakra (glares at Kyuubi)**

Kyuubi: **...I got laid! I got laid! You didn't because you are to afraid of what my female vessel might dohoo! I got laid! I got laid! (continues chanting same line over and over)**

Shukaku: **...You'll feel my wrath in the next chapter**

Kyuubi:**(stops chanting) Hey, Shukaku...My demon senses tell me we should make some people scared being our demon selves...**

Shukaku: **Hmm...You're right...We should frighten people to death more with things other then we are doing right now...**

Kyuubi: **Let's tango!**

Shukaku: **Hell yeah! That will corrupt their minds even more! (starts tango with Kyuubi)**

Kyuubi: **We're so god damn evil (grins evillishly as he tango's with Shukaku)**

Shukaku: **...I think this will cause emotional traumas for people? (continues tango)**

Kyuubi: **You think? (grabs a random rose out of nowhere and puts it in his mouth)**

Shukaku: **Naaaaaaah...(Grabs rose out of Kyuubi's mouth with his own)**

A/N: ...I had nothing to do with that (A) Well as you heard from Shukaku, next chapter he WILL get his revenge buwhahahaha...ha...ha...Not to mention we'll see the Akatsuki again cheers! Ow and don't forget to R&R Till next time folks


	21. Drinking with the devil! Demon Style!

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay people, was on a holliday. Not much else to say just read the chapter, down below I'll give you all a line-up of the themes for the upcoming chapters. I'll try to hurry up with updating, probably one chapter a week or so seeing how school is starting for me again...Meh...Well enjoy it anyway!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Drinking Sake With The Devil! Demon Style!

"...Why am I going to regret doing this?" Gaara asked.

"Because he will beat the shit out of you when he finds out and thinks this is for real..." Naruto replied grinning.

"Well I don't mean it...You just wanted to see if she was able to punch trough my sand defense..." Gaara replied.

"That, or if she likes you." Naruto said grinning.

"Can't you come up with another prank? I mean one that doesn't include me risk getting another fangirl." Gaara asked.

"Hmmm...Nope." Naruto said after gaving it half a second of tought.

"...I'm not going to do this...I've had enough kissing for one day so I'm not just going to try and hit on her like that and risk that." Gaara said.

"You kissed someone today!" Naruto exclaimed suprised.

"Ow that's right...you don't know..." Gaara said and looked away.

"With who? Come on tell me...Was it someone at the movie set?" Naruto said as he leered at Gaara.

"Yes..." Gaara replied.  
"Oooooow! I know! You made out with Hime, didn't you." Naruto said grinning.

"No..." Gaara replied annoyed.

"Tell...meeee..." Naruto said as he glared at Gaara.

"I'm not going trough with this...What if she falls for my natural charms?" Gaara said ignoring Naruto question about who he kissed and what not.  
"Your natural charms...? Hey! weait one second! You are trying to change the subject here, aren't you!" Naruto yelled and pointed acusingly at Gaara.

"Yes my natural charms, what else do you call it when woman start a fanclub about you when you aren't do anything at all?" Gaara asked.

"You got a point there...Now! you go down there and use those natural charms of yours to see if Sakura-chan falls for them!" Naruto said and knocked Gaara of the sand of cloud.

"Huh? Where did he land?" Naruto wondered as he looked over the edges of the cloud to see Gaara anywhere beneath him.

"I have a better idea..." Naruto heard from behind him.

"Ah! Aaaaaah!" Naruto screamed as he was flying upside down trough the streets of Konoha. Gaara had bounded Naruto's legs together with his sand while hanging him down from his cloud and exceeding the speed of sound seemed like a much more fun idea to him.

"Come on people move! Unless you want me to knock against you!" Naruto said as people were passing him by so fast that most of them were only a blurr to him.

"Hey this is much more fun, Isn't it Naruto?" Gaara asked as he looked behind his cloud.

"As long as you try to make a move on Sakura-chan after this, I'll not beg for mercy!" Naruto replied.

"Hmmm...We'll see about that." Gaara said as he faced back forward.

"What in the hell are you planning this time!" Naruto asked as he avoided knocking into a couple.

"You'll find out..." Gaara replied as he slowly began to decrease speed. Naruto now was able to take better notice of his surroundings.

"This is...THE HOTSPRING DISTRICT!" Naruto exclaimed and then noticed Gaara was nearing above one of the hot springs there.

Naruto quickly found himself above the woman's bath, where Gaara suddenly dropped him in to. He landed in the water with a huge splash and quickly came back to the surface.

"...God damn him...But I will not beg for mercy." Naruto muttered as he climbed out of the water. He then noticed he wasn't exactly alone, as he stared in to a lot of blushing young woman.

"Er...This isn't what it looks like..." Naruto brought out, followed by a large amount of screaming from the woman.

Naruto was soon over thrown by the woman that blinded him with their hands and tried to bring him out of the water. He struggled against the womans' grasps though, since he was lying comfortable, yet totally uncomfortable.  
"You pervert! Stop that!" One of the woman yelled.

"Ah! He touched me!" Another yelled.

"Sorry, I dropped my friend in here? Mind if I take him back?" Gaara asked as he hovered above the woman's bath. All the girls looked up and saw Gaara hanging over the edge of his cloud of sand with his eyes closed.

"Well you aren't atleast peeking at us." One of the woman said.

"That's because I don't need to really peek." Gaara replied. The woman looked confused at Gaara for a few seconds.

"Well take your friend out of here! And make sure he doesn't peek and you don't either!" The lady holding Naruto yelled.

"What's the big deal anyway? It's not like I haven't seen any of this before..." Naruto muttered as Gaara sand wrapped around his waist and eyes, pulling him up towards the sand cloud.

"Because it just is! And I highly doubt you DID see any of this!" All the woman yelled.

"You...said something else about being used to something like this back at the studio, you know..." Gaara stated.

"That's because I know Hime and I don't know these woman." Naruto replied nodding. Gaara let out a sigh and pulled Naruto back up onto the cloud.

"Hope you enjoy your bath." Gaara said to the woman before drifting off with Naruto on his cloud.

"God, why do all the men have to be perverts..." One of the woman complained.

"Yeah, it's such a shame...Those two were actually pretty cute for their age." Another replied nodding.

"Yeah...Let's give them a special surprise next time those two try to peek." A woman replied and all of them started an evil laughter.

"Wow...Looks like Naruto did it again..." Jiraiya whispered, who was sitting behind a innocent looking bush. Shino, who was busy drawing as usual, straightened his shades with his non drawing hand.

"I find it kind of weird that Naruto is suddenly getting all this attention." Shino replied.

"Yeah, I'm kind of jealous too...But it does create these handy situations." Jiraiya said grinning pervertedly as he continued looking at the girls.

"Not exactly what I meant..." Shino said and let out a slight nearly unhearable cough.

Meanwhile, Gaara and Naruto had covered quite some distance away from the hot springs already.

"Well, now it's your turn." Naruto said grinning.

"...Actually I could still try to make you give up." Gaara said.

"Hehe, No you can't...Besides you promised that if I wouldn't admit defeat by you then you'd do it." Naruto replied grinning.

"...Fine then, it's not like she's interested in me anyway." Gaara agreed. They floated around for some time and finally found her walking towards her home. A certain pink haired kunoichi, who actually had trained some today, was quite tired.

"Alright, she needs to go around the corner here...You go there." Naruto said and pointed the aforementioned corner out to Gaara.

"Fine..." Gaara said and dispersed into sand and regathered himself down on the ground, around said corner. Sakura passed by him, not noticing that he was standing there, and Gaara opened his eyes.

"Sakura..." Gaara said with a calm voice. Sakura halted at hearing her name and slowly turned around find the red haired boy from sand staring at her.

"Ga-Gaara-kun...What is it?" Sakura asked a bit nervous, since she was pretty damn scared of Gaara anyway.

"I need to talk to you..." Gaara stated.

"Huh...? S-sure, what do you want?" Sakura asked. Gaara pinned her down against the wall and was only a few inches away from her face.

"I only have one chance to say this, since today your boyfriend isn't around...I want you..." Gaara said. Sakura turned blood red in her face and looked away.

"It doesn't matter if you want me...I...I like Lee-san!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Then...You absolutely...don't...like me?" Gaara asked as he drew his face closer towards hers.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sakura screamed, wrestled her way out of Gaara's position and ran off. Gaara landed down on the ground with a sigh.

"...Thank god." Gaara said.

"Hehehe...That was fun to see." Naruto said grinning.

"You just be grateful she didn't like me..." Gaara stated.

"Hehehe...Well I'd be long gone if she did like you." Naruto said grinning and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'd hunt you down and kill you..." Gaara stated.

"Well, It was just a guess anyway. However now we need to find another way to pass time..." Naruto said and sat down next to Gaara.

"Naruto-niisan!" Naruto and Gaara heard being yelled and looked down the street to see Kisune rushing towards them. Gaara jumped up and then quickly moved back.

"I have a letter for you! The mailman said it's urgent!" Kisune said and handed a letter over to Naruto.

"Urgent mail for me?" Naruto asked as he opened the letter.

"Yeah, and he also asked me to deliver this letter to Gaara-kun since he couldn't find him...So where is Gaa-" Kisune said and then noticed Gaara standing a few feet away from her with a sort of scared expression.

"Oh! There you are! You have a letter too, you know!" Kisune said as she jumped in front of Gaara, making him back out a bit.

"What is it, come on, here take it." Kisune said and stretched her arms out to hand Gaara the letter over. Gaara quickly took it and still tried to keep his distance from her.

"What is it? Are you embarrassed to see me?" Kisune against and Gaara's eyes widened.

"Embarrassed to see you...? Why would he be that?" Naruto looked questioningly at the two.

"He didn't tell you, did he? The fact that Gaara-kun and I were there ones that..." Kisune said and then Gaara's sand shut her mouth and pulled her closer towards him.

"Listen...If you don't tell anyone about that I'll take you out on a date to where ever you want whenever you want...Just DON'T tell anyone...Understood?" Gaara whispered in her ear. Kisune nodded and Gaara let go off her. Naruto shrugged and read his letter.

"Dear Uzumaki Naruto, You are invited to the world's greatest pimp contest...There one of the nine men and woman will be crowned as World's Greatest Pimp of this time...You don't need to bring your men/woman, we've got plenty of them waiting for you. The contest will be held in a town 9 miles southeast of The Hidden Village of Leaf. We expect you to arive here at..." Naruto read out loud.

"It says the same in mine...Looks like the contest is tonight." Gaara stated.

"What! It is! Yeah it is! Damn we've got to get ready!" Naruto yelled.

"...We do?" Gaara asked.

"Whatever happens, I will not lose to you Gaara!" Naruto pointed at his red haired friend and then rushed off.

"...I'll go then as well." Gaara stated and started walking off.

"Oi, Wait up Gaara-kun!" Kisune yelled.

"...Forgot about you." Gaara stated as he stopped.

"When are we going on a date?" Kisune asked cheerful and Gaara's eyes widened.

"Ssssht...Don't say it out loud...We'll go out tomorrow night, ok? Now let me pack my stuff for the trip to that town." Gaara whispered.

"Ne, Gaara-kun...You plan on going to the contest in those clothes?" Kisune asked. Gaara stopped and stared blankly at her, wondering why she was asking.

"I thought so, You were going in just that, weren't you?" Kisune asked.

"...Why wouldn't I?" Gaara asked.

"Because! With cooler clothes you'll definetely have a better chance of winning!" Kisune said cheerful.

"Er..." Gaara said "_Why the heck am I going anyway...Ow yeah...I'm bored to death..."_

"Come on! I'll go get you some of Naruto's clothes and I think he wouldn't mind if I used some of his money to buy you clothes!" Kisune said and pulled Gaara along with her as they rushed off.

"Actually I think he would mind..." Gaara whispered as Kisune continued to pull him along.

A while later, Naruto had found the building where the contest would be held.

"...There aren't really a lot of people." Naruto stated as he counted the people.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8 Including me...Where the heck is Gaara?" Naruto wondered as he searched for his red haired friend.

"Here..." Gaara stated from behind him, making Naruto jump up.

"Damn it, why won't you quit doing that?" Naruto asked.  
"...Because I like it." Gaara stated. Naruto then took a closer look on Gaara's clothes.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Naruto pointed out the obvious.

"Go blame your sister who wanted to use me as a dress-up doll..." Gaara replied.

"Wha-----t! You don't mean she took off ALL of your clothes now do you!" Naruto yelled pointing acusingly at Gaara.

"What! Ofcourse not! I would neverallow such a thing!" Gaara yelled.

"You'd better not!" Naruto yelled back and they then noticed they were being stared at by the other 7 contestants.

"...Oi, Naruto...Do these guys seem somehow familiar to you?" Gaara asked.

"...Now that you mention it...I kind of feel like we all know eachother..." Naruto said as he gave each and everyone of them a good look. A couple of them narrowed their eyes at the two and then looked back forward. A spotlight hit the stage and shortly after that an announcer headed for the mic that was standing on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Thank you for coming on such short notice...Unfortunately, we're not quite reading to start the contest so please enjoy some of our men, woman and drinks while waiting." He announced. Shortly after the announcer left, the floor opened and a large amount of sexually inviting dressed men and woman came out of it.

"Wow..." Naruto and Gaara said as a couple of woman surrounded them and guided them to their designated seats.

Gaara sat down with his arms crossed and didn't really pay that much attention to the woman. He thought something strange was going on, since he felt quite strange ever since he sat down. Naruto on the other hand sat down grinning as he saw the free food and drinks being served, not paying that much attention to the ladies either.

"_Huh...Why do I feel Kyuubi's chakra..."_ Naruto thought as he looked at his hands for a few seconds. He shrug it off as he didn't see any red chakra leaking out, figuring it was his immagination and continued eating.

"**Well this is a rather interesting position...**" Kyuubi said as he looked around and noticed Naruto below him, gobbling up the food, and the woman around him that could actually see him. All of a sudden, Naruto grabbed his stomach and started cringing in pain.

"Itai itai itai...what the hell...Diarhea at a time like this?" Naruto said as he stood up and rushed to the bathroom.

"**Yes...Very interesting...**" Kyuubi said and chuckled. He then wrapped a chakra arms around the ladies, who hugged his arms of chakra back.

"**So...You girls ever had someone with the most stamina ever immagineable?**" Kyuubi asked grinning.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, four heads were sticking out of the door.

"Excellent...Looks like the digestive is already working on Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

"Hehehe...This will be easy." Kisame said and snickered.

"The demon-chakra extraction seats work perfectly." Deidara stated.

"Ofcourse it does, I made it." Sasori replied.

"Alright...Since the Kyuubi is our first target...Who is going to capture it?" Itachi asked.

"I guess there is only one way to settle this..." Kisame said.

"Yes...That's right..." Sasori added.

"Rock! Paper! Siccors!" All four of them said. They repeated it a couple of times due to the fact that they all continued to have the same.

"Woohoo! Art team beats Killer team!" Deidara cheered.

"Crap on you two..." Kisame replied.

"Damn...And here I thought I had an advantage with my Sharingan." Itachi stated.

"Now, who out of us two will go get him..." Sasori said and they continued doing rock paper siccors.

"Just go together!" Itachi and Kisame exclaimed after being annoyed by them and kicked them out of the kitchen.

"Geez...fine..." Deidara said as he dusted himself off. Both of them headed towards Kyuubi's table.

"Kyuubi! We have come to capture your chakra essence!" They both yelled and pointed at Kyuubi.

"**Say girls...Did you know that I was the one who did the voices of Itchy and Scratchy on the Simpsons show?**" Kyuubi asked and looked at the two Akatsuki members.

"...Is he talking to us?" Sasori asked Deidara in a soft tone.

"...Why would he mention it and then look at us?" Deidara asked in return.

"**Here, I'll show you...**" Kyuubi said and all of a sudden, red chakra strings were attached to Deidara and Sasori.

"What the...!" They both exclaimed.

"**They fight fight fight, They fight fight fight...The Sasori and Deidara sho---w!**" Kyuubi said in a extremely high voice.

"**Hey Sasori. Hey Deidara. Look what I made Sasori...**" Kyuubi said and made Deidara open his hand palm.

"**Aw what a cute little birdie...Makes me wanna kiss it.**" Kyuubi said and motioned Sasori in kissing positoin in front of the bird. The bird then exploded and Kyuubi started laughing with a high pitched voice.

"**Hahahaha! You fell for it!**" Kyuubi said as he made Deidara point and laugh at Sasori.

"**Ow yeah, well take this you bastard!**" Kyuubi said and made Sasori stab Deidara.

"**Ah! You fiend...Here take this!**" Kyuubi said and made Deidara stab Sasori. They continued stabbing eachother for a short while until Kyuubi let go off them.

"**See girls, that was me.**" Kyuubi said as Sasori and Deidara dropped down on the floor and crawled back into the kitchen.

"Too...Too strong...Need...Medic..." They both stated and a random Akatsuki medic-nin came and heal them.

"Well Kisame...You devour chakra...So go do your thing." Itachi stated as he looked at Kisame.

"...Don't tell me you're scared because of this? Oh well...Time for me to finish the job then I guess." Kisame said and got up. He calmly walked towards Kyuubi's table and pointed Samehada at him.

"I'll enjoy devouring your chakra." Kisame stated.

"**You know girls, I know that woman like a man that can cook...And it just so happens that I'm a master cheff...Shall I tell you what my specialty is?**" Kyuubi asked grinning.

"Your chakra is mine, fox!" Kisame exclaimed as he launched himself at Kyuubi.

"**It's Shark...fin...soup...**" Kyuubi said and glared at Kisame. Kisame flinched, stopped his attack and rushed back to the kitchen.

"He wants to turn me into soup!" Kisame exclaimed frightened and hid in the corner of the kitchen.

"...You guys are really pathetic...My turn, I guess..." Itachi stated as he watched Kisame sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth. Itachi also calmly walked up to Kyuubi and stood still in front of him.

"Kyuubi-san, I'd like to have your chakra...Would you please come with me." Itachi said. Kisame, Sasori and Deidara looked at Itachi from inside the kitchen and sweatdropped at what he said.

"**Ow...This one actually has manners...Too bad I don't give my chakra to people freely...Or to wusses.**" Kyuubi stated.

"Then you leave me no choice...I'll take it by force." Itachi said.

"**Ow...And how do you plan to do that?**" Kyuubi asked as he narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"Mangekyou..." Itachi said.

"In the world of Tsukuyomi...I control time, space and even the mass of objects..." Itachi said and stabbed Kyuubi in his eyes.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU LITTLE BRAT! FIRST TAKING ME AWAY FROM MY WOMAN AND THEN YOU POKE ME IN THE EYE? FEEL MY WRATH!**" Kyuubi yelled as he started chasing Itachi around with a katana that appeared in his mouth.

Meanwhile in the realworld, Naruto came back from the rest room. Just on that moment, Itachi was thrown in the air by Kyuubi's power and send flying towards him. With much noise and things getting knocked over, Itachi landed on top of Naruto and both of them tumbled over the other 3 Akatsuki members. The noise caught everyone's attention.

"Akatsuki!" A person yelled and pointed at the pile that consisted of Naruto and the Akatsuki members. Eight people got up and took fighting positions. Naruto crawled away from the pile and gathered up with the others.

"Crap...We can't take those guys on..." One of them stated.

"Together we might stand a chance." A girl said.

"Who exactly are they?" Gaara asked as he pointed at the pile of Akatsuki members. Everyone, aside from Naruto and Gaara dropped down to the floor.

"You don't know them!" One of the people asked.

"...No, why should I know them?" Gaara asked.

"You have a demon inside you like the rest of us, right?" A girl asked.

"Yeah..." Gaara replied.

"They are after it for supreme power and such." The girl said.

"Ow...So what do we do?" Gaara asked.

"These guy's aren't just chumps! We should run!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I thought you would be the last person to say that." Gaara stated.

"No, the blonde boy is right...We have no idea of their power and if we don't leave now they'll have us all at once." A guy said. The otherd nodded and agreed, so they started running away.

"**Oi, Perverted Fox, it's time to go.**" Shukaku said.

"**Hah, like those four can harm us...Besides I want to stay here with these ladies.**" Kyuubi said grinning.

"**I never you liked 'those' kind of girls...**" Shukaku said grinning.

"**What do you mean with...**" Kyuubi said as he looked down towards the girl who were now covered in smoke.

"**They are men! Aaaaaaaaaaah!**" Kyuubi screamed and started running.

"**Bwhahahahahaha! My revenge is sweet!**" Shukaku exclaimed as he quickly followed Kyuubi, the other Youma and the Jinruukichi's.

"**That's your doing! Damn you!**" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"**A little manipulation here and there does wonders, Bwhahahahaha! Serves you right.**" Shukaku said as they slowly start to fade away.

"**Damn it...I guess our fun for today is over...**" Kyuubi said as more and more chakra returned to Naruto's body.

"**Yeah...But I had my revenge...**" Shukaku said as his mouth began to fade away as well.

"**Just you wait...**" Kyuubi said before they totally faded away. Once outside all of the Jinruukichi's breathed heavily.

"...Well that was...another way to meet people like yourself..." A girl said.  
"We'd better hurry before they decide to follow us...I have a feeling we'll all meet together some day soon." A guy said and started to run off.

"Oi! Wait one second! can't we all just go to Konohagakure!" Naruto yelled as the others rushed off.

"So...Those people were the same like you and me?" Gaara asked once everyone was gone.

"I think they were...we should search them out sometime..." Naruto stated, disappointed that he couldn't get to know more people like himself and Gaara.

"Well...Let's head back to Konoha and report this incident." Gaara said. Naruto nodded and the two of them quickly headed back to Konoha.

Meanwhile inside the building, the Akatsuki members sat down on the ground.

"Guys...We know what this means, right?" Itachi asked.

"We all should be ashamed of ourselves that we got our asses handed to us by a tenthousand year old demon with the ultimate chakra?" Deidara asked.

"No...We must do what we do every night..." Itachi said.

"Er...Eat something fancy and expensive and then play go-fish?" Kisame asked.

"No, Kisame...Trying to take over the demons for infinite sex with woman!" Itachi exclaimed and started laughing maniacly.

* * *

A/N: Well so much for the chapter, not as long as I thought it would be but whatever. Chapter line up: Shika x Temari, Gaara x Kisune, Neji x Tenten and trough those last two chapters there will also be some love for HinaNaruAya  
As far as the whole thing with Gaara and Sakura in this chapter, It's for progress between Gaara and Kisune (and besides that Gaara Sakura is a nice match up so a little of that is always good) Not much else to say aside from that the upcoming three chapters won't be really long, but instead they'll be short and nice. Ow! And after I finish this story, you all can enjoy my next Icha Icha Paradise story! Named for now: Icha Icha Paradise: The Haunted Hotel...But befoer I start working more on that there is still a lot more to work out for this story so...yeah...R&R please!


	22. Surprises Are Not Troublesome!

**A/N:** Yo people, another chapter. Why? because it's a shorty like I said. Actually apart from the very first 2 chapters, this is the shortest chapter I wrote for this story O.o...It's still nice tho, I think. People probably wanted more fluff and have me make it longer, but Shikamaru must not go OOC and suddenly be a romantic casanova who does everything for Temari and such(Ya know, Shikamaru still needs to be the 'troublesome' char. who finds the entire world too troublesome XP) Anyway, thnx for the reviews again. Down below I'll add some Youma Omake again for you all to enjoy so don't forget to read that! Now let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Surprises Are Not Troublesome!

Shikamaru was lying on a long stretched out grassfield, enjoying what he always enjoyed. The endless blue sky and the white fluffy clouds in it. Today was a 'troublesome-free' day as he liked to call it. For today, he had no missions or Temari that wanted to make out with him and cuddle. Shikamaru enjoyed all of that and Temari's company ofcourse, but most of the time his blonde girlfriend from Sand would demand attention from him when he just wanted to watch clouds float by. She also enjoyed watching clouds with him, that was one of the things he really liked about her.

However, there were times where it would get troublesome when Temari was watching clouds with him. She would suddenly would get excited, jump in front of Shikamaru's cloud watching view, and seductively started to undress herself in front of his eyes. That was the only thing that Shikamaru could absolutely not ignore so he had no choice but to submit to Temari's wishes at those moments.

But today he would have none of that, which finally gave his body some rest in that department. Temari was out shopping with the money she earned at the club of Naruto and Gaara, so there were no interuptions to his cloud watching today.

"The clouds are nice today...And such a nice breeze as well..." Shikamaru said smiling as he closed his eyes.

"Shi-----ka----ku------n----!" Echoed trough Shikamaru's ears, his eyes going wide open at the sound of it.

"Oof..." Shikamaru was pinned down to the ground.

"Hiya cutie." Temari said smiling as she kissed Shikamaru.

"Hey, weren't you off to shop the entire day?" Shikamaru asked. Temari looked annoyed at him, making him wonder what he did wrong.

"What's wrong, Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's ALL you have to say when I come and surprise you?" She asked in return.

"It's not that I'm not glad to see you; But I expected you to be shopping the entire day so I thought I could watch clouds the whole day while you were off doing what you liked." Shikamaru answered and let out a sigh.

"Well that's actually why I came!" Temari said cheerful once more.

"Huh...You interupted your shopping to watch clouds all day with me?" Shikamaru asked as he looked questioningly at her. Temari pulled herself up from Shikamaru and pulled him up as well.

"Not exactly, I have a something for you." Temari said smiling.

"What...?"The Nara genius looked confused at her.

"Come on! I've got a very, very nice surprise for you!" Temari said smiling as she pulled Shikamaru along with her.

"I don't like surprises..." Shikamaru complained.

"Why not?" Temari asked surprised.

"Because surprise are troublesome..." Shikamaru stated.

"This one isn't, trust me!" Temari replied still widely smiling.

"_Why does every bone, muscle, fiber in my body think otherwise then?_" Shikamaru thought as Temari continued to pull him trough the streets of Konoha. They stopped in front of a hotel, that had a name and slogan Shikamaru didn't exactly like.

"Icha...Icha...Paradise...Hotel...Where all your romantic dreams can come true..." Shikamaru read out loud.

"Yeah I don't like the name and slogan either...But it was the only place I could make your special surprise!" She said excited.

"Now I know for sure it's troublesome..." Shikamaru said and let out a sigh.

"Come on, let's head in already!" Temari said as she pushed Shikamaru into the hotel.

"Hi, I reserved a room under the Nara name." Temari greeted the woman behind the desk.

"Ow I see, top floor. You have no luggage right?" The woman asked.

"No not at all, unless you count this guy in." Temari said smiling as she pinched Shikamaru's cheeks. The woman giggled and handed the key of the room over to Temari.

"Come, Shika-kun...You'll absolutely love it!" Temari cheered as she pulled Shikamaru after her.

"What kind of troublesome thing would I love in a hotelroom aside from you?" Shikamaru asked.

"You'll see." Temari said as she dragged him up the stairs. When they reached the top floor, Temari put her hands infront of Shikamaru's eyes and guided him towards the room.

"Alright now don't try to peek until I've opened the door." Temari said excited.

"Yes, yes..." Shikamaru replied and kept his eyes closed. Temari opened the door and walked back behind Shikamaru.

"Alright, you can look now..." Temari said, hugging Shikamaru. Shikamaru opened his eyes and was kind of shocked with what he saw.

"Cl...Clouds!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he looked a room that looked like it was high up in the sky.

"Well what you think?" Temari asked smiling.

"Amazing, the clouds on the wall are even moving and the ceiling is made out of glass..." Shikamaru said amazed.

"Tem-chan...Why did you go trough such a troublesome thing to make this for me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I love you, you dimwit." Temari said as she hugged Shikamaru and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I see..." Shikamaru said and let out a sigh.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Temari instantly yelled after Shikamaru sighed. Shikamaru looked surprised at her, again wondering what he did wrong.

"I go trough all the trouble to arrange this for us and you are still not satisfied! What the hell are you thinking!" Temari yelled.

"I-It's not that...It's just that I never did such a thing for you, so I feel kind of bad...It would be to troublesome for me to not be satisfied with all what you have done." Shikamaru replied and Temari looked some what shocked at Shikamaru.

"...S-sorry I yelled at you..." Temari said as she looked down towards the floor.

"It's fine, I should've spoken my thoughts out loud." Shikamaru said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So, how about we make ourselves comfortable on that bed?" Temari asked as she closed the door.

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied as he let himself fall down on the bed. Temari crawled up next to him and laid her arm over his chest.

"Ne, Tem-chan...I know you love me, but that isn't the only reason why you did this, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"I wanted to spend time with you..." Temari answered.

"Ofcourse you do, you always want to be with me." Shikamaru replied.

"And I know I demand a lot of your attention when you just want to relax...But I really need the attention from you...I want to feel important to you..." Temari said as she placed her head on Shikamaru's chest instead of his shoulder.

"Now whose dimwitted...You know you're important to me..." Shikamaru stated as he put his hands behind his head.

"I know...but I also need a lot of that _special_ attention, since I'm a girl that really needs _that_ kind of attention a lot." Temari replied.

"And you know I give that kind of attention to you as well, but I still want to relax and watch clouds as well." Shikamaru said.

"That's why I did this." Temari said as she got up from Shikamaru.

"Temari, You arranged this so I could watch clouds with you in total peace, right? Please wait untill tonight for _that _kind of attention." Shikamaru said.

"No I won't wait! I've planned this perfectly! You can enjoy your cloud watching, while I get _that_ kind of attention!" Temari said as she bend over and grabbed something from underneath the bed.

"Why did you bring your fan here...? AH! You're not going to threaten me with wacking me with that thing if I don't give you _THAT_ kind of attention, now do you!" Shikamaru said shocked.

"I would never do such a thing to my beloved Shika-kun." Temari said as she stuck the her fan vertically up between the mattres and the bed's end.

"Then what?" Shikamaru asked as Temari took of her dress. She folded it up nicely and placed it down beside the bed. Now in her netshirt, she sat down on Shikamaru. She smiled at him with a glare that told Shikamaru that she had something 'bad' in mind. Shikamaru's thoughts where confirmed when she hold up a large piece of rope.

"Don't tie me up too hard, k?" Temari said smiling with a blush on her face. Shikamaru blinked at her being quite surprised what his girlfriend was thinking.

"So you still think surprises are troublesome?" Temari asked in a naughty tone as Shikamaru rose up from the bed.

"...Surprises like this aren't troublesome." Shikamaru answered as Temari pulled him closer towards her.

Meanwhile a certain camera, hidden in the corner of the room, zoomed in.

"Oi, Shino...Are you getting this? This will be worth to draw!" Jiraiya said as he pervertedly looked at the tv screen with Shikamaru and Temari on it.

"That's what you said about the last 15 couples as well!" Shino exclaimed as his hands rushed over the paper, drawing as fast as he could.

"Come on, this is the kind of drawing that get's you a bonus." Jiraiya said. Shino's shades sparkled and he quickly turned the page of his sketchbook and began drawing Shikamaru and Temari.

"Hehehe...Looks like you teens know what's good these days..." Jiraiya said grinning.

* * *

Shukaku: **Ow yeah! Who'se your kinky woman from sand! Who is it! Who is it!**

Kyuubi: **...Your container's sister?**

Shukaku:**Bingo baby! And you know what that means (grins)**

Kyuubi: **Hah, I'll beat you in that factor anyway...just you wait...**

Shukaku: **Hehehe...Not really, did I forgot to mention she still head he forehead protector on (grins again)**

Kyuubi: **That ain't something special...**

Shukaku: **You know it gives me points and you hate it!**

Kyuubi: **Then...I wonder if I should make that kid of yours have nightmares...**

Shukaku: **Wait you don't mean...**

Kyuubi: **...That's right, she's up next and then that Hyuuga kid (fox grin)**

Shukaku: **Wait...(ponders) When will I get a turn again then?**

Kyuubi: **Once you've beaten me with Rock, Paper Siccors...**

Shukaku: **Crap...Lets ponder and play rock paper siccors...**

Kyuubi: **Yeah...We still need some more stuff...Else it be unfair for you...**

A/N: Well so much for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it even though it was quite short...Next chapter will be Gaara xKisune as I said before, which will most likely be longer then this one and less suggestive and more romantic(that's what I'm going to try anyway...) then next we have a short chapter again with Neji and Tenten and in both these chapters there will be some devolpment for Naruto pairings as well and a Naruto chapter of some sort, then after that we have a chapter that is partly made up by one of you people, can't find your name now since my ISP is annoying me...but you'll receive credits for it in that chapter! It's the thing with Kiba's sis. Then after that we have the last fun with Akatsuki for this story, I think. After that A few more things I'll keep secret from you, most likely 4 chapters or so and then we're starting the end of the story. so...about 12 more chapters to go I guess. Unless I get more idea's that I can include in this story and don't want to keep for my next one, lol.

Anyway next chapter will be up in a few day or maybe longer, dunno for sure...Take care and review again I'd say!


	23. Because I love you!

A/N: yo people, a new chapter for you all to enjoy...This one is...Suggestive and ofcourse as promised it is mostly also a Gaara X Kisune chapter. I intended to put some Naruto stuff in this as well, but with the ending the way it is right now, I didn't like adding something about Naruto. Next chapter will be discussed as usual on the bottom of the chapter and some info there as well

Dual Rasengan: Haha, What else did you expect from Temari ? She is the oldest out of the 5 kunoichi genin in the show. Glad you liked the Kyuubi and Shukaku ending, I try to keep em good!

KatonKageNaruto: Read bottom for info about that XP**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Because I love you!

It was the day after the fake pimp contest. Team 7 was out training together once again today and had just ended their practice.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei...Why do we stop training early today?" Naruto asked somewhat annoyed.

"Well...I have something to take care off...I'll see you guys later then..." Kakashi said while reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. Naruto let out a sigh once Kakashi popped off.

"Just when we finally got training together again...Oi, Kisune...Let's head home dattebayo." Naruto said with his hands behind his head.

"Hai, hai...Can we stop at Ichiraku's first? I'm kind of hungry." Kisune complained.

"Again...Really, you have the same effect on my money as using a katon jutsu on it..." Naruto said.

"Ano...Kisune-chan, could I talk to you about something?" Sakura asked.

"Hm, What is it Sakura-chan?" Both Kisune and Naruto replied.

"It's something that's none of your business, Naruto! So let me talk to Kisune in private!" Sakura yelled.

"Whatever...Kisune, hurry up and come home soon..." Naruto said as he left. Naruto thought of eavesdropping on the two but he didn't really needed to know anything more about what Sakura has on her mind. After all, his concerns were Ayame and Hinata.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Kisune asked.

"Ne, Kisune-chan...What would you when you have a boyfriend you like a lot and then another relatively cute guy would confess to you?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm...I really wouldn't know...Probably just stick with whoever I'm dating then I guess...Why are you asking?" Kisune asked. Sakura just blushed and started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Ah! Could it be that a guy confessed to you Sakura-chan! Aww...how cute...Who was it?" Kisune asked smiling.

"Yesterday...Gaara-kun confessed to me..." Sakura said blushing, while Kisune looked shocked at her.

"Ah...I see...Gaara-kun huh...? Well he's no good! You should stick to Lee-san! Really that red haired boy from sand is just NO good at ALL!" Kisune exclaimed.

"I don't know, he's kind of cute...But you're right about sticking to Lee-san, I guess..." Sakura said.

"That's right, That's right." Kisune said nodding.

"Then...Can I ask you another thing?" Sakura asked, now suddenly blushing even a deeper shade of red.

"Ofcourse, ask away." Kisune said smiling.

"Do you know how to...entertain yourself when you need to be...entertained and your boyfriend isn't around?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? That's all?" Kisune asked and Sakura replied with a nod.

"Ofcourse I do! Naruto-niisan always let me entertain myself at home when I need to be entertained and all!" Kisune said cheerful.

"What? No lie?" Sakura asked as she looked up.

"It's true, He finds it ok to let me entertain myself where ever I want to...On the sofa, in bed, on the kitchen table, even in the bathroom! But..." Kisune said as she looked from side to side.

"But...what?" Sakura asked.

"I prefer to entertain myself in the forest since it's more nice..." Kisune whispered. Sakura madly blushed at hearing this and looked towards her feet.

"Ano...Kisune-chan...Could you like...teach me?" Sakura asked.

"Ofcourse, ofcourse I wouldn't mind at all! Actually I'd love to teach you!" Kisune said cheerful.

"What! Really!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's go to my favourite spot to entertain myself!" Kisune said as she dragged Sakura into the forest. After a while they reached an open spot in the middle of the forest.

"Tada! This is where I like to entertain myself from time to time! Ain't the setting just perfect?" Kisune proudly presented the open spot.

"I didn't know we had cherry blossom tree's in this forest..." Sakura said as she looked amazed at the envirement.

"Well let's get started then, just follow my lead!" Kisune said as she walked to the centre, Sakura following closely and standing right across Kisune.

"First off, I'd like to sit back stretched out, supporting myself on my arms..." Kisune said as she took the position, Sakura copying her.

"Then I close my eyes and enjoy the breeze and sun..." Kisune said as she closed her eyes. Sakura did the same and slightly blushed as a soft warm breeze flew over her cheeks.

"Then!" Kisune said as she sperred her eyes open again.

"Yes?" Sakura said as she looked at Kisune.

"Sit Indian position!" Kisune said and so she did with Sakura quickly copying her.

"Now all we need is the proper equipment..." Kisune said as she put her hand into one of her pockets.

"I heard about that before...But can't we do that ourselves?" Sakura asked.

"Well you could do it with the dirt, but it would get a bit messy then, wouldn't it?" Kisune asked smiling.

"Ah...I see...I never knew that..." Sakura said as she closely watched Kisune.

"Then you take it out and tada! The mini shougi board ready for first class entertainment all by yourself!" Kisune yelled cheerful as she held out a pocket version of a shougi board. Sakura fell over and instantly got back up.

"Kisune-chan! I didn't mean that kind of entertainment!" Sakura yelled blushing.

"Huh? Then what do you mean?" Kisune asked.

"I...I can't say it out loud...Can I wishper it into your ear?" Sakura asked. Kisune put away the shougi board and nodded. Sakura crawled over to Kisune on all fours and whispered something in Kisune's ears, which made her blush just as bad as Sakura,

"Well...I know how to...but...I..." Kisune said blushing.

"Can you please teach me! I can't ask anyone else!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But...Won't it be...kind of embarrasing? I mean...I happen to have...some experience with it but..." Kisune said blushing.

"Please, I really need to know!" Sakura yelled blushing.

"Alright but...That does mean you have to do something for me then..." Kisune said.

Later that day, to be exactly after the sun had long set, Gaara was on his way to the Uzumaki residence. He promised Kisune a date, in order to keep it silent from Naruto that they had multiple kissing scenes at the movieset the other day.

"**Hehehe...Torment...Nightmares...Suffering!**" Shukaku exclaimed in Gaara's thoughts.

"_...I'm not going to do anything with her aside from give her dinner so don't count on it..._" Gaara thought. He knocked on the door once he finally had gotten to the place. Kisune opened up and stared at him.

"Alright, hold up... I'll be right there." Kisune said and slammed the door in his face.

"...Hi." Gaara replied. Ten minutes later Kisune came back out.

"Alright let's go..." Kisune said.

"_Wow...Is she just nervous all of a sudden or did something make her cranky instead of hyperactively cheerful..._" Gaara thought as he raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere is fine..." Kisune said.

"Alright, then how about that one over there? Across the fence?" Gaara said as he pointed out a restaurant that could be seen from Naruto's door.

"Ok..." Kisune replied. Gaara made his sand lift Kisune and him up and float them towards their destination.

"Table for two..." Gaara said inside the restaurant.

"Did you have reservations, young sir?" The waiter asked.

"No...Do I need to have them then?" Gaara asked.

"Let's see...Ah yes here it is...I happen to have a table for two free near the windows will that be fine, young sir?" The waiter asked. Gaara looked at Kisune, who somewhat stuck her nose up in the air.

"...That will do..." Gaara stated.

"Please this way, young sir and madam." The waiter said and guided them to their spots.

"Anything to drink before I bring you the menu's?" The waiter asked.

"A regular coke would be nice." Gaara stated.

"Diet coke for me..." Kisune said as she stared out trough the window.

"Alright I think we still sell that here..." The waiter said.

"Good luck, old chap." The waiter whispered to Gaara as he left.

"_Ow boy...How great..._" Gaara mused. Gaara stared forward, looking at Kisune who was absent mindedly staring outside.

"_Well atleast she isn't very demanding...That's a relief..._" Gaara thought.

"**Hah, just you wait! She'll turn around! I know she will! Then I can make you suffer! Mentally bleed! Torment you! Fwahahahaha!**" Shukaku said.

"_Don't count on it raccoon...I think she's thinking about some other guy and not about me...Even so it's weird for her not to be all happy and cheerful..._" Gaara thought.

"**Hmmm...That's right...that is weird...Wait a minute...Wouldn't...Shouldn't...something IS wrong HERE!**" Shukaku exclaimed.

"_What the hell you jappping about raccoon?_" Gaara thought and there was only silence.

Shortly after the waiter returned, surprisingly with your average soda that you can get at fastfood restaurants. He then also handed over the menu's and told them he'd return shortly.

"I'm going to the bathroom..." Kisune stated and walked off.

"_Hmmm...Maybe that stupid raccoon was right...Something might just be wrong here...Better check it out..._" Gaara thought as he stretched out his arm and opened his hand. Sand gathered in the palm of his hand and turned into an eye. Gaara squeezed it and made the sand scatter towards Kisune. He closed his normal eyes once his third eye regathered in the woman's bathroom.

"And...?" A voice said. Kisune was covered in smoke and returned into Sakura.

"I don't know, but he doesn't seem to care if you are uninterested or not." Sakura said as the real Kisune stepped forward.

"Damn it...That's no fun...We've got to step this up a nudge! Just totally ignore WHATEVER he says." Kisune said.

"Then, what should I order?" Sakura asked.

"Anything you'd like, It's not like he knows what kind of food I'd take." Kisune said.

"Alright then, I'm going back in." Sakura said and transformed into Kisune again.

"I'll be spying on you two from a distance then." Kisune said. Gaara opened his eyes again and made his third eye disappear.

"_I see...No wonder she wasn't acting all happy and cheerful, It ain't her...Hmph...This could be a fun game._" Gaara smiled as he was starting to plot a devious Naruto-like plot.

Not long after that Sakura came back and sat down across Gaara without saying a word. Just then the waiter came and they ordered what they wanted to eat. Not long after they had their meals and started eating. Gaara had just finished his plot in his mind.

"You know Kisune, I have something to say to you..." Gaara said. Sakura looked from the top corner of her eyes towards Gaara and noticed Kisune hiding not too far away from them.

"Yesterday, before you came with that letter...Naruto and I were screwing around a bit." Gaara stated as Sakura plainly continued eating.

"So we wanted to see how smart that Sakura girl on your team really was." Gaara said as he took a zip of his drink. Sakura's eyes shot up and stared at Gaara.

"Not only that but we wanted to know if she liked me...So I faked a confession to her. You should've seen her reaction." Gaara said and started laughing. Sakura stared at Gaara and Kisune stared at the back of his head.

"Really! I thought she was smarter then that...Even I would most likely blush if I confessed for real to someone...And she didn't even notice that I just had my plain old face. And you should've seen hers! It was more red then her dress and she ran away squealling her longs out." Gaara said and continued laughing. Sakura shot up and stood with one foot on the table as she returned to her normal self.

"That was a joke! It wasn't funny at all you prick!" Sakura yelled. Gaara looked serious again, made his sand wrap around Sakura and pull her back down.

"Kisune...Hurry up and comeout before I make you come out..." Gaara stated. Kisune, now knowing he had known she was there for quite sometime, walked towards the table.

"Really, you two...Playing a joke on me because Naruto forced me to do a joke on Sakura here? I'm out of here...Enjoy the meals if you want to." Gaara said as he stood up, made his sand return and left the building. Gaara calmly walked back towards his hotel.

"_Well atleast it saved me from any other troubles..."_ Gaara thought as he walked over a bridge.

"Gaara-kun! Hold up!" Kisune yelled as she quickly ran after him. Gaara halted, even though he didn't really know why. Out of breath, Kisune finally caught up with him.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked.

"I...I wanted to apologize...I'm sorry..." Kisune said as she breathed really heavy.

"For what? It's not like I have a grudge against you two..." Gaara stated.

"I thought it was a dirty trick you did on Sakura...confessing while her boyfriend was out of town...So I wanted to get back at you while not knowing it was all a joke." Kisune explained.

"It's ok, it's not like I hold a grudge like I said before..." Gaara said and turned around to continue on.

"Then...Will you go out with me on a real date now?" Kisune asked blushing.

"I promised you one and I gave you one...That you decided not to come to it normally isn't my problem." Gaara stated.

"Then I will tell Naruto-niisan that you and I kissed!" Kisune yelled.

"What! You promised you wouldn't if I took you out on a date and I did!" Gaara yelled back at her.

"Why are you so hell bend on not letting anyone know we did that! It's not like it was embarrassing!" Kisune exclaimed.

"Why are you so determined to let everyone know we did!" Gaara threw right back at her.

"I asked you first!" Kisune yelled.

"So what, hurry up and answer me!" Gaara yelled back.

"I refuse to answer first! You answer me first!" Kisune yelled.

"Because it just so happens that I'm going to be tortured to death by your brother then and if not I'd be tortured to death in my mind for liking you!" Gaara yelled, making Kisune go silent.

"Ehm...I'm going now..." Gaara said and started to walk off.

"Oh no you won't!" Kisune exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Gaara asked in return.

"Because! I haven't answered your question yet!" Kisune yelled.

"Tsch...Like I care..." Gaara said and started to walk away again but was stopped all of a sudden.

"It's...It's because..." Kisune's voice trembled as she hugged Gaara from behind. Gaara didn't like being hugged, he just didn't like it for some reason. Yet for something told him to stand still and listen what the blonde girl had to say to him. He heard her sniff a couple of times.

"_She...is crying?_" Gaara wondered.

"It's because I love you!" Kisune yelled as tears fell down her cheeks.

"**Torment...! Nightmares...! Horror...!**" Shukaku said in Gaara's mind and continued chanting those lines.

* * *

Shukaku: **Torment...! Nightmares...! Horror...!**

Kyuubi: **Power! Infinite POWER!**

Shukaku: **...what?**

Kyuubi: **Nothing, but you do realise that also gives me points...**

Shukaku: **...I hate it when you're right, bastard fox...**

Kyuubi: **You still haven't beaten me at Rock paper siccors so next one is also mine!**

Shukaku: **Yeah but that plot we talked about yesterday for our good Akatsuki friends, gives me the most points! So there!**

Kyuubi: **I'll still beat you with the next...2 events!**

Shukaku: **We'll see bastard fox, we'll see...**

A/N: Well aren't I the mastermind of evil with such an ending (A) Just to let you all know, the next chapter won't contain the truth about what happened after that (A) As for how much chapters are left till the ending:

This fic will atleast last untill chapter 36 and the end of the story starts around chapter 30... This is only an estimate since I can always add more idea's and such so it might be longer but the ending of the story will be 6 chapters long atleast. Other then that, the next chapter might be up bynext week, might be sooner...You'll see. It's going to be another fun chapter to make you all laugh for sure! R&R again! And take care while I'm writing the next chapters :)


	24. No Rest For The Wicked!

A/N: Wow I'm on a roll...somewhat of a short chappy, but hey, I post my chapters as soon as they are done...So another chapter Hehe... Enough stuff to make you people bug their minds out...

Dual Rasengan: Go ahead, let me know when you make a fic about Shukaku and Kyuubi talking crap XP

DragoonVBK: Thnx, I'll try

BK/MDPK: Er...yeah it's T (A)...It's not like I've writting much explicit stuff...aside from one chapter with Neji and Tenten I guess...Other then that, it depends on what people's minds are set on XD As for chars that are OoC, which one do you consider like that? I try to keep them in char. but heck some just need to change for this story. As far as Jiraiya, I know but it's kind of hard to have Jiraiya around all the time when something happens that's crazy, besides he's more the kind of person that would watch more mature woman busy then kids that are around 13-15 years old. If I get more people saying that this fic is considered M the way it is right now, I'll change the rating but until then it's staying like this. Hope you get better soon!

madnarutofan: ...no it's not that. All will be explained in the final chapter, lol so just keep reading!**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: No Rest For The Wicked!

"Finally...We're back in Konoha..." A tired Neji stated as he and his team walked trough the gates of Konoha, as the sun slowly rose up on the horizon.

"Yosh! Time for my morning training!" Lee exclaimed.

"That's the spirit Lee! Let your youthful spirit burn!" Gai exclaimed.

"Whatever...See you guys later...I'm too tired for anything right now and want to sleep." Neji said and then was pulled by his sleeve by Tenten.

"You promised..." Tenten said with shiny eyes.

"Ow...that's right...Tenten, please can't this wait until I'm rested?" Neji asked.

"Nope...You promised me." Tenten said as she shook her head.

Half an hour later Neji was lying next to Tenten in her bed, even more exhausted then before. He looked to his side and saw Tenten smiling, but there was someting in her eyes that bothered him.  
"...Tenten, If you're not statisfied, I told you I was exhausted." Neji stated.

"It's not that...It's just that feels so...normal and not really exciting anymore..." Tenten said as she rubbed Neji's cheek.

"What are you saying...Are you bored with me?" Neji asked.

"No! NO! Not bored with you...It's just that I'd like to try different things with you." Tenten said.

"Just name it, You know I'd do anything for you..." Neji replied.

"Then..." Tenten said and started blushing.

"Come on tell me what it is so I can finally sleep..." Neji said.

"I want to make love to a female you!" Tenten exclaimed and quickly rolled over as Neji shot up.

"Say what!" Neji said.

"I think it might be interesting, you know..." Tenten said as she didn't look at Neji.

"Even so..." Neji said as he blinked at Tenten in disbelief.

"I want to know what it's like...and I'd also like to know how a female Neji would look like." Tenten said with a smile and blush on her face.

"But how the heck can I become a female? It's not like it will work if I henge myself a bunch of female curves, right?" Neji asked.

"Naruto-kun." Tenten said.

"Naruto? Ah I see...But how the heck could he teach me that?" Neji mused.

"Just ask him, he's a good friend of yours, isn't he?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah but..." Neji said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Please Neji! You said you'd do anything for me!" Tenten exclaimed. Neji let out a sigh and found himself soon wandering the streets of Konoha, in search of his blonde friend.

"Let's see...It's still early so Naruto is probably at home..." Neji said as he let out a yawn.

Neji quickly headed over to Naruto's house and knocked on the door. Shortly after, the door was unlocked and opened by Kisune who only stuck her head.

"Good morning, Neji-kun. How's life?" Kisune said smiling widely.

"I could use some rest but I need to find Naru-(yawn)-to...first." Neji said.

"Well, Naruto-niisan is staying over at Ayame-chan's house right now so he should be there." Kisune said cheerful.

"...Ano?" Neji said as he stared at her.

"Hm, something wrong?" Kisune asked.

"Why the heck are you so cheerful so early in the morning?" Neji asked as he pointed at Kisune.

"Because! The sun is shining! The birds are singing! The sky is clear blue! It's just a great day today!" Kisune said as she jumped outside.

"You...you do realise you are completely naked right now, right?" Neji asked as he looked away with a slight blush.

"Ah! Sorry I forgot about that for a second...I like to sleep naked you know." Kisune said as she quickly hid herself behind the door again.

"Right..." Neji said and activated his Byakugan. To his surprise there was no other person in Naruto's house or around it so he figured she was telling the truth.

"Then...Ayame lives near the Ichiraku ramen stand, right?" Kisune asked.

"Hai, that's correct! Then take care Neji-kun and have a nice day!" Kisune said smiling as she closed the door.

"I swear...if she became even more hyperactive and grew a bunch of thick eye-brows and you'd have a female Lee..." Neji said as he rubbed his temples.

Neji continued onward towards Ichiraku ramen, while swinging from one side of the road to the other.

"This is the place I guess..." Neji yawned and headed inside the compound behind the ramenstand.

"Ichiraku Ayame's residence..." Neji read out loud as he watched the name plate on one of the doors.

He knocked on the door and then hung against the wall as he waited for it to be opened. A while later Ayame opened the door.

"Please tell me Naruto is here..." A tired Neji said who yawned once again.

"Hm...Yeah Naruto-kun is here...But it awefully early...Can't you come back later?" Ayame asked, who was also yawning.

"I can't go to bed until I've heard something from Naruto..." Neji said.

"Alright I'll wake him up for you...Please come in..." Ayame said and Neji walked in. It was a small hallway, leading towards a bigger living room, a bed room and a bathroom from what Neji could tell.

"Naruto-kun...Hyuuga Neji-kun is here to see you..." Ayame said as she shook Naruto awake.

"Huh...Neji? What is it so early in the morning?" Naruto asked as he rose up from Ayame's bed.

"I need you to teach me how to become a non excisting woman with all the aspects of one..." Neji stated as he yawned again.

"Huh...ow...Oiroke no Jutsu...That's easy...Just be good at henge, be able to transform into woman properly, know how a woman looks in bathing suits and how they look like when they are completely naked..." Naruto said as he dropped back down into bed.

"Can I practice in your bathroom?" Neji asked.

"I don't know why you want to learn it...but first just try to change into Ayame-chan..." Naruto said before closing his eyes.

Neji looked at Naruto's girlfriend, who was lying stretched out on her bed with her hands underneath her pillow.

"_Wow...I never realised she was such a beautifull girl..._" Neji said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to double check. Neji then transformed into her and Ayame raised a smile.

"Quite weird to look at yourself when it's not really a mirror...you did it perfect as far as I can see...Please practice quietly in the bathroom and leave just as quietly..." Ayame said as she rolled over to hug Naruto.

"Yes ma'am." Neji let out before he realised what he was saying. Neji quickly headed into the bathroom and practiced for a couple of minutes.

"_I guess this should be it?"_ Neji thought after a few tries and then quietly sneaked out of Ayame's house.

Neji wandered once again the streets of Konoha, where the sun now provided enough sunshine. He figured it was around 7 o' clock or something, so he quickly headed back to Tenten's house if he hoped to get some sleep today.

"I'm back..." Neji said as he entered Tenten's room trough her window.

"Did you learn it?" Tenten asked hopeful, as she jumped up from her bed.

"Yeah I think I did...Let's see shall we..." Neji said and transformed.

The smoke cleared up and Neji now was standing there, completely as a naked it female, with even longer dark hair then he usually had and a female Hyuuga face.

"There I can do it, Now can I sleep?" Neji asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at Tenten who was looking quite amazed at Neji and his new female body and voice.

"No! No sleep for you yet!" Tenten said as she grabbed Neji and pushed him down on to her bed.

A while later Neji was again lying next to Tenten, back in his normal male form.

"There...now I can finally sleep..." Neji said as he rolled over. He felt Tenten's fingers run over his body so he opened his eyes again.  
"What is it...?" Neji asked somewhat annoyed.

"That was...interesting..." Tenten said blushing.

"..._Actually I think it made me reconsider what I should do to you Tenten...so yeah you could use the word 'interesting'..._" Neji thought.

"So..." Tenten said as she got up out bed with a sheet wrapped around her body.

"So?" Neji asked suspicious.

"I kind of got excited a lot while I left so I started thinking about what else we could do..." Tenten said.

"Ow...ok..tell me what you thought up when I'm awake again..." Neji said.

"So I called the 24/7 openMature shop and ordered a LOT of stuff and got even more excited so Neji I want to use that stuff on you right now!" Tenten said as Neji heard something move over the floor and his eyes sperred open.

"There really are a lot of stuff! Plus they gave me a book called 'How your guy can pleasure you in 30 different ways, for woman only' so I got even more excited! Neji I want to experiment with you all day!" Tenten said as she opened the bag and a lot of different stuff fell out, none of which Neji had never seen before. Neji screamed so loud that it made the birds residing near the training area's fly away.

"No, Tenten! I want to sleep! No! No don't do it! Tenten, I'm warning...AH!" Neji continued screaming. Naruto rose up from Ayame's bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Did I just hear Neji scream?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun...That Neji...He's the cousin of Hinata-chan right?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah he is...What about it?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Hinata-chan..." Ayame said and got a sad look in her eyes.

"Hm, what's wrong Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked as he lay back down next to her and stared at Ayame.

"Well...You've been spending all the time that I'm working with her, haven't you?" Ayame asked. Naruto's look widened and realised he pretty much did.

"I hardly ever get to see you anymore...You even don't visit me while I'm at the stand, you always come when I'm on a break...You don't ever visit me after work..." Ayame said as her eyes got teary.

"That I come when you are on a break isn't my fault, Kisune always happens to want to eat around that time...And I'm busy with the club and dating service...And I thought that you were too tired after work..." Naruto said as he wiped Ayame's tears away.

"But, you could just come after work to see me...Even if it's for a little while...or you could stay here and sleep next to me..." Ayame said.

"I'm sorry Ayame...I was just thinking that you'd want some rest then..." Naruto said.

"Baka...I can rest even better when I have you in my arms..." Ayame said.

"Then I promise, I'll come visit you more often at the ramenstand and after work!" Naruto exclaimed in his usual tone.

"That won't do!" Ayame yelled as tears flowed down her cheeks, kidn of surprising Naruto.

"Then..." Naruto said.

"You'd still spend more time with Hinata-chan then with me! I want that we either spend equall as much or more!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I understand...I'll talk to Hianta about it as well...I'm sure she understands it as well..." Naruto said calm.

"Also...Naruto..." Ayame said as she got up and crawled closer towards Naruto.

"I want you to do me more often...I don't care if you also do it with Hinata often...But I really want you...to...do..me..." Ayame said and kissed Naruto passionately Naruto closed his eyes and let he mood take control of him.

Later that day, when night began to fall, Naruto was at the Hyuuga compound taking a walk with Hinata.

"So you see Hinata...Ayame-chan is feeling really left out and misses me a lot...So either I have to spend way less time with you or spend a bit less time with you and more with Ayame..." Naruto said after telling how Ayame felt.

"Na...Naruto-kun...if Ayame-chan wants to spend more time with you, I understand..." Hinata said.

"But Hinata...won't you like..." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun! Ever since you asked me out for Hokage-sama's party...I started believing you liked me...and after that Naruto-kun even told me, you did like me as I always liked Naruto-kun...I...I really...gained more confidence thanks to Naruto-kun...And I trust Naruto-kun that Naruto-kun doesn't lie to me...Because...Because...if you did..." Hinata said and her eyes and mouth started trembling. Naruto tightly embraced Hianta in a hug.

"Hinata...you really are a special girl...I'm not lying to you...I love you...and I love Ayame-chan just as much." Naruto said as he stroke trough Hinata's locks.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said with a red face and still some tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Hi--na--ta-sa--ma----!" A haunting voice sounded over the Hyuuga courtyard.

"Wha...What was that...?" Hinata wondered as she tightly grabbed on to Naruto.

"Na---ru---to-----..." The same voice now called out for Naruto.

"Is...is it a ghost!" Naruto wondered.

"Ahh...!" hinata cowered behind Naruto.

"He----lp me----...Sa---ve me----..." The voice called.

"I think it wants our help..." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun! Don't go!" Hinata said as she stopped Naruto from going towards the sound. They then saw a ghoslty white appearance crawling towards them.

"Ahhhhh..." It let out.

"Ah! It is a ghost!" Naruto jumped up as it crawled closer towards them.

"Na-Naruto-kun...It's coming for us!" Hinata said as she nearly broke Naruto's arm wrist out of fear from the ghost.

"Wait a minute...That's no ghost..." Naruto said as he gave the 'ghost' a closer look.

"No...I'm still alive...somehow..." Neji said as he raised his head from the ground.

"It's Neji!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Neji-niisan! It ain't funny to sc-scare m-me li-like that!" HInata exclaimed.

"Hinata-sama! Please save me! She's going to kill me if you won't protect me! I can't take it anymore! I just want to sleep! But she! SHe! That demon! She just wants to use me over and over and over again! I was on a mission before where I couldn't sleep for 48 hours and I finally wanted to get some rest when I got back home! But...but that demon! She used me all day! It was horrible! No rest! No rest at all!" Neji exclaimed as he clutched onto Hinata's shirt.

"Ne-Neji-niisan..Let go,please! Else it might..." Hinata said but it was too late and her shirt ripped off, leaving her standing in her netvest she wore under it. She instantly shivered from the cold and tried to warm herself up with her arms.

"Here Hinata...I'll warm you..." Naruto said as he opened his jacket and took Hinata in to warm her.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said blushing madly as she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Oi! There is no time for that! Please save me before that demon comes back for me! Protect me from..." Neji said and then passed out.

"I wonder what happened to Neji..." Naruto said.

"But...We must take him inside or else he might catch a cold..." Hinata said.

"That goes for you too...I'd hate to think what your father would do to me if he saw me with you like this in the middle of the courtyard..." Naruto said putting on his fox grin. Hinata warmly smiled as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment for as long as it lasted.


	25. Who Let The Dawgz Out! Who! Who! Who!

**A/N: **Yo people, a short notice here, I'll be placing two chapters at once so i'll comment reviews in the next one

Creds for this chapter go to the person who gave me this idea, sorry I was too lazy to look your name up, but thnx for giving me the idea! Hope you like it! Read and enjoy this and the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25: Who Let The Dawgz Out! Who! Who!

Neji opened his eyes. He was staring at a white ceiling that he recalled most likely being his own.

"_Please tell that was all a weird dream..."_ Neji thought and then rolled over to see Hinata in Naruto's jacket.

"Ow god...Hinata-sama...please tell me this is a dream." Neji stated.

"Ehm...I think...Neji-niisan was a bit drained so he collapsed outside when he was screaming about some kind of demon...You even ripped my jacket so Naruto-kun had to give his to me..." Hinata said.

"_Shit then that means..._" Neji thought.

"Well...Tenten-san came to see you but I told her that you need rest and to come back later..." Hinata said. Neji let out a sigh of relief.

"But she insisted on waiting here...So I'll go get her now and tell her you're awake." Hinata said and left.

"Ah! No! Wait!" Neji yelled but it was too late. Neji cowered underneath his sheets as a few moments later tenten entered his room.

"Hey, Neji how are you doing?" Tenten asked smiling as Hinata closed the door behind Tenten.

"Get away from me you demon!" Neji yelled as he cowered even more under his blankets.

"Aww...That's not nice thing to say..." Tenten said as she entered Neji's bed.

"I'm warning you...Don't get any closer!" Neji said.

"...Don't worry I'm just here to cuddle with you..." Tenten said somewhat sad.

"Really? No more using weird things on me and all?" Neji asked as Tenten laid an arm around him.

"You know...Those things were fun, weren't they?" Tenten asked, Neji slightly shifting away from her.

"...No." Neji said.

"So---... you didn't like what we did with the kunai's AT all?" Tenten asked.

"You were slaving me to death when I was extremely exhausted...How the hell should I consider anything fun?" Neji asked.

"Hmm...I see...Then...How are you feeling?" Tenten asked.

"Well rested I guess, feels like I've been out for days..." Neji said.

"Whoa! you rally have a great recovery rate then...It has only been one day." Tenten said cheerful.

"Uh-oh..." Neji said.

"Ah! Don't worry Neji, I'm quite tired from yesterday! But I do have bought this ineteresting book that is for us both...Maybe you could enjoy it too." Tenten said smiling.

"...Atleast now I'm rested...But I'm still not going to do anything you suggest." Neji said.

"Huh, Why not?" Tenten asked.

"Because once you get started you are like a demon that won't quit untill I'm near dead!" Neji exclaimed.

"But I know you can last long if you are fully rested...So we could do a lot of interesting things." Tenten said as she ran with her finger over Neji's chest.

"...We'll see...Now let's just rest a bit more and cuddle with the non-demonic side of you." Neji said as he wrapped an arm around Tenten and pulled her closer.

"I know you liked it." Tenten said grinning.

"I don't know, we'll see..." Neji replied.

Meanwhile, somewhere near the Jounin office, Jiraiya was looking trough his telescope.

"Hehehe...This is some great inspiration as well...It looks like sometimes I don't even have to go to the hotsprings..." Jiraiya said grinning pervertedly.

He found himself watching an interesting situation in the Jounin office, where Kurenai, Anko and Asuma were position in an even more interesting position.

"Hehehe...This is going in to my novel for sure..." Jiraiya stated as he started writing.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Jiraiya!" Sounded from behind him, shocking Jiraiya somewhat as he turned around.

"Ah Tsunade!...I was er...Just ehm...Enjoying the clouds in the sky! Yeah that's it! nothing for my novel at all! Certainly not in the Jounin office!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he nervously waved his hands.

"Jounin office? What's going on there?" Tsunade asked confused as she walked towards Jiraiya.

"Nothing it all, that's what I told you! So just go about your business again..." Jiraiya said.

"I fortunately have no business today...And who do you think you're fooling!" Tsunade exclaimed as she snatched Jiraiya's telescope out of his hands.

"Really, you are such a pervert...I bet it's a young jounin girl that wants to statisfy her needs in private and..." Tsunade stopped talking as she looked trough the telescope and into the Jounin office.

"Ah..You found out..." Jiraiya said disappointed and awaited a punch from Tsunade.

"That's...interesting..." Tsunade said.

"Huh? Come again?" Jiraiya asked surprised.

"I mean...I've been into some interesting positions in the jounin office back in the day as well but this..." Tsunade said as a blush formed on her face.

"Ow...I didn't know that YOU had been there as well..." Jiraiya said as he grabbed a second telescope and started staring as well.

"What do you mean as well? I've only been there twice...Once when I was sober and..." Tsunade said.

"One time when you were drunk?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk that hinted for more.

"AH! IT CAN'T BE!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Hehehe...I remember being there with a blonde one time when I was drunk...And back in those days we didn't have many blond jounin, you know..." Jiraiya said grinning.

"Tsch...Keep your fantasies to yourself while I'm watching this..." Tsunade said as she continued staring into the Jounin office.

"Hehehe...I didn't know you liked peeping as well Tsunade. Maybe we could peep together more often..." Jiraiya said grinning.

"...I'm going to kill you when those three are out of the office...It's just that they are in such an interesting postion that I actually..." Tsunade said.

Meanwhile down on the streets of Konoha, Kiba was walking around in search of our friend Jiraiya.

"Geez, You'd think someone like him would peek all day long in the hotsprings and such...But he wasn't even there..." Kiba complained and let out a sigh.

Akamaru barked something and Kiba looked up.

"Huh? You smell him? Where?" Kiba asked and Akamaru replied with more barking.

Kiba looked to the building on his right side and then up. There he saw Jiraiya pervertedly grinning as Tsunade was shaking him back and forth.

"Oi! Jiraiya-sama! When Hokage-sama is done beating you, please come down here!" Kiba yelled. Tsunade slightly turned and looked at him and Jiraiya's grinning stopped.

"Hey wait a minute why in the world is Hokage-sama..." Kiba said and then everything around him went blank. A few moments later he opened his eyes again.

"Yo sorry about that..." Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his head.

"I was knocked out?" Kiba wondered.

"Ah..Yeah, Sorry, that's my fault...We were fighting at such a high pace that we didn't hear or see you and accidently knocked you out." Tsunade said rubbing the back of her head as well as she slightly blushed.

"Huh...Really? You Sannin people are great shinobi so I guess it's true..." Kiba said confused.

"Well Jiraiya, let's spar again sometime...See you around, bye!" Tsunade said as she left in a hurry.

"So...er...I heard you yell something about coming down here for something?" Jiraiya asked innocently whistleling.

"Ah! I almost forgot! Jiraiya-sama, I heard you are good at peeking at woman!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Ah! Who told you that! I'm the most decent man in this world!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he got odd looks from people walking trough the streets.

"Oi, Don't say such things out loud in public...What do you want anyway?" Jiraiya whispered.

"Ah I see...It's part of your strategy to get ladies, isn't it?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah something like that..." Jiraiya replied.

"Then! Take me in as your student and teah me how to get to see as many woman in full flesh as I'd like." Kiba said.

"Ow...I see, you are jealous of me aren't you...Fine I'll let you be my student...But not for free ofcourse." Jiraiya said as he stood up straight again.

"...I'm not very rich, you know, so don't ask a ridiculous price..." Kiba stated.

"I wasn't talking about money..." Jiraiya said as he held his hand up.

"Then what is it you are talking about?" Kiba asked.

"If you can show me a sexy babe, with every aspect of a woman, naked, I'll teach you in the ways of the Sennin." Jiraiya said grinning.

"Ah I see...Well...I know someone but I myself wouldn't consider her a babe." Kiba said as he looked away.

"Then who is it?" Jiraiya asked grinning pervertedly.

"My older sister..." Kiba said.

"Ah...I see...That should be interesting." Jiraiya said as he rubbed his chin.

"Then...Let's form a plan of action..." Jiraiya said as he jumped back onto the roof with Kiba.

"So when and where can I see your sister naked?" Jiraiya asked grinning.

"I guess it's my and your lucky day, My sister is giving all our families dogs a bath today. But since all her clothes used to get soaked by the dogs, she bathes with them and completely naked...Well...That is what SHE told ME...Might be just to scare me but Akamaru told me that she does." Kiba said Akamaru, who had been smiling the entire time, barked happy.  
"Huh...why the heck are you smiling anyway?" Kiba asked, making Akamaru only grinning wider.

"So that's today huh? Where do I sit for the best view?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'll show you...I have to bring Akamaru home now anyway...I'll show you before going inside." Kiba said and so said so done.

A couple of minutes later, Jiraiya was sitting by the large bathroom window on the back. Since the backyard of the Inuzuka family was private property and basically a long stretched out grass field with some dogs running around free on it, there was no reason to conceal the bathroom window. So with some chakra clinging skills, Jiraiya was able to enjoy the show.

"Oi, Neechan! Be sure to watch behind Akamaru's ears! There was still some dirt there last time!" Kiba yelled.

"Hai, hai, Just let me do my thing without causing a scene like last time..." Kiba's sister replied.

She entered the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe and a whistle around her neck. She blew on the whistle and an army of dogs entered the bathroom. Jiraiya peeked trough the corner of the window, seeing everything, yet still being concealed. Kiba's sister closed the bathroom door and locked it.

"Alright you guys...Into the water now." Kiba's sister said as she pointed towards the extremely large filled bathtub.

The dogs just wiggled their tails and stared at Kiba's sister who felt kind of dumb for still trying this method.

"...Really, if I didn't know any better I'd think you are perverted nin-dogs..." She said as she took off the whistle and laid it down on the edge of the bathtub. She slowly took off her bathrobe and dropped it on the ground.

"_Wow...She's quite a hotty as well..._" Jiraiya thought as Kiba's sister let her hair out of the usual tail she had it in.

She entered the water and as soon as she sat down in the tub, all the dogs jumped in and started swimming around in the tub and crawl over Kiba sister.

"Come on fella's...You need to be washed..." Kiba's sister said as she was licked all over by the dogs.

"...Lucky dogs..." Jiraiya muttered as the dogs basically did what they wanted to Kiba's sister. Akamaru barked happily as he was right in front of her chest, that was mostly underwater.

"Ow yeah that's right, Kiba told me to wash your are reeeeaaaaal good..." She said as she rubbed Akamaru behindhis ears.

"Hey where are you swimming towards?" She asked as Akamaru suddenly started swimming away.

She crawled on all fours after him as good as she could in a bath tub filled with dogs. Then all of a sudden Kuromaru jumped on top of her from behind, causing her to slide away and fall into the water. She came back face upwards out of the water again and Kuromaru instantly started licking her face all over.

"Hey cut that out!" She squeeled as she pushed Kuromaru off her.

All the other dogs joined and Kiba sister couldn't help but tumble over and over again. Jiraiya, ofcourse enjoyed all of this as random body parts appeared time after time. All of a sudden Jiraiya needed to sneeze and all the motion in the immediate area stopped.

"Did you guys hear that as well?" She asked and one of the dogs barked.

"Sounded like it came from the window? I swear if it's my perverted little brother again needing to see a woman's body I'm going to kill him..." She said as she got out of the bath tub and walked towards the window. Another dog barked something as she approached the window.

"Cover myself up? No my brother has seen me before so it's no use now is it..." She said and looked out of the window and saw Jiraiya angsty clinging onto the wall. She screamed and quickly grabbed a towel to cover herself up.

"Shit, I'm caught..." Jiraiya said and jumped down. He heard the windows open above his head and he looked up. He got quite a view from Kiba's sister jumping down, but she was followed by her army of dogs, what he liked less.

"I'll kill you, you pervert!" She exclaimed as she started chasing him.

"You won't escape me!" She yelled as they entered the streets of Konoha.

"The hell I will!" Jiraiya replied as he looked over his shoulder and in that moment her towel dropped down.

"Ah you did it again!" She exclaimed as she quickly picked her towel up. Realising she was now among people she blushed madly.

"Get him my beloved dogs!" She exclaimed as she started rushing back towards their house.

"_Crap...Now I need to get rid of those dogs..."_ Jiraiya thought as he continued running for his life. Jiraiya jumped over a fence and the dogs just as easily jumped over it.

"Crap...I almost forgot, these dogs are trained to fight..." Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya tried everything to escape from the dogs. Running over buildings, running over water, climbing up in a pole. But no matter what he did the dogs continued chasing him.

"Ah, I got it! I need to enter a place where they can't come...but...my hermit shelter is the other way so..." Jiraiya ponderd and then noticed the building up ahead of him.

"AH! I got it! I can hide in Tsunade's office." Jiraiya said and began running as fast as he could towards the building. However the dogs were slowly gaining in on him, so Jiraiya knew it was going to be a close call.

"Just...a few more...meters..." Jiraiya said as he closed in on the building.

Then all of a sudden the dogs jumped him, knocking Jiraiya down to the ground. Just as he was screaming for help and saying how in great pain he was by the dogs biting him, Tsunade and Shizune walked out of the front door. They stared blankly for a few seconds at the dogs biting Jiraiya.

"Alright, that's enough! Shoo, shoo! Go back home!" Tsunade yelled and the dogs instantly ran back towards the Inuzuka house.

"Thank you, Tsunade...You really are a great person..." Jiraiya said with tears flowing down his cheeks of happiness, now that he was saved.

"...Shizune help me carry this idiot inside so we can treat his wounds." Tsunade said.

A while later, Jiraiya was lying stretched out on a stretcher that Tsunade kept in her office. Jiraiya heard a certain song coming from above him.

"Who the heck is playing 'Who let the dogs out'...?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade and Shizune put on some medic gloves.

"Naruto came earlier to me saying he wanted to listen to some music in the club and he hoped that it didn't disturb us too much...I think he had a sore throat as his voice was deeper then normally..." Tsunade said.

"How ironic for him to play that song right now..." Jiraiya stated.

"Ow just shut up...We're the ones that need to complain...We're about to pull your pants off." Tsunade said as she and Shizune walked over to Jiraiya.

"Eh! Why that!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Because you have dog bites all over your behind, Jiraiya-sama..." Shizune said and pulled down Jiraiya's pants.

"Wow that got you really bad..." Tsunade said.

"Can't you just give me a shot Tsunade and heal my wounds?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's what I'm going to do but...The dogs got you so badly that there is only one place left where I can give you a shot." Tsunade said and started grinning.

"And where might that be...?" Jiraiya asked in a tone that he really didn't want to know.

"Right...here." Tsunade said and poked the location where she needed to give him a shot.

"What! No way! You'd better be careful!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Hmm...You know...I've been quite clumsy lately...Maybe I'll suddenly trip and then..." Tsunade said grinning as she hold the injection needle up in the air.

"Aaaaaaah!" Jiraiya screamed.

Meanwhile upstairs, a possesed Naruto was dancing like crazy. Along with his possesed Kage Bunshins, they were singing along with the lyrics: "**Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who! Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who!**"


	26. The Way To A Man's Heart?

A/N: Well this is the second chapter, hope you all liked the previous one as well... I just noticed I didn't even need to comment the reviewers since it were only two, lol..Anyway enjoy the chapter and consider this more as of preparation for an upcoming chapter then something else, lol

Also...IF you'd like to see another fluff chapter between a certain couple...I will do up to 5 fluff chapters if people requset it, most request obviously are going to be the ones that are going to be done. So if you want to see fluff between a specific couple tell me in an e-mail or review and I'll see if I can make one. R&R again! And till next time, sorry for no Kyuubi Shukaku Omake on the previous chapter, it should be there but I forgot to make one...I'll probably give you it with chapter 27

**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Way To A Man's Heart...?**

Naruto found himself in the club, while music was still playing trough the large speakers in each corner.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Naruto wondered as he turned off the music.

"What! It's that time already!" Naruto yelled as he saw what time it is.

He started running out of the building and trough the streets of Konoha.

"Dad, I'm going to take a break now..." Ayame said as she let out a sigh.

"Alright, I think I'm able to handle this all by myself." Her father replied. Ayame went into back and let her loose, seeing how she liked it that way much more.

"Ayame-cha----n!" She heard Naruto yell, so she turned around.

A second later, Naruto jumped over the counter, knocked into Ayame and landed on top of her after some tumbling trough the backroom.

"Naru-" Ayame said but was stopped as Naruto kissed her. The kiss didn't last very long as Naruto was out of breath from running all the way towards Ichiraku Ramen.

"I came to see you." Naruto said smiling.

"I noticed...Great timing, Naruto-kun. If you were a few minutes later I would have left." Ayame said as she was still surprised that Naruto was lying on top of her.

"Well, I decided that from now on I'm going to spend every break you have with you." Naruto said grinning.

"Arigatou..." Ayame said smiling gently and started to kiss Naruto.

Naruto wrapped an arm around her and returned the kiss. A while later, Naruto was sitting back on the proper side of the Ichiraku ramenstand. Ayame's break was just over and he was quite hungry because of it, so what is better to do then to eat ramen.

"Here you go sweety." Ayame said as she handed Naruto his ramen and gave him a kiss while she was at it.

"Thank you, Itadakima-." Naruto said but was interupted by someone jumping on his neck, making him fall over.

"Hey, atleast be able to support me when I jump you!" Kisune exclaimed.

"Kisune, What the hell are you doing! Get off me, you dumbass!" Naruto yelled.

"As I was saying..." Naruto said as he got back onto his chair and Kisune sat down next to him.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said and started chopping down his ramen.

"I'll have some Miso Ramen and you can put it on my brother's check." Kisune said making Naruto spit his ramen out.

"Oi! I thought you were going to pay for yourself from now on!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I am, but not right now. you could atleast treat me one more time, you know." Kisune said smiling.

"Hmm...Fine then...Just this one time." Naruto said.

"You shouldn't be too hard on her Naruto, she's a well paying customer like you as off yesterday. And she's also more cheerful then usual." Ayame's father said.

"Huh, she has? Why are you more cheerful?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ehm...No special reason, really...Just being happy that's all." Kisune said smiling with a blush on her face.

"Yo..." Naruto heard two voices say from his left. He turned around and saw Gaara, Shikamaru and Temari.

"Ohio Gaara-kun!" Kisune said cheerful as she jumped around Gaara's neck.

"Ohio Kisune." Gaara said back as Naruto and Shikamaru stared at the two. Temari was also staring, but she was the only one with a smirk on her face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked as he turned to Shikamaru and Temari, who sat down to his left.

"I'm here because Tem-chan found it perfect to eat here today...Even though I don't really get why she'd pick this troublesome ramenstand where you always eat..." Shikamaru stated.

"I'm here because Temari threatend to smack me around the head with her fan if I didn't come..." Gaara said.

"I'm here because I wanted to be here." Temari said still smirking as before. Kisune sat back down on her seat and noticed Gaara had no where to sit down. (A/N: ...Obviously Ichiraku ramen does have more then 4 seats in the anime/manga but we'll just asume that the other seats are broken or something...Anyway Gaara can't sit on those...)

"Ano...Gaara-kun can sit down on my seat if he wants to." Kisune stated.

"I'll stand just here...besides else you wouldn't have anywhere to sit down." Gaara stated.

"I could always sit on your lap!" Kisune said cheerful.

"_What the hell are you thinking...?"_ Naruto thought as he looked at his sister with twitching eyes.

"No, I'll be fine standing..." Gaara stated.

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Temari had ordered some ramen and were eating it. Someone walked past the Ichiraku ramenshop and was talking.

"Ow come on let's hurry...If someone see's us they would get the wrong idea." Ino's voice sounded trough Shikamaru's and Naruto's ears.

"Hey...That sounded like Ino, didn't it?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah...Looks like she's on some kind of troublesome date with someone she's embarrassed to be seen with..." Shikamaru replied.

"For some reason I think she wants peopel to get the wrong idea about her and that guy then..." Naruto replied.

"Hmmm...I don't know such a troublesome thing..." Shikamaru said.

"Let's check it out." Naruto said.

"...Why do such a troublesome thing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because it will be fun to see..." Naruto replied.

"Fine, let's follow her then..." Shikamaru said as he got up.

"What are you guys going to do?" Temari asked as she noticed Naruto and Shikamaru sneaking away.

"Spy on Ino." Naruto and Shikamaru stated.

"You guys are forgetting to pay..." Temari sighed.

"Ow yeah! Almost forgot that..." Naruto said as he paid up. Shikamaru sighed and paid as well. The five of them then left and followed Ino, who had just gotten around the corner.

"Come on I wanna know who she's with." Naruto said as every motioned forward.

"That is..." Shikamaru said as they saw Ino enter the Korean BBQ restaurant.

"Hey doesn't your team go and eat there every now and then, isn't it?" Temari asked.

"Can we hurry up with this?" Gaara asked.  
Naruto, Shikamaru and Temari looked behind them and saw Kisune hanging around Gaara's neck as he just plainly watched forward with his arms crossed over each other.

"What?" Kisune asked looking innocently blank towards the three of them. Temari giggled and both Shikamaru and Naruto looked balnkly at them.

"Oi, Shikamaru...Let's hurry up and find out who Ino is going out with so we can leave before my sister decided to do other things in front of our eyes..." Naruto whispered.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru said and sighed. They continued towards the entrance of the Korean BBQ and noticed Ino sitting by a table, however they couldn't see who she was with.

"Damn I can't see..." Naruto said.

"...I'll use my technique to see so we can leave..." Gaara stated as Kisune continued hugging him.

"Go ahead I'd say..." Shikamaru said. Gaara stuck out his hand and sand twirled around it creating an eye.

"Now let's see so we can get out of here..." Gaara said as his eyes moved in to the restaurant. When it got near the table of Ino and her date, Ino accidently dropped her glass of water, spilling water over Gaara's third eye.

"Crap..." Gaara cursed as his eye was reduced to mud.

"Ow, look at me I'm so clumsy." Ino said smiling as she picked up the glass.

"Ewww! What's that on the ground! Waiter! Something dirty is on the floor!" Ino yelled.

"Ah...I see...How the heck did that get there...I'll clean it up in a second." Waiter said as he saw the ball of mud on the floor.

"Ow man, we all most found out...Now what are we going to do?" Naruto wondered.

"Hmm...I could try and form a plan but that would be too troublesome...then again just walking inside would be too troublesome as well..." Shikamaru said.

"What are you guys doing?" Neji asked as he looked at the five of them. All five of them turned around and saw Neji and Tenten looking at them hand in hand.

"Ah! Neji could help us out." Naruto said.

"Help you with what?" Neji asked.

"Ino is on a date with someone and we heard her say that people will get the wrong idea about them if they were seen." Shikamaru said.

"Ow Ino is on a date! Neji help them with your Byakugan! I want to know too!" Tenten said cheerful.

"Fine then." Neji said and activated his Byakugan.

"Ow she's just with Chouji..." Neji stated plainly.

"Chouji!" The others exclaimed and then quickly hid from the entrance view.

"What the...? I thought I heard some people yell my name..." Chouji said as he looked at the entrance.

"I heard that too but it must be my imagination." Ino said slightly blushing.

"I guess you're right." Chouji said. The team of seven shinobi quickly headed into the restaurant and sat down by the table behind Chouji and Ino.

"Ne, Ino...Why did you go and treat me to an all-you-can-eat at this Korean BBQ?" Chouji asked.

"Well...You know ...You've been training hard and are also keeping quite a slender image compared to your old self, so I thought you atleast deserved a little treat." Ino said as she looked away and slightly blushed.

"Hey...Did you hear that..." Tenten whispered.

"Yeah, looks like Ino-chan really likes Chouji." Kisune replied.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing on Gaara's lap anyway!" Naruto exclaimed as soft as he could.

"Because sitting on your lap would be wierd, wouldn't it be niisan." Kisune replied.

"Oi, just be quiet..." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, hey Neji can you see any good stuff happening there?" Temari asked.

"...Not exactly that is...Hmmm...No nothing interesting." Neji said.

"Let's just listen again dattebayo." Naruto said.

"Hm...Thank you." Chouji said as he continued eating more meat.

"Here, this piece is done as well...I'll feed it to you." Ino said as she got up.

Kisune, Temari and Tenten quickly ducked so that their heads wouldn't stick out. However Ino noticed it so after feeding Chouji a piece of meat she sat down next to him.

"Hey Chouji..." Ino said and then whispered something in his ear.

"What are they doing?" Tenten asked.

"...They are sitting rather close next to eachother and Ino is whispering something into Chouji's ear..." Neji reported. Everyone, aside from Gaara and Neji, looked at eachother questioningly.

"Just now Chouji pushed Ino down on to the bench." Neji reported with twitching eyes.

"Ah Ino...That meal was so great I just want to take you right here and now." Chouji said.

"Ah Chouji, Chouji! Take me baby! Take me!" Ino moaned.

"I heard of the way to a man's heart is trough his stomach, but this is ridiculous...yet I'm really curious to see them." Temari stated.

"Me too." Kisune said.

"I as well..." Tenten said.

"Let's check it out..." Temari suggested as Ino continued moaning.

"Aw Chouji I want you so badly...I want to feel your nice body..." Ino moaned as Kisune, Temari and Tenten stuck their heads around the bench.

"Not." Ino said grinning along with Chouji as they looked at the busted trio of girls. They all screamed and started running, the guys picked up the hint and followed. Gaara sighed and just dispersed into sand and reassemble himself outside.

"Shikamaru! Temari! Tenten! I'm going to beat you dead!" Ino yelled as she stood on top of a rolling Chouji.

"Naruto, Neji and Kisune! I'll roll you over!" Chouji yelled.

"Oi, Shikamaru...You think those two are really dating?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask me such troublesome question at a time like this!" Shikamaru exclaimed as they continued running for his life.

Gaara sighed once more as he figured this would last for a while. He sat down and turned on his portable tv and started watching his favourite anime. About half an hour later, when his show had come to an end, Naruto and the others were also stopped in their tracks.

"You overheard us, it wasn't anything close to a date!" Ino yelled.

"Really Shikamaru, I didn't expect you'd do such a thing." Chouji stated.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru complained.

"Can't you just let us go now?" Naruto asked.

"Ah! My food is burning!" Chouji yelled as he noticed the time and rushed back towards the Korean BBQ.

"Hey that's my food as well!" Ino yelled and ran after Chouji.

"Why did you have to be so curious, Naruto?" Everyone asked.

"Shut up 'tebayo..." Naruto said.


	27. Girls Gone Wild! Guaranteed Nosebleeds!

A/N: Yaay! A new chapter for you all to enjoy! hehe, took me hella long to finish though. not much else to say before the story aside to thank all my reviewers for reviewingthe previous chapter

One person commented on Kisune, thank you like her and yes there will be a Gaara Kisune chapter, sorry I can't find your name caus my i-net is being crappy so I'm having trouble even posting this and stuff and searching up names aside from my usual reviewers...anyway I appreciate it and all the other reviews as well! Now before we start the story...

**Warning: This chapter will contain material that is unsuited for people who are too young, hate yure suggestive themes and stuff like that...If you don't like Yuri just read the omake down below, since I know there are girls reading this and this is basically a guy's chapter(other then that, sorry girls who like yaoi but this is Icha Icha Paradise and no Yaoi shall come from it XD) and if your a guy and you don't like yuri...wtf do you not like about two (anime in this case) chicks making out and stuff? honestly I don't get it XP...Anyway yuri suggestive themes so you are warned! Don't come crying to me if you can't handle it, lol**

Now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: Girls Gone Wild! Guaranteed Nosebleeds!**

"Rock, paper..." Naruto said.

"Siccors!" Naruto exlcaimed and held out the siccors.

"**Haha! I win again!**" Kyuubi exclaimed and whacked Naruto around the head with a small hammer of chakra.

Naruto was sitting outside of the Kyuubi's cage, and Kyuubi manifested some chakra out of the cage to play Rock, Paper, Siccors with Naruto.

"Damn...Why did you had to drag me here from my dreams anyway?" Naruto asked.

"**To continuesly beat you with a good old clasic game of Jan Ken Pon...**" Kyuubi answered.

"Damn it...I should've stayed awake in Ayame's soft arms..." Naruto complained as he got back up.

"Rock, paper, siccors!" Naruto said and he held out paper where as Kyuubi held out rock again.

"Haha my turn!" Naruto cheered as he grabbed a huge ass, unable to normally carry it himself, hammer.

"**Ow look at the time...It's time for my meeting...Have a nice day Naruto, I'm sure you'll like it...**" Kyuubi said as his chakra disappeared and left Naruto with a huge hammer in his hands and an evil maniacal laughter.

"Damn you, dumb fox..." Naruto said.

A few seconds later Naruto woke up by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He crawled over Ayame, who was lying cuddled up against him, as they have spend the night together.

"I'm coming..." Naruto said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yo Naruto..." Gaara said as Naruto opened the door.

"Gaara, what are you doing here...? It's still early..." Naruto said and yawned.

"It's actually noon you know..." Gaara stated.

"Wha!" Naruto said wide awake now.  
"Anyway, is Kisune home?" Gaara asked. Naruto glared at him.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"...You seem pretty close with my sister lately..." Naruto said, still glaring at Gaara.

"...She asked me to come to a certain place to meet her but she wasn't there so I came to check if she was here." Gaara plainly stated.

"Hm...Right...I'll check if she's home." Naruto said and turned around.

"OI KISUNE! GAARA IS HERE FOR YOU!" Naruto yelled trough the house, only waking up a sleepy Ayame.

"Why are you yelling Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked as she turned around.

"Ah I woke you up...Sorry...I was calling out for my sis..." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"She might be at Ichiraku's..." Naruto stated to Gaara.

"Already checked that place, she wasn't there." Gaara stated.

"Hm...That's weird." Naruto said rubbing his chin.

"Yo Naruto, I'm here to pick Hinata-sama up..." Neji stated.

"Hinata isn't here." Naruto said confused.

"She isn't? Then why isn't she back at the mansion?...Tenten disappeared into thin air as well." Neji ponderd.

"How troublesome...what are you doing all the way here..." Shikamaru said as he walked up to Gaara.  
"Oi, did you see Tem-chan?" Shikamaru asked Gaara.

"...She said something about leaving early to the forest or something..." Gaara said after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Naruto-kun! Where is Sakura-san! She didn't come for our date!" Lee exclaimed as he ran over to the group.

"So...Sakura-chan is missing as well." Naruto said nodding.

"And Ino as well, She would treat me to another BBQ today." Chouji stated.

"Is there a problem?" Ayame asked, as she walked to the door with a couple of blankets wrapped around her.

"All the girls are missing of these guys and Hinata-chan is also gone." Naruto said nodding.

"Hm? Gone? That's weird." Ayame stated.

"Yeah...It really is unusual for all of them to go and disappear at the same time..." Naruto said still nodding.

"So what are we going to do about it! I want to see Sakura-san." Lee exclaimed.

"Maybe we should look for them...?" Ayame suggested.

"Hm...Even though it's troublesome to do it's the only solution I can think of instead of waiting around..." Shikamaru stated.

"Then! Once Ayame-chan gets dressed we'll start looking for the girls!" Naruto cheered.

A couple of minutes later they were all standing on a cross-road in the main street of Konoha.

"So I guess we'll split up and search for them..." Gaara said.

"That is the easiest way..." Neji stated.

"Then let's split up and come back here wether you find them or not in one hour." Naruto said and then they split up. Ayame went with Naruto ofcourse, Shikamaru and Chouji went together as well, Neji and Lee also and Gaara went searching by himself.

"I hope Hinata-chan is ok." Ayame stated.

"She probably is, We'll just have to find her. Let's call out for her." Naruto said and Ayame nodded and togehter they started calling.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was out teaching Kiba his first lesson.

"Alright...Usually woman tend to swim in this river over here, and this is the first ideal location to look at them due to the easy movable yet highly conceiling bushes." Jiraiya explained as they moved aside a couple of bushes.

"Jiraiya-sama...You could've told me you'd needed me to come here instead of saying you need me and then just let me go by each of your usual spots..." Shino stated.

"Ah! Shino What the hell are you doing here!" Kiba exclaimed and was quickly made shut up by Jiraiya.

"Lesson number one: Stealth and silence is a man's greatest skill when peeking at woman." Jiraiya whispered.

"Ah...Sorry...No one heard me, right?" Kiba asked.

"We aren't being chased by woman so...no, you weren't heard." Jiraiya stated.

"Anyway Shino, what the hell are you doing here...? I didn't know you were a pervert." Kiba whispered.

"...I'm not, I just draw woman for Jiraiya-sama..." Shino stated.

"So you are a pervert!" Kiba stated.

"...Not when I make this amount of money with it..." Shino said showing his bankaccount. Kiba's eyes went ka-ching and he grinned at Shino.

"Hey, Next time we all go and hang out you can pay for our food and drinks." Kiba said grinning. Shino let out a sigh and joined the others as they started moving the bushes aside.

"Hey, I hear some woman I think..." Jiraiya whispered as he moved some bushes aside.

"Yeah, I hear it too..." Kiba replied.

"..." Shino silently continued to move the bushes as well.

"This is..." Jiraiya said quite shocked as he looked at the sight.

"All of the genin girls are here and they're...!" Kiba said also shocked.

"Let's see...I see...Sakura, Ino...Tenten...Temari...Naruto's sister Kisune and...Hey isn't that Hinata?" Shino said pointing at their team-mate.

"Oh my god...that can't be Hinata..." Kiba stated.

"It is her...Who would've known..." Shino stated.

"Who knew she was that hot!" Kiba whispered excited at seeing his female team-mate.

"...That's not exactly what I meant..." Shino replied.

"My god...Are they doing what I think they are doing!" Kiba said as he continued to look.

"Lesson two: Always believe your eyes...Shino start drawing!" Jiraiya stated.

"...Everyone?" Shino asked.

"Everyone." Jiraiya replied grinning. Shino let out a sigh, knowing this will be a long day and that at the end he'd get his pay for all his hard work.

"Jiraiya-sama, how can you watch this without a nosebleed?" Kiba asked while holding his nose tightly shut.

"First of all...Even though this is an exciting view and good for my novels, only mature woman give me nosebleeds...second, skill comes with time." Jiraiya said nodding as he started writing in his Icha Icha Paradise again.

"Really how can you not call these woman mature...Just look at those chests and bodies..." Kiba said and drooled. He was shaken out of his fantasy as the girls stood up and left.

"Oi, they're leaving..." Kiba stated.

"Ow...That's too bad...Well Shino still needs to finish drawing and I know woman come here every time so we'll just have to wait while I continue writing." Jiraiya said grinning.

"...I hate waiting." Kiba stated and let out a sigh.

Meanwhile the search party gathered back together as one hour had already passed.

"And?" An somewhat out of breath Naruto asked.

"No use...We couldn't find them..." Neji stated.

"After going trough all that trouble some stuff not one hint off them..." Shikamaru replied.

"...I couldn't find them either." Gaara stated.

"Damn it...Where the hell could they be..." Naruto said. Neji then saw something faint nearing his Byakugan vision so he turned around.

"There they are." Neji said smiling as in the distance 6 girls were walking towards them.

"Geez, how troublesome for them to just show up after all we've been trough." Shikamaru said but then started smiling as well. The other guys and Ayame smiled as well, even Gaara slightly smiled, as the girls slowly headed towards them. Neji then all of a sudden narrowed his eyes at them.

"There is something different about them...their attitude has changed." Neji stated, not that anyone really paid attention to it right then. A few meters away from them the girls stopped walking and stood there as the wind blew trough their hair.

"There are going to be changes from now on." Temari stated, getting everyone's attention.

"What troublesome changes are you talking about?" The Nara genius asked confused.

"We are in charge now and you will no longer have anything to say about us." Temari replied.

"Wha...?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"We get to do things we want to...Like this." Temari said as as she pulled Tenten closer and started to pationately kiss her.

Neji and Shikamaru's jaw litterally dropped down to the floor as they watched their girlfriends make out with eachother, not to mention the fact that they were also tenderly caressing eachother.

"...Did those two just do what I think they're doing..." Naruto asked as he blinked at the fact that Tenten and Temari were making out in front of every one.

"Gai-sensei told me those kind of things were the spawn of the devil! No good shall come from it!" Lee exclaimed.

"Now, now Lee-san...You know that you want me when I stick my tongue in Ino's mouth..." Sakura said, did as she said and stuck her tongue into Ino's mouth. Lee was litterally shocked and Chouji joined his shocked state as Ino plainly returned the favor.

"...Don't tell me..." Gaara said as he stared at Kisune and Hinata.

"Ah! Hinata! You aren't really going to do that with my sister, are you!" Naruto asked shocked.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said blushing.

She took a deep breath and then also started making out with Kisune. All the guys blankly stared at the girls as they slowly also motioned towards them.

"So do you guys understand, from now on we're in charge and if you won't obbey us we'll take things so extreme that you will be short on blood for days to come." Temari stated.

"So...Lee-san...Since you need to obbey my every command now..." Sakura said as she rubbed her body against Lee's now, while having a naughty look on her face.

"H..Hai...?" Lee asked.  
"Did you know that your Lotus technique amplifies muscle strength and it just so happens..." Sakura said as she ran a finger over his body.

"Well then, let's do that tonight then..." Sakura said as she also ran a finger over Lee's face.

"B-But..." Lee stuttered.

"What? You want me to do some naughty things with Ino here?" Sakura asked.

"You'd better do it! I don't think I can handle anything more then that!" Chouji said shaking Lee back and forth with an pissed off look written all over his face.

"...I don't even want to know." Neji and Shikamaru replied at the same time as Temari and Tenten turned towards them with a naughty leer on their faces.

"Hinata...Your not going to tell me..." Naruto said as he looked at the blushing Hinata.

"Na...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said and Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"I want it with...Naruto-kun, Ayame-chan and Kisune-chan and Gaara-kun." Hinata said.

"Naaaaaaniiiiiiiiiiii---!" Gaara and Naruto exclaimed totally surprised by what Hinata had just said.

"Let's see that's...Me, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Kisune-chan and Gaara...5 people...? Can we all even fit in Naruto-kun's bed?" Ayame wondered.

"What! Don't tell me you are agreeing to that too are you, Ayame!" Naruto said shocked.

"I'm in for almost anything..." Ayame said as she thought about it. Naruto dropped down to the floor.

"What in the world happend to all the girls?" Naruto wondered as his face was down on the street.

"Hey! I have an even better idea!" Tenten exclaimed. Everyone looked somewhat surprised at Tenten, the guys mostly wondering what was going to happen next.

"How about we all go and do it together!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Aw what a great idea Tenten-chan!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hmm..That will be interesting." Temari said smiling widely at the thought of it. As the other girls also found it a great idea the guys basically just freaked out.

"I knew woman were weird but this is too freaking troublesome rediculous!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Are you woman insane!" Neji exclaimed.

"Are you all trying to kill us?" Chouji exclaimed.

"The spawn of the devil! The spawn of the devil!" Lee continued exclaimeing repeatedly.

"Temari! I bet this was your idea wasn't it! You plan to rape me with your bunch of new friends like you did back in Hidden Sand!" Gaara exclaimed poitning accusingly.

"That's right! That's right!" Naruto exclaimed and then everyone went silent and stared at Gaara who was still pointing at Temari.

"...I withdraw that statement..." Gaara said as he lowered his arm and his eyes shifted from side to side.

"So you guys agree to it right?" Ino asked.

"No we don't!" They all exclaimed.

"Oww...I can't wait to just hold Hinata-chan in my arms and..I'll do it right now!" Tenten said, jumped towards Hinata and started making out with her.

"Wha----t!" Neji and Naruto exclaimed.

"Neji! Get your girlfriend of my girlfriend!" Naruto yelled.

"Hinata is easier to handle why won't you go pull her away!" Neji exclaimed as he turned towards Naruto. Just then all the girls started messing with eachother.

"Damn it...I don't want anyone to see em like this..." Naruto said and formed his famous handseal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as an army of Kage Bunshin formed a circle around the group.

"We must seperate those girls no matter what!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Like how are we going to do that? I don't want to hurt Sakura-san." Lee stated.

"Just pull her away from Kisune by grabbing her waist or something, it doesn't matter just seperate them!" Naruto exclaimed. The other guys nodded and then readied themselves.

"Charge!" Naruto cheered as they all jumped on thier girlfriends, trying to seperate them.

"Hinata, stop this crazy shit." Naruto said as he tried to pull Hinata underneath from Tenten.

"Tenten! You aren't supposed to touch Hinata-sama like that." Neji said as he tried he tried to pull Tenten away as well.

"Damn it...Even with all my physical strength, I can't pull Ino away..." Chouji said, who had his arms around Ino's waist.

"Don't look at me Chouji...Using my shadows in this situation is far too troublesome..." Shikamaru said as he tried to pull away Temari.

"Sakura-san you must stop this! No good shall come from it!" Lee said as he also tried to pull Sakura away.

"Damn it, It's like their possesed or something." Naruto said as now even Ayame was helping him.

"Possesed?" Gaara and Naruto then said as they blinked with their eyes.

"Ah! This is his doing!" Naruto and Gaara exclaimed and then all of a sudden all the girls fainted.

"...We'd better take them to a hospital or something." Neji suggested as he put Tenten on his back.

"Hm...Yeah who know what might have gone wrong with them." Naruto said.

"How troublesome...Don't tell me they all got high or something..." Shikamaru stated.

"I don't think it's that...Let's just go already." Gaara said as he carried Kisune with his sand.

A while later they were all in the hospital, sitting next to the girls who were lying in seperate beds.

"...Na...ruto-kun?" Hinata said, who was the first to awaken.

"Ah, Hinata. How are you feeling?" Naruto said as he put on his fox grin as he looked at Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun...Did I...upset you?" Hinata asked.

"Hm? No you girls kind of freaked us out but we're not mad." Naruto said grinning.

"I...I'm sorry...It just kind of happened...I...I..." Hinata stuttered.

"Ne, Hianta could you tell us how you all went to act like that? No one hurt you, right?" Naruto asked.

"N-no...No one hurt me or something...But...I can't tell you..." Hinata said and burried her face in her pillow.

"Ah...I see...It's ok Hinata..." Naruto said and stroke with his hand trough Hinata's hair.

"Tenten?" Neji asked as Tenten slowly opened her eyes. She turned her face towards Neji and stared into his eyes.

"Neji...I have a confession to make..." Tenten said and Neji looked questioningly at her.

"I'm bisexual." She said.

"I also have a confession to make..." Neji said. Tenten sat up in her bed and stared at him, wondering what he was going to confess.

"I actually really liked those funky things we did the other day." Neji confessed.

"Hey I said I'm bisexual, not stupid." Tenten said smiling as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Neji smiled back at her and then tightly embraced her.

"Welcome back, Tenten." Neji whispered into her ear.

"Yo...Did any of your girls tell you the story already?" Shikamaru said as he entered the room where Neji, Naruto and Gaara where.

"Nope..." Naruto said.

"...Tenten?" Neji asked as he looked at her. Tenten only blushed and looked away, obviously not willing to talk about it either.

"Not even awake yet." Gaara said as he floated on his cloud of sand and pointed at Kisune.

"Geez, I wanted to compare it with what Temari said to be sure..." Shikamaru said as he let out a sigh.

"Ah Temari said something!" Naruto said somewhat excited.

"Hai, hai...I think I'll tell you guys what troublesome things she told me and the others..." Shikamaru said.

_"I was told the entire story myself...Sakura and Ino were spending sometime together talking about girl things and such...To say the least they were having quite an interresting conversation...then all of a sudden Sakura headed towards the toilet." Temari said to Shikamaru._

_"What is taking her so long? Does she have diarhea or something?" Ino said as she headed to the store's bathroom._

_"Oi, Sakura, are you okay?" Ino said as she knocked on the door._

_"H-Hai, I'm alright..." Sakura said._

_"Are you sure? You don't sound really ok...You need any help?" Ino asked._

_"H-Help! W-with this? N-no...Ofcourse not." Sakure replied._

_"Sakura I'm entering, You really don't sound ok." Ino said and pushed the door open._

_"Ah no don't!" Sakura yelled but it was too late._

_"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" Ino asked._

_"Ehm...Er...This isn't what it looks like." Sakura said smiling sheepishly._

_"Ah! That is 'it', isn't it! What you talked about to me before!" Ino exclaimed._

_"I...It is...But don't tell anyone!" Sakura said._

_"Alright I won't but in exchange you'll have to teach me that." Ino replied._

_"AH! What? But..." Sakura said._

_"You don't want to? Then I guess I'll go and tell everyone that Haruno Sakura..." Ino said and turned around._

_"No! That's not it! We just can't do 'it' here in this small bathroom, you know..." Sakura said._

_"Ah! I know! Let's do 'it' in the store! I'll close things off since my mom and dad aren't around anyway." Ino said. __So they did and they decided to stop once they were nearly completely exhausted._

_"That was so..." Ino said, breathing heavily._

_"I know...Didn't I tell you so..." Sakura said, breathing just as heavy as Ino._

_"We should do this with more girls!" Ino exclaimed._

_"Ah yeah, but who? I can only think of Kisune-chan." Sakura said.  
"We'll start with her and then find others." Ino said as she got up from the floor._

_"Yes, That would work." Sakura said as she got up as well. __On their way out they encountered Tenten, decided to give it a shot and ask her as well._

_"Ohio Tenten-senpai." Sakura and Ino greeted Tenten as they walked up to her._

_"Ohio, Sakura, Ino." Tenten replied._

_"Hey could we ask you something?" Ino asked._

_"Hm, what is it?" Tenten asked in return._

_"Do you ever..." Sakura said and then whispered something in to Tenten's ear, making her blush like mad._

_"How you do you guys know that I did that!" Tenten exclaimed._

_"You do! Wow who would have known..." Sakura said._

_"I DID, DID I tell you...Keyword: DID!" Tenten exclaimed._

_"Do you want to do it again?" Ino asked._

_"I...don't know...What would Neji say if he found out..." Tenten said._

_"Ah, he won't! Besides we're going to search other girls who do as well, do you know any?" Sakura said._

_"I think...Hinata-chan also used to do it...We could ask her." Tenten said._

_"Alright, first we must get Kisune and then we'll head to the Hyuuga mansion!" Ino said cheerful. __Then a while later, they were at the Hyuuga mansion, now Kisune also had joined up with them. __They found Hinata training in the courtyard and greeted her excitedly. __After bowing to each of the four girls, Hinata looked questioningly up to the girls "Ano, what is everyone doing here anyway?" She asked._

_Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Kisune told her the story and then asked her the same question as they did Tenten before. __They told me that Hinata was kind of shy about it but ended up admitting she did anyway. __They then agreed to go together tomorrow to somewhere in the forest. __So today, they were all heading towards the forest and that is why I bumped into them. __They were all kind of blushing when I asked them where they were going._

_"Should we ask her as well?" Ino asked Sakura._

_"I don't know..." Sakura replied._

_"Ask me what?" I asked._

_They then told me the entire story and ofcourse I was also interested in that! After all I know it would please my Shika-kun! (Temari hugs me at this point) Shikamaru stated. __So we went together to that and then afterwards we made up our evil plan to use our new gained knowledge trough 'it' to make you guys our slaves. Also Kisune-chan told Sakura about it so I guess she kind of started it off. And that she even did it all over Naruto's house! Can you believe it!_

"That is what Tem-chan said to me..." Shikamaru stated.

Naruto bowed over his sister and glared at her. As if it was a reply to Naruto's glare, Kisune woke up and let out a yawn.

"Ohio niisan...How is it going?" She said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"...What the heck have you been doing in my house when I wasn't around..." Naruto said as he looked annoyed at Kisune.

"Ah...So they told you?" Kisune said.

"Answer my question already..." Naruto said still glaring.

"Alright I'll show you since it's no use hiding it anymore." Kisune said and moved her hand underneath her blankets.

"No wait!" Shikamaru,Naruto and Neji exclaimed blushing madly.

"Tada! The mini shogi board! An absolute must for the female shogi fan since she can play it anywhere anytime!" Kisune said cheerful and proudly presented the board as the guys dropped down to the floor with red heads.

Meanwhile outside of the hospital window a crow flew in circles saying "Afo, afo, afo, aaaaaa..."

"That's what you girls have been doing!" Naruto asked as he jumped back up.

"Hmmm, Yeah what else would we be doing together? We went and play this in the forest since we decided to add some interesting rules to the game and at the end of the game we decided that with our newly aquirred abilities and strategic minds we could form a nice plot to make all our guys to do our bidding." Kisune said smiling widely.

"Do we even want to know these interesting rules?" Neji asked as he sat down on Tenten's bed.

"Want me to tell you Neji...?" Tenten whispered in Neji's ear as she ran her hands over his body.

"...That says enough to me..." Neji replied.

"But you know you want to hear...So I'll tell you anyways." Tenten said and continued whispering into Neji's ear.

"...How troublesome...Well anyway, The doctors don't know why they fainted and it appears they are ok so we can take them away soon." Shikamaru stated before walking back towards Temari's room.

"So, Gaara-kun! Did you enjoy our show?" Kisune asked as she tightly embraced Gaara who had been kind of silent the entire time.

"...I'm not going to answer..." Gaara said.

"So Hinata, why were you being so shy about telling me you played shogi with the other girls?" Naruto asked as he lifted Hinata out of her bed and left the room.

"B-because...If I told Naruto-kun, I thought...you'd find it strange with the added rules...but it's a lot of fun! I don't think the other girls will want you to join us sometime...s-since it will be quite weird...But we could always play, right?" Hinata asked as she tightly held on to Naruto.

"Hmmm, even if you wanted to I'm not any good at shogi...Then again, you could always teach me." Naruto said grinning.  
"Yes...I think I could..." Hinata said.

"Is Hinata-chan ok?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her or the others..." Naruto said.

"Then let's get going, hm?" Ayame said smiling.

"Yeah." Naruto said smiling back at her.

Meanwhile back at the river, Shino was finally done drawing all the pictures he had in his head of the girls.

"There I think it's done now..." He said as he handed over the sketchbook.

"Took you long enough, man you remembered so many pictures." Jiraiya said as he went trough Shino's drawings.

"Yeah Shino you really have talent to draw out the best aspects of woman." Kiba said.

"...It would be weird if I didn't after all the drawings that I made for Jiraiya-sama." Shino stated.

Then al of a sudden Jiraiya's ear picked some noise up. "Sssht...There are new girls..." Jiraiya said and the three of them digged trough the bushes once more. This time however, it weren't young girls that the trio saw.

"Oh my god..." Shino said.

"This is heaven..." Kiba replied.

"Who would've thought that Tsunade, Shizune, Anko and Kurenai would..." Jiraiya said as the four woman entered the river. It was then that blood gushed out of the tree men's noises, knocking them about a quarter mile back. As they landed they quickly pinched their noses.

"I thought you said you were an experienced man, Jiraiya-sama." Kiba said.

"Lesson number 50: No matter how many experience you have, seeing 4 adult woman naked and do...that with eachother is something no man can handle without having some sign of excitement." Jiraiya said as he continued holding his nose pinched.

"Whatever you say, I'm not going to draw that! It will absolutely ruin my sketchbook by oceans of blood." Shino stated.

"Even if I pay you 100x the normal price for each drawing?" Jiraiya asked.

"Even then...I would...Ow god...My bugs are still there!" Shino said and then he couldn't hold his nose closed any longer as blood continued to shoot out.

"Oi! Shino! Are you ok?" Kiba asked.

"I think he past out due to bloodloss...Let's quickly take him to the hospital!" Jiraiya said.

"Hai Jiraiya-sama! Damn he just saw more of..." Kiba said and then quickly pinched his nose.

"Whatever you do...Do NOT think about..." Jiraiya said and then quickly pinched his nose again.

"AH! You just did it as well!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Shut up! You made me think it! Now let's hurry up before we all end up in the hospital..." Jiraiya said as they continued back to Konoha as fast as they could.

* * *

Kyuubi: **Booyakasha!**

Shukaku: **Booyakasha!**

Kyuubi: **We did it baby!**

Shukaku: **Hell yeah we did!**

Kyuubi: **Time celebrate this great achievement!**

Shukaku: **(starts jumping around on hind legs along with Kyuubi, leg locking eachother) We are the champions!**

Kyuubi: **We are the champions!**

Kyuubi & Shukaku: **No time for losers, caus we are the champions! Of the wo---rld!**

Kyuubi & Shukaku: **(realise what they were actually dong and quickly jumped away from eachother)**

Shukaku: **No one will ever know of this...**

Kyuubi: **Actually I think it's already leaked out...**

Shukaku: ...

Kyuubi: ...

Shukaku: **Gotta love shogi with interesting rules**

Kyuubi: **Even better when it escalates from shogi with interesting rules to no shogi with interesting moments...**

Shukaku: **So what's next?**

Kyuubi: **Uhm...let's see...(opens up a random note book called: Kyuubi's plans of mayhem and doom)We have a choice or two...We could finish off our Akatsuki friends or have our young friends all get into a weird situation again...Or just create some interesting stuff between certain people we matched up...Hmmmmm...(closes random note book)**

Shukaku: **There is only one way we can settle this...**

Kyuubi: **Raccoon, there are actually more ways then one to solve this...**

Shukaku: **God, just stop ruining the moment for once and let's just do it!**

Kyuubi: **Alright then, let's settle this the old fashioned way once and for all...**

Kyuubi & Shukaku: **Jan...Ken...**

A/N: Well so much for the chapter! hope you all liked it, if I ever put out an M-rated version with the 'lost' chapters this will most likely be the fav. of many guys XD Anyway as for the next line up of chapters: First we have 5 fluff chapters, consisting of ShikaTem, NejiTen, GaaraKisu, AyaNaruHina and one of your choice so people go vote what you want(Mutliple pairings in that last chapter are possible but more couples means more writing means longer time to give you all the chapter) then after those 5 chapters we'll have A Genin only night(with the exception of Shikamaru whose chuunin but you get my point...And no it will not be that one thing I highly suggestively put out in this chapter) and then the final Akatsuki fun before starting with the 6 final chapters. That's all I guess, so till next time folks! R&R and take care!

(On a side note I won't be adding the omake of the previous chapter because i'm dead on inspiration of omake for that chapter lol, sorry all who wanted it...)


	28. Caged Bird Set Into The Sky and Heaven

**A/N:** Yo people, another update from me! cheers! I kind of need to make up for the last chapter because not everyone is into that so here's a nice short fluffy Neji x Tenten chapter for you all to enjoy! On a side note: This fic has had over 20k hits! woohoo! Thank you all for reading this story so far and keep on reading I'd say :)

Dual Rasegan: Thnx, hopefully you'll like the new omake as well and I'm looking forward to your fic about it :)

Baka Zero and KatonKageNaruto: Thnx for the reviews :)

Now on with the Neji Tenten chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Caged Bird Set Free Into The Sky and Heaven **

Neji and Tenten were having a nice long walk in one of the many parks in Konoha. It's not like Neji liked this, nor was it something they both enjoyed doing.

So it surprised Tenten, since Neji was the one who suggested to have a romantic night out. She was a slightly worried at the start, but that all faded away as Neji tightly held her against him from the start of their walk.

"Hey look waht is conviently lying here on the grass..." Neji stated.

Tenten looked and saw a picnicbasket and a picnic blanket.

"Neji...I don't know what to say..." Tenten said, quite shocked that Neji again had prepared something sweet for her.

"You don't need to say anything...Come on the basket is standing here for some while now and I don't want the food to spoil..." Neji replied and sat down on the blanket.

"Did you cook all off this yourself?" Tenten asked as she took one of the riceballs out of the picnic basket.

"If I could've I would but this is all straight from the Hyuuga's finest cheff cooks." Neji replied.

"Ah...Well...It's delicous anyway." Tenten said smiling as she chewed on the bite she just took.

"Well that's good then." Neji replied.

Tenten shuffled over the blanket and laid down against Neji, whograbbed a rice ball from the basket with one hand and with the other he gently stroke trough Tenten's hair.

"So...What I was wondering, is there a special reason for all of this?" Tenten asked after finishing her riceball.

"Hm...Well there might be a reason." Neji said after giving it some thought.

"What is it then?" Tenten asked as she looked confused at Neji.

"It's a surprise." Neji replied.

"When am I going to get it!" A very excited Tenten asked.

"You'll see, now let's eat up the Miso Stew." Neji said smiling as he pulled out a large bowl from basket that was covered by a lit. He pulled the lit off and they were surrounded by the aroma of the Miso Stew.

"Ah...It smells nice..." Tenten said as she enhaled the smell of the stew. Neji smiled at her as he handed her a dish and grabbed one for himself.

"Itadakimasu." They both said and started eating.

"Hm, I think I should eat more often at your place." Tenten said smiling.

"Your mom's food isn't that bad either, you know." Neji stated.

"I know but you have your own chefcooks and all! It's profesional prepared meals only for you!" Tenten said cheerful.

"Well they aren't pro's as in they studied for it...they just love to cook...Besides they can't beat your mom's sandwiches." Neji said smiling and decided to take a sandwich right now. Tenten started to giggle as Neji was about to take a bite out of the sandwich he just grabbed.

"What is it?" Neji asked as he looked at his giggling girlfriend.

"I just remembered when you first had one of my mom's sandwiches." Tenten said.

"How many did I actually ate back then...I remember eating them like crazy because they were so much different from the ones I eat back at home..." Neji stated.

"You ate up all our bread!" Tenten reminded Neji.

"I did!" Neji replied shocked.

"Ssssht...Not so loud...Other couples are enjoying their time in this park to..." Tenten said as she pressed a finger on Neji's lips.

"Ah...yeah, forgot about that for a second..." Neji replied.

"Yeah you ate all our bread so my mom had to buy extra after you left." Tenten said and then smiled really warm.

"Wow...I had no idea...I guess I had a craving for sandwiches..." Neji replied.

"You know, I just remembered what my mom said back then..." Tenten said and snuggled closer against Neji.

"Hm? What was it that she said?" Neji asked.

"She said, Tenten! you'd better marry that young man when you're older! I want to have a son-in-law that appreciates my cooking so much that he eats my storage room empty when you two are coming over for a visit!" Tenten said smiling and closed her eyes.

"I guess that means we're engaged already then in your mom's eyes." Neji said and grabbed another rice ball from the basket.

"Right now I wouldn't ever have it any other way..." Tenten stated. Neji smiled at her and then they continued eating.

"That was a nice dinner Neji, thank you." Tenten said after finishing their meals and then let out a burp.

"Scuse me." Tenten said.

"So do you have room for desert?" Neji asked.

"You even brought desert? You still haven't shown me your surprise either and I'm really st..." Tenten said as Neji opened a cooling bag and grabbed a bucket of ice cream.

Before Neji knew it, Tenten snatched the bucket of ice cream out of his hands and opened it already.

"There's always room for ice cream." Tenten said smiling and now wondered where the spoon was.

Neji revealed that he was holding the spoon, scooped up some ice cream and fed it to Tenten.

"_I guess I should do it now..."_ Neji thought after feeding Tenten and being fed himself by Tenten a couple of times.

"Tenten..." Neji said.

"Hm?" Tenten said as she still had the spoon in her mouth.

"I have something to say to you, so just listen while I continue feeding you." Neji said and Tenten replied with a nod.

"If I'm a bird and you are the sky,"

"I want nothing more then to spend my time with you and fly,"

"Trough you, not even once heading down."

"I'd fly as your being engulves me, what could never make me frown."

"Your love allows me to set upon the paradise in the heaven,"

"For when I'm with you I feel like I'm in heaven number seven."

"So every day I want to show you how much I care,"

"Even if it's just a simple thing like stroking trough your soft hair."

"I'm thankful to the heavens for giving me you,"

"Because you became my heaven, my paradise on earth..."

"For I love you and I know Tenten, that you will always love me too."

Neji said and then let out a sigh of relief he had done this.

Tenten had stopped eating ice cream, was lying against his chest with her eyes half open. She touched her lips with her fingers and then softly smiled.

"So what did you think of it? I've been kind of pondering about it all day long..." Neji stated.

Tenten put down the bucket of ice cream and tightly clutched against Neji. A tear formed in the corner of her right eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Hm? What's wrong Tenten?" Neji asked surprised.

"Neji...I...I...don't what to say...That was just..." Tenten said.

Neji smiled at Tenten, who was still kind of speechless by his poem, so he grabbed the bucket of ice cream, closed it and put it back into the cooling bag. He then tightly wrapped his arms around Tenten and kissed her head.

"You don't needto say anything..." Neji said smiling as he closed his eyes and enjoyed his moment with Tenten in his arms.

"I never want to let go off you..." Tenten said and closed her eyes as well.

* * *

Kyuubi: **(cries) That was so...Beautifull! (continues crying)**

Shuaku: **What the hell! hey! you're supposed to be an almighty demon you know!**

Kyuubi: **Yeah but...that was just so sweet (sniffs)**

Shukaku: ...**Since when the hell are you a girl?**

Kyuubi: **I'm not, I could be though...If I want to (wink wink)**

Shukaku: **...right**

Kyuubi: **No seriously! In an Altered Universe I'm a hot sexy chick! You'd want me if you were materilized then and I'm not matched up to my Naruto-kun!**

Shukaku: **No I wouldn't...And god damn it fox be a man (pimpsmacks)**

Kyuubi: **Alright so what the hell are we going to do next...I assume it's your turn now right?**

Shukaku: **Thanks to your evil plotting it is both our turn next...**

Kyuubi: **Hehehe...what evil plotting might that be what you are talking about, my one-tailed friend? (hides notebook of Kyuubi's evil plots of doom)**

Shukaku: **Just you wait...I still have my SECRET weapon in order to beat you for sure...And you'll not get to see it untill the very end!**

Kyuubi: **Whatever...By the time you catch up I'll be lying on the Bahama's with you and all the others being my bitch!**

Shukaku: **We'll see about that...(shakes fist angry at Kyuubi)**

A/N: Well people so much for this chapter, I know it was short but heck if I made it longer it would have gotten into randomness. And didn't feel like doing that...Anyway next is the Gaara x Kisune chapter, but I don't know what I'm going to do with them exactly so it will take time for me to ponder,write and upload it here so it might be a while! Anyway R&R people and take care :)


	29. That's What Big Brothers Are For

A/N: Yo mina, long time no see! Sorry for the wait but I had a gawd awfull time writing this chapter...so I decided to cut the shiznit after this one and continue with what I had in mind and actually dropping another chapter that just seems useless to me now, meaning we have only about 7 chapters left! Anyway...Thnx for all the reviews and I had my first negative one! From a complete retard, so first I'm going to write down what I've send to the tard's email so you can all know what I think about people that give reviews like that after only the start of the story.

pokemaniacbill: This guy gave me a bad review after reading only the first 3 chapters and here's what I've send to him in reply:

First off all: If you actually have opened this mail, don't worry it ain't got no virus or shit in it...I have send you this mail because it's the only way to reply to you since you won't read the rest of my story anyway... So you find my Icha Icha Paradise a horrible story huh? let's see...that's 135+ reviews for this story being cool to your 1 vote of saying this story is oh so god damned horrible...Now lemme get this straight, everyone has the right to speak out his or her own opinion but wtf man, don't freaking review if you aren't even going to bother reading the rest of a story Here's a saying for you: Don't judge a book by it's cover...You just read the first 3 chapters that are the start of the story. If you had read about halfway trough the story and then reviewed it was bad you might have a solid ground to stand on with your statement of my story being horrible (for that would be your opinion then and you actually read something more the intro...) But right now you've only read 2 really short first 2 chapters and the the third chapter was pretty much the start of everything else that happens along the way of the story. Next, if you have an opinion about something, back it up with arguments...Of course this is soooo hard to understand for someone who'se fifteen year old but heck if all my friends of that age and below and even my little retarded brother can do it, then so could you... Last thing I have to say is, if this story is so freaking bad then explain to me why it has over 21.000 hits, a whole lot of reviews saying how great and it is and that you are the only one so far stating it was one bad as hell story? Hope that next time you read a story of mine or anyone else that you'll atleast read halfway trough the story or so, before you say things like that it won't get better, Ryushi-the-DutchEroSennin

Now to reply to the people who like the story :)

Munchy: Even you misspelled it XP I checked it this time with the dictionary here and it's marijuana, but thanks for pointing it out anyway! Hope you continue reading long enough to reach this chapter atleast :) (Also this is a reminder to people who think that all dutch people are drug addicts or something XP...We aren't all blowing joints 24/7)

narutofan0: Thnx and ofcourse I'll write more

Aikuchi Shikaku: Dunno if you're here bynow, but thnx anyway!

Sir Graq: Thnx as well!

Dual Rasengan: How's this for size XP? Well I think it's kind of a crappy chapter compared to others...but I hope everyone will enjoy it anyway! And to let you down, no omake for this chapter again, sorry XP

Now on with the story!

**

* * *

Chapter 29: That's What Big Brothers Are For**

"Good morning world!" Kisune exclaimed as she cheerfully rose up out of her bed.

She litterally jumped out of her bed and opened the curtains and let the sunrays shine on her face. Kisune took her time to let her face warm up from the sunshine and then raised a smile.

"Today is the big day." She said smiling and then turned around, walking towards her closet.

Kisune took a towel out along with a kimono she had recently bought, again with Naruto's money. As she walked out of her small room, entering the living room which was also Naruto's bedroom, Naruto slowly rose up from his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning niisan." Kisune said cheerful.

"Morning..." Naruto said, let out a yawn then dropped back down on his bed again.

"I'm going to use the shower now, so if you want to take one you'll have to wait!" Kisune exclaimed before jumping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"...Fine with me." Naruto said as he yawned once again.

At was as this point that Naruto's brain somewhat started working, so he took off his nightcap and rose back up again.

"Why is she so cheerful today? We don't have early morning team training...Oh well better eat something then quickly take a shower and train some more again." Naruto said and walked to his small kitchen to get some instant ramen.

Meanwhile, Kisune had slipped out of her night gear and was filling the bathtub. She took a second look at the kimono she had bought and smiled widely again. It was a crimson red one with a beautifull yellow print all over it.

Right then it was getting pretty steamy inside the bathroom, notifying her that the bathtub was pretty much filled up enough. She shut off the water and slipped into the the tub.

"Hm...Bathing is so nice..." Kisune said as she laid her head down on the edge of the tub. She closed her eyes and gave her body a couple of moments to adjust to the hot liquid that surrounded her.

After bathing for a while she quickly got out, drained the tub and dried her self. She held her kimono in front of her for a few seconds and stared at herself in the mirror.

"I wonder if he likes it." She said smiling.

Naruto meanwhile had chopped down his fifth bowl of instant ramen.

"HEY! leave some for me!" Kisune yelled as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah...There is still a couple of bowls left you know Kisu..." Naruto said and then noticed she was wearing the new kimono.

"Why are you wearing that new kimono? Wasn't it for the Konoha festival?" Naruto asked.

"Ah...well today's a special day as well." Kisune said smiling as she sat down next to him and began eating her ramen.

"It is? I don't remember anything special about today." Naruto said as he looked at his calendar.

"Well it is a special day for me." Kisune replied.

"Huh? Then already tell me what it is..." Naruto said as he looked confused at his sister. Kisune just smiled and continued eating.

"Not going to tell, huh?" Naruto said as he suspiciously glared at Kisune.

"You got that right." Kisune said and continued eating.

"Ah whatever...I'm going to take a shower now..." Naruto said as he stood up, put his bowl with the rest of the dishes and headed into the bathroom. Kisune finished the remaining amen then sat down and waited for Naruto to be done showering.

"Then I'm going now, Naruto-niisan." Kisune said as Naruto stepped out of the bathroom with a towel still wrapped around him.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as Kisune walked to the door. She put on her shoes, opened the door and once outside she turned around, smiling at Naruto.

"I have a date with Gaara-kun, Bye now!" Kisune said and quickly left.

"WHA----!" Naruto yelled.

"Damn it...I better make sure he doesn't do anything weird to her..." Naruto cursed as he quickly got dressed. He headed out and quickly found Kisune.

Naruto decided he would watch where they were going and watch what they were doing and if he saw something he didn't like, he'd interfere. After all, no need to anything if Gaara would just treat her to a dinner or something. Naruto sneaked after her until she entered the hotel Gaara was staying at.

Kisune walked up to Gaara's hotel room, or rather that of him and his siblings. She knocked on the door and after a short while the door opened, Gaara sticking his head out trough the opening.

"Kisune...What are you doing here?" Gaara said surprised.

"Konichiwa Gaara-sama, you didn't forget now, did you?" Kisune said and bowed.

Gaara slightly blushed as Kisune's kimono slightly hung open revealing enough to make the sand-nin blush.

"What's with the sama addition to my name and what am I supposed to..." Gaara said and then it hit him.

"It's today already?" Gaara asked.

"Hai! You promised it yourself." Kisune said smiling widely.

"..."Gaara's reply was silent but in his mind it was different "_Shit, I forgot..."_

"Something wrong?" Kisune asked looking worried at Gaara.

"Ehm...No give me a few moments to get ready...I lost track of time..." Gaara said as he closed the door.

Gaara ran trough the apartement, taking his shirt off as fast as he could. He jumped into the bathroom, nearly knocking Temari over.

"Ah! Gaara! What are you doing!" Temari yelled.

"I need to use the shower..." Gaara stated as he removed the remainder of his clothing and stepped behind the shower curtain.

"That's too bad then..." Temari said and stepped into the shower as well.

"WHAT THE SANDY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TEMARI!" Gaara yelled as temari pushed him.

"Shut up, it isn't like you haven't seen me like this before! Besides you want to use the shower and so do I !" Temari yelled back at him.  
"That's not the freaking problem, the problem is what you might do to me!" Gaara yelled back.

"I'll be a good girl today! Now shut up and shower or do you want to make Kisune wait even longer?" Temari asked.

"Grrrr..." Gaara muttered.

"Well then...Shall I toroughly wash my cute little brother's body?" Temari asked as she stuck her tongue out at Gaara.

"...No." Gaara replied.

"Then I'll just wash your back." Temari said smiling.

"Just hurry up, I don't plan to shower all day..." Gaara replied. Soon after Gaara rushed out of the shower, put on his best outfit and rushed back to the door.

"Did I make you wait long?" Gaara asked as he opened the door. There he saw Kisune with her head tilted to the right and snoring loudly.

"...Oi, are you really sleeping?" Gaara asked. Kisune woke up and quickly shook her head.

"Ah, no ofcourse not! Why would I be?" Kisune exclaimed. Gaara let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Then, where do you want to go?" Gaara asked.

"Hmm...Let's decide as we walk around town." Kisune said as she took Gaara's hand and pulled him after her.

"Damn that took them long..." Naruto said as he finally saw his sister and Gaara walk out of the building. Naruto followed them as they walked trough Konoha, Kisune clinging onto Gaara again as she did a couple of days ago.

"Then, How about we go see a movie first?" Kisune asked cheerful.

"Is the theatre already open then?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah I think so." Kisune said smiling.

"Then we'll go there first." Gaara said and nodded.

"Looks like they area heading for..." Naruto said as he silently followed them. Naruto looked around on their road and noticed the movie theatre being on their way.

"Hmmm...Sneaking in there won't be so hard...But what if they are going to the restaurant next to it?" Naruto pondered.

"Nah, Kisune just ate ramen at home...but still..." Naruto continued as he followed them. He saw them walking into the theatre, so he jumped down and walked towards the entrance.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed.

"Huh? What is it Fuzzy-brows?" Naruto asked as he turned around and looked at the somewhat shaken up Lee.

"Fight againt me please!" Lee exclaimed.

"Huh? Why dattebayo?" Naruto asked and looked puzzled at Lee.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled as he rushed with Tenten towards Lee and Naruto.

"I won't take no for an answer!" Lee replied and tried to hit Naruto, who barely dodged his blow.

"Naruto, Lee's drunk!" Neji yelled.

"What!" Naruto yelled as he jumped away from Lee, who launched another flurry of punches.

"He again drunk of sensei's sake by accident and even knocked him out!" Tenten yelled as they caught up with Lee and Naruto.

"Damn it...I don't have time for this...Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said and created his army of clones.

"Ah! So now there are more off you! That doesn't matter! I'll let my youthfull spirit crush you!" Lee exclaimed and ran at Naruto.

"Oi Neji! How the heck are you supposed to stop Lee like this!" Naruto exclaimed as his Kage Bunshins tried to grab a hold of Lee.

"Last time our sensei and I had a lot of trouble catching him as well...Not to mention holding him down long enough for his drunken state to wear off." Neji stated as he watched Lee knocking out Naruto's Kage Bunshins with his random movements.

Soon after, Naruto's Kage Bunshins were all destroyed.

"Damn it...How the heck am I supposed to catch him if he moves like that?" Naruto ponderd.

"If I could just land a couple of kunai in his feet he'd stop moving but he's too unpredictable and fast..." Tenten stated.

"He even evades my Hakke Rokkujyuuyonshou..." Neji added and shrugged.

"There must be something we can do before he causes more damage..." Tenten said. At this point Lee turned around and looked at his two team-mates.

"_Now's my chance!"_ Naruto thought and jumped towards Lee.

"Neji! Tenten! Let's celebrate the springtime of youth with a big hug!" Lee exclaimed and ran towards them.

"WHAT!" Neji and Tenten exclaimed as Lee ran towards them.

Due to Lee's fast speed, Naruto missed him and landed face down in the mud after some rolling.

"Lee! Leave us the hell alone!" Neji said as he tried his best to escape with Tenten from their drunken friend.

"I won't! I...I...Must hug you with my fists of youth and love!" Lee exclaimed as he raised his two fists.

"Oi Tenten, save us already with those kunai's and perfect aim of yours!" Neji yelled.

"If he would move in a little less random pattern I could!" Tenten yelled back.

"Fuzzy-brows! You won't escape me!" Naruto said as he already created another Kage Bunshin army and was chasing after Lee. Naruto made his army jump on Lee, actually capturing him this time.

"Finally got you..." Naruto said grinning as Lee struggled to get free.

"Let go." Lee said as he tried to break his way trough the clones.

"I'd better do it now then, right?" Tenten asked and Neji nodded in reply.

Tenten jumped up, flicked out two kunai and aimed for Lee's feet so he wouldn't be able to walk or run atleast.

"Spring time of youth explosion!" Lee exclaimed as he knocked back most of Naruto's clones, two of them getting hit by Tenten's kunai.

"...Grrr...Stupid Lee." Tenten cursed as she landed.

"Tenten! Neji! Still need to hug!" Lee said and ran towards the two.

"Here goes nothing..." Neji said as he already struck the Jyuuken pose.

"Konichiwa Lee-san, How are you doing?" Sakura asked who came from a street on the other side.

Lee instantly halted and looked at Sakura for a moment. He narrowed his eyes, not quite sure yet who it was.

"Sakura-saaaaaan!" Lee exclaimed and ran towards her with open arms.

"Neji! Now!" Naruto said and Neji nodded as they ran after Lee.

"Uhm..." Sakura said as she looked confused at Lee and Neji and Naruto chasing after him.

Lee tripped on his way to Sakura, tumbled over and knocked into her lying on top of her. A second later Naruto and Neji jumped on top of him, nearly crushing Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Keep up with this until Fuzzy-brows is sober again!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to hold Lee down.

"What are you doing get Lee off her already." Tenten said as she tried to pull Lee underneath Neji and Naruto.

"Tenten, Are you crazy this is our chance!" Neji exclaimed as he fiercely held down Lee's legs.

"Lee-san...Can you sober up already...this is really heavy..." Sakura said as she was having trouble with the amount of weight pressing on her body.

"Hmm...Sa-kura-san smeeeeells nice...I...I wanna...knooooooow if she tastes goood as well..." Lee said and began licking Sakura's face.

"AH! C-cut that out Lee! It tickles!" Sakura said with a painful laughter.

Many awkward actions from Lee and minutes later, Lee had finally fallen asleep on Sakura.

"...About god damn time..." Neji said as he got off Lee.

"Ano...Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Sakura's eyes were twitching as she glared at Neji and Naruto.

"...Neji, I leave this to you...K, thnx...bye!" Naruto said and ran off. Naruto stopped as he reached the theatre once again and heard Sakura's anger explode in the distance.

"That was such a nice movie, wasn't it Gaara-kun?" Kisune said as they walked out of the theatre.

Naruto quickly remembered his original purpose and hid himself in the shadows once again. He looked at the two and saw Gaara actually having his arm around Kisune's waist.

" Naruto thought as his eyes twitched.

"I don't know really...a certain someone made sure I only saw half of it..." Gaara replied.

"Hehehe..." Kisune smiled innocently.

"!" Naruto thought as his eyes widened and quickly followed them.

"Sorry about that, but still it was a nice movie." Kisune said smiling.

"Actually from what I've seen of it I'm glad I didn't fully see it..." Gaara replied.

"So you did enjoy it!" Kisune replied.

"..." Gaara replied.

"Ah! Look!" Kisune exclaimed as she suddenly stopped walking.

"Hm, what is it?" Gaara asked as he turned his head towards Kisune and then his eyes widened.

"Aren't you into this kind of stuff Gaara-kun?" Kisune asked as she pointed at the store in front of them. Gaara rushed towards the windows and clinged against them.

"Yes, we have the new Kurosaki Ichigo Bankai Cosplay Outfit! Oh my god! That's just...! I haven't been this excited ever since..." Gaara exclaimed and then fell asleep.

"Gaara-kun...Are you like...ok?" Kisune asked as she walked towards Gaara. She stepped in front of him, looked at his sleeping face and a warm smile formed on her face.

"You're cute when you are asleep Gaara-kun..." She whispered as she wrapped her hands around Gaara's waist and pulled him closer.

"Usually it's the prince kissing the princess awake..." Kisune then said as she tilted Gaara's sleeping head slightly up and gave him a gentle kiss. As Kisune let go off him, Gaara's eyes slowly opened and he blinked a couple of times.

"I fell asleep?" Gaara said and then realised he was being hugged by Kisune and slightly blushed.

"Yeah you did! I thought you didn't sleep!" Kisune exclaimed cheerful.

"I only sleep when..." Gaara said and then focused his eyes once again on the shop behind them.

"Ah! Now I remember! Come on I have to check this out!" Gaara said as he took Kisune's hand and dragged her into the cosplay store.

Naruto meanwhile was twitching with his eyes and devising a plan of strategy of some sort.

"How should I go in without them noticing me...Ah! I know! I'll just Henge into Kakashi-sensei! Since no one really knows his hobbies he could be interested in anything! Hihihi...I'm so great." Naruto snickered and transformed into Kakashi.

He then jumped down with one of his hands in his pockets the other holding up a fake copy of Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto walked into the store and started wandering about. He quickly spotted Gaara and Kisune, searching trough the line of cosplay outfits.

"So, Can I try one while you search for the one you want?" Kisune asked.

"Ofcourse..." Gaara replied.

"Then, I'm going to try this one." Kisune said smiling as she pulled one out of the line and ran into the dressing room.

"Isn't that..." Gaara said to himself as he put the flash of the outfit Kisune chose back in his head, trying to figure out which one it was.

Gaara quickly afterwards found his and waited for Kisune to show what she had chosen.

"Tada! Well, what do you think?" Kisune said as she litterally jumped out of the dressing room, presenting her schoolgirl outfit.

Gaara just blankly stared at her and a drop of drool escaped the corner of his mouth. He quickly shook his head then and looked with his normal facial expression at Kisune.

"I'll buy it for you..." He stated.

"Really? Thank you!" Kisune said and hugged Gaara.

"Your welcome...Now I'm going to try mine on..." Gaara said and walked into the dressingroom.

Naruto meanwhile was glaring at the two from a distance. He noticed the drop of drool dropping down from Gaara's mouth and he didn't really like it.

"_I knew it...He's a pervert after all."_ Naruto thought.

"What do you think you are doing here acting like you are me, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he stood behind him

"What are you doing here Naruto, I'm the real Kakashi." Naruto said.

"I'm here because Shizune-chan likes to roleplay and...I don't really need to tell you all that...So start talking Naruto, why did you change in me?" Kakashi asked.

"Who do you think you are fooling Naruto, I'm the real Kakashi." Naruto countered.

"...If you are really the real me, then what happens in Icha Icha Paradise Volume 1 on page 50...?" Kakashi asked.

"Well...er...uhmm...that is..." Naruto replied.

"To naive!" Kakashi exclaimed and popped off.

"Huh?" Naruto let out as he wondered where the heck Kakashi went.

"Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Master move...A Thousand Years of Pain!" Kakashi said and used his infamous jutsu.

"Impossi------!" Gaara heard Naruto scream, looked trough the small opening in the dressing room and saw him flying out of the store, landing against the wall of the building across the street.

"What's wrong Gaara-kun?" Kisune asked. He raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

"_She's probably else where with her thoughts...What was Naruto doing here?"_ Gaara thought as he headed back into the dressing room.

Gaara took off most of his clothes and threw them over the rail of the dressing room.

"Gaara-kun, are you ok?" Kisune said as she stuck her head into the dressing room.

"AH! Kisune! What the hell are you doing!" Gaara exclaimed.

"What, I want to see you in your outfit already..." Kisune said and walked into the dressing room.

"You know I'm nearly naked here..." Gaara said as he glared at her.

"That's why I decided to help you get dressed." Kisune said smiling.

"I don't need you to do that." Gaara stated. After some more protests of Gaara, Kisune was allowed to dress him up.

"There that wasn't too bad, now was it?" Kisune asked as she hung around Gaara's neck.

"No...Then let's buy these outfits and go somewhere else." Gaara said and wanted to walk out but was stopped by Kisune.

"Shouldn't you change into your normal outfit?" Kisune asked.

"Good point..." Gaara said as he turned around and was just about to take off his outfit again, but realised Kisune was still pretty much still there.

"You wait outside." Gaara said as sand crawled off his body, lifted Kisune up and put her out of the dressingroom. Some time later they were back out on the streets of Konoha, Gaara carrying the cosplay outfit for Kisune and himself.

"So what shall we do now?" Kisune asked smiling.

"I don't know..." Gaara said as he had the feeling that they were being followed.

"You really liked seeing me in that cosplay outfit, didn't you?" Kisune asked.

"Can you wait for a few seconds, I got to go to the bathroom." Gaara said as he handed the bags over to Kisune and walked into a restaurant, where they had public bathrooms.

Once inside, he dispersed into sand and regathered himself in an alley next to the actual restaurant.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Gaara asked as he stood behind the blonde shinobi. Naruto jumped up and turned around.

"Ah, Gaara...yeah like...hey!" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey..." Gaara replied.

"BYE!" Naruto yelled, then threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared.

"...Bye?" Gaara said and shrugged.

Gaara dispersed into sand particles once again and regathered himself in the men's bathroom. Atleast he thought it was the men's bathroom.

"AAAAAAAAH!" The woman that were there yelled as they stormed out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, wrong bathroom." Gaara said and hopped to the men's bathroom. Gaara quickly walked out of the restaurant and walked back towards Kisune.

"Did something happen there? I heard woman scream and saw them running out of the bathroom." Kisune asked.

"Maybe they found a mouse or something there...Shall we go to my hotelroom?" Gaara asked in return.

"Yeah!" Kisune replied cheerful.

Naruto followed them, this time hiding his presence better then when he was caught. After a while, they reached the hotel where Gaara was staying and Kisune and Gaara headed inside.

"Damn it...Now what am I going to do? I will definetely not give up!" Naruto said as he sat down on the rooftop across the hotel.

After pondering long enough for Gaara and Kisune to reach Gaara's hotelroom, Naruto had come up with a plan.

"Ha! His sister or brother must be atleast home as well! So I could hope that they open the door and I could tell them that Kisune needs to go home now. Hehehe, I'm such a genius." Naruto said to himself and then ran off to the hotel.

Once inside he asked for directions to Gaara's room and soon he found himself in front of the room's door. He knocked a couple of times on the door and finally the door was answered by Temari.

"What do you want?" She asked bluntly.

"My sister is here and I've come to get her back home." Naruto stated.

"...I'll go check, wait right here." Temari said and closed the door.

"Naruto is here to pick Kisune-chan up, Gaara." Temari stated Gaara and Kisune looked up towards Temari questioningly.

"Why?" Gaara asked and Temari shrugged in reply.

"I think he's just like you." Temari said to Gaara.

"Hm, I see...Just try to get him away." Gaara said.

"Ok, but if he's really like you that's going to be hard you know..." Temari said as she turned around and walked back to the door.

"Naruto-niisan being just like you? What does Temari-chan mean with that?" Kisune asked as she looked into Gaara's eyes.

"When Temari had her first boyfriend I was distrusting of him and pretty much hunted the guy down when he nearly kissed her on a very wrong place for a first date...That's what brothers are for...They look out for their sisters most of the time..." Gaara stated and stared back into hers.

"Then...We'd better kiss before niisan barges in..." Kisune said blushing as she closed her eyes.

----Back with Naruto and Temari at the door----

"Oi, Naruto...She isn't ready to leave yet." Temari told Naruto.

"What! Why not!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Because well...They are right in the middle of a little something." Temari said and raised a naughty grin on her face.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Naruto yelled as he tried to run into the room.

Temari however raised her leg, pressing her foot hard enough against Naruto's forehead to stop him in his tracks.

"Let me trough tebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry but I can't have you barging in like that." Temari said.

Naruto then stopped and noticed something that made him blink a couple of times to see if it was really that what he saw.

"WHY IN THE WORLD AREN'T YOU WEARING ANYTHING UNDERNEATH THERE!" Naruto yelled with a huge blush on his face and blood dripping down from his nose.

"AH! YOU PERVERT DON'T LOOK UNDER A GIRL'S SKIRT!" Temari blushingly yelled back as she quickly put her foot back down on the ground and quickly snatched her trusty fan of her back. She tried to whack Naruto with it on the head it, sending shockwaves trough the entire hotel as she missed.

----Meanwhile with Gaara and Kisune----

Gaara closed his eyes, wrapped an arm around Kisune's waist and drew his face closer to hers. Then all of a sudden they heard Naruto and Temari yell their lungs out, making their eyes shot open as a shockwave ran trough the hotel.

The shockwave knocked the two against eachother, lips locking in the process. Kisune's eyes first widened of shock, but then softened and tightly pressed Gaara against her body.

They closed their eyes as the next shockwave rocked their bodies, rubbing against one another. She licked his lips asking for entrance. Acting on intuition Gaara opened his mouth and let Kisune's tongue slip in. They kissed untill the next shockwave hit because they also ran out of breath.

A next shockwave followed soon after, making Kisune let out a soft moan. Gaara blushed and Kisune blushed back at him. She then pulled him closer as the shockwaves started to get heavier after every wave.

Meanwhile Naruto was running for his life as the blonde kunoichi from Sand chased him with her deadly fan.

"I'll kill you!" Temari yelled and swung down her fan another time.

"Why the heck does it have to turn out like this!" Naruto cried as he continued running for his life, for it seemed that the fierce hot blonde Temari has just as much stamina as he did.


	30. Dancing with the devil! IIP style!

A/N: Wow, long time since I last updated. Anyway short notice for anyone who thought / started thinking I'm a huge ass with an even bigger ego XP...Good reviews are good caus then there are no complaints. Bad reviews are good if they state wtf if wrong so I could improve those points and try not to make it happen a second time. Bad reviews that just say that it's bad aren't helping me so if anyone has a 'bad' review please state what you didn't like about it so I don't have to act like an ass and provoke you to telling me XP...

Well that's about that, now onto what's going on and all.

Seeing how school started up some time ago and is leaving me with little time, I can't write as much as normal. Second, since a certain someone wants me to slave at another story this story will be most likely even later updated. So sorry about that. In this chapter the Akatsuki members get their final pun and they most likely are OOC but heck I hope you all like it anyway XP Please review. Also no demon omake...you'll see why not XP

Now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30: Dancing with the devil! Icha Icha Paradise style!**

Naruto was strolling trough the town of Konoha, bending over like an old man with back problems.  
The day before he had this genius plan to take Kisune back home and away from Gaara.

However that plan wasn't good at all as Gaara's sweet sister, Temari, decided to stop that and hurt him for seeing something that is her own fault for beeing seen by him. But since she was enraged by Naruto 'act' of seeing her private parts, she chased him all around Konoha with her fan trying to smack him.

Eventually he was caught in the Sand kunoichi's Kamaitachi no jutsu, sending Naruto flying up into the air, cutting him almost everywhere the entire time. Now that wasn't really a problem, the problem was the landing. Right on top of her fan, like Tenten did during the chuunin exams. She then casted him off while calling him a pervert.

Due to Kyuubi's chakra, everything healed once he crawled his way back home, but the pain in his back was still pretty bad. Kyuubi said that he could heal that too but didn't feel like since he had more pressing matters to attend to, whatever that might be while being locked up inside of Naruto.

So Naruto was heading towards Tsunade's place, in hopes of that she could take away the pain atleast.

"Oi Naruto..." Gaara said as he floated towards Naruto.

"You bastard! This is your fault!" Naruto exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Gaara.

"I see Temari hurt you pretty bad, but that's not my fault..." Gaara stated.

"You...If you didn't take Kisune to your hotelroom I wouldn't have even been there." Naruto stated.

"Hey you were the one spying on us...Anyway, You are going to the Hokage, right?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah maybe she can take away the pain your sister caused me..." Naruto replied.

"Then I'll take you there..." Gaara said as he made Naruto lie down on a cloud of sand and started to float faster.

"Why that?" Naruto asked.

"...Because Kisune asked me to do so." Gaara stated as Naruto just glared at him.

A short while later they arrived at the Hokage's tower.

"Alright be careful with it, come on...If it even is slightly damaged I'll beat you guys up!" Tsunade commanded as the two chuunin, that always were busy bringing Tsunade her papers and stuff, carrying a large box into the tower.

"Oi Tsunade-obachan!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, what do you want? Whatever it is you'll have to wiat untill I'm done..." Tsunade asked.

"What is in that box?" Naruto asked in return, forgetting his pains for a moment or two.

"Ah there are 3 more! Hurry up you slow assed men!" Tsunade yelled at the chuunin who just sat down the box.

"Ah, You'll see what's in it once they are all there." Tsunade replied to Naruto.

Naruto waited patiently on Gaara's cloud of sand and Gaara, who had nothing else to do really, was waiting there as well. A few minutes later, four boxes were lined up in the ground floor hall, on each of them atleast one foot from Tsunade's two chuunin servants.

"Open the crates!" Tsunade commanded.

The chuunin molded chakra underneat their feet, then jumped off the crates with the tops of the crates still clinging onto their feet. The sides of the crates started to fall down on the floor and Naruto raised his fists high and his eyes widened of amazement as the contents of the crates were revealed.

"I knew it! I knew it! Those things are...! Automatic Instant Ramen Vending Machine's!" Naruto cheered.

"Er...Naruto...I think...it's not that..." Gaara stated as Tsunade's eyes twitched at Naruto.

"Naruto, these are precious, pricy DDR machines." Tsunade explained, trying to keep her calm.

"DDR? Do they give dango then?" Naruto asked as a vein popped out of Tsunade's head when she heard Naruto's reply.

"Naruto, DDR stands for Dance Dance Revolution." Tsunade said.

"Ah! I heard of those before somewhere! Let's dance!" Naruto cheered as he ran towards the machines.

"Just one second Naruto." Tsunade said as she grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar, stopping him in his tracks.

"What? Can't I try it out?" Naruto asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"They aren't completely installed and hooked up to the electricity net yet...So I'll explain it to you how it works." Tsunade said smirking.

"That counts for you two if you are going to stick around." Tsunade said as she looked at Gaara.

Gaara blinked a couple of times at her then grabbed a small book out of his pockets. He snapped it open and started skimming trough the content.

"No anime's that I want to watch are going to be on soon..." Gaara said and floated over to Naruto and Tsunade.

Naruto sat down on the ground and Gaara just sat down on his cloud of sand. Tsunade then gave them a explaination long enough to make even Gaara dose off, let alone the fact that Naruto had to be awakened a couple of times.

"And that is how it works." Tsuande said.

"So...can we actually use it now?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hm, Yeah I guess we could all play it now..." Tsunade said and noticed that the two chuunin had already placed the DDR machines and hooked everything. She also noticed a note lying on one of the machines, so she headed over to it and read it.

"_Dear Hokage-sama, Since you were so busy explaining those two how a DDR machine works and everything, we went ahead and placed it already. We're on an extended break right now seeing as how long it will take you to finish dictating the entire manual to those kids and also based on the fact that you'll want to play DDR after that. If you need us for anything just call. Much love, Your Chuunin Slaves"_ The letter read.

"Hmm maybe I over did it...Well anyway, Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara. Let's see how good you are at dancing." Tsunade said smirking again at the two boys.

Meanwhile on the top of the Hokage statues, two men in black robes stood glaring over the city.

"It's time, isn't it?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, after all this time we'll do it. At last we will have our revenge on the Jinruukichi." Itachi replied. (A/N: ...Dunno if I typed Jinruukichi right or not...Lost the mangachapter where they put it down...)

"Yeah...They must pay for what they made us go trough and everything else we got as punishment from the boss as well..." Kisame said.

"Then, Shall we go?" Itachi asked.

"No..." Kisame said.

"Why not, Kisame?" Itachi asked as he looked at Kisame with his Sharingan.

"First we have to go to that teahouse and eat some dango again like we did when we were here back when we fought Hatake Kakashi and that Dodo bird..." Kisame said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because last time we didn't get to eat any and god damn it I want a taste of Konoha's dango!" Kisame replied, flames of anger rising in his eyes.

"...Fine then." Itachi replied and let out a sigh.

Meanwhile Kisune was being surrounded by Gaara's fangirls Unlike what you might think, the fangirls were hyperactively questioning her rather then being pissed off at her.

"I can't believe she actually kissed Gaara-kun!" A fangirl shouted.

"I know! What was it like?" Another one asked.

"Why do you care about that, I want to know how she conquered his heart! I want him to be mine!" The next one yelled.

"Oi, oi...Give it a rest girls. If my little brother has chosen to be with her you're all out of luck." Temari said as she kind of protected the blushing Kisune from the fangirls, that basically had become obsessed with Kisune now as well.

"I'm going to dress just like her and seduce Gaara!" A fangirl yelled.

"Are you retarded? That's not going to be enough, We've just have to be exactly like her so we can all get Gaara-kun's love!" The next one yelled.

"Hey, Didn't you hear me before? If my cute little brother has fallen for Kisune-chan then it's useless to do all that." Temari replied.

"Then let's find Gaara-kun and ask him!" The next fangirl yelled.

"YEAH!" The others cheered in unity.

"Fine then, Let's see what he says...He said he would go out and find Kisune's brother so..." Temari said and looked at Kisune.

"Ano, I think Naruto-niisan was heading to the Hokage's tower for a vist to Tsunade-obaachan." Kisune replied.

"Then it's settled! Let's go there and see what Gaara has decided!" Temari said as the company headed towards the Hokage's Tower.

Meanwhile Itachi was tapping his fingers impatiently on the table. He had already finished his dango and tea. On the other side of him, Kisame was enjoying his dango and tea at a rather slow rate, which ticked Itachi off. Normally this wouldn't matter, but it was the amount of dango that Kisame ordered that was the main problem.

"Kisame..." Itachi said. Kisame stuck dango ball in his mouth and started chewing on it.

"What is it, Itachi?" Kisame asked after he swallowed the ball.

"Eat...faster..." Itachi commanded as his eyes twitched.

"Why? With food like this you must take your time to enjoy it!" Kisame said.

"Kisame, it's just dango, people die from splinters that accidentally chip off from the stick as people have it in their mouth." Itachi stated.

"Like who would be stupid enough to bite a dango stick so hard that..." Kisame said with a stick in his mouth, that he spat out and started cough so bad that it made people freak out on the streets.

Itachi sighed as he stood up, positioned himself behind Kisame with a single handseal and quickly grabbed Samehada from Kisame. He raised the big sword up, held it like a professional baseball player and smacked Kisame on the back with it.

"See..." Itachi said as Kisame spat out a point of the dango stick.

"Ah thank you Itachi...Well back to my dango then." Kisame said.

As he reached for the next dango stick, they suddenly ignited with black flames, making Kisame pull his hand back.

"Grrr...Fine then, Let's go Itachi...We'll eat later." Kisame said as he stood up grumpy.

"Glad you came to your senses..." Itachi stated.

"I bet you do you little whining bitch...thinking you're better then me because you just so happen to kill you're own clan and shit...I'll show you..." Kisame mumbled as he shook his fist angerly at Itachi's back.

"Did you say something Kisame?" Itachi asked as he turned around.

"No, nothing at all." Kisame said as they left the restaurant Once outside, the two Akatsuki members jumped up to the roof and started racing towards their destination, the Hokage Tower.

Meanwhile Gaara and Naruto had their share of Dance Dance Revolution against Tsunade.

"For a fify year old baachan, you are way too agile, Tsunade-obaachan..." Naruto said as he fell down on the ground from being exhausted.

"You'd be surprised what I can do for money...Now pay up Naruto." Tsunade said smirking.

"Grr...Never underestimate a greedy fifty year old obaachan..." Naruto muttered as he handed over the money.

"Told you you shouldn't gamble..." Gaara stated calmly.

"Next time I'll definetely win!" Naruto yelled.

"We'll see about that, you two need a lot more practice before can beat me." Tsunade replied.

"Tsunade-sama----!" Shizune yelled.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked somewhat annoyed, knowing what it most likely was.

"You have some more paperwork to do! If you don't start on it now you'll fall way behind!" Shizune stated.

"Grrr...Fine, I"m coming. You two can use the DDR machines as much as you want. But if there is even a single scratch on it's surface..." Tsunade threatend.

Both of the guys grinned sheepishly and sweatdropped until Tsunade left.

"Alright! Let's dance until the morning!" Naruto then cheered.

"...I bet you'd fall asleep before I do." Gaara stated.

"Oh no I won't! I'll give you 100.000 yen if I sleep before you!" Naruto cheered, Gaara smirking at him.

"Ow...shit..." Naruto cursed his stupidity.

"Long time no see, Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun..." Itachi said from behind them.

Both of them turned around and assumed the fighting stance as they saw Itachi and Kisame.

"You two are..." Naruto said.

"We aren't after you two this time..." Itachi stated.

"Then what are you bastards here for?" Naruto asked as he glared at the two Akatsuki members.

"We're here to take revenge on the demons inside of you for mocking us." Kisame snorted out.

"Wha?" Naruto asked as his arms dropped in confusion.

"Didn't you hear me? Manifest the Kyuubi and Shukaku's chakra so we can take revenge!" Kisame commanded.

"How...do you want to take revenge? By taking our lives?" Naruto asked.

"No, we're going to humiliate them so badly that they'll have to come with us..." Itachi stated.

"That raccoon can be humiliated? Wow..." Gaara replied.

"I still don't get it..." Naruto said totally confused.

"Itachi-san, how the hell are we going to humiliate them anyway?" Kisame asked.

"..." Itachi silently replied as he looked around and thought of possibilities.

"Kisame...Do you think demons can dance?" Itachi asked as he pointed out to the DDR machines.

"I don't know but we sure as hell can after all we have the Akatsuki dance award." Kisame said as he grabbed a trophy out of his robe.

"Then let's use those DDR-machines to make fun of them...Best out of three wins." Itachi stated as he grabbed a camcorder out of his robe.

"Hm, that's a nice idea." Kisame said as he put the trophy away and grabbed a tripod out of his robe and placed it on the floor.

"I still don't..." Naruto said, suddenly grabbing his head with both hands and shaking back and forth like he was possesed.

As a matter of fact, Kyuubi took over just then.

"**I see...Back for more humiliation...**" Kyuubi said as he grinned widely.

"No...The one who is going to be humiliated is you Kyuubi-san." Itachi stated, still minding his manners.

"Now only for the..." Kisame said as he looked at Gaara and his eyes widened of shock.

"What's wrong Kisame?" Itachi asked and looked at Gaara as well and got the same look of shock.

"**Foolish humans, scared at the sight of poor old...**" Kyuubi said as he turned his head to Gaara's position and his eyes started twitching.

"**Alright! Banzai! Let's get funky!**" Shukaku exclaimed as he raised his arms in the air.

"**Are you crazy or something raccoon! Manifesting your head and arms on that kid like that! Don't you think people will notice!**" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"**What's so bad about that? It give me looks to kill for, right?**" Shukaku asked innocently.

"**...Don't you think it would be quite odd if a random person walked in here and saw your face!**" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"**No...I think they would fall for my endless charms.**" Shukaku said as he struck a sparkling pose.

Kyuubi punched him in the face, causing Shukaku to get out of his fantasy state.

"**Just posses that kid's eyes and leave the rest of his body normal!**" Kyuubi yelled.

"**Tsch...fine you wining little...**" Shukaku muttered as the snad started to withdraw from Gaara's body, returning everything to normal aside from his eyes.

"...Well I guess, we should start..." Itachi stated.

"**So who'se going to pick the first song?**" Kyuubi asked grinning.

"Not yet, not yet." Kisame said as he formed a couple of handseals.

"...**Why not! I want to freaking dance already!**" Shukaku exclaimed.

"Dynamic Light no Jutsu...Disco style." Kisame said as Samehada floated off his back, split up in four Samehada's, positioned themselves around the DDR machines in a square formation.

They transformed into disco lights and planted themselves on the ground, instantly turning on to shine their light.

"**...Wow...**" Kyuubi and Shukaku replied.

"**Anyway there is only one way how we can settle this little dispute about who gets to pick the first song!**" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"**Jan...**" Shukaku said.

"**Ken...**" Kyuubi added.

"**Pon!**" Both demons exclaimed.

"...Fine I'll play Jan Ken with you." Itachi stated.

"**Hold it right there mister fancy pants Uchiha Sharingan user, you're eyes are an advantage in Jan Ken and we, the comissioners of the demonic demon Jan Ken Pon fan club will not allow any form of cheating.**" Kyuubi said nodding.

"**Yeah so bring it on fishman!**" Shukaku exclaimed as stuck his fist out.

"Fine then, your humiliation will start with this little Jan ken game." Kisame said and stuck out his fist.

"Jan..." Kisame said as he and Shukaku raised and lowered their fists once.

"**Ken...**" Shukaku said as they did the same for a second time.

"**Pon/**Pon!" They both exclaimed.

Kisame folded his hand open while Shukaku's remained a fist.

"...**Crap**..." Shukaku cursed.

"Hehehe...Now onto the DDR machines!" Kisame said and soon after they were all standing on the DDR machines.

"Kisame...You're going to pick _that_ song right?" Itachi asked.

"Hehehe, Ofcourse it will ensure our victory from the start." Kisame said grinning.

"**Hurry up and choose already, we HAVE better things to plot you know.**" Kyuubi said waiting impatiently for Kisame to choose the song.

"One more second..." Itachi said as he formed a single handed seal.

"Video camcorder recording no jutsu..." He calmly stated as a red light began to light up on the camcorder.

"The song I choose is..." Kisame stated, adding a silence for dramtic effects.

"Papa Roach - Last Resort!" Kisame exclaimed cheerful as he pressed a button on the DDR machine.

The music started to chant out of the speakers of the Dance Dance Revolution machines.

"Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort."

As the arrows started to move on the display, the two akatsuki members and the two demonically possesed boys started to dance accordingly However, near the last minute of the song, Kyuubi and Shukaku were so freaked out by the randomness of the songs pace and steps, that they were losing points really fast.

"Nothing is ever...right" Were the words that ended the first song, Kisame and Itachi landing with both their feet on the left and right arrows.

"**How the hell can you dance properly to that?**" Kyuubi wondered as his feet were lost somewhere in between, not ending the same way as Itachi and Kisame.

"**I dunno, but they managed it...**" Shukaku stated.

"Oh yeah we freaking rule!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Ofcourse we do." Itachi stated as the two Akatsuki members high-fived eachother.

"**Did they just...**" Kyuubi said as he pointed at the two.

"**Oh my god...**" Shukaku added as both demons stared at the two in disbelief. They noticed the stares and looked back at Kyuubi and Shukaku.

"What?" Itachi and Kisame asked in unison.

"**coughloserscough**" Both demons coughed.

"**Anyway, our time to choose! And I pick...**" Kyuubi said.

"**Limp Bizkit feat. A whole shitload of rappers - Rollin Urban Assault Vehicle!**" Kyuubi cheered as Shukaku eagerly pressed the buttons.

"Play that f---in track...Play that f---in track!" The first lines could be heard and instantly arrows started flying across the display.

Being at a much faster pace then the precious song, Itachi and Kisame were having some trouble catching up with the pace. Kyuubi and Shukaku however had little trouble adjusting and were soon racking up their points sky high.

Itachi, noticing he needed to act quickly if they were to catch up, dropped down and started break dancing when a higher pace was reached. However, he soon found out that keeping the pace up for 6 minutes was in fact really tiring and he didn't know for sure if he could.

Kyuubi and Shukaku even decided to throw in a couple of handstands and flips in the entire process, seeing how they had already completely memorized the sequence of the arrows

In the end it was clear who had won this round. Kyuubi and Shukaku followed the pace the most and as it steadily slowed down, they did as well, being the winners of the round.

"**Hehehe, We're even right now so the next one should decide it.**" Kyuubi stated.

"**Our dance moves are too funky for you two to beat.**" Shukaku said grinning.

"You haven't won yet." Itachi stated.

"We get to choose the next song so we are already the clear victors." Kisame said grinning.

"**Hehehe...hahahaha! No, seeing the situation I guess it's only fair to call upon the one right thing that should end this.**" Kyuubi said grinnign widely.

"**Bastard fox...You aren't going to...**" Shukaku said.

"**I challenge you two to The 9 Rounds of High Faint Survivor.**" Kyuubi said as he pointed at Itachi and Kisame.

"The what?" The two Akatsuki asked confused.

"**In the history of Dance Dance Revolution there has been one song that has been feared ever since it's release on a DDR machine...That song is Linkin Park's Faint...It is quite the feat to pass the normal one, but soon after people got bored with it and decided to further extend it's fearfullness. Thus High Faint Survivor was created, it was the original song Faint only at a Higher pace, making it even more difficult to beat. If you two can pass 9 rounds of it then you've exceeded human's limit and are worthy of us.**" Kyuubi explained nodding. Kisame and Itachi looked at eachother and then started to brainstorm whether or not to do this.

"Itachi...Can we do such a thing?" Kisame asked.

"My Sharingan can track their moves and copy them...After the first round we can start winning..." Itachi stated.

"Hehehe, now I just need to keep up right? Sounds good, I'm starting to get excited already." Kisame said grinning.

"We except your challenge!" The two Akatsuki members exclaimed.

Soon after they started their first round and just then, Kisune and the Gaara fanclub entered the tower.

"Kawaii! Gaara-kun is dancing!" One of the fangirls squealed.

All the other fangirls, excluding Kisuen and Temari, squealed along as they drooled at 'Gaara' his dancing.

"Wait up. Those two people..." Kisune said as she narrowed her eyes on Itachi and Kisame.

"What's wrong, Kisune-chan?" Temari asked confused.

"Ah! They're from the Akatsuki!" Kisune stated.

All the girls looked at her with one raised eyebrow, wanting an explaination about who the hell they were.

"I think I"ve heard of them before...but, who are they?" Temari asked, thinking hard to try and remember where she heard it before.

"They're after Naruto-niisan and most likely Gaara-kun as well." Kisune said nodding.

"Now I remember, the elders of Sunagakure were talking about them and the possible threat they pose! They're S-ranked criminials from the bingo book." Temari stated.

"S...S-rank!" One of the fangirls said.

"And they're after our Gaara-kun!" Another one yelled.

"Why are they dancing anyway...?" The next one wondered.

"We can't let them take our Gaara-kun: A fangirl retorted.

"But they're S-ranked...That's way out of our league..." Another fangirl replied.

"Am I the only one who wonders why the hell they are dancing if they're so dangerous?" The fangirl who was wondering about that little fact asked.

"It's true that their out of our league...but we can still beat them." Temari said smirking

Everyone looked hopeful at Temari, wondering what kind of plan she could possibly have thought of.

"Come closer, we can do this." Temari said and all the fangirls stuck their heads together.

"**Oi...Raccoon...They're gaining on us...That Uchiha-bitch copied our dance moves and is now even improving them...**" Kyuubi muttered.

"**As respectable demons we should do what we always must do to win...**" Shukaku stated.

"**Use my containers Sexy no jutsu to distract them while we continue dancing?**" Kyuubi asked.

"**No.**" Shukaku replied.

"**...Somehow escape our containers and rip em, eat em, poop them out and eat them again?**" Kyuubi asked.

"**No...**" Shukaku replied.

"**Cheat?**" Kyuubi asked.

"**No I said respectable demons, we have honor because people honor us.**" Shukaku replied.

"**...That makes no sense at all...But I give up, what is it?**" Kyuubi asked.

"**Do a 360 spin before the next dance move.**" Shukaku said grinning.

Kyuubi gave Shukaku a look that said 'what the bloody hell will that do to make us win?'.

"**Just do it and you'll see my plan...**" Shukaku groaned.

Kyuubi did as he was told and did a full 360 spin and saw,in a short moment, Gaara's fangirls sticking their heads together.

"**My dear friend...Are those fangirls my devious demonic eyes spotted?**" Kyuubi asked grinning, Shukaku replieing with a huge grin.

"...Itachi, those two demons are up to something...They're grinning demonically..." Kisame warned.

"No they're not...I already used my Sharingan to copy their dance moves and improve them to be more accurate...There's no way they'll win." Itachis tated.

"...I'm telling you, we're going to be screwed again." Kisame stated

"Shut up and dance." Itachi replied.

Meanwhile the fangirls were done with their plotting and listening to Temari and were now getting ready to put the plan in action.

"Ok, so you two go first, then you two...If it still didn't work after that you two go. After that it's game-set-match and we'll have Gaara back for us and no one to take him away." Temari reminded.

"Uhm..." Kisune said.

"Unless Gaara decides that he wants to be with Kisune-chan." Temari added and gave Kisune a wink and a smile, who smiled back at her.

"**Hehehehe...**" Kyuubi and Shukaku chuckled as tey began to mold a bit more of their chakra.

"**Show time baby.**" Shukaku said.

All of a sudden two pair of legs appeared on each side of Itachi and Kisame's monitor. The two Akatsuki members starting moving their head up, wondering who the fuck just sat on top of the DDR machine.

However, their heads started turning back down, both of them tracing a pair of falling panties. They looked back up after it landed in front of them and then quickly looked back at the screens.

"Itachi did you just see..." Kisame said.

"Yes..." Itachi replied.

"Great, so this time I"m not daydreaming..." Kisame stated.

"You daydream about 14 to 15 year old girls?" Itachi asked.

"...No...But I'm getting kind of distracted here from dancing." Kisame replied.

"Keep dancing, Kisame." Itachi stated Just then a pair of bra's fell down in front of them.

"Itachi, I can't keep dancing like this..." Kisame stated.

"Just think it's Orochimaru who'se undressing and that the better you dance the further away you get from him..." Itachi replied.

Kisame's eyes widened at the thought of the snake sannin undressing and started dancing for his life, hitting every target in the round Then all of a sudden the legs moved a bit more down the screen and two persons started rubbing against Itachi and Kisame's back.

"Well there goes me thinking about Orochimaru trying to hit on me and me running away as fast as possible..." Itachi stated.

"...Can't...resist...rubbing...much...longer..." Kisame said with twitching eyes The girl sitting on Kisame's DDR machine jumped onto him, grabbing a tight hold of the former Hidden Mist-nin.

"Aaaargh!" Kisame yelled as blood shot out of his nose sending him off the DDR machine.

"Kisame!" Itachi yelled as a second later the other girl jumped on top of Itachi, his face pressed against something warm and soft. Itachi also shot away from the DDR machine due to an overwhelming bloodnose.

"Everyone, now!" Temari commanded as she and all the fangirls jumped onto Itachi and Kisame.

"Alright, now it's my turn..." Kisune said as she cracked her knuckles and formed the famous Kage Bunshin handseal.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kisune said as she created an entire army of shadow clones.

"Henge!" Kisune said as all her cloens repeated it.

"Yooosh! Harem no Jutsu enters the battlefield!" Kisune cheered as she and all her clones were still covered in smoke, conceiling their naked bodies. They joined the large mass of fangirls and the two Akatsuki members, trying to ensure their victory over the feared criminals.

"Murder! Murder!" Itachi screamed as all the fangirls rubbed, groped, pressed onto and crawled all over his body.

"What the hell are you talking about...This is hea...ven." Kisame replied grinning as a girl crawled even over his face.

"No it's not! I'm too young to die! Murder! Murder! Mur...Oew." Itachi said and started grinning as well.

"Itachi...Let's not go after those bastard demons again for the time being." Kisame said nodding, his head hitting girls in a various amount of places.

"Don't get involved with my work..." Itachi replied, followed by some unusual sounds.

"**Hey, it actually worked.**" Kyuubi replied.

"**Hehehe, We won.**" Shukaku replied.

"**So how are we going to free our little containers?**" Kyuubi asked.

"**Let's be demonic and drop them in to that huge pile of human flesh over there.**" Shukaku said grinning.

"**Great idea coming from you, raccoon.**" Kyuubi replied.

"**By the way...We don't have to release them right now, right?**" Shukaku asked.

"**Why not? It's not like we have anything else to do.**" Kyuubi replied and eyed Shukaku awkwardly.

"**How about we jump into that pile and then release them after let's say...fifteen minutes?**" Shukaku asked.

"**...We have more pressing matters to atend to, like who is going to win...Get laid in your own time.**" Kyuubi replied as he glared at Shukaku. Shukaku raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi.

"**Ah what the well let's just jump in...**" Kyuubi said and both demons jumped in.

Just then Jiraiya walked in carrying a pile of paperwork that one of the chuunin gave him to give to Tsunade. He noticed the pile of humans and instantly dropped the paperwork on to the ground, and surprisingly the large pile didn't even collapse.

"Hehehehe...That's something you don't see every day." Jiraiya said grinning pervertedly as he ran towards the people. He then noticed the camera, that was still filming away.

"My, my, people should learn to have some proper camera work. I guess I could do that then and keep the tape for myself." Jiraiya said and started to chuckle as he ran past the large pile of people, who didn't even notice him.He turned the camera around and started filming.

However soon after he saw Itachi's and Kisame's head sticking out so much, that it was even noticable.

"The Akatsuki! Those dirty bastards! Trapping those bunch of girls with some jutsu! They'll be grateful for me saving them and then when they're all grown up...hahaha-!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he grinned pervertedly. Jiraiya bit his thumb and formed the Boar, the Dog, the Bird, the Monkey and the Sheep handseals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Jiraiya yelled as he placed his hand on the ground.

Smoke emitted around him and a few seconds later he was standing on one of his frog summons.

"Grab the two Akatsuki members with your tongue and hold them." Jiraiya commanded his frog, who obediently shot his tongue, snatched the two Akatsuki members out of the pile and firmly held them trapped with his tongue.

"No need to worry girls, I've captured these two felons." Jiraiya stated proudly as his frog croaked something at him.  
All of Kisune's Kage Bunshins popped off and all the girls stood up and blinked for a moment at him.

"Uhm...er...shouldn't you..." Jiraiya said as he pointed at the girls.

"AHH! PERVERT!" They screamed.

As fast as she could, Temari jumped to her fan, opened it and launched a gust of wind at Jiraiya, making him jump behind the frog to not get hit. The girls quickly put back on any clothes they had taken off, while Temari tried to keep the great Ero-Sennin away from looking. After putting their clothes back on, they noticed Naruto and Gaara lying on the ground between them.

"Gaara-kun!" The fangirls squealed as they all tried to grab him and take him with them. Just then Gaara woke up and saw all the girls pulling on all of his limbs.

"...You're annoying." Gaara said as he used his sand to release himself from the girls. He slowly raised up from the ground and looked around, wondering what in the world just happened.

"Gaara-kun!" Kisune said as she made her way trough the fangirls.

"Gaara!" Temari also made her way trough the fangirls.

"Are you ok?" Kisune asked, having a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I think so..." Gaara replied.

"Oi! What the hell just happened!" Naruto yelled,obviously waking up just now as well, as he waved his hand above the heads of the fangirls.

"Naruto, Appearently the Akatsuki was after you again as well as those girls." Jiraiya said as he sat back on top of his frog.

"Eh! Ero-sennin! Since when are you here as well?" Naruto exclaimed after he turned around to face Jiraiya.

"Well, that doesn't really matter now does it? Anyway I'll go put these two in some chakra sealed cells and inform Tsunade about this." Jiraiya said.

"...I still don't get what's going on 'tebayo..." Naruto muttered as he turned around and started walking away.

"Come on Gaara tell us!" One of the fangirls yelled.

Gaara floated way up on his cloud of sand, to avoid the fangirls and the trouble they'd give him if he tried to walk trough them.

"Kisune...I'll probably visit you later..." Gaara stated.

Kisune's face lit up, she started smiling widely as she gave a quick nod in reply to Gaara as he floated off.

"Oi Naruto." Gaara said as he floated closer towards Naruto.

"What is it dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Why the hell were we at the Hokage's tower and why do my legs feel like I've been running from Konoha to Suna and back?" Gaara asked.

"...I don't know but something fishy is going on here. All I can remember is getting our asses handed to us by Tsunade-obachan in a DDR-match." Naruto muttered.

"I danced!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Yeah and we were beaten by Tsunade-obachan, why?" Naruto asked.

"Tell me, is this what Temari and Kankurou call a dream?" Gaara asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know! For some reason I can't remembered what the hell happened, but it definitely wasn't a dream!" Naruto exclaimed as he didn't like the fact that he couldn't remember what happened.

"I don't know what would disturb me more, me actually dancing or you dreaming about me dancing." Gaara stated as he closed his eyes to meditate on which was worse.

"WHA---! I absolutely never ever in my life will dream about you dancing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sandy hell!" Gaara cursed out loud after a short moment of silence. Naruto jumped up in shock by Gaara's sudden outburst.

"Who? What? Where? When? How?" Naruto asked as his head shifted from side to side.

"I just realised I really freaking danced..." Gaara calmly stated.

"...It's not like someone aside from me and Tsunade-obachan saw it." Naruto stated.

"Thank god..." Gaara replied.

Some time later, Jiraiya walked back to the scene of the incident.

"Hehehe...The camera is still here." Jiraiya said grinning pervertedly as he grabbed the camera of it's stand.

"If I'm correct this little thing has a load of money making footage on it...Hehehe. Better check it out back at my shelter." Jiraiya said as he put the camera off and into his jacket.

He then left as quickly as he could in order to view his newly aqquired video tape.

"Hey wasn't that Jiraiya-sama?" One of Tsunade's chuunin slaves wondered as they got back from their break.

"Yeah, he seemed like he was in a hurry..." The other one said.

"...I see why, he didn't deliver the papers meant for Hokage-sama." The first one replied.

"God damn it...Now we still have to do it." The second one said as he took half of the pile.

"...Looks like it. Hey did we have disco lights in here before?" The first one asked.

"...Must be another one of Hokage-sama's additions to the building..." The second one replied.

"Yeah..." The other one replied as they walked off to deliver Tsunade her papers and face their doom, unknown to the fact of what the disco lights really are.


	31. War Commences!

A/N: Wow...that was...looooong...Seriously, I'm for anyone who still reads this that I haven't updated in a long while but I'm kinda rounding this up with some interesting last chapters to say the least. I'll try to keep the humor in it but I need a dosis of humor and randomness for Naruto I think... O.o Also this chapter is short compared to others...But that's due to lack of willingness and random ideas. Hope you all will still like it. And review please unless all you people started thinking I'm an ass XD

Seventenks the Ultimate F: I know Sasori isn't a kid XD He does however have the looks of one, reason why the others called him Kid and stuff XP As for the dirty thing with ShikaTemaTayu...damn...that never even struck me yet lol ow well too bad lol. As for Jinchuuriki thing...yeah I forgot that back then and back then I also didn't use Wikipedia to find some Naruto info and all O.o And shit! You were the only one to even think of what somewhat was coming in like...chapter 32 O.O!...Scary...Anyway keep on readin' !

ino-youkes: Hope you've caught up by now, anyway glad you find it hillarious :)! As for the AyaNaruHina thing, well...I try to balance it out and all so hope you still liked the HinaNaru moments...Aside from one most likely since it's more comic relief then actual romance XD

Anyway! On with the short chapter, next one will be longer and will contain more fun and even violence! After all what's Icha Icha Paradise when subbers subbed it once as Make-out violence! Cheers! Now on with the story! Ow and omake at the end again XP

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31: War Commences**

"Itachi..." Kisame whispered.

"Hn..." Itachi replied.

"This sucks...But I think I know a way that can get us out of here." Kisame said.

"We are not going to blow ourselves up..." Itachi replied.

Itachi and Kisame were both in the highest security cells of Konoha. Both of them locked up in one cell each.  
What made it such a high security was the fact that they pretty much were surrounded by tenthousand or so explosion notes who, when one was set off, all the others were set off as well.

"...That's not my plan..." Kisame stated.

"Then what is your grand plan?" Itachi asked.

"My Samehada...I think I could get it up here somehow and absorb the chakra of the explosion tags with it..." Kisame stated.

"Ah I see...Then...sssht...Someone's coming." Itachi said as footsteps could be heard aproaching them.

Kisame cursed and sat down on the ground and focussed on slowly getting his Samehada hear, guiding it with his chakra. He heard the footsteps stop near Itachi's cell and heard the cell door carefully being opened, then quickly closed and locked once again.

Kisame heard some whispers and movements he could not quite place and hen everything went, as far as Kisame could tell, silent. After a couple of minutes the cell door of Itachi's cell opened again and shortly after was again closed. The footsteps returned and slowly disappeared in to the distance.

Kisame had brought Samehada in to the shadows next to his cell, now he quickly brought him out to devour all the chakra of the explosion tags. Soon after Kisame had freed himself and now grabbed Samehada not to waste any more chakra making it float around.

"Alright now for Itachi..." Kisame said as he turned around.

"Yo, that took you long enough, Kisame..." Itachi stated.

"How the hell did you get out!" Kisame exclaimed.

"...Appearantly it pays off to be the number one nukenin from Konoha and be on the 'nuke-nin-bachelor list'..." Itachi calmly stated.

"...Just wait until she hears that." Kisame muttered.

"What's that saying again...? What one doesn't know doesn't hurt one either or something like that?" Itachi wondered.

"Well...Atleast we got out of the cells...Now to sneak away in to the night like ninjas." Kisame said nodding as he turned around.

"Kisame..." Itachi said.

"Hm, what?" Kisame asked, looking towards Itachi over his shoulder.

"We _are _ninjas..." Itachi stated.

"Indeed." Kisame replied. Itachi smacked himself in the face and started walking.

"Let's just get going..." Itachi muttered.

"Hehehe, finally." Kisame said grinning as the two of them sneaked away.

The next morning, Tsunade arrived at her office with one of the hugest headaches ever. Appearently last night, Itachi and Kisame had somehow escaped out of their most secure prison and just this morning a spy from Hidden Sound was caught on the borders of Konoha. Then there was ofcourse the fact that the paperwork waiting for her after solving those two matters was limitless.

The first was already solved more or less. Itachi and Kisame were long gone without a single trace to follow aside from a couple of drained explosion tags. Then there was the problem of the Sound spy being caught.

Appearantly he let out something to Ibiki's interrogation squad that he had a message for Tsunade. So now Tsunade was on her way to the interrogation chamber after dropping off her stuff at her office, which consisted of more paperwork Tsunade soon was at the entrance of the interrrogation chamber, Ibiki patiently waiting for her.

"You've finally come Hokage-sama. He isn't letting out much more then saying that he is here to deliver a message to you." Ibiki reported.

"Then I think it's time to make him deliver his message." Tsunade said as she opened the door to the interrogation chamber.

"Yes..." Ibiki replied as he followed Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, this is the spy we captured." An ANBU member said as he moved aside, showing an ordinary nin dressed in the Sound uniform.

"You have a message for me? Then speak already." Tsunade said.

"Fufufufu...Tsunade, finally you've came...I was getting tired of all the fakes they send out." The nin said with a terrefying voice that Tsuande knew all too well.

"Orochimaru...What is it that you want?" Tsunade asked.

"Getting straight to business as usual Even though it's been a while." 'Orochimaru' said and chuckled.

"...I'm losing my patience here, Orochimaru." Tsunade said.

"My, my...That's not the attitude to have. If you crush this kid's skull, Konoha will suffer due to your mistake." 'Orochimaru' replied.

"Just hurry up and state what you want." Tsunade snarled at him.

"Well, my village is expanding at a rapid pace and I'm afraid I'm running out of resources to continue building..." Orochimaru stated.

"And why the hell would you want to tell me that?" Tsunade asked.

"Well Konoha is much larger and I thought of taking it as my own...But if I attacked just like that I'd destroy what could possibly become mine...So I thought of sending this messenger to tell you that I think we should have a war about Konoha." Orochimaru said.

"And just what made you think that we'd do just that?" Tsunade asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"If you won't listen to my demands I'll simply destory Konoha...Make no mistake, I have the power to do such a thing right now. Let's battle this out once and for all on neutral ground, the forest north of the Konoha border. Let's start today already, shall we? This afternoon and fight till nightfall, if it isn't finished by then already." Orochimaru said chuckling at the end.

"What if we decide to stay in Konoha? DO you think we'd honestly leave our 'base' and make ourselves more vulnerable?" Tsunade asked.

"I thought I made myself clear, we'd attack Konoha and destroy it with all of our power.Your choice Tsunade...Decide what you want but no matter what, you'll be forced to fight." Orochimaru said and with that the sound-nin's head hung down.

An ANBU member walked over to the sound-nin and checked his polse.

"He's dead Hokage-sama..." He stated.

"Tsch...Great...Call a strategy meeting with all the jounins and get Jiraiya's ass over here as well." Tsunade commanded.

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

Meanwhile, out on the streets of Konoha as usual, everyone's favorite male blonde ninja was on his way to get to the Hokage's tower, to well...get something to do today again as Hinata was being trained by her father and Neji and Ayame had a to work the entire day. Sure he could visit them but he didn't wanted to be an annoyance to their parents.

So instead he decided that Jiraiya had maybe some time to train him and since he wasn't found near the hotsprings, Naruto hoped that he was at the Hokage Tower. On his way to the Hokage tower, he ran into Gaara, Kisune ,Temari and Kankurou.

"Yo mina, how's it going?" Naruto asked in his usual cheery tone.

"Perv..." Temari muttered.

"We were called by the Hokage, any idea why Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Hm, no I was just on my way there to find Ero-sennin. Why would Tsunade-obachan call you guys?" Naruto asked confused.

"She said it was something urgent...Geez, this is our vacation ya know jyan..." Kankurou muttered.

"Urgent? I wonder what it is..." Naruto mused.

As they continued walking towards the Hokage Tower, the other teams also showed up and all needed to go to the tower again as well with the same message from student that it was 'urgent'. Appearantly everyone aside from Naruto got the message because once they entered the tower, Sakura was already awaiting them as well.

"Sakura-chan, even you knew?" Naruto asked as he saw her.

"Ofcourse, I've been training recently with Tsuande-sama you know. She asked me to wait for everyone to come and then guide you to all to some kind of large hall in this tower." Sakura stated.

"Then hurry up already jyan...I've got places to go and crack to blow." Kankurou said. Gaara eyed him awkwardly and Kankurou kind of flinched by it.

"Hai, hai...Mina, follow me this way!" Sakura said as she lead the way for everyone.

After walking for a while they arrived in a large hall with mutliple Jounin, Chuunin and ANBU squads in it.

"Alright now that the genin teams are here we'll start." Tsunade called out in the hall, as she was standing on a stage.

"As some of you know, this morning a Sound spy was caught by one of our guards and was interrogated. The spy had a message for us, that of Sound declaring war against Konoha once more. Now we discussed this with the elders and the elders of the Village, but we have no other option then to fight them. Now we've taken into chance that this might be a trap, seeing how Orochimaru wanted to lure us out of Konoha no sato and into the woods but we have no other option then to reply, for he threatened to unleash a lot of shit on Konoha if we didn't come...Just so you know, he's after the possesion of our beloved Village, something that we won't accept." Tsunade stated.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, this isn't time for questions so just be quiet and listen like the rest of the group." Tsunade shouted.

Naruto gritted his teeth and silently agreed to silencing up.

"Everyone that is here, aside from the kunoichi's from Sand that aren't here because it was hard to contact them, will be the ones to move out of Konoha and meet Orochimaru and his army in the forest. This is a bit less then half of Konoha's forces, so we'll most likely have a hard time. The other half is staying back here under command of Jiraiya in case it is a set up and Orochimaru attacks the Village. We're going to end this dispute between Konoha and Sound this time by finishing off Orochimaru. Everyone prepare your selves...At twelvehundred hours today we're moving out to destroy the Sound. Sabaku no Gaara, I trust you with arranging all the Sand nin that are staying here to get battle ready." Tsunade stated. Gaara closed his eyes and slightly nodded.

"Alright then, We'll meet at the north gate at 11.30 and head for the forest north of our Village's border. If you're late, we won't wait for you. Dismissed." Tsunade stated and everyone walked off.

"Tsch...Another war...How troublesome..." Shikamaru said as he walked away.

"Another war, eh? ...And this time even all my friends' lives are on stake." Temari said as she walked away with Shikamaru, arm in arm.

"But, that Orochimaru fellow sure picked the perfect time to declare war..." Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah, Konoha is still weakened from the last one..." Temari replied.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Shikamaru replied.

"Huh?" Temari looked confused at her boyfriend.

"This time around we all have someone precious to us that we don't want to lose, yet there is a high posibility we might...And that means more mistakes will most likely be made in combat." Shikamaru stated.

"What are you...talking about...?" Temari asked who still didn't get it.

"Think a little bit Temari-chan...I have you, you have me, the great Hyuuga Neji has Tenten to protect and same goes for everyone else even among Jounin and ANBU classes, I wouldn't be even surprised if someone like Shino had someone to protect...How troublesome indeed." Shikamaru stated and sighed.

"So there's always a chance some of us might die and it wouldn't be surprising if someone got me from behind and I wouldn't be able to dodge it." Shikamaru stated.

"Oh hell no they won't and you won't either!" Temari exclaimed, making SHikamaru look confused at her.

"If you dare to die today, I'm going to drag your lazy ass back to this worl and kill you again!" Temari exclaimed.

"Heh, I figured you'd say something like that." Shikamaru grinned at her.

Meanwhile Naruto had rushed towards Tsunade.

"Oi Tsunade-obaachan!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I told you this isn't the time for questions..." Tsunade stated as she got off stage.

"I know that, but don't we need something like supplies to bring with us incase we need to eat or whatever?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone is taking care of their own food, sleeping bags and other equipment." Tsunade stated.

"But wouldn't it be better to like, set up a camp if we needed to chase them after it get's too dark to see them? And wouldn't we need someone to cook us dinner because that would be easier for a large group and like a medical tent to treat injuries?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, It's true that it would be good...But bringing people along could be bothersome. We don't have time to protect anyone." Tsunade stated.

"...So Ayame-chan can't come with me so I can protect her?" Naruto asked a bit disappointed.

"Naruto, as soon as we need to set up camp we'll send a messenger to Konoha to bring us a couple of tents and stuff. Inform your girlfriend to sign up as an army cook and I'm sure you can have her with you at night." Tsunade stated.

"Alright! That's atleast better then nothing! I'm going to tell her right now!" Naruto cheered, turned around and ran off.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

"Ah! Hinata-chan. Don't worry about the war. I'll definetely won't let anything happen to you. Now come on we've got to inform Ayame-chan and then get ready to beat that bastard Orochimaru up!" Naruto cheered. Hinata smiled warmly at him, before being picked up into his arms and running off again.

"Naruto-kun...I won't let anything happen to you either..." She whispered in his ear. Naruto smiled and stroke trough her hair while continueing to run past everyone and heading for the Ramen stand.

Meanwhile Gaara was heading towards the hotel where all the sand kunoichi were staying, along side of him were Temari and Kisune.

Kisune and Gaara were walking hand in hand, taking there time to get to the hotel's building. Temari on the other hand wanted to inform them as soon as possible so she could head towards Shikamaru for some more rest before the war.

"Hurry up already, Gaara!" Temari yelled.

"Hai..." Gaara replied.

"This war won't be though, now will it?" Kisune wondered.

"What are you saying? That Orochimaru guy killed our father, the Fourth Kazekage...He isn't going to be a push over and neither will be his army." Temari stated.

"But you know, we have Gaara-kun with us and he's really strong. Also niisan and I aren't half assed either, neither are you Temari-chan and I bet all the Jounin people are really strong as well. I mean Kakashi-sensei is strong and I doubt the others are weak. We'll definetely win!" Kisune cheered.

"Anyway...This is where they are staying, right Temari?" Gaara asked.

"Yup this should be it." Temari stated.

"Good then let's gather them up..." Gaara said and headed into the hotel.

"Er...Should we like help you?" Temari asked. Gaara looked at her and blinked.

"When couldn't I handle you and your friends, Temari?" Gaara asked

Temari opened her mouth to reply but Gaara silenced her, "It's a rhetorical question..."

"Then I'll go inside and gather them up..." Gaara stated and headed inside,closing the door behind him.

"Ano...Will Gaara-kun really be ok? I mean...Didn't they..." Kisune questioningly looked at Temari who just let out a sigh.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Gaara yelled.

"AAAH BLOODY SANDY HELL NOT AGAIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gaara screamed.

"Don't you like it Gaara-kun?" A fangirl said as she clinged onto Gaara along with all the other fangirls. Gaara screamed some more and demanded that they'd burn the complex down.

"What? Don't you like it that we dedicated this place to you?" Another fangirl asked.

"The walls...the floor...the clothing...everything...wait a minute..." Gaara stated as he looked at all the things in the hotel that had either his face on it or a picture of him.

"..." Gaara silently stared as his eyes started to twitch.

"Oh yeah we even brought that one here. It's really pretty now! Don't you like the glitters and the text on it Gaara-kun?" A fangirl asked smiling.

"My...(twitch)...precios...(twitch)...Ichigo...(twitch)...bankai...(twitch)...outfit..." Gaara said as he stared at what was once his precious, kick ass, cool looking cosplay outfit of Bleach's Kurosaki Ichigo bankai outfit.

"Yeah that's it! Ain't it pretty! It's so hot that we need to wear sunglasses when we put it out in the sun!" Another fangirl cheered as they in unison grabbed a pair of shades and put them on.

Gaara's eyes still twitched as sand surrounded him and all of his fangirls, making one giant ball of sand and fangirls as Gaara walked out of it.

"You should be glad we're going to war today against the Sound today." Gaara stated as he stood in front the giant ball of women and sand.

Gaara took another look at his former cosplay outfit and then at the sand ball with the now somewhat questioning looking girls.

"Very lucky." Gaara said with a hint of darkness to his voice. He then turned around and walked towards the door.

"Well let's go then..." Gaara said now calm once more.

Once outside he was looking at his sister and Kisune, who were both looking shocked at Gaara.

"Ehm...Gaara are you ok?" Temari asked.

"Ofcourse I am, why wouldn't I be?" Gaara replied as he started walking.

"Ano, Gaara-kun? You didn't kill all of them now did you?" Kisune asked as Gaara walked up to her.

"No..." Gaara said as he grabbed Kisune's hand and started walking off with her.

"Ehm...Gaara what about the...?" Temari asked but stopped as the ground trembled and a second later a large ball of sand made a hole in the hotel.

"What the!" Temari yelled as the ball rolled after Gaara.

"Temari-chaaaan! Save us!" The fangirls yelled from the sand ball.

"Save my girlfriends, go to Shika-kun...girlfriends...Shika-kun...Hmmm..." Temari mused.

"Temari-chan!" The girls begged for help.

"Bye girls! It's not like I can convince my little brother to let you guys go! See you all in a few hours!" Temari yelled back at them before rushing of.

"WHAT! HOURS!" They all yelled and Gaara kept making the ball roll.

A few hours later, Temari and Shikamaru arrived at the gate of Konoha.

"Temari-chan!" Was what the fangirls wanted to yell, but after rolling around for hours all they could do is be dizzy and not reply.

As Tsunade arrived at the scene, Gaara quickly dropped the ball of sand, leaving the kunoichi on top of each other.

"Er...Could you awake those kunoichi?" Tsunade asked as she noticed the pile of kunoichi.

"They're awake and listening..." Gaara stated.

"...Anyway no time to waste, we're all to move out in a few minutes. As I believe I've said before, Jiraiya will be staying here with the rest of the troops while we head out. Caution is neccesary as we can assume this is one huge trap. if you're a true shinobi act like a first rate one and not fall into traps and react swiftly. Everyone has his or her own team so you know who to stick with. Alright people?" Tsunade stated.

The gathered Shinobi nodded in reply while Tsunade was looking at every one of them.

"Alright people! Let's show that freakshow Orochimaru what Konoha's made off!" Tsunade yelled as the crowd cheered in reply, before they all headed out.

* * *

**Kyuubi: Hehehehe**... 

**Shukaku: Hehehehé!**

**Kyuubi: War...This should be interesting (grins)**

**Shukaku: Blood! Kill! Funkiness! Woohoo!**

**Kyuubi: (glares at him) you won't be released this time you know...Just like they won't pretend to be me...**

**Shukaku: For a second there I thought it WAS your ugly ass...Untill you strapped one of your tails around a bunch of trees...**

**Kyuubi: You thought it was ME!**

**Shukaku: Yeah it was a damn good immitation, I thought they found a way to call you out (nods)**

**Kyuubi: When they shout, HENGE! That's supposed to be a clue that it is not me!**

**Shukaku: Really? I thought you were just in frog form for fun...never knew you were a crossplayer bastard fox...**

**Kyuubi: (opens notebook) note to self...Beat the heck out of raccoon man and eat his tail for lunch...skip that I'll take his tail as appetizer, use his head as a bowl for some demonicly good ramen and...damn I'm hungry...**

**Shukaku: Hey what are you writing? And why are you measuring up my head!**

**Kyuubi: Er...(hides scalpel)...nothing! Say, raccoon, feel like eating something before we kick some snake ass?**

**Shukaku: Sure, why not.**

**Kyuubi: Good...Very good...I'll grab the bowls and appetizers...(grins at Shukaku)**

**Shukaku: Bastard fox! You have such clean white long sharp teeth!**

**Kyuubi: ...Now you're scaring me(backs off) **


	32. A War involving a break?

A/N: Yo people, long time no see, ne? Sorry to make you wait but I have a lot of thing on my mind right now...also having someone demand me to write more to my other 'active' fic then this one. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chappie as it's randomness, lol somewhat action there as well...but I can write better action scenes then these...as I hopefully will do in the last couple of chapters. Hope you all enjoy it.(Warning...Major OOCness for Orochimaru...but I know you'll like it XD)

AzureSky123: Thnx for reviewing :)

Dual: rofl Orochi-chan, and that last jutsu you suggested gave me an idea for what I could do in a diff. fic but not in this one XD Thnx tho, will give you credits once I actually use it there (EDIT: Yeah I know man but you keep reviewing annon and use the short version so I do to...We could all use some 'lovin' from the ladies every now and then XP, that includes me. ROFL! That about Naruto cracked me up...yeah I'm kinda not sober right now as well do I can still type propperly...somwhat O.o... Weit? man gotta look that up in a min to fix...The point with LotU and this is basically one thing... There is a certain girl out there who I reallllllllllllllllllllllllllly love a lot and means the world to me thou I sometimes wonder if she even deserves all that...er...yeah...and she's pretty much in love with the story and as me being male, hetreosexual and liking her a lot I have to statisfy her needs...Er...you'll see next chapter though you're pretty wrong...no squirrell...but remember that a ninja should look underneath the underneath! And Shika's hands were being kinda dirty...just...I didn't type it explicitly XP And you're right about Kabuto tho tea ceremonies...are special? yeah I think so...ack whatever. Drinking and reviewing do go together at some points XP...as replying when only slightly sober is XP...See ya next update, I'll try to hurry with it but there's school and shiznit. And add a freakin mail man, now I need to remember to say to you look at this chapter when the next one comes out)

Warprince2000: Sorry, no fast update :p thnx for liking it

Now on with the story and I think I should edit chappy one sometime to inform people about the actual 'plot' of this story or else I'm going to keep getting people who don't love it, lol. Ack...I should have said that before I used my normal line...

Now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32: A War involving a break...?**

"Go Neji!" Tenten yelled after an explosion that send a couple of Sound-nin towards Neji.

"Hakke..." Neji said as he stretched his arms out, one in front of him that was pointing towards the ground and one behind him that pointed towards the heavens.

"Ni shou, Yon shou." Neji said as he hit both Sound-nin two times.

Next two more times, then four, eight and finally both sixteen more hits, knocking both sound-nin back.

"Alright, let's search out the next couple of enemies." Neji said as he plainly stood in the centre of a clearing and looked at his defeated opponents.

"Hm." Tenten replied smiling as she dropped down next to Neji.

"Konoha Senpuu." Gai and Lee kicked a bunch of sound-nin in the face, knocking them out cold.

"Gai-sensei! We did it!" Lee exclaimed as he hugged his sensei.

"Lee!" Gai exclaimed as he hugged Lee back.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee replied.

Just then a couple of more sound-nin jumped from the bushes.

"...You know, I think I can see why Orochimaru-sama wants everyone in Konoha dead..." One of them said with twitching eyes after looking at Lee and Gai.

"Yeah, me too." Another said.

"Lee! Did you that! Those Sound-nin are insulting our youthful spirit!" Gai said with fire burning in his eyes out of rage.

"Gai-sensei! Are you going to make them pay for it!" Lee asked as he burned with fire as well.

"No! For insulting our youthful spirit they must face our youthfulness first hand! Ike Lee! Show them what our youthful bodies are capable off!" Gai exclaimed.

"Ossu!" Lee replied as he charged at the sound-nin.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu." Kakashi said as his team's and enemy team's surroundings became covered with a thick mist.

"Crap, To encounter copy ninja Hatake Kakashi so soon, we're unlucky." One of the sound-nin muttered as he and his companions raised a kunai to defend themselves.

"Konoha..." Naruto said.

"Hidden..." Kisune added.

"Taijutsu master move." Kakashi added.

"A Thousand Years of Pain!" The three of them preformed the jutsu on three of the four sound-nin they were facing, sending them flying trough the mist and crashing in the distance.

Just as the fourth member tried to attack Kakashi and the others, he was imbedded by a couple of kunai.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Kisune and Naruto said at the same time as they grinned at Sakura, who stuck her tongue out at them while winking and holding a peace sign at them.

"Kage Shibari no Jutsu..." Shikamaru said as he grabbed a bunch of kunoichi in his jutsu.

"How troublesome...I need to take of the women again..." Shikamaru said as his jutsu moved up their bodies.

"...Ow crap it won't move up any higher...and seeing what my jutsu does...How troublesome..." Shikamaru mused as he looked towards the kunoichi.

"Shikamaru, I'll finsih them off then." Chouji said.

"Alright, Go Chouji...Oi, where's Ino anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"Appearantly she has a new jutsu and is testing it out on some enemies that are somewhere behind us along with Asuma-sensei. Now let's get these sound-nin! Baika no Jutsu!" Chouji said, doubling his body size.

"Meatball Tank." Chouji saidas he withdrew his head, arms and legs and began rolling towards the trapped sound-nin.

"Alright listen up Hinata...While I distract them, you sneak behind them and finsh them off with your Jyuuken. We have no other choice since Jiraiya-sama requested that Shino and Kiba stay behind in Konoha." Kurenai said to Hinata, who was kneeling beside in her in the bushes as they spied a couple of Sound-nin.

"But, sensei...If you are going to distract them like that..." Hinata said.

"Doesn't matter it will be something they can't escape out off. Now let's do it..." Kurenai said as she jumped away.

"Ow gentlemen from Sound..." Kurenai said as she appeared in front of the searching party of Sound-nin.

"Look a konoha-nin! Let's kill her!" One of them yelled.

"Ow no...Why kill me when you could capture me and make me do things for you guys...I could do such nice things as well. Here let me give you a sneak preview of what you could have..." Kurenai said as she slowly began to pull up her shirt.

As the Sound-nin watched her well trained belly and Kurenai moved her shirt further up, they already started drooling their entire mouthcaps wet before they even saw anything.

"Jyuuken!" Hinata said and quickly stroke them down with four hits of her Gentle Fist attacks.

"See Hinata that wasn't so bad. And it worked better then I thought." Kurenai said.

"H-hai...But sensei...You should drop your shirt now..." Hinata said and looked away.

"Ow yeah almost forget that. Hehehe...Now let's go find the next bunch of Sound-nin." Kurenai said as she dropped her shirt and jumped off with Hinata.

Meanwhile Tsunade was standing face to face with Orochimaru in a clearing.

"_Something's wrong...Why is he holding back...So far he hasn't even seriously attack me...Just what is he planning."_ Tsunade mused as she glared at Orochimaru.

"Fufufu, Looks like you aren't enjoying yourself, Tsunade." Orochimaru chuckled.

"What the hell are you planning. You're obviously holding back." Tsunade said.  
"My, my...Is that all? Ofcourse I'm holding back...You haven't gone all out yet on me either. Also I plan to have this fight last a bit longer then just today." Orochimaru replied.

"What are you talking about..." Tsunade said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, That's the thing you must find out." Orochimaru said grinning.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto yeleld as he ran towards the two sannin.

"Kabuto, why are you interrupting? Tsunade and I were just catching up on old times while having a little warming up spar...This better be good or I'll kill you." Orochimaru said without even looking at his right hand man.

"My sincerest apologies, but I thought you'd like to know...It's tea time." Kabuto said as he grabbed a huge clock out of his jacket, with the arrows pointing at 'tea time'.

Tsunade and Orochimaru's eyes grew very wide.

"Tea time! Jolly! Must hurry! Bye Tsunade see you tomorrow! Was fun playing with you!" Orochimaru squealed as he jumped up and down and waved at Tsunade.

"Wait Orochimaru! You're running away you freakish snake freak!" Tsunade yelled as she chased him.

"Ofcourse I am running, else the tea might get cold! Have fun regathering your troops! See you tomorrow again! Bye-bye!" Orochimaru yelled as he ran in to the ground and Kabuto popped off.

"...Damn him." Tsunade muttered as she shook her fist when Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared out of sight.

About an hour and a half later, Konoha's forces had set up camp and send a messenger to Konoha requesting extra forces and food for everyone.

"So basically we get a break until tomorrow because he wants to drink tea?" Kakashi asked as he read his Icha Icha Paradise.

"...Yeah..." Tsunade rpelied with twitching eyes as she sat behind her temporary desk with her hands folded together.

"Well, then I assume we'll have a break tomorrow as well if he continuesly drinks it...He must have one huge bladder..." Kakashi said.

"Yeah..." Tsunade replied.

"Well if you don't mind I'll be going then." Kakashi said.

"Yeah..." Tsuande said.

Kakashi actually looked up from his favourite book at her and thought about what to say next.

"If you say yeah one more time you'll have to strip in front of the entire male population of this army and be naked for twentyfour hours starting from now..." Kakashi said.

"Ye...What?" Tsunade asked.

"...Oh well guess I don't have any luck today luck...Bye Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he dove back into his reading and walked onwards.

Meanwhile Temari was walking aimlessly around camp.

"Come on, one more time." She heard Gaara's voice come out of one of the tents she walked past.

"Ok, ok...I will do it one more time. But it's so hard to get it right!" Kisune's voice replied to Gaara's.

Temari's curiosity got the better so she decided to eavesdrop on her little brother and his girlfriend. The kunoichi from sand noticed their friend Temari sitting in front of the tent, carefully listening and so they decided to ask what was going on.

"Tem-chan...What is going on in there?" One of them asked as they arrived near Temari.

"Ssssht...Shut up and listen with me if you want to find out...I don't know either." Temari whispered.

The girls from sand let out an near silent ok and placed their heads next to Temari.

"Alright, we are going to do it from the start again." Gaara said.

"Ofcourse we are! Were else should we start dummy?" Kisune asked.

Music started playing in the background a second later.

"I'd appreciate your input." They heard being whispered in a short break between the music.

The music continued for a while then, with no sounds being made in the tent.

"Sweat, baby sweat, baby sex is a texas drought and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about, so put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts.Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up, You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough, you're out of bounds. I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns. Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock. You are inclined to make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time." They heard Gaara sing, making all the kunoichi's faces flush bright red.

This wasn't something they'd expect from Gaara so they continued listening as he already had completed the first verse.

"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel." Gaara sang.

"Gaara-kun, this is so hard." Kisune moaned.

"Do it again now." Gaara replied.

"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel." He continued and then there was apart where no lyrics were sang.

Temari and the other girls flsuhed even brighter then before.

"Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket, like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it. Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas, but I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means 'Small Craft Advisory', So if I capsize on your thighs, high tide B-5 you sunk my battleship. Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip. So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle and then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch 'X-Files'." Gaara sang, the sand girls letting out a slight moan of excitement of hearing Gaara say such things.

"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel." Gaara sang.

"Gaara-kun!" Kisune moaned.

"Almost there..." Gaara replied.

"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel." Gaara continued singing.

Slowly the music died out and the sand kunoichi could hear Kisune breathing heavily inside the tent as they also did, only slightly less loud.

"Alright one more time!" Gaara cheered.

"No! Gaara-kun! I'm tired! Do you want to kill me or something!" Kisune yelled.

"Fine, we won't do it again then...today. Though I'd really want to go at it one more time." Gaara replied.

The sand kunoichi's eyes widened and decided this was their one chance.

"Gaara! Take me!" The girls exclaimed as they jumped into the tent.

"No me!"

"No me!"

"He should pick me!" They yelled.

"Er...What do you want?" Gaara asked as he perked an eyebrow at them.

"Take us like you took her!" They yelled.

"Huh? Take me?" Kisune asked.

"Well if you wanted to challenge me to Dance Dance Revolution at least say it in a normal way." Gaara said as he showed them the platforms.

"DDR...? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" The girls yelled.

"...Something wrong with DDR?" Gaara asked confused.

"But we..." One of the girls said.

"with her..." Another one said pointing at Kisune who was taking a breather from dancing.

"And then you were..." Temari said pointed at the platforms.

"...If you want to know how I got these things I bought them yesterday. I really like this one song and danced with Kisune on it already like five times or so...But I'm up for more..." Gaara stated plainly.

"No way..." One of the girls said as they all sat up.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girls clung onto eachother and started crying.

Gaara and Kisune instantly plugged their ears as they looked at the girls all crying their eyes out.

"We thought that..." They cried.

"But he wasn't..." One of them cried.

"So we won't either! waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" They cried further.

"Let's get out of here..." Gaara told Kisune, who didn't even hear it but figured it was something like let's get out of here and nodded.

Hours later, night had fallen and everyone was enjoying their dinner. Well everyone aside from Shikamaru.

"How troublesome..." He muttered as Temari held him in a headlock while still crying along with her friends.

"But I wanted to see!" Temari cried.

"Yes, yes...Geez..." Shikamaru said as he plugged his ear closest to his girlfriend while trying to eat with his other hand.

Naruto on the other hand was enjoying dinner to the fullest. He sat in the army kitchen, next to Ayame with Hinata on his side as well. So basically he had everything to his hearts desire. Two lovely girlfriends and a whole lot of food next to him.

"Ne, Ayame-chan, want to have me take over for a while?" Naruto asked as he finished another bowl of ramen Ayame had made specially for him.

"Well you just need to stir the curry we're making right now so you could take over from me. Thank you Naruto-kun." Ayame said and gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto grinned widely, rolled his sleeves up and started stirring the curry. Ayame smiled widely at him and then looked to her side at Hinata, who was looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"You want a kiss too?" Ayame asked playfully.

"Huh?" Hinata asked as she turned her head towards her just when Ayame was about to kiss her, so instead of kissing her on her cheek she kissed her on her lips.

"Well that was unexpected." Ayame said smiling while Hinata blushed red.

Jiraiya, who had arrived with back-up and left the village's care to Hyuuga Hiashi, had his mouth hanging open and was poking Shino to draw that sight later on.

"...Sorry, I missed it." Shino replied and straightened his glasses.

"Whaaaat! Damn it, was such a pretty sight as well for something that didn't envolve naked girls..." Jiraiya sobbed.

"Oh well...I still need to report to Tsunade, so would you guys mind if you guys got me a dish as well?" Jiraiya asked Shino and Kiba.

"Not at all." Shino replied, straightening his hsades once more before Jiraiya left to report to Tsunade.

"Oi Shino...Look at who'se making the curry." Kiba said grinning as he poked his teammate.

"...Naruto?" Shino asked.

"Yeah...Let's give Jiraiya-sama a run for his money with this dish." Kiba said grinning.

"I'm listening..." Shino replied.

"Well how about we..." Kiba whispered something into Shino's ear and Shino nodded a couple of times.

"Brilliant." Shino said as his shades actually sparkled.

When it was their turn they explained it to Naruto, who started snickering halfway trough the explainnation.

"And that's the plan." Shino said and again his shades sparkled.

"Hehehe. That's going to be so much fun. Ayame-chan, Can we do that?" Naruto asked with a devious grin on his face.

"Hmm...Should be able to do that. And I bet it will be fun to watch, yeah why not." Ayame said smiling widely.

A while later Naruto and Kiba were walking with a huge gin on their face and Shino, who was walking with them, held a plate of curry while his shades continuesly sparkled.

"Hehehe...This should be fun." Naruto grinned widely.

"You're sure, right? That this stuff is as spicy as hell when all of it is eaten?" Kiba asked grinning.

"Hn, I don't know the specific ingredients, but Ayame-chan said that one bite won't be so spicy...but multiple will pretty much do the trick." Naruto said nodding.

"He's nearby...Let's hurry." Shino said and his shades stopped sparkling.

"Yo Ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaimed as he waved at his perverted sensei, who was sitting against a tree, zipping some sake to relax.

"Hm? Naruto huh? And Shino and Kiba as well." Jiraiya said as he put his jug of sake down.

"We brought you your meal, Jiraiya-sama." Kiba said grinning like he usually does.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Curry." Shino said, straightening his shades once more.

"Curry...hmmm...interesting..." Jiraiya said as he rubbed his chin and looked at the plate.

"Wha-What is it, Ero-sennin! You don't have to think about it, just eat it! Ayame-chan made it specially for you." Naruto said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Ow! Well if a woman specially made it for me, I'll take it without a doubt." Jiraiya snatched the plate and spoon.

He took a first bite, chewed it a bit and then swallowed it.

"Wow, this is really good." Jiraiya said with wide eyes and then started chowing down the rest of his meal very fast.

"Oi, Naruto...What will happen when he finishes that much at once?" Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"...I don't know 'tabayo." Naruto replied.

There was a short moment of silence over the entire camp of Konoha. Short, because as sudden as it came it also disappeared.

"Aaaaaaah! Everyone run away!" Naruto exclaimed as he, Kiba and Shino ran back towards camp as fast as possible.

"Naruto? What's going on?" Tsunade asked as she blinked at the trio who were running for their lives.

"It's Ero-sennin, the evil perverted dragon of doom!" Naruto cried as two seconds later, even before Tsunade could reply to the statement, Jiraiya came running after them with a very bright red face with flames coming out of his nostrils and mouth.

"Naruto----! Kiba----! Shino----!" Jiraiya yelled and with each name, flames spat out of his mouth, scourging the ground.

They started running in a large circle around Tsunade, who just looked perplexed by what was happening and wondered exactly how come her former team-mate was spitting fire.

"Someone explain this..." Tsunade said as her eyebrows twitched.

"Well basically we had this plan to pull a prank on Jiraiya-sama." Shino said as he temporarily stopped, straightened his shades, which sparkled for a moment and then he continued running.

"We let the curry we gave him be extra spicy so it would be funny to watch him search for water..." Kiba said as he momentarily paused on the next lap and then continued.

"But Ero-sennin ate it all at once and now he is spitting fire!" Naruto cried and continued running.

"Why you, why you, WHY YOU!" Jiraiya yelled as he shot fire balls at the trio.

"Hey, I just realised something in this situation." Kiba said as they jumped up in unison to avoid the fireballs.

"And what might that be?" Shino asked as he pulled one of his hands out of his pockets and straghtened his shades.

"Why learn Katon jutsu when you can just brin water and this spicy curry with you on missions...It saves chakra as well." Kiba stated.

"...The usefulness of this information in our current situation is really handy. It might actually safe us from an really painful burn wound or two..." Shino replied.

"Really?" Naruto and Kiba asked in disbelief.

"..." Shino straightened his shades and didn't reply.

There followed along moment of silence among the three of them as they continued evading Jiraiya's spitting.

"EH! YOU WERE JUST BEING SARCASTIC, WEREN'T YOU!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to Shino.

"Let me put it to you this way Naruto...duh..." Shino replied.

Just then the fire spitting stopped, so the trio looked over their back towards Jiraiya, who was held in a head lock by Tsunade.

"Enough trying to get back at the kids Jiraiya..." Tsunade said as she put a bottle of water in his mouth and emptied it.

"Ah...Thank you Tsunade..." Jiraiya replied and let out a sigh of relief.

"Now that this situation has caught your attention, I'd like to make a final announcement of today." Tsunade said, still keeping Jiraiya in a headlock.

"Ehm...Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tonight everyone will be sleeping sperately. Meaning guys will sleep in the same tent as guys and women with women. Clear? I don't want anyone waking up late tomorrow because of 'nightly activaties' or because of 'disturbing sounds' that might heard during the night." Tsunade announced.

"Tsunade, you can let go of me now..." Jiraiya said.

"So sorry to disappoint you all, but everyone must be in a fully rested state tomorrow morning." Tsunade stated.

"Oi! Tsunade! You can...!" Jiraiya yelled and was abruptly dropped face down into the ground.

"Let go of me..." Jiraiya said, falling with his face back down on the ground.

"Is that clear?" Tsunade asked everyone.

"Hai..." Almost everyone said somewhat disappointed.

After the ANBU had set up enough traps around the camp, that just couldn't be avoided when Orochimaru's men would try to assault them night, everyone headed in early to be fully refreshed for the next day would be far heavier then today.

The next morning, Tenten woke up pretty early and walked out into the early morning. She stepped outside and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as the first rays of daylight shone upon her face.

Tenten headed for the creeck they had secured the day before to refreshen herself before heading for Neji. She quickly found the creeck and at the bank of it she kneeled down to throw some water in her face.

After doing so she tilted her head up towards the sky, letting the water drip off her face. As she opened her eyes, fully awake now, she noticed something from the corner of her eyes.

Instinctively she grabbed a kunai from her kunai holster, as she still wore her standard shinobi outfit. Her eyes widened, as she slightly trembled even.

A bit more then an hour later, the guys almost simultaniously woke up from their slumber.

"NO MY RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he shot up from a nightmare.

"Shut up Naruto, you're so loud in the morning..." Kiba replied.

"Talking about Ramen, shouldn't we get breakfast?" Chouji wondered as he rubbed his empty tummy.

"I'll go ask Ayame-chan to make us some!" Naruto cheered, jumped out of his sleeping bag and ran out of the tent.

"Sorry for interupting, Ayame-chan are you ready to...huh?" Naruto said cheerful as he stuck his head trough the girl's tent only to find no one there.

"Nanda dattebayo..." Naruto looked around and saw no one in camp already either.

He headed back into the guys tent and noticed that most of them were fully waking up by now as well.

"Ano...No one's like around..." Naruto stated.

"Ask my little brother he might have heard them leave or something since he doesn't sleep..." Kankurou stated.

Naruto nodded, headed back out and went behind their tent to find a huge ball of sand. Naruto carefully approached it and when he noticed the sand didn't react to him, Naruto knocked on it's surface.

"Yo Gaara?" Naruto asked.

The sand opened, revealing Gaara with his ever trusty portable tv resting on his lap.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Ano...Did you like...Hear the girls leave or did they say to you where they went?" Naruto asked.

"Wait...You're saying that they're not here? Even my fangirls are like gone with out even bothering me?" Gaara blinked at him.

"...Er...probably? They aren't around anyway..." Naruto scratched his wiskers.

"Maybe they went to refreshen themselves?" Gaara wondered.

"Yeah that could be it!" Naruto said and was about to wander back into the tent when he thought about something.

"Er...Wouldn't there be like too many women in this camp for them all to go and bathe at the same time?" Naruto scratched his whiskers again.

"That's right, also the troublesome thing is that their equipment is missing..." Shikamaru said as he walked towards Naruto and Gaara.

"What are you saying Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"That something troublesome might have happened...Geez...What a pain." Shikamaru sighed and stretched his neck.

Just then the male ANBU members that were present dropped down beside them.

"Information about their whereabouts?" The leader of them asked no one specific. Gaara closed his eyes, while Naruto and Shikamaru stared at them with no idea either.

"...Damn it." The leader said.

"Awaken Jiraiya-sama, we have a situation on our hands here people." The leader commanded.

"Ha!" The other ANBU replied.

A while later everyone, only the male population of the army remaining, not a single female being in camp.

"...They're not here so Jiraiya-sama is now in command and has ordered that we all search for any trace of where they might have gone to. The traps are still active, so they should be inside the area. We'll deactivate the traps as soon as possible. Report any possible trace of them." The ANBU squad leader said as Jiraiya was in the back, searching trough Tsunade's temporary office.

"Alright, no standing around here. Hurry and go." The ANBU leader said.

Everyone nodded and then quickly split up to search.

"Byakugan." Neji said, activating his bloodline limit.

He walked carefully trough the forest, hoping to spot any trace of Tenten or any of the other women of Konoha.

"Tenten...Where are you..." Neji whispered as he walked.

Just then he noticed something at the edge of his Byakugan's 50 meter direct range, making him deactivate his doujutsu and rushing towards it.

"Tenten!" Neji said as he slided over the ground, ending up near the creeck.

His eyes widened in shock as he looked in front of him.

* * *

**Kyuubi: (snores...) Zzzzzzz...**

**Shukaku: Bastard fox...**

**Kyuubi: (snores more) **

**Shukaku: OI! Wake up! (steps on one Kyuubi's tails)**

**Kyuubi: (wakes up screaming as on of his tails is crushed by the wait of a certain other demon) AAAAH!**

**Shukaku: Finally, you're awake...**

**Kyuubi: ...Why do I need to be awake exactly?**

**Shukaku: Because it's almost our time to shine!**

**Kyuubi: Oh my good for nothing son of a weird random being raccoon! Why didn't you say so earlier!**

**Shukaku: Cause you were sleeping?**

**Kyuubi: Aaaah! I'll do it now! I'll show you my new move!**

**Shukaku: New move?**

**Kyuubi: Super-duper-oober-flooper-noobkilling-snakeskinnripping-kyuubi powered rasengan-spirit bomb- kamehameha no jutsu! (fires a beam of light that has a twirling ball at the end and does absolutely no damage to the surroundings)**

**Shukaku: You don't have those copywrights bastard fox...**

**Kyuubi: So, we also don't own the Bloodhound Gang's rights to use their song and yet we did.**

**Shukaku: Then maybe it didn't work because you forgot to form handseals...**

**Kyuubi: Ow yeah! (starts a long sequence of handseals)**

**Shukaku: ... **


End file.
